It Wasn't Just Me
by Bonesfanatic.0379
Summary: Elena is just a seventeen year old with a lot of problems. Mostly with relationships. Those problems center around Damon Salvatore, her brother's best friend and partner in crime, literally. The summer will bring many things for all. AH/AU
1. Welcome Back to the Land of the Living

**This is my first M rated fanfic. Please review. I hope you all like.**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert sat at her vanity mirror brushing her long, chestnut hair. Thinking about her life … that was slowly going to hell. Her cousin Isobel was moving to Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls of all places! It was only because her father, Elena's Uncle John, had gotten a job at the FBI office in Richmond. John claimed her wanted Isobel to have people to care and look after her while he was away and that was the reason he was moving back. Elena called it bull. Isobel was eighteen, she could look after herself, too bad her father or uncle did not see that. Isobel had it out for Elena, everyone knew that. Isobel wanted everything Elena had including <em>him.<em> That was the only thing she had ever gotten or so it had seemed. Elena pulled open the top drawer on the desk and took out the picture of her mother with her and her sister, Katherine. Katherine had no idea Elena had taken the picture from her, and Elena did not know why she or Katherine bothered to even keep it. Katherine Gilbert was Elena's twin sister, identical in every way except personality, the shade of brown of their eyes and the birthmark that rested on Katherine's neck. At seventeen, these twins were inseparable still. Elena's eyes stung with the threat of the impending tears which she would not let fall. Their mother, Miranda Gilbert, was not anyone special to cry over. Their family had learned that the hard way when Miranda left when the girls were seven. No warning or sign, just a closet devoid of clothes. Elena found the picture in drawer buried under important papers. She remembered the day they had taken it like it was yesterday. It was the day after her parents' anniversary. Miranda had taken Elena and Katherine out for a girls' day. It was one of the best days of her life. Miranda paid for the picture that was in her very hands, it was at the zoo. Elena and Katherine loved the zoo. Elena's favorite animals were the polar bears and Katherine's were the panthers. It was a perfect day, no knowledge that three months later Miranda would leave. Katherine resented Miranda that much Elena was sure of. It was an unspoken agreement that the woman would not be spoken of or referred to in Kat's presence. Elena neither loved, liked nor hated the woman. She was indifferent to her, cold even. The only reason she could think of why she kept looking at this picture was because of the perfect memory it held, not in remembrance for the woman who abandoned her three children. Elena heard footsteps coming toward her room and quickly stashed the picture away. A couple seconds later Katherine walked into the room she shared with her sister and plopped down on her king sized bed. Elena didn't mind sharing a room with her twin; they loved one another despite their differences. The bonus was that their room took up half of the second floor to the Gilbert home. It reminded her of a penthouse suite minus the kitchen. It held a large bathroom with a shower to fit twelve people and an oversized tub which one could have a party in. The girls made a lounging area for when they had guests. Elena turned back toward Katherine smiling.

"What's wrong Kat?" Elena questioned.

Katherine was not one to hold things in. Sure, she was a first class bitch. Anyone who had spent more than a few hours with her would discover that. However, Katherine was also loyal to a fault, sneaky, vindictive, charming, brutally honest, trustworthy and she cared too much about those in her tight circle.

"Jeremy's looking for you." Katherine spoke with a hint of amusement to it.

Jeremy was their older brother. He was turning twenty-two in five months. He was overprotective over his little sister to the point where it could be suffocating ever since Katherine sprouted breasts at thirteen. Jeremy was a successful businessman with his partner and best friend. He took care of his sisters paying their car insurance bills and making sure they always had money to spend. That money however did not always come from his "businesses." Elena and Katherine knew about who Jeremy really was. Sure, he owned the hottest clubs in Mystic Falls and the three surrounding towns as well as almost every bar except The Grill. That was his cover. Jeremy sold weapons, illegally of course. He was a loan shark. He owned working girls who worked at his "strip club" in Wellington, the next town over west. The funny thing about it was that Jeremy went to church every Sunday, repenting for his sins. Elena found that the most funny. Her brother must have a lot of sins to repent for, but who was she to judge? His dealings, legally and illegally insured her safety and wellbeing . His illegal dealings started when she was in the seventh grade, because she knew he never had the money to open the bar and the club at eighteen with his best friend. Jeremy and his friend owned the town and they knew it.

"Why?"

"Apparently Mason called looking for you." Katherine revealed.

Elena sighed. Mason Lockwood who was now in medical school at twenty-two was a godsend in Jeremy's eyes. He wanted someone like Mason to marry Elena. Elena knew for fact Mason was enrolled at the University of Richmond but it was June now. Everyone was on break for school. Mason made it clear his sophomore year of college that Elena was it for him, Jeremy was overjoyed. Okay he was hot. Tall, built like a quarterback, caramel swirl hair and a smile to make panties fall. Elena would never deny that. Elena had rolled her eyes saying "Mason's not my type." Yet neither Jeremy nor Mason got the hint.

"Can't I just fall for some young jock like you?" Elena joked.

Katherine had been in a relationship with Elena's best friend, Stefan Salvatore for the past three years. It had been rough at first with Stefan's crazy ex-girlfriend Rebekah not letting go of him. Katherine however was sneaky and manipulative; Elena knew it was only a matter of time. Stefan Salvatore had an innocence to him that was easily convincing. Everyone thought that Elena and Stefan would end up together but Elena had a thing for bad boys. Stefan was the captain of the lacrosse team, president of letterman, Mystic Falls High Radio producer and the best person Elena knew. They had been best friends since they were born. Stefan had light chocolate hair, a lean built, luscious green eyes and a smile that could light up a room. He was serious yet playful, honest yet cautious, loyal yet fair and Elena had no idea why he dated crazy girls like Rebekah or even her sister. There were so many girls who still wanted to date him regardless of his relationship status, girls like Amy Bradley. Opposites must attract, Elena had thought when she had met Rebekah. The two dated for a troubling six months before Stefan ended things. Elena had a feeling it was because Katherine made her interest in Stefan obvious after years of pining after him. Of course, her sister denied it whenever Elena teased her of having a crush on Stefan. As soon as Kat flirted with him, he dumped Rebekah without so much as a reason why. Elena knew the two had started seeing one another even though they had tried to hide it. The late night calls, smiles, heavy flirtation, lustful stares and the hickies lining Stefan's neck were all the evidence she had ever needed. Rebekah had tried to everything to get Stefan back from spreading rumors to attempting to assault Katherine. The latter failed miserably and everyone realized it when Rebekah had to change her entire schedule to avoid Katherine. The black eye, busted lip and multiple facial and arm bruises on Rebekah were a warning to everyone that Stefan would always be Katherine's.

"Well we all can't have the perfect romance." Katherine said smiling a Cheshire cat smile.

Elena pushed back from the mirror and desk and headed to the door. She paused before turning the knob.

"Are you coming Kitty Kat?" Elena asked smiling brazenly.

"Well, seeing as how Isobel is supposed to be getting in about now I don't-"

"Oh, if I have to see the bitch so do you. Plus I might need someone to keep me from strangling her when she comes through the door."

Katherine pushed herself up from the bed laughing.

"Funny. How could you kill you favorite person?"

"Now that was funny." Elena replied.

The girls left out of the room arm-in-arm.

"Is Dad here?"

"Yeah, his shift at the hospital ended an hour ago."

Grayson Gilbert was the head of the household. Grayson was a well-known doctor and heart surgeon at Mystic Falls Hospital. Elena knew her father knew just the minimum of what Jeremy did to help support the family, not that he needed too. Grayson provided his children with everything they would need from cars to phones to clothes and the six bedroom four bath home they lived in. Grayson did not appear to be a day over thirty five yet he had just made forty-two. Elena never knew if her father had dated after her mother, if he did, he did it well enough to keep it a secret for ten years.

"So is Stefan coming over?"

"Yeah. He misses you." Katherine tells her sister.

Elena wondered why Katherine had never jealous when it came to her friendship with Stefan. Elena figured Katherine assumed that if Elena and Stefan wanted to be together they would have been years ago.

"I know. My best friend has been way too much with his high maintenance girlfriend." Elena joked as the girls walked down the stairs.

Katherine nudged her sisters in the side. Elena could see Jeremy standing in the vast living room with father talking.

"Hi Daddy." Katherine said, putting on the innocent act.

"Hi Kitty. How was your day?"

Elena could never get why Grayson insisted upon nicknames for his children. Katherine got Kitty. She got Butterfly. Jeremy was the lucky one who got Tiger.

"Good. Stefan is coming over later. I hope you don't mind."

"I hope he stops by before I leave for my next shift in four hours. I haven't seen my son in law in weeks."

Elena could only laugh. Stefan had Daddy's blessing from the womb.

"He will. I don't think Damon wanted to intrude on John and Isobel's welcoming so they will be here later."

As soon as Damon's name came out of her sister's mouth, Elena zoned in on the conversation.

"Damon is very smart. He should continue to get that business degree. It could help the businesses Jeremy."

Elena saw her brother only nod at his father's comment. _Damon this _and _Damon that_, who cares Elena thought. Damon was a self-glorified douchebag. Damon Salvatore was Stefan's older brother and Jeremy's best friend. He was like a god with sex appeal as his greatest attribute. His dark raven hair always glistened like grease in the sun. His cerulean blue eyes were intense and pulled you in with one look. If one took a look at his body, it was obvious he had could have been a professional swimmer. Elena knew he would have been if he wasn't left to take care of Stefan and his younger sister, Amelia Salvatore who was twelve. Damon was getting recruited for the Olympics when his father was murdered in a robbery. Everyone knew that when the same men who robbed his father and stabbed him turned up dead two years ago, Jeremy and Damon had something to do with it. Damon was cocky to a fault, persistent and most of all dangerous. Well as dangerous as Jeremy. He had pulled Elena in one time but that was _then._ Now she could barely stand the sight of his stupid signature smirk that made her core vibrate with need.

"Whatever." Elena mumbled catching Katherine's attention.

Katherine was one of only four people who knew everything that happened between Damon and Elena two summers ago. Elena had been fifteen and foolish but she would never be again.

_Flashback_

_Elena watched at Damon grabbed a towel off of the rack in the bathroom she shared with her sister. His chest was glistening with a mixture of sweat and water from the day down at Tyler's water hole. She couldn't help but stare at the Adonis before her._

"_Elena, did you hear what I said?"_

_His velvet voice pulled her out of her own trance._

"_Hmm?" She asked looking up at him._

_Her cheeks flushed red as she realized he had caught her staring at him. It was no secret Damon Salvatore was sexy. Everyone including Damon knew it._

"_No need to be embarrassed. Lots of women stare at me."_

_Elena's breath hitched in her throat before she shoved Damon. She knew he was only teasing anyway. She was his best friend's little sister. He was four years older than her. What would a nineteen year old sex god want with a fifteen year old virgin? It seemed like she was the only virgin left in the world. Caroline was having sex with her summer fling Trevor. Katherine was always gone with Slater somewhere and Katherine wasn't modest about her sexual needs. Stefan was letting his crazy girlfriend Rebekah get him off. Matt was doing all sorts of crazy things with the new girl Andie. Tyler was getting tail from girls who didn't even know his last name. Elena was the only one stuck, not that she had minded before. Yet ever since Damon came back from getting his little sister Amelia from North Carolina from their Uncle Zack, she couldn't help but notice how she wanted him. Her lack of experience and his inexperience of not getting any was a problem for her._

"_Elena." Damon said, drawing out her name with sexual implications like he had been doing all summer._

_Elena just turned around and smiled at him angelically._

"_Yes Damon?"_

_Damon's breathing went uneven. Elena watched him close his eyes and breathe slowly like he was practicing restraint. When he opened them, he just smirked at her. Elena's core filled with a warmth she was familiar with all too well ever since Damon arrived back. He approached her slowly, reminding her of a black panther stalking its prey._

"_This isn't supposed to be happening." Damon whispered to her as soon as they were close enough that their noses touched._

"_What isn't supposed to be happening?" Elena asked with curiosity._

"_You're my best friend's little sister. My little brother's best friend. I'm not supposed to want you."_

_Elena's mind suddenly went into overdrive. Damon wanted her? Did she get sent into a parallel universe where all her dreams would come true?_

"_You probably think I'm just some big pervert now. Jer would kill me if he knew I was even in your room."_

"_Jer's in Georgia." Elena sprouted out._

_It was the only thought her mouth could process at the moment. She shook her head, trying to gain momentary control._

"_You're not a pervert. I … all summer I've been feeling like I'm losing my mind. You … came back and I don't know why I feel like this. Maybe it's because I've barely seen you in the past year and my teenage hormones are in overdrive now that I'm becoming a sophomore. I just feel like a magnet. You're drawing me into your field." Elena replied back, voice husky with lust._

_She watched Damon's eyes darken into a teal color right before her eyes._

"_I think we should do something about it then." Damon told her._

"_Maybe you should." Elena replied back batting her thick lashes._

_Damon wasted no time. He grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her toward him. As soon as their lips touched, stars erupted under her lids. Her mouth latched onto his. Their tongues fighting for dominance, matching each other perfectly. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into his body. His want for her became apparent when Elena felt the giant bulge through Damon's swim trunks. Elena wrapped one leg around Damon and he lifted her up to wrap her other leg around his waist. The two fell back into Elena's giant bed with Damon on top. _

"_This is so much better than my dreams." Damon mumbled huskily._

"_You dream about me?"_

"_Oh, I do more than that. When I came back and saw you for the first time, I had the biggest hard-on in my life. I hid it with my jacket for three hours. When I got home, I got myself off thinking about the way you ate that banana." Damon told her before biting on the sensitive skin between her neck and ear._

_Elena shivered with the bite, moaning at the same time._

"_That's my favorite sound. I'm going to take you to another world."_

_Elena giggled a dangerous laugh which neither she nor Damon had ever heard come from her before. Damon pushed his hard on into her core, trying to get some type of friction. Elena moaned into his ear. Suddenly Damon stopped and looked into her chocolate doe eyes._

"_This isn't a one-time thing Elena. This isn't just sex to me. I like you a lot. And I know if I'm risking my best friend trying to kill me then I want you to know how I feel. This summer started the physical attraction but I've always had a thing for you."_

_Elena's eyes widened with the revelation Damon told her. She swallowed heavily before regaining eye contact with him._

"_Then we'll be together." Elena told him._

_Damon smiled diving back in for the reunion of their mouths but Elena pulled away. The confusion and hurt in his eyes melted Elena's heart._

"_I'm a virgin." Elena said looking him in the eyes._

_The shock registered in his face before he recovered._

"_That's okay. It'll be more special then."_

_Elena couldn't help but allow a part of her to fall for Damon when he said those words. She quickly reattached their mouths. Damon's hands worked their way to her ribcage before he gave their attention to her breasts. Damon quickly pulled the bikini string loose and threw the fabric across the room. His hands gently cupped Elena's breasts and he smiled. Elena moaned upon the contact._

"_Perfection." She heard him say._

_Damon took one pebbled nipple into his mouth causing Elena to arch her body up to him. His right hand played with her other nipple as he suckled the dark pebble into his mouth. Elena panted as she felt wetness pull between her thighs that had nothing to do with being at the waterhole all day. Damon's freehand went down to Elena's short shorts which he began to unzip. He unlatched his mouth from her to help her remove the shorts. Damon threw her bottoms in the same direction he sent the bikini fly. He slowly hooked his thumbs into her bikini bottoms and started to pull them down. Elena thanked God she had gone waxing with Kat yesterday. While she had been in pain yesterday, her lust overrode the pain she would ever feel. The bottoms dropped from Damon's hand and he smiled like a lioness on the hunt. _

"_Scoot up into the bed." Damon told her._

_Elena got on her elbows, sliding back through the bed. Damon followed suit, standing up on his knees with his trunks still on. His hard on fighting to get through. He lightly pushed Elena down to lay flat on the bed. He lowered himself level with her core. Elena was breathing with anticipation. She was going to lose her virginity to Damon Salvatore! Elena shivered when she felt his two of his fingers push her folds apart. Her breathing was erratic, her heart beating faster than humanly possible or so she thought. A moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue swipe across her clit. Damon moaned tasting her sweet juices, pausing for a second then getting back to work. Damon moved his tongue up and down, riling her up for the main event. When Elena relaxed into his swiping, Damon drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Elena thrashed and panted as Damon continued to suck on her juices. Elena gasped when she felt Damon add a finger into her opening. There was a slight pain but she felt her walls clasp onto his finger as he pumped in and out of her. _

"_You taste like honey and peaches."_

_Elena giggled then gasped as Damon returned his attention to her body. Elena felt a fire build up in her core. It felt like she was going to explode. She closed her eyes as white lights appeared before her closed lids. She felt like waves of pleasure hit her body. She ground herself into Damon's face. She felt him remove his fingers from her as the waves she felt subsided and Damon rose up with a giant smile, face covered in her juices._

"_I felt like a volcano."_

"_You had an orgasm. Don't worry, it will not be the last between you and I." Damon said cockily making Elena laugh._

_Damon pushed his trunks down. Elena could not help that her eyes widened at the sight of Damon's dick. It was big, bigger than any pictures of one that she had ever seen. It was bigger than Jason's, the first and only boy she had repeatedly given hand jobs to at the beginning of her freshmen year. Elena licked her lips as she took a hold of it. She began to stroke it back and forth. Damon moaned as his eyes closed. Elena twisted her hand back and forth as she fisted him up and down. Damon's breathing turned into panting as Elena continued to work on him. Damon's dick begin to twitch in her hand, signaling he was close so she attached her mouth onto him. She sucked greedily and took as much of him in her motuh as she could. She pumped the rest of his shaft with one hand, and played with his sac with the other. Moments later, Elena felt Damon spill in her mouth. She swallowed his cum insatiably, he was all hers. Elena let his cock fall from her mouth with a pop sound. Damon breathed heavily smiling like he was sedated._

"_You are a goddess." He said to her and kissed her lips. _

_The two moved toward the headboard as Elena slipped under the covers._

"_Do you have a condom?" Damon asked her._

_Elena smiled as she felt his hard-on poking her naking thigh._

"_I thought you would take a while to come back for more." Elena teased._

"_Normally I would but you just drive me crazy. I have to have all of you." Damon said._

_Elena reached over into her nightstand and pulled out a Trojan Twisted Pleasure condom. Damon quirked an eyebrow up at her._

"_Where'd you get this from?"_

"_Kat." Elena said shyly._

_Damon pecked her lips and grabbed the condom. As Damon pulled the condom out of the wrapper, the door to the room flew open and slammed close._

"_That bitch! I am going to kill her!" Katherine exclaimed._

_Both Elena and Damon froze, caught in the act. When she received no answer from her twin, Katherine turned to see Damon in bed over her sister. She could see both were naked just from their position. Her hand flew to her eyes._

"_Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't know you two were … I'm going to go downstairs. Eww." Katherine said heading out._

_Elena let out a giant sigh when Katherine exited the room. Damon rolled over to the side of her. He pulled her to his chest._

"_So I guess I'm staying a virgin."_

"_Just for tonight Lena." Damon said to her, purring._

Elena remembered that night like it was only a few minutes ago. She remembered how Damon held her for an hour before leaving. She remembered Katherine coming back into the room, drilling her for answers and having a million and one questions. The thing Elena remembered most besides that memory was what happened three weeks later when she came from Georgia visiting her grandparents with Jeremy. Caroline was on the porch waiting for her with all the latest gossip. The hottest buzz in the town was that Damon Salvatore had gotten head from Elena's own cousin, Isobel behind the new Starbucks. Elena hid her rage from Caroline who didn't know about her and Damon's almost affair. However, when she saw Kat come into their room she began yelling, crying and throwing things including her vanity mirror. Katherine had managed to calm her down but Elena was still pissed the hell off. She hadn't talked to Damon the rest of the summer or Isobel who made her attraction to the godly Salvatore brother anything but opaque. Damon had called, texted and even took to calling Katherine's phone to get ahold of her. Elena just wasn't having it. The next time she did talk to him, she was short and cold. Their relationship had improved the past two years but she would never go down that road with him again. Had he lied? She didn't think so. She believed he meant everything he said in the moment, but that was the problem with guys like him. They were all about the moment and never about forever. That was why she had started dating Matt her sophomore year, she dumped him too at the end of junior year. They would have made two years in August. Oh well, she thought! The opening of the door and voices brought her back into reality. She saw Stefan come into the house, and kiss Katherine. Her Uncle John was the next to catch her attention. Damon walked in and went straight to talk to Jeremy. Katherine smiled at Elena, giving her an approval with her eyes. Elena's eyes however had found the one thing she wished to never see again. **Isobel.** The bitch was back.

"Welcome back Izzy." Jeremy said, hugging the girl.

Elena smirked. Welcome back her ass.


	2. You Don't Make a Difference to Me

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! It's so inspiring. I just took my last final today so I felt like I would give everyone a treat. Hope you all enjoy. I enjoy reviews :)**

* * *

><p>Elena was livid. It was one thing to sit and act like she could tolerate Isobel with her family and Stefan. It was a completely different story to sit in the same room as Isobel and Damon, and just act like nothing happened that summer. To hell with pleasantries. John and her father had gone out to get drinks at one of Jeremy's bars. They wouldn't be back for hours. Katherine looked at her sister and gave her an encouraging smile. Elena gave a grimace in return. This was beyond awkward. Everyone was just talking, except Elena, like this was one big family moment. Isobel was flipping her long dark brown, flat hair over her shoulder. She turned to Damon with a flirtatious smile.<p>

"So Damon I hear you're dating Rose now." Isobel stated.

Katherine laughed then attempted to cover it with a series of coughs.

"I wouldn't call what Rose and I do dating." Damon replied with a smug smirk.

"Then what would you call it?" Isobel instigated.

"Getting my dick wet." Damon said causing Jeremy and himself to laugh.

Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was bad enough she had one ex screwing Rose and now Damon was too. Great. She couldn't hope but to go deaf in the next couple of seconds.

"Wow. Oh I forgot, you might want to tune down the language. Virginal ears in the room."

Every eye seemed to drift to Elena. Leave it to the bitchiest person to point out the fact that she was a virgin, not that it was common knowledge.

"No one here is a virgin." Jeremy stated with his jaw tense.

'Here we go again', Elena thought. 'Jer and his made up fantasies about to make a huge disagreement about absolutely nothing.'

"Nice Jer." Katherine said with an attitude.

"It's the truth. Seems as if my little sister had absolutely no common sense or self-respect that summer."

"Jer, calm down." Damon advised but Elena watched her brother mentally shrug all the comments off.

"For the five hundred and sixty-sixth time, nothing happened between Elijah and me. How many times do I have to tell you?" Elena exclaimed.

Jeremy just grinned at everyone. This was the only constant argument between the siblings. How Elena lost her imaginary virginity, which by the way was still intact. The entire town thought differently except with a few exceptions.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to my face?" Jeremy asked with his face turning red with anger.

"Am I missing something here?" Isobel questioned.

"Only two years late. The facts about this entire argument are debatable at best." Katherine exclaimed.

"Elena slept with that prick Elijah the summer you visited. He was from Fells Church, the next town over. I found out when I got back from Georgia." Jeremy revealed.

"Please! If I was going to sleep with anyone, I wouldn't have let you catch me. I am way smarter than that. Plus Elijah and I are just friends."

"Okay." Jeremy replied back with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Everyone, except Isobel, was sitting back, waiting for the siblings to calm down. The argument had been a common one in the Gilbert family for years now. Elena got up to leave when she heard-

"So what about all the rumors?" Jeremy yelled.

"Rumors. Elijah did hang out that summer, I won't deny that. The simple fact of the matter is that I never slept with him. He needed someone to talk to and so did I. We talked. He was with Vickie!"

"Who wasn't?" Damon mumbled earning a glare from Elena.

Vickie Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend's sister, used to be nothing but trouble. She was beautiful despite her trashy highlights. She flaunted it when she was in high school. She dated Jeremy when he was a junior and they had a troublesome relationship. Vickie had changed though, Elena watched her. Elijah's love did that for her and no one could take her new image from her. Elijah was one of Elena's one two male best friends. She helped him see Vickie, whom his mother forbid him to see while he was still living in her home, all summer and she was happy that she could help her best friend. Elijah and Vickie were living in Chicago but they were back for the summer. Elijah was from old money, and everyone knew it. He had a pompous air about him but he was the complete opposite. Elena figured it was because he was always dressed like something from an Armani or Calvin Klein Ad.

"Then explain the open condom wrapper I found in your room. Seriously, Twisted Pleasures?"

Everyone besides Jeremy and Isobel froze. Images of Damon's chiseled chest flew into Elena's mind. She could feel everyone glaring her way especially Damon.

"Why would you just assume it was mine? Kat lives in there too, it was probably hers!" Elena yelled back.

Katherine's eyes went wide then she smiled. Elena was becoming a good liar right before her very own eyes.

"She's got you there. I was messing with Slater then. Then I got with Stefan but I didn't sleep with him until three months, kind of my rule." Katherine said smiling without a care.

"Doesn't explain why it was on your side. Not between the beds." Jeremy rebutted.

"She could have just thrown it over there."

Katherine didn't mind her sister throwing her into the flames. Jeremy's comments would never stop her from being with anyone, physically or not. Katherine appreciated the tactic her sister was using.

"I think you're lying."

"And you're full of shit." Elena exclaimed with red cheeks.

Damon hopped up knowing his friend's reaction. He put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Jer, leave it alone. You don't want to argue with Lena. Let it go."

Jeremy shrugged Damon off and walked past everyone to the bar in the room. Elena exhaled a large breath. Lying to her brother was exhausting, there were only so many times she could use the same excuses. Thankfully she thought of 'our sister's kind of slutty' excuse this time around.

_**And I just ran out of band aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**you never really can fix a heart**_

_**Even now I know what's wrong**_

_**how could I be so sure**_

_**if you never say what you feel, feel**_

Elena looked down at her phone at the sound of Demi Lovato's voice signaling her phone was ringing to see Elijah calling. She sighed then dragged the button to accept the call.

"Hi Eli." Elena said into the phone.

"Hey Lena. I just wanted to let you know Vickie and I are in town. We're at her Mom's house."

"Awesome. We can all go out tonight. Care misses you like crazy." Elena said trying to sound happy.

It just failed miserably. Elena walked into the side hallway for privacy.

"Are you alright?"

"Isobel's in town." Elena said feeling like a million pound weight was lifted from her lungs.

"Ah. I see your problem. I think a night out would be sufficient to turn your mood around."

Elena told Elijah about everything with Damon and Isobel situation last year before he left when he came back to visit for Christmas Break from Loyola University.

"Thanks Eli."

"I don't think that is the only reason you're upset." Elijah said.

Damn him! Being the best friend she could ever wish for.

"Well Isobel made a comment about virgins and Jeremy jumped at the chance to insist that we slept together." Elena revealed to him.

"Let him continue to hate me Elena. It will better than him trying to kill his best friend and business partner." Elijah said being the voice of reason once again.

"The last time I allowed Jer to even fathom that what he thinks is the truth, he went after you. I barely got to him to stop him from taking those brass knuckles to your face."

"Elena, we cannot make others see the truth. How did you manage to calm him?" Elijah questioned.

Elena didn't want him to know Damon was there. Elijah was for a reunion between her and Damon. There was only so many ways to say 'People will ice skate in Hell before they ever got together.' Plus he seemed to think the entire thing was a misunderstanding.

"Damon is here. I don't think he wanted Jer to know the condom was his." Elena said giggling.

"That was a wise move. How are you and Damon doing?"

Elena sighed walking back past the living room and sitting on the stairs.

"There is no me and Damon." Elena insisted though she knew she was speaking to deaf ears.

Elijah was a man of his word and genuinely friendly. How he ended up related to Rebekah, she would never know. There must have been a knot loose when Rebekah's mother gave birth to her. First cousins? Elena would have thought the two were related through marriage if their looks weren't similar.

"If you insist. I will see you later Elena."

"Bye Elijah." Elena said, smiling a real smile.

Elena walked back into the living room to see just Stefan and Katherine remaining. _'Damon and Isobel probably snuck off for a repeat'_, she couldn't help but think. She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. They made her cringe.

"Where did Isobel go?" Elena questioned to make is seem like she didn't want to know where Damon had gone off to.

"Don't you mean where Damon is at?" Katherine teased with a knowing smile.

Elena internally cursed her sister. Sometimes she wished she had only had best friends who didn't live with her. Elena rolled her eyes and gave Katherine her 'could you just answer the question' look/

"Isobel is on the phone with mother." Katherine said smiling.

Elena couldn't help but smile. Isobel's mother was worse than Miranda. She ran off with one of Isobel's gymnastic coaches when she was twelve. She lived her life travelling the world with the man, leaving her daughter with her husband who she stilled failed to divorce. John was dating a woman but Elena figured it stopped because he moved. Isobel got postcards from her mother once every few months with only two words. 'Have fun'. Her name was usually signed at the bottom. At least when Miranda left, she left for good. She never kept sending her husband and children remainders that she was gone. Elena knew her Uncle John had filed for divorce a little over a month ago but how could one get divorced with a flighty wife?

"Hope she cries." Katherine added laughing.

"Kat, that's insensitive." Stefan said glaring at his girlfriend.

"No, Isobel going after Damon when she knew Elena had a thing for him, that's insensitive." Katherine replied back.

"Could we just stop talking about Damon and me for one second? Gosh. I've already got Elijah breathing down my neck." Elena expressed.

Katherine's eyes lit up at the mention of Elijah's name.

"Was he was the one you were on the phone with a moment ago? The only you told that there was no you and Damon?" Katherine drilled.

"You heard that?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"It's why Damon walked to the kitchen where Jer was at making a sandwich."

Elena exhaled. Life was not supposed to be this complicated. She couldn't have her eat her cake. Hell she barely was getting a slice of the cake as of right now. Katherine stood up and grabbed Stefan's hand.

"Well, we're going to the Grill for lunch. Are you in?" Stefan asked Elena.

"No, I'm going out with Elijah, Vickie and Care later. I'm just going to grab some fruit."

Elena stood up and walked into the kitchen. The back door was open and she could hear sounds coming from the garage. She saw someone standing behind the open fridge door in the wall and she approached who she thought was Jeremy.

"Look Jer, I'm sorry for arguing with you." Elena said.

The fridge door closed to reveal Damon drinking a beer. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Hey Lena."

"My name is Elena." Elena told him, scowling at the sight of his face.

"I thought we were friends."

"Barely." Elena scoffed.

She saw a hurt expression pierce his face before his ruthless mask descended.

"Why have you been treating me like this?"

"Like what?" Elena countered.

"You know what. Ever since you came back from Georgia that summer you've been taciturn and indifferent to me."

Elena had to laugh on the inside. Leave it to Mr. Business major and English degree to use big words to say she was being cold and unresponsive to his attempts at being cordial to her.

"Did you meet someone in Atlanta?" Damon asked her.

Now it was Elena's turn to not say anything. Meet someone? Did she meet someone? More like her cousin's mouth met his erection. Elena rolled her eyes, trying to get past him to the fridge. Damon blocked her way.

"That's what happened, isn't it?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, shooting daggers.

"I wasn't the one who met someone."

"What are you going on about?" Damon questioned.

"Let's just not do this here," Elena said trying to move past him with little success, "Fine. I'll go get my fruit from Caroline's house!"

Elena stormed past him and out the back door to her car in the driveway. She exhaled a massive sigh of relief when she pulled out onto the street. There it was the confrontation that never happened all those years ago. Elena had to wonder, if Isobel hadn't come back, would it have happened?


	3. Do you know what relaxation means

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I'M FEELING VERY HAPPY SINCE I DID NOT FAIL TRIG AND I GOT MY B IN BOTH THAT AND MY AP MICROECONOMICS CLASS ! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. IT'S BEEN A GREAT DAY FOR ME :) WISH YOU THE SAME . REMEMBER REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>Elena could not believe she was drunk. It had been two weeks since John and Isobel blew into Mystic Falls and planted roots. Tonight, Tyler Lockwood threw the first party of the summer. The waterhole was crawling with students from Mystic Falls, mostly the seniors and juniors. Elena was among the seniors. How she allowed Caroline to drag her to the party in the first place was a mystery. Maybe it was because Isobel had decided to start hanging around the house when it was revealed that Damon and Jeremy had their legal business meetings in the home. Elena was constantly stopping the bile from coming up her throat. Could she be any more obvious? Who hangs around a dusty old office at two in the afternoon just to get a peek of someone? Elena could not fathom going to such lengths as Isobel. Who was seriously that desperate?<p>

_Flashback_

"_Come on Lena. All you do is practice and work all day now. I barely see you!" Caroline Forbes exclaimed into her best friend's ear._

_Caroline was a beautiful girl. Sure, she talked too much sometimes and she could use a filter on what and when to say something, but she was awesome. Her long blond hair hung half way down her back like a mane. Her baby blue eyes were the picture of innocence, despite her being the furthest from it. Caroline was a notorious party girl and it didn't help that that was what she wanted to do in life. Party planning. Elena could not deny that Caroline was good at it. Being student council president wasn't an easy task, Caroline had once told her. Caroline was the perfect cheerleader, too peppy for her own good._

_Caroline was complaining about Elena spending her time doing something productive. Elena was constantly practicing her diving. A recruiter who looked at possible candidates to audition for the Olympian team was scouting her all summer and when school started back. Her form would be perfect. It helped that she had been the Virginia State Champion for three years now in her division. Elena had also gotten a job at one of Jeremy's clubs. She took inventory and was his assistant from nine in the morning until noon. At two she was diving until nine. Jeremy could not believe she was still standing. Elena was used to it though. You do not become the best by hanging around all summer with your friends._

"_Care, I'm working. You should think about getting a job. College applications."_

"_Please, are you even going to college?" Caroline questioned her best friend._

"_If I'm not an American Olympian Diver, then yes." _

_Caroline laughed and smiled her thousand watt smile to her best friend._

"_This is one party Lena. One! Please! I can't come alone."_

"_Aren't you like going out with Tyler?"_

"_No! He's taking Sarah. Sarah freaking Jennins! Can you believe it?" Caroline exclaimed._

_Elena could only smile as her best friend began rambling on about Tyler taking another girl to his party. She began a speech on how they were just friends but it seemed like he was trying to make her jealous._

"_Care, no matter what you say, you two are not just friends. I notice the little looks and hidden messages you two have been giving one another for the last six months."_

"_Are you just trying to make me not want to go so you don't have to see Matt?" Caroline asked without hesitation._

_Did Elena mention Caroline needed a filter? Matthew "Matt" Donovan was her current ex. Matt was Mr. Allstar, All American boy. Blond hair with the sky blue eyes. He seemed nice, and he was for the most part. He was also a douchebag. Upset with Elena for not taking the next step with him after almost two years. When she couldn't take much more of the pressure, she dumped him. _

"_Care, Matt is sleeping with Andie and Rose for that matter. Why would I care about seeing him? We were done when I walked out the door."_

"_I thought you said you loved him." Caroline pointed out._

"_I didn't say I was in love with him. Major differences if you can't tell. You loved Trevor, and from the looks of it you're in love with Tyler."_

_Caroline looked at Elena like she wanted to bite her head off. Her expression suddenly softened. _

"_Lena, you're getting too smart for your own good." Caroline said with a sigh._

_Elena could not help but feel guilty. She had thrown Caroline's main issue back into her face. She sighed with determination._

"_Fine, we'll go to the party."_

_Caroline began to jump up and down, squealing with excitement._

"_But I am not drinking!" Elena pointed out to her._

How quickly her resolve had crumpled when she saw Damon at the party. He was with his other best friend and Elena's soon to be uncle in law, Alaric Saltzman. Her Aunt Jenna, her mother's sister, was nowhere to be found. Elena assumed she had skipped the kiddy party which surprised her. Free liquor was all Jenna ever needed to go to a party. Elena looked around for her Aunt though; she had recently graduated from UC Berkeley with a Master's in Law Enforcement Administration. Jenna wanted to be a bad ass CIA Analyst. Not the low-level kind, the kind that could break down the country with five swipes of keyboard. Elena had already had seven shots of tequila and two beers before she approached Damon and Alaric.

_Flashback_

"_What are you two doing here?" Elena drawled out._

"_Does Jer know you're here?" Damon questioned._

"_Shut it. Asshole." Elena said._

"_Be nice Lena." Alaric said._

"_Yeah right. If Damon was nicer to me, we would be making out right now." Elena said then laughed. _

_Alaric choked on whatever he was drinking and looked between his best friend and his almost little cousin._

"_Is there something I should know about? Is something going on with you two?" Alaric questioned._

"_Not at all. Trust me, that mistake will not be made again." Elena said giggling._

_Alaric's eyes widened as Damon grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her away. They reached a spot in the woods where no one could see them._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon shouted at her._

_Elena could only smile and sway side to side._

"_You're a jerk. I really liked you." Elena slurred, poking him in the chest._

"_I don't know why you seem to think I did something to ruin whatever we had started that night but maybe you should think to ask me what you think I did before you make any more assumptions."_

"_Was it because she was a slut? Did I need to be a slut for you?" Elena exclaimed, tripping backwards._

_Damon caught her and pulled her into his chest. Elena inhaled his smell; he had the scent of a cross between Irish Spring and aftershave._

"_You just be you Lena. There is nothing I want more."_

_Elena suddenly pushed Damon away from her. She caught his hurt face before she spun around and threw up all over the ground. She felt Damon holding her hair back from her face. She suddenly felt light-headed. She closed her eyes._

The next thing she remembered was being carried and put into a car. It smelled like leather and pine so she knew it was Damon's car. _Hmm … he must he just got it detailed_, she thought as she took a deep breath. Elena did not remember the drive but she felt herself being carried again. She looked up to see the Salvatore Boarding House from her position in Damon's arms.

The Boarding House had been in Mystic Falls since the late 1800s. It was passed down through the family for generations. Damon once told her he wanted his family to live in the giant house one day. Elena had to admit she loved the architecture of the building. It was amazing. Architecture was her fall back plan, if she did not become an Olympic diver, she would follow her other dream. Elena sensed she was being put unto a bed. It smelled of Damon entirely. Out of all the times she had wanted to be in his bed, this was not one of those times.

* * *

><p>Elena woke the next day with her head throbbing. Her eyes were blurred and her mouth reeked of bile. When her eyes finally adjusted, she realized she was in the Boarding House. She looked around for anything familiar until she saw it. A black worn leather jacket on a love seat. Elena suddenly realized she was in Damon's room.<p>

"I see you finally joined the living." A velvet voice spoke into the vastness.

Elena whipped around, too fast for her current dull state, and saw Damon coming into his room with a tray full of food.

"I thought you might want something to settle you stomach. I never thought so much throw-up could come from such a little person." Damon joked sitting the tray on top of Elena's legs.

She noticed there was bacon, strawberry pancakes with whipped cream and hash browns. There was also a glass of water with two pills in front of it.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling.

Memories started to flood her head. _'Was it because she was a slut?' 'Asshole.' 'Maybe you should think to ask me what I did before you make any more assumptions! 'Did I need to be a slut for you?' 'You just be you Lena.' 'What the well is wrong with you?' 'I really like you.' _Elena groaned from the dread of it all. This was exactly why she did not drink as much as her friends or family. She was either one of two things when she got drunk. Frisky or Depressing. It depended on her mood before the drinking started. Elena ate her breakfast in silence before taking the pills.

"Was I really bad?" Elena asked despite already having an inclination for the correct answer.

"No."

"Liar." Elena said making Damon and herself laugh.

The two began to stare at each other like they used to do. Blue clashed with brown, the whole world seemed to blur past as if insignificant to what was going on between the two former flames. Damon broke the eye connection by clearing his throat. He stood up and handed toward a door. When he opened it, Elena could see it was his bathroom. A huge mirror allowed her to see him picking up towels from a shelf.

"Umm … you might want to shower. Katherine brought in some clothes for you earlier and all your other things she thought you would need. Jer's downstairs just to warn you." He said after walking back into the room and handing her a face cloth and large towel.

"Does he know?" Elena asked with desperation.

Jeremy had not started an argument with her since the day Isobel got to town and Elena would love to leave it that way. Getting pissed drunk and sleeping in his best friend's room was not the way to let things go smoothly.

"No. He thinks you came over earlier to hang out with Stefan and took a nap in my room to get away from the couple. I might just hurry if I were you though."

Elena nodded and got up from the bed. Damon smiled slightly at her before leaving out the rom and closing the door behind him.

Elena walked down the stairs in an outfit she knew Katherine picked out on purpose. Why else would she need to have on a very short pair of black Victoria Secret shorts, a gray crop top that read 'Bite Me' with a set of teeth biting a lip in red letters and red converse. Katherine was proving to Elena that she remained a Delena fan despite her sister's objections to the contrary. Elena put her long, flowy hair into a messy ponytail with hair falling out the sides. Katherine would say she looked hot without trying. Elena knew she was beautiful but unlike Kat, she didn't want to flaunt it.

"Hey sexy!" A familiar voice purred as Elena reached the bottom of the stairwell.

Elena laughed and hugged her twin tight to her chest.

"Thanks for the slutty outfit Kitty Kat." Elena teased laughing.

"Hey, you're welcome. You can't just sleep in a sex's god bed and then walk out the next day doing the walk of shame." Katherine replied with insinuations.

"Kat, nothing happened."

"Right." Katherine purred with not a belief that Elena was telling the truth.

The girls both turned as commotion was heard outside the front door. Elena looked to Katherine with a questioning gaze.

"Anna."

Anna Hastings was Jeremy's son's mother. Two years ago he had been foolish enough to get her pregnant, not that Elena judged. She thought it was too earlier but Niklaus was a blessing to everyone. Katherine on the other hand hated Anna, and the feelings were returned. Anna and Katherine hated each other as soon as they met at a family dinner. Anna was twenty now, raising a son while going to school full time. Elena knew Jeremy paid most of her bills because she was raising Klaus and goign to college.

"It must be Jer's start of the cycle." Elena spoke.

Jeremy and Anna had Klaus two weeks a piece every month. They alternated. Anna was nice enough. It was just that every time she came to drop off Klaus, she would start an argument with Elena's brother. Yet if Jeremy went over to Anna's house to pick up their son, which Elena had witnessed before, she was perfectly normal. Katherine said it was because Anna wanted them back together but just because they slept together occasionally now, it didn't mean Jeremy would go back down that road with her. Anna was short, at least 5'1. She hard dark brown curly long hair, brown eyes and a shy smile. Klaus was the spitting image of Jeremy except his eyes. He had green eyes like Grayson. Klaus had thick dirty blond hair and the cutest smile a two year old could have.

The door burst open to reveal a smiling Klaus.

"Auntie Lena. Auntie Kat." The little boy exclaimed running toward the girls.

Katherine picked up her nephew and kissed him on the cheek. He reached out for Elena next who held him tightly.

"How are you little Niklaus?"

"I made a family picture at daycare. I want to show you when Daddy brings in my bag."

The two girls walked toward the door where Anna and Jeremy's angry faces could be seen.

"Look what the mice brought for lunch." Katherine purred, smiling at Anna.

"You would know. Don't mice eat their own shit?"

"Don't curse in front of my son!" Jeremy said with a warning tone.

"Whatever. I'll be by this week to check on him." Anna replied with indifference.

"You do that." Katherine hissed.

Elena gave Anna an apologetic smile, walking back into the house with Klaus in her arms. She entered the kitchen where Damon was pouring himself a coffee.

"You look cute with him."

Elena smiled and nodded at the comment.

"I want seven kids. I can't wait until they all get here. I want to design my own home for the family or live in a place like this." Elena told him.

Damon looked conflicted. Elena had no idea why she was being so nice to him all of a sudden.

"I want nine." Damon told her after moments of silence.

He smiled as he approached her, ruffling Klaus' hair.

"Uncle Damon, don't do that." Klaus said, scrunching up his face giggling.

Elena could not help but smile. This was the type of life she wanted. The hard point was how to obtain it. Damon looked down on Elena with adoring eyes as he smoothed down Klaus' hair.

"Thanks for last night. I have a feeling I was a bitch to you." Elena said looking up at him.

"I'm used to it." He said smiling.

Elena shoved his shoulder smirking. Maybe they could be friends after all.


	4. Wouldn't Make A Difference to Me

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ALERTS ! IT'S INSPIRING. I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY DAY OR EVERY OTHER DAY NOW THAT I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT'S DEDICATED TO ALL THE FOLLOWERS OF IT WASN'T JUST ME!**

* * *

><p>"Jump Lena! Jump!"<p>

Elena looked down from her position in the tree. Caroline was laughing at her from the water. They were all hanging out at the Tyler Lockwood's waterhole. Sunday was the only day Elena took a break so she decided to spend it with her friends. Katherine and Stefan were sitting on the back on his pick-up truck whispering to one another. Caroline was shouting at her from the water. Tyler was sitting on a rock egging her on. Unfortunately Matt was here also. The only plus side was that his annoying booty-call Rose was keeping him company. Elena hated Rose by default. Elena would never deny the girl was pretty with her killer green eyes, long legs and pouty lips. Despite her punk rock short cut she was still TV pretty. Amy Bradley was around too, probably hoping to catch Stefan without Katherine attached to his face. Elena was grateful Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood, was not to be found. He had call Jeremy three times asking to take Elena out this summer. Seriously, was this the effin 1800s? Did she need permission and a chaperone?

"No!" Elena shouted back.

"Get in the water Lena!" Tyler shouted laughing.

Elena could not help but laugh. She and Tyler had been friends their whole lives. Tyler was football captain and he played running back. He was tall like every guy in Mystic Falls seemed to be. He was muscled but not too muscled. He had dark hair and sweet mocha chocolate eyes. He was hot; there was no way to deny it. Elena would never go there however because Caroline had always had a thing for him.

"Fine!" She shouted in reply.

Elena screamed a piercing squeal before jumping off the branch and swinging on the rope. She felt herself being propelled downward then she tore through the surface of the water. She laughed, swimming underneath the water. She came up after a while.

"Lena, do not do that! We all don't have gills. It makes me think you drowned!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I like being like a fish." Elena countered smiling.

"So what happened at the party last week? I saw Damon carrying you to his car like some kind of sacrifice for the gods." Caroline said making her laugh.

"I may have gotten drunk and called him an asshole."

Caroline started laughing as the two bobbed in the water.

"You are a hilarious angry drunk. What happened to your resolve to not drink?"

"Care! It just happened. What happened with you at the party?"

Caroline couldn't help the smile that erupted upon her face.

"So I take it Sarah wasn't as good as she looks!" Katherine said from her spot on the grass.

Caroline gasps and splashes water toward Katherine who laughs.

"Hey Care. That's good for you. You know … we could just take care of Sarah." Katherine offered.

Caroline laughs but Elena has a look of disbelief on her face.

"Or she could just tell Tyler she wants them to be official." Elena exclaimed loudly.

"Elena you might want to stop yelling. Tyler just heard your every word." Katherine says with a scheming smile.

The girls all look Tyler who has a giant smile on his face talking to Matt who is shaking his head.

"Thanks Elena!" Caroline exclaims sending a huge wave of water towards Elena's face.

Elena splutters and spits the water from her mouth. Caroline is getting out the water so Elena swims toward her with haste and pulls her back down into the water. Caroline emerges from underneath the water's surface with a look of incredulity.

"You're welcome." Elena says getting out of the water.

Katherine starts to laugh with pleasure. Matt approaches Elena smiling.

"Hey Elena." Matt says with a coy smile.

"Hey Matt."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time this week."

Elena gives a skeptical look.

"Didn't you come here with Rose?"

Elena emphasized Rose with a sound of repulsion. It was like she enjoyed screwing Elena's leftovers even if Elena wasn't done with her plate.

"She rode out here with me. It's not like she's my girlfriend." Matt says.

Elena has to stop herself from laughing. Matt did not even wait two weeks until he jumped into bed with Rose. Damon found out and stopped sleeping with her according to Katherine. Matt started with Andie not too soon after he slept with Rose. It amazes Elena how the two do not know they are both screwing Matt. The rest of the town is aware. Matt really needed to rethink his tactic of trying to get her back.

"Seriously? Matt I broke up with you not to long ago. I don't think you were mourning our relationship while you were sleeping with Rose." Elena replied with loathing in her every word.

"Elena you couldn't seriously expect me to sit around waiting for you. I do want us to be together though."

"Right, that's exactly why you brought your most recent mistress where you knew I would be."

Matt sighs with annoyance. Elena could care less though. Seriously, who did he think he was?

"Look, I appreciate the offer. It's still no though."

Elena walked away as fast as she could to Stefan's van. Stefan had an all-knowing smile on his face as she sat down.

"What did Matt want?"

"For us to get back together. What else is new?" Elena told her best friend with a slight laugh.

"Who brings the girl they're currently screwing to hang out with the girl they want to get back together with?"

Stefan and Elena laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Matt." The two said in unison starting to laugh again.

Amy Bradley approaches the two and Elena turns her head like she cannot see anything.

"Hey Stefan." Amy purred to him.

"Hey Amy." Stefan said with a nice tone.

"So you know the carnival is next week, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

Elena felt Stefan stiffen. He could never be a mean person and come right out to say no, Elena knew that. However, if he was going to stay with Katherine she knew he was going to have to learn. Stefan looked like a deer in headlights on an expressway. Elena tried to contain her giggle.

"Umm …"

"Amy, he's dating Katherine." Elena pointed out.

Amy just smiled at Elena like she did not have a care in the world.

"Okay … it's not like I asked him to start a relationship." Amy pointed out.

Elena raised her hands in mock surrender. If the girl wanted to sign her own death warrant, she could.

"So about the carnival?" Amy asked turning back to Stefan.

Elena's smile spread across her face.

"Oh we'll see you at the carnival Amy. Is there something you needed?" a voice asked from beside Stefan's truck.

The three teens turned to see a seething Katherine who was smiling despite her obvious anger. Elena knew that Kat wasn't stupid. Stefan would never cheat on her; he could never be that dumb.

"No I just-"

"You were just leaving." Katherine spoke waving her hand in a dismissal.

Elena's laughter did escape her mouth this time. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide it. It was useless. An embarrassed Amy stalked off while Katherine rounded towards Elena and Stefan.

"Kat, she asked me-"

Elena's doubled over in laughter at Stefan's show of just how scared of Katherine he was.

"Stef relax. Kat knows you would never cheat on her. Your little act of just how much she can frighten you is a dead giveaway."

Katherine just smiled up at Stefan whose face was turning back to its creamy color from the red.

"Relax babe. I trust you."

Katherine grabbed Stefan's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Elena rolled her eyes, hopping off the back of the truck. She sees Tyler whispering into Caroline's ear as she leans on one of the nearby trees.

"Elena!" A too familiar voice yelled

"Shit." Elena mumbled pulling out her phone to pretend to text someone.

Mason stepped in front of Elena smiling. Elena forced a smile on her face as she looked up.

"Hey Mason." Elena strained out between clenched teeth with a phony smile.

"Hey. Did Jer tell you I called?" Mason questioned with his lady killer smile.

"No. I guess it slipped him mind. He's got work and Klaus this week he's basically doing a balancing act." Elena lied with ease.

"Oh. I just wanted to know if we could go out sometime doing the week."

Elena thanked God this was one of the times she did not actually have to ditch the guy. He was nice enough. He just was too nice for her.

"I actually am pretty busy doing the week. I work in the morning then practice until late. I'm keeping up with my training schedule for the scout."

Everyone in town knew about Elena being a possible candidate for the Olympic spot. Mason was more likely to believe the truth than a lie when it involved her diving.

"Oh. What about on the weekend? I'm free next weekend."

'Would he ever just give it up?' Elena thought trying to resist the urge to suck in a breath and roll her eyes.

"I could check. Sundays are usually my only free day. That's after Jer drags me to mass. Sometimes I get Saturdays off but it's up to Jer. I work all Saturday at Hypnotic."

"I'll give him a call and see if he'll let you off."

Elena internally cursed at herself for using her work schedule. There was no way Jer wouldn't let her take the night off. He had been shoving Mason down her throat for almost three years.

"Alright." Elena smiled sweetly.

She turned her head around to see Katherine smirking her way with an amused expression.

"Well, I promised Jer I would help him with Klaus. I'll see you around." Elena told him.

Mason pulled her into a hug and smiled down at her. Elena returned it with an annoyance then walked back to Katherine and Stefan.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Katherine teased.

"Funny." Elena said opening the passenger door to the truck.

* * *

><p>Elena sat at the kitchen table with Klaus in her lap smiling as he drew a picture of his favorite character Oscar the Grouch. He had the Oscar the Grouch backpack, pajamas, shampoo, toothpaste, bed set, pillows, notebooks, pencils, and shirts. Elena never figured out how he choose the character, she just assumed it was because green was his favorite color.<p>

"Auntie Lena, why does Mommy and Daddy not get along?" Niklaus asked with genuine interest.

Elena could not help but smile at the picture of innocence. To Klaus, family should all love one another and be together.

"Well buddy, sometimes grown-ups have issues that they need answers to."

"It's not because of me?" Klaus asked turning to Elena with eyes full of innocence.

"No buddy. Don't let anyone tell you that either. Your mommy and daddy love you more than anything in the world. They just know how to be around each other anymore. They're trying to work through it for you though. If they don't, Auntie Lena will make sure you'll always be happy. Okay?"

Elena watched as Klaus processed everything she said. A smile broke out across his face and his chubby cheeks spread up. He hugged Elena's neck in a tight grip.

"I love you Auntie Lena."

"I love you too." Elena told him trying not to cry.

Anna and Jeremy must have argued in front of Klaus. Anna had come by this morning but Elena was asleep. When she woke, Klaus was curled up against her. She noticed the tear treks on his face but figured he had a nightmare in the middle of the night. The back door opened and Damon walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Niklaus."

"Hey Uncle D. Did you fix your bike?" Klaus asked with attentiveness.

Damon had the sexiest machine on two wheels that Elena had ever seen. It was pure silver, tight like ice. Damon kept it in great shape. It was a Suzuki GSX-R600. If there was one reason to date Damon besides his looks and wealth, it was that damn bike.

"Yes I did chubster." Damon said ruffling his hair.

"Uncle D, we talked about this. Not my hair." Klaus said looking up with a very severe expression.

Elena and Damon both let out howls of laughter. Klaus acted like he was Elena's age sometimes.

"Hey Nik. Go up to my room and get my phone please." Elena requested.

"Alright Auntie Lena. I'll be back."

Niklaus hopped down from her lap and trotted out of the kitchen. Elena giggled watching him walk away. Damon shook his head in humor. Elena turned back to him with very serious eyes.

"Hey I need to know something and I need a favor."

"Okay." Damon said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Were you here this morning?"

Damon smiled, nodding his head yes.

"Did Anna and Jeremy argue?"

The smile slid from Damon's face and he nodded yes with a grave expression.

"Anna's yelling woke Klaus up. He was crying telling them to stop yelling. They didn't even notice he had come into the den until I spotted him and broke them up. I made Anna leave but Klaus had already run off. I made Jeremy go take a walk so he could calm down. I found Nik in your room falling asleep so I left him there."

Elena sighed and shook her head in annoyance.

"This is exactly why Katherine hates her. So did Jer ever come back? He wasn't in when I came down to make breakfast."

"He went to Bonnie's." Damon informed her.

This time it was Elena's time for a grave expression. Katherine and Bonnie weren't friends anymore due to the fact that Bonnie was messing around with Jeremy when Anna was pregnant. While Kat wasn't an Anna fan, she felt like Bonnie had no right to tear their family apart. Caroline and Elena stopped talking to Bonnie because she lied and snuck around with Jeremy instead of coming clean. There was a huge blow-up the summer before sophomore year. None of the girls had talked since. Bonnie and Jeremy were still together, unfortunate for both Anna and Bonnie. Yeah, Bonnie had the whole mocha glowing skin, long caramel curls, pretty brown eyes and legs for miles thing going on. That didn't stop Jer from living with Anna in the house for six months or sleeping with her. Anna got cheated on as well until she left. At least one was smart enough to know Jeremy would continue to mess around. Elena knew for fact that Jeremy was being faithful to Bonnie now and wouldn't leave her for anyone, especially his crazy son's mother. Anna was trouble on wheels. The only good thing she ever did was produce Niklaus.

"Wow. Well at least Klaus doesn't seem to be upset anymore."

The sounds of little feet grew closer and Klaus ran into the kitchen. He handed Elena her phone and climbed back into her lap, all with a big smile.

"And what about the favor?" Damon asked.

"Oh. Could you make sure I need to work next Saturday? Tell Jer you need me to help you out. I know you're running Hypnotic that night."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the weird request. Elena was sure he never had someone ask to make sure they worked unless they needed money. Elena had money, so he knew it wasn't the case.

"Umm sure. Can I ask why?"

Elena handed Klaus his crayons as she smiled at Damon.

"Oh yeah. Mason is trying to take me out. I need an excuse to get me out of it. I stupidly told him that I would need Jer's permission to get off work. Jer will agree, he thinks we're made for each other." Elena complained.

Damon smiled trying to contain his laughter.

"So not funny." Elena hissed.

"Sorry. Jer has made it seem like you guys are practically engaged."

"Mason would love that. No, I'm not into Mr. Med. I prefer my men with a little grease." Elena said instantly regretting it.

Damon's smile grew a ten-fold after her comment.

"So can you do me that favor?" Elena asked looking up at his cobalt blue eyes.

Their eyes locked one another in and they both smiled.

"Yea. Just be prepared to work. And I might even let you have some alcohol."

Elena laughed and nodded her head.

"Sounds like a plan. Can't wait."

The two continued to look at one another until Klaus laughed.

"Can I work and get alcohol too?" Klaus asked coloring his picture.

Damon and Elena started to laugh. Elena tickled Klaus as he just giggled.


	5. Party!

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. It makes a girl feel loved. This chapter is dedicated to asioolek-z who I promised a chapter to. Sorry I couldn't get it up yesterday. **

**Weird that I haven't said this before but I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. They belong to respective owners. I only own my story. Thanks and much love.**

* * *

><p>Elena did not know what Damon said to Jeremy but whatever he did say got her out of the date with Mason. Katherine thought she should have just told Mason she was not into him. If he hadn't gotten the hint by now, there was no way in hell he would get it in a week. Elena could hear the music beating from the club as she sat in the upstairs back office. Damon was adamant that she stay in the office until he said she could come downstairs. Elena reluctantly agreed. As long as Jenna was here tonight, she could get free drinks. She had also promised to sneak Caroline and Kat through the back door. Stefan hesitantly agreed as long as Damon never found out. Caroline and Elena laughed; it was insane how much they were bad influences on his personality. Jeremy would only allow them into the club if it was a special occasion like birthday, graduation or holiday. The last time any of the friends had been to Hypnotic was for Caroline's birthday in April. Jeremy had sort of adopted her into the family as a little sister and allowed her a free private booth with "limited liquor". Of course, Caroline had guys buying her drinks all night so Stefan and Tyler carried her out of the club drunk and singing.<p>

Elena's phone vibrated. 'You can come out of the lion's den now.' The text from Damon read. Elena laughed pushing herself up from the chair. She dialed Katherine's number as paused at the door.

"Did Damon rescue you out of your tower yet?" Katherine teased as she answered the phone.

"Ha ha. Do you want to get in without Jer knowing or not?"

"We've been out here for five minutes. Hurry up." Katherine said then hung up without another word.

Elena flung the door open and closed it before flying down the stairs. She pushed the back entrance door used for liquor drop offs open to reveal Katherine, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline.

"Hey Ty. Care didn't tell me you were coming."

"Stefan basically forced me to come." Tyler replied.

Elena smirked then looked at her girlfriends. Katherine had black lace crop top with a blue lacy bra and gray short shorts on. Her feet were covered in zebra patterned platform heels. Caroline had on red strapless dress that made her eyes pop. Her feet were covered in leopard print platform heels.

"When did this become a strip club?" Elena teased.

Katherine pushed past Elena into the building handing her a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Here you go. You can thank me later." Katherine said, shaking out her hair.

Caroline, Tyler and Stefan stepped into the building before letting the door slam shut.

"Did Jer see you leave?" Elena asked to avoid confrontation.

"Jer's at Bonnie's." Stefan revealed.

"Where's Klaus?" Elena asked with worried eyes.

"Lena, you would think he was your son." Caroline said making herself and Katherine laugh.

"No, I just love him enough to make up for Anna." Elena retorted with a smile.

"He's with Dad. He had the night off. They were having a Sesame Street marathon. Klaus needed an Oscar the Grouch filled night." Katherine said.

Elena smiled picturing her father with Niklaus. Grayson rarely had time with him being on call for the hospital. It was so sweet to watch him with his grandchild.

"Hurry up and change so we can go party!" Caroline urged.

Elena laughed pulling a tight red pencil skirt over her sweats. She yanked the sweats from under her throwing them into Caroline's huge purse. She took off her tank top to reveal a red lacy bra. She put on the white lace crop top Katherine brought before kicking off her flip flops. She put her blue platform heels smiling. She took the ponytail holder out of her hair to shake out her flat ironed long hair. She smiled at her friends.

"Am I sexy enough?" She asked causing all three girls to laugh.

Katherine led the girls through the back hallway so they could get through the club without passing the bar where anyone would recognize them. Elena made sure Damon held a booth for Jenna and Alaric. As long as Damon was working all night, he would never have to lie to Jeremy about the party. The group broke into the party where the booth was only a few feet away. Elena laughed waving to Jenna. Jenna screamed grabbing her into a tight hug.

"Jer said you were working; guess he didn't know how true that was!" Jenna exclaimed.

Elena laughed as the rest of the group filled the booth moving to the music and talking.

"So I take it he doesn't know you had to 'work' to get away from Mason." Jenna said putting air quotations around work.

"Hey I was working earlier. I took inventory and I even stocked the bar. Damon saw me."

Jenna smiled lifting her eyebrows at the mention of Damon's name.

"Still hot for the elder Salvatore?" Jenna questioned.

"I don't recall me ever saving I was getting warm." Elena teased back with a smirk.

The beat to Chris Brown's Strip began to play. Caroline squealed grabbing Elena and Jenna's hands.

"We need to dance! Let's go."

Jenna looked up at her boyfriend Alaric who just shrugged. Caroline took that as a yes and dragged the girls down the stairs to the dance floor. The girls all got on the floor and started swaying. Elena felt a guy grab her hips so she just went with it. She pushed her hips back towards his, as they flowed to the beat of the song. Elena grinded her hips into his pelvis as the guy's hands moved up and down from her hips to her hips. The DJ suddenly mixed the song and Maroon Five's 'Moves Like Jagger' filled the club. Elena continued to dance with the guy as the song started into the first verse.

"A girl like you can't be single." He whispered into her ear.

"A girl like me likes to be single." Elena replied with a seductive grin.

"Maybe I should change that." The guy said to her.

Elena giggled the same giggle she remembered making as Damon gazed over her lovingly. She pushed the memory back far into the depths of her mind.

"You could try but I doubt it would make a difference. You could catch a lot of trouble trying to be with a girl like me."

"Why would you say that?"

Elena turned around and looked into the guy's eyes. She smiled a grin she can remember being Katherine's signature smile.

"My brother is protective." Elena warned all while teasing the guy.

"I'm sure he can't be that difficult. I might know him, what's his name?"

Elena smiled up at the guy. Of course she could lie and make up a name but seeing guy's reactions which she revealed who her older brother was, it remained priceless.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert."

Realization set into the guy's face as Elena continued to smile up at the guy. A hand grabbed Elena's and she turned to see Caroline nodding back toward the booth. Elena nodded and turned back to the guy.

"Nice dance. Save me one later."

Elena waved at the guy before turning back in the direction of the booth.

"Who was the guy Lena?" Katherine asked.

"Just some guy. Not interested." Elena replied sitting down.

Caroline grabbed the bottle of UV Vodka and poured some in her cup.

"Care try not to drink too much." Tyler advised.

"Talking to death ears." Stefan said as Katherine snuck into the curve of his neck.

Elena saw Stefan turn back towards his girlfriend. Elena rolled her eyes. She could never figure out why Katherine liked to mark Stefan up and why he continued to allow her to. What could be the appeal of going to school with a neck lined with hickies?

"A special request has been made by Georgia for her best friend Isobel. Happy Nineteenth Birthday Girl!" The DJ announced as he spun the records.

The beat dropped to the song then Jessie J's voice filled the air. Elena rolled her eyes. Of course, she loved Jessie J's song 'Who's Laughing Now', but who could possibly be so pathetic to hate on Isobel like she ever had something going for herself?

"It's your cousin's birthday?" Stefan asked.

"Yea, and?" Katherine asked, detaching her lips.

Elena could not help but laugh. She said Happy Birthday when Isobel came by with her friend from back home, Georgia, but that was it. Elena looked through the crowd where she could see Isobel and Georgia on stage dancing. Jer must have talked to DJ Howie Howl. He was spinning tonight.

**Jessie**

**She broke out of the box**

**Swallowed your pride**

**You got that ego cough**

**Let the haters hate**

**You're like way too late**

**Click click to see I got a message from you**

**"Hola, I'm proud of you"**

**"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow!"**

**My reply: Who's laughing now?**

Elena swayed to the beat pouring herself some of the Cranberry & Vodka mix that was on the table. She hardly noticed Damon coming behind her and jumped when he put her back into him.

"I didn't know if I let you come party for a night you would be dressed like this." His velvet voice spoke into her ear.

Elena giggled. 'Really. The giggle was going to make a comeback now of all times, Elena yelled internally. Damon acted like giggle didn't affect him but she felt him tense for a moment before relaxing into her. It seemed as if the two were dancing to the outside world.

"Kat brought the outfit for me." Elena confessed.

"So you let the gang in the building?" Damon teased.

"You couldn't offer to let me party all night without my girls. Stefan and Tyler are package deals now. Stefan didn't want you to catch him though."

Damon's hot breath lingered on her ear. Elena was pretty sure he could hear her heart beating out of her chest. Jessie J's 'Domino' filled the club next. Was she obsessed with the new singer?

"Stef is always welcomed at my establishment. You however need something other than a bra. It draws too much attention." Damon said smirking into her neck.

Elena tried to relax her breathing as she felt his lips on her neck. Her skin was hot all over. 'Did they turn off the air conditioning', she thought.

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

"Kat is wearing the same thing just with shorts and different colors." Elena rebutted as the hold of Damon's arms around her waist tightened.

"Kat is leaving with Stef. You can leave with anyone. You're single."

The giggle resurfaced as soon as the sentence spilled out of Damon's mouth.

"A guy already tried that. All it took was a mention of Jer's name and he was thrown off." Elena told Damon.

"I know a guy who wouldn't run knowing who your brother was."

"Maybe it's because he's just as crazy as Jeremy." Elena replied knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

She was unprepared for it. The feelings resurfacing for Damon. It wasn't like she was leaving for college after this summer. She still had her senior year left. She would be stuck in a town with Isobel and Damon for an entire year, give a few months. Elena didn't even know why she was entertaining Damon's current antics. It just felt right.

"Hmm … maybe."

Elena resisted the urge to shiver when she felt his lips move against her neck with every word he spoke.

**You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1**

**Them other chicks are superficial**

**But I know you know I'm the one**

**That's why I'm all into you**

**'Cause I can recognize that you know that**

**That's why I'm backing this thing back**

**Pop-popping this thing back**

**Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back**

**This is for the time you gave me flowers**

**For the world that is ours**

**For the mula, for the power of love**

**And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up**

**And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough**

**A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what**

**Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show**

**Daddy you know what's up!**

**Loving you is really all that's on my mind**

**And I can't help but to think about it day and night,**

**I wanna make that body rock**

**Sit back to watch!**

Elena and Damon swayed to the song. If anyone was watching, it would appear they were the perfect couple so into the R&B song. Beyonce's song was the perfect song for the mood. Elena could not seem to think about what was going on right now. All that consumed her was how she felt against Damon and how his lips felt on her neck. They weren't even moving, yet they were just making her skin tingle. Her eyes closed as she just let the feelings consume her. A squeal pulled her out of the trance. Elena's eyes snapped open to see Caroline giving Katherine their form of telepathy. She was nodding her head in Elena's direction. Katherine, not so discreetly, turned to look at Damon and Elena. She smirked then Elena saw her open her mouth in laughter. She saw her twin whisper into Stefan's ear who then looked at the couple. Damon seemed to not notice the attention they were getting. Elena could not force herself to come out of the trance despite being caught. The song came to a slow ending and Damon's grip loosened on Elena. He didn't let her go though.

"So Stef, I hear you didn't want to get caught coming to my place of work. I'm hurt. You didn't have to sneak in." Damon pestered.

"Appearances you know. Didn't want you to lose your license. Underage drinkers and all." Stefan replied back with a smile.

"I happen to know you have a fake ID that says you're twenty-two so the underage drinking wouldn't be a problem with you, now would it?" Damon teased.

"What time is it? We all have to get up to help with the planting at the new park." Caroline reminded everyone.

Elena pulled her phone out of her bra to see it was past one in the morning.

"One forty-five."

Tyler got up first followed by Stefan.

"It's past our bedtime." Tyler joked as he pulled his new girlfriend up from the seat.

Caroline pouted as she kissed his lips.

"We need another party night." Katherine emphasized, slowly raising from the couch.

"Can we crash at your place? It's closer." Tyler asked Stefan.

"Sure, we've got like tens extra rooms at the house. Just a warning. Be quiet when we get in. Amelia is probably sleep."

"When did Lia get back from Italy?" Elena questioned Damon, turning her head slightly to the side to see him.

Amelia Salvatore was the youngest of the three Salvatores. Their mother died after complications with her birth. She had lived with their Uncle Zack after her father's death until Damon had his finances set. He wanted to allow her finish grade school before she transferred to start middle school. She was the spitting image of Stefan and their father, Giuseppe except her eyes. Amelia's eyes were ice cold, cobalt blue like Damon and their mother. Elena remembered Grayson warning Damon that he would soon be waiting on the Boarding House porch with a shotgun since Amelia was going to start high school in two short years. Damon's face had gone cold and unreadable in an instant. Amelia had been in Italy visiting both set of grandparents since school had ended for her in May.

"That's fine. Care isn't that drunk." Tyler said making the group laugh.

"Wait up for me." Damon said to Elena who smiled at his request.

"I don't think so. The club doesn't close until four. I have to be up at eleven to get ready before the unveiling at noon."

"I'll be home in an hour. Just sleep in my room."

A part of Elena's mind was screaming, 'No! He got you like this before. The lips. The eyes. The voice.' The other part was screaming, 'Screw everything else.' The third part was screaming, 'Please you guys are just friends. It is okay to sleep in his bed.' Elena pushed the first two thoughts out of her mind and let the friend thought consume her though she knew it was a lie.

"I'll give you an hour." Elena promised.

Damon released her hips as she giggled. Elena hugged Jenna and Alaric before the group headed toward the back exit once again.

* * *

><p>Elena felt arms encircle her waist as she was awakened from her slumber.<p>

"I thought you were going to be in my room." Damon said into her ear.

Elena smiled and turned toward him.

"Amelia heard us coming in. She made me come to her Princess Room." Elena said smiling.

Damon leaned over and snuck a peak at the peaceful and innocent form of his sister.

"She loves you, you know that."

"I love Lia too." Elena said.

Damon scooted Elena over and crawled into the bed.

"You cannot be in here." Elena chastised.

"Please, Lia always comes to sleep in my room. Big brother Damon keeps her safe." Damon joked smiling.

Elena's lids felt heavy again. She felt Damon kiss her forehead.

"Get some sleep Lena." She heard before sleep overtook her body.

* * *

><p><strong>-Nee<strong>

**You all can see spoilers and hints for It Wasn't Just Me on my twitter. Follow me TVDBonesfanatic to know when updates will be made or for me to answer any questions. 3**


	6. A Slap to Reawaken

**Sorry I did not have this up yesterday. Testing and such blah blah blah. The I had a bit of writer's block but I worked through it. I actually like this chapter too. I know you guys really wanna get to the story so here it is! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Makes a girl feel appreciated. **

* * *

><p>A shrill beeping sound awoke Elena from her sleep. She instantly felt the cold spaces on both sides of her body. Suddenly the right side of the bed weighed down. Elena's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness. The smell of bacon filled her nostrils. The beeping sound stopped and was shortly followed by a familiar giggle. Elena opened one eye to see Amelia smiling at her.<p>

"Lena, come on. Damon is making breakfast."

Elena's body suddenly registered it was time to wake up when the word breakfast left Amelia's mouth. She sat herself up slowly.

"Who is breakfast for?"

"Well he made enough for an army so everyone can get some. Breakfast was a pleasure for us though, you and me." Amelia said with the infamous Damon smirk.

Elena smiled at the sight of the smirk. Leave it to Damon to completely corrupt his baby sister to sinister ways.

"Is anyone else up? … What time is it?" Elena fired off.

"It's ten thirty. Caroline is up and fully functioning which is beyond me. Tyler seems to be slightly hung over. Stefan is in the shower. Kat is still asleep unless she smelled the coffee brewing. Damon said he wanted you to be able to eat though." Amelia said with a sneaky smile.

"Just let me brush my teeth. I'll be down in a minute."

Elena pulled herself off of Amelia's comfortable queen sized bed. She dragged herself down to Stefan's room and walked in.

"Stef!" She exclaimed rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Elena?" Stefan asked from the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar. Elena could tell he was still in the bathroom.

"I need a toothbrush." Elena yelled leaning against his bed post.

Katherine was not in the bed which meant she smelled the caffeine.

"Damon has extras in his bathroom. Check under his sink." Stefan replied.

"Thanks."

Elena trudged down the hall to Damon's room. She quickly brushed her teeth before heading downstairs. Amelia was sitting on the bottom step and quickly smiled when Elena came into sight.

"Lena you took a while to brush your teeth. One would thing you're avoiding me." Amelia spoke with a serious face.

Elena smiled, wrapping her arm around Amelia's shoulders.

"You are spending way too much time with Damon … Tell me about Italy."

Amelia's face instantly broke into a giant smile.

"Italy was great." All was that came out of her mouth.

Elena looked at the young girl and instantly recognized that look. The look and Amelia's resistance to divulge all the details about what happened when she visited gave her away.

"What's the guy's name?"

"Am I really that obvious?" Amelia asked as they continued their journey to the kitchen.

"No. I just know that look. I wore it well once upon a time."

"When Damon came back," Amelia questioned before laughing, "Relax Lena. It really isn't that hard to tell you two liked one another. I mean, I paid attention so it was clear."

Elena smiled giving Amelia a tell me look.

"His name is Giovanni Bianchi. His father grew up with my dad. He's thirteen. He is so cute and nice. He showed me around the villas and the neighborhood. He called me Bella Principessa which is so sweet. It means beautiful princess. He said when I turn sixteen he wants to marry me. Of course I laughed at that, I live in America. Maybe later. Just don't tell anyone. Damon would kill him if they ever met so this is between us." Amelia told Elena.

Elena stuck out her pinky, this was their thing. If Amelia and Elena pinky-sweared, it was the most serious thing in the world. The two walked into the kitchen smiling. Damon was the only occupant and he was piling plates with food.

"Lia, you were right." Damon said, putting plates in front of the two girls.

"About what?" Amelia asked putting syrup on her waffles.

"I am going to kill Gio. Don't worry. It'll be quick."

A fork dropped as Elena's smile grew. Amelia's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't or I'll tell Elena your middle name." Amelia said with unwavering eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Rule number one: never underestimate anyone. They're capable of just about anything." Amelia said with a defiant stare.

Damon's eyes widened. Apparently he never expected his little sister to remember anything. Elena could not contain her laughter any longer and burst into hysterical giggles. She reached out for Damon's hand and squeezed it.

"Damon you cannot try to rough this kid up because he likes your sister. It's not like he's some Italian mobster."

Damon's eyes turned to Elena like they were pleading with her to take his side. Elena just shrugged as if she was saying she was all with Lia on this one. Elena pulled him toward her and he turned around so he could see his sister. He leaned into Elena's chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lia you know I can't just give my piccola farfalle to anyone. You know that." Damon said.

"You know I'm not stupid enough to think you would. You won't let me date until I'm fifteen. Gio understands. Plus it's going to be a while before I go to Italy for a long stay anyway."

"What do you mean long stay?" Damon questioned with a serious tone.

"I want to go to culinary school D. Nonna taught me how to cook this summer. Babbo said the inheritance Dad left me would more than pay for it. I could come to visit them on the weekends too. You should let me cook for you. I cooked for Gio." Amelia said putting a strip of bacon into her mouth.

Even though Babbo meant father, Elena knew that their grandfather was the only father figure Amelia had now. The lasts sentence registered in Elena's mind as soon as she felt Damon tense into her.

"You cooked for him?"

"Relax. It was just a meal. He knows how to cook. We were just messing around."

Elena tightened her grip around Damon's chest and set her chin into the grove between his shoulder and neck.

"Damon, just relax. She likes him and you know this boy. At least let him do something wrong before you condemn him to the ultimate punishment. Besides I cook for Stefan and it doesn't mean anything."

Damon turned to look at Elena. Amelia was smirking and shaking her head as if Elena had said something wrong.

"Why do you cook for Stefan?" Damon questioned.

Elena had to resist her sudden urge to laugh. Was he jealous?

"Kat can't cook. Stefan sleeps over all the time. I figure he gets hungry. Only Jeremy and I cook. It's not a big deal." Elena said trying to brush off the feeling that Damon was getting jealous.

"You never cook for me."

"Oh my God D. She isn't your wife. Stop playing the envious husband act." Amelia exclaimed

Damon suddenly rose up from comfortable spot of Elena's body. He was smirking and backing up toward the door.

"Alrigt. I can clearly see I'm unwanted in here."

Amelia and Elena both snickered.

"D, no come back!"

"Damon, really?" Elena bellowed out.

Damon smiled, bowing before he turned and exited out the door. Eena smiled turning back to her food. The two girls resumed talking through their breakfast. When breakfast was done, they walked to the dishwasher and loaded the dishes.

"He was upset." Amelia said out of the blue.

"No, he was joking." Elena reasoned.

"No, I could tell. He was trying to save face in front of you. He doesn't want to get his hopes up again."

Elena turned to Amelia with a probing expression.

"He wants to protect his feelings. He doesn't want you to suddenly start ignoring him again," Amelia said and Elena's eyes widened with surprise, she was about to talk when Amelia stopped her, "I'm not saying you didn't have a reason. All I know is one day he comes home smiling and smiles for weeks. Suddenly you come back and you aren't talking to him. He was in a funk for weeks. He literally came home and kicked his bike over."

"He kicked Susie over?"

Yes, Damon named his motorcycle. He loved that thing more than life itself.

"Yea, all I could get out of him was 'What did I do to her Lia?'. I was totally like 'Man up dude!'" Amelia said causing Elena to laugh.

A shrill noise rose from Elena's bra. She pulled out her phone and silenced the alarm. It was officially eleven and she needed to get ready.

"Are you helping out with the new park Lia?"

"I do not do dirty Elena. I'm a princess." Amelia said with a very stern countenance.

Elena laughed heading up to Damon's room to get ready.

By the time the group pulled up in front of the newly established park, they were reporters and people moving around. Elena stepped out of Damon's blue Camaro and into the sun. She could see Jeremy talking with Anna as Klaus stood by, looking at the sky. Elena quickly walked over and scooped her nephew into her arms.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Auntie Lena. Guess what? I spent the night at Daddy's girlfriend's house. She lives with her daddy but he is out of town. I stayed in a big bed all by myself and I didn't fall off the bed!" Klaus exclaimed with a giant smile.

"That's great buddy. Did you have fun?"

"Yea I did. Bonnie is always really nice. She says she will give me a little brother or sister in a couple of years. I'm excited. Why can't a little sister now?" Klaus asked with his bottom lip pouting.

Elena internally was seething. Why would a seventeen year old girl tell a two year old boy that she would give him siblings? Was Bonnie that blind to love? There were certain things you just could not tell children.

"Well Bonnie wants to be older, but I have no doubt you'll get that little sister Niklaus."

The boy's pout suddenly grew. Elena looked over to see a red face Anna talking to a very pissed looking Jeremy. Could the two seriously not argue every time they saw one another?

"Why would you let your teenage girlfriend tell my son that Jeremy?" Elena heard Anna say.

This time Elena could understand why Anna was upset. This matter not only concerned Jeremy but Klaus which made it Anna's concern. Bonnie needed something called a filter.

"Well buddy, do you want to help your super remarkable auntie plant some trees?" Elena questioned.

Niklaus smile showed teeth this time as he shook his head yes. Elena carried the boy over to the assignment table. She grabbed a baby potted tree and nodded for him to follow her. They found an empty hold labeled for tree planting. Elena could see Stefan putting rocks down by the waterfall as Katherine talked to him like she was directing the rocks position. Caroline was only a few feet away planting flower seeds.

"Damon looks really good this summer." A girl's voice suddenly said.

Elena put the tree and its mound into the hole.

"Put dirt into the hole Klaus." She instructed him as stood up.

She spotted the girl and recognized her as Amber Trencher and her friend Paula Collin. Amber was fanning herself looking at Damon who was a good three yards from the girls and Elena. He had on a whife beater and his black jeans. His muscles were on display for everyone to see.

"Amber, Damon is not going to even notice you." Paula said smiling.

"He could you never know."

"His girl is back." Paula warned.

"Who?" Amber questioned and Elena listened in while still watching Klaus put dirt from the pot.

"Isobel Gilbert. Duh, everyone knows about their heated summer behind Starbucks."

Elena rolled her eyes and could feel her adrenaline starting to race from the anger.

"Please. That was rumor no one could confirm. One rumor, that's it. Plus he acts like she doesn't exist when she clearly was revolving her entire world around him." Amber reasoned.

"That one rumor could be true. He probably doesn't want Jeremy to find out. Everyone in town knows he tried to kill Elijah when he slept with Elena." Paula said with exasperation.

"Another rumor I cannot confirm. Elijah was clearly with Vickie. Elena isn't dumb enough to get caught screwing her friend's man. Jeremy is just over-protective. Plus I know he heard the rumor. The entire town knew about their hypothetical affair. You know I don't know gossip Paula." Amber said looking at her friend with annoyance.

"Yea well I don't want you getting your hopes up. Clearly the girl wants him." Paula said.

Elena looked up when the sentence flowed out of Paula's mouth. Clear as day, Isobel was twirling her hair clearly flirting with Damon. The pair was talking as Isobel stepped closer to him.

"His body says the feeling isn't mutual." Amber said.

Elena was now conflicted. It seemed like she and Damon were finally getting into a good place. She had told herself not to get optimistic. Damon had hurt her before leaving her feeling like she could never trust him again. She let him in after two years and here she feeling like she was fifteen all over again. It didn't make any sense. She thought she was over him. Jealousy and rage were her main emotions right now.

"Auntie look over here!" A sweet voice exclaimed.

Elena's head snapped back toward Klaus. He was holding his hands up which were covered in dirt. Elena could not help the laughter that escaped between her lips. Klaus was what she needed to focus her time on besides work and diving. Pure and sweet innocence. A heart filled with care that only wanted a family that was what she needed to focus on.

"Come on buddy. Let's go get those hands cleaned up."

Klaus ran to Elena and walked with her toward the new well. There was a bucket of water which Elena told Klaus to dip his hands into.

"Hey Niklaus."

Elena and Klaus both turned to see Bonnie. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Hi Bonnie." Klaus said smiling.

"Hey Nik. Go find Auntie Care; she's right over there at the table. Do you see her?" Elena told the boy.

"Yes Auntie Lena, I do. She's only a few steps away."

Elena shook her head and watched the stocky toddler run off toward her best friend. She turned back to Bonnie who was looking like she was uncomfortable.

"Bonnie can I tell you something without you thinking I'm being a bitch."

"Shoot." Bonnie said.

"You shouldn't tell Niklaus things like you're going to give him little brothers and sisters. He's two. It confuses him." Elena advised.

"Jeremy didn't seem to have a problem with it so I don't see why you should."

"His mother might, and it's not about jealousy. He's got a hard enough go with his parents arguing then seeing Jer over at their house for family time without you adding more misunderstanding. He doesn't get to see the world how we do Bonnie. You have to realize that."

"You're just taking Anna's side. You want him to be with her and that's exactly why we're not friends anymore." Bonnie accused with daggering stares.

"No, you're a lying home wrecking slut and that's why we're all not friends with you anymore." Katherine exclaimed from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around to see Katherine. She just walked off to avoid the confrontation.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"She told Klaus she was giving him a little brother and sister."

Katherine's eyes widen before she composed herself. She scoffed then smiled her devious smile.

"That girl lives in a fantasy world where unicorns and magical leprechauns are around every corner. She's a bi-"

"Who's a bi-" Klaus asked from beside Katherine

"She's a witch Niklaus. Bonnie is a witch." Katherine said covering up her slip.

Elena smiled then ran her hand through her hair. Damon and now Bonnie. What was a girl to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Remember you can follow me on Twitter for sneak peeks or questions. TVDBonesfantic . Hope you liked this chapter.<strong>


	7. Danger Isn't The Right Word

**I know I was supposed this up yesterday ! Don't hate me. I'm currently sick and I fell asleep on my couch at like 9 at night which is really early. So since I'ms ick I'm gogin to try and get as many chapters as I can in today. :) Yay ! Hope you all enjoy. I love the reviews and alerts. SN: I DO NOT OWNER THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ONLY MY STORY. Alright here you go:**

* * *

><p>Damon sat next to Jeremy in the busy warehouse basement. He could hear a man struggling against people trying to drag him down the hall. Suddenly the man was thrown onto the floor in front of his and Jeremy's feet. Damon stayed silent as his best friend laughed. This was how it was behind the scenes. Everyone in town knew what the two were capable of and it was more downplayed rumors than anything. They were dangerous, but Damon knew dangerous was the most appropriate word to describe who they were. The man spit out blood and got to his feet. Jeremy shook his head back and forth.<p>

"Deputy Harris. How are you this evening?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy always talked. He liked a show where Damon was more the immediate results kind of guy.

"I'm wondering why I was dragged to the outskirts of town to see you." Harris said with irritation evident in his voice.

"Well I think you should know you are one of my favorite deputies. I like to think we're almost friends."

Harris laughed. Damon watched him with earnest. Mistake number one. Never laugh at Jeremy unless you were family. Katherine, Isobel, Caroline and Elena got away with it because they were who they were. Stefan didn't laugh unless something was very funny. Grayson was his father and John was his uncle so they both got respect. Tyler watched his words because he knew Caroline was protected by being surrogate sister of the Gilberts and Salvatores. Jeremy would never lay his hands on his mother's child so Anna got away with a lot. Damon barely laughed.

"I respect you Gilbert. Friendship has to be earned. There's a difference."

"You've disrespected me. I don't like to be disrespected." Jeremy said.

Damon watched as Jeremy put his bowl of Fettuccini Alfredo that Amelia had made for the two before they left for work. Nonna had really taught her how to cook. It was mouth-watering.

"I don't know recall how."

"What did you to Mani?" Jeremy grilled.

Damon exhaled. It was going to be a long night.

"Mani? I haven't seen Mani in a month."

Mistake number two. Never lie to Jeremy if you were smart. Manuela "Mani" Gonzalez, waitress and bartender at one of their clubs 'Mist', was a twenty-year old who had a rough go of it before Jeremy came along. She came to Mystic Falls three and a half years ago because her grandfather had been sick and was going to leave after his funeral. Grayson had been her grandfather Lou's doctor and regular surgeon. Jeremy met her through Grayson when going to bring him lunch as a favor to Elena. Jeremy and Damon had just opened up their first two clubs 'Mist' and 'Hypnotic.' Jeremy offered her a job when learning that she needed to help her grandmother. Unfortunately her abusive ex, Carl, came looking for her and started to pile on her even with the death of the only father she had ever known. Damon remembered dragging an enraged Jeremy off of a barely breathing Carl a month after Carl blew into town when Jeremy discovered why Mani was lying to him about the bruises and black eyes. Carl left town and had never been heard from again. Damon thought the two were sleeping together and had never confirmed his suspicions. They were always together whenever he saw them even though Jeremy was dating Anna. Mani had a daughter about eleven months after Carl left that she named Jeremia, Damon had never thought it was a coincidence. She was not dating anyone and was always with Jeremy. However, he wasn't going to pester Jeremy about it. If he had a child no one suspected him of having it would soon come to light, like everything did in this town. "Mia" as everyone called the little girl was a little over two years old. Niklaus had been born five months before that and Jeremy was living with Anna. Damon knew of Jeremy cheating on Anna with Bonnie but it was another thing to add another girl and baby to the mix. Damon was never one to judge though; there were some things in his past he would not want anyone to know.

"See I just don't believe you. Mani tells me you propositioned her for sex. Mani's not one of my working girls and I don't appreciate you treating her like one. It upsets me. I don't like to be upset." Jeremy said seriously.

"She's a lying whore." Harris spat out.

As soon as the words left Harris' mouth, Damon knew what was coming next. He sat quiet and watched as Jeremy jumped up from the seat and choked Harris up. Damon only sat there observing as Harris' feet came off the floor.

"Do not ever call Mani a whore a day in your life. She could never be a whore. Do you understand?"

Harris nodded slowly trying to get Jeremy to let his neck loose. Jeremy dropped the man onto the ground with empathy.

"She's lying to you Gilbert." Harris repeated.

"Mani has never lied to me and she won't lie about anything like this. I think you thought you were going to take advantage of Mani being young."

"I'm married." Harris countered.

"Never stopped a man before. And as I recall, you're separated for being a cheating bastard. Isn't that right Damon?"

"Sounds like what Liz was talking about when we were down at the station." Damon said without a hint of emotion in his face.

Elizabeth Forbes was Caroline's mother. She was the full time Sheriff of Mystic Falls. Damon and Jeremy had never given her trouble directly; she had picked up some of their goons for being idiots on their "off-work" time. Damon never figured out why she had never tried to bust them. Maybe it was because they took care of Mystic Falls despite their illegal doings. Damon thought it partly had to do with them taking Caroline into the family they built. Caroline's father, Bill, left her and her mother for another man when Caroline was fourteen. Dealing with all the drama with her parents, Caroline began to hang around the Boarding House and the Gilbert home more often. If Liz was too busy, either Jeremy or Damon would make sure she had money and food. They checked out for every guy she even talked to. It was just the way things were.

"Mani is a lair." Harris insisted.

Jeremy kicked him in the face. Blood filled Harris' mouth as a trail of blood splattered across the floor.

"Want to lie to me again?"

Damon was getting bored with the show Jeremy was giving everyone in the room. He got up from his seat and stopped Jeremy from hitting Harris again.

"Jer, man, I got this." Damon said.

Jeremy nodded heading back to his seat. It wasn't a secret Jeremy would kill someone. It wouldn't be the first time he was responsible for a death. Damon had seen him nearly murder a man for hitting the same woman he was kicking a man's jaw in for now. Damon was the more of a silent killer than a crazed one. A murder did not need to happen tonight. Damon whipped his blade out from his pocket. He pushed the blade out from holder and stalked toward Deputy Harris. The man looked positively frightened like he was about to piss his pants. Damon watched the color drain from his face as he kneeled down in front of him.

"Mani is our family. We don't kindly to outsiders mistreating our family." Damon said in a low voice.

His voice sent chills up the man's back. The room was deadly silent as Jeremy and their men watched the scene before them. Damon wasn't likely to kill someone for hitting on Mani like Jeremy was but he did not like someone disrespecting her because the person had a badge. She was an honest working citizen and in no way was she into any of their illegal dealings unless she handled the books.

"It was just fun. Why else would she be dressed like that?"

"Shorts and a crop top with the club logo on it?" Damon questioned as he raised the knife to face level.

"It's a magnet for trouble." Harris swore.

"We had Tasha wearing the same outfit on the same night. You never approached her. I like my employees in a safe environment. You disrupted my safe environment. Your badge doesn't make you God." Damon said with the same low voice.

One of the guys called it his no bullshit voice. When Damon was too calm, someone was in trouble. Damon smiled at the man as he brought the knife to his face. He pressed the blade into the man's face, dragging it across his face. The man let out a hissing noise trying to show no pain. Blood spilled down the man's face as the blade continued its journey across his face. Damon stopped at the man's nose still smiling.

"Disrespect is the ultimate sin. You said friendship has to be earned, so does respect."

Damon swiftly stabbed the man in the shoulder and he wailed loudly.

"See this would have happened five minutes ago but my friend Jer likes a show. He's a little dramatic."

Damon heard his best friend chuckle from behind him.

"I like to get to it. Now murdering a deputy of my favorite town is not on my agenda for the night, but it could be. I don't think you want to make your children fatherless especially since Niklaus loves coming over to play with Haley and Gemma." Damon spoke with indifference.

The deputy continued to cry and hold his shoulder. Damon slowly pulled the knife out of his shoulder and wiped the blood onto Harris' uniform pants.

"Mani wants to talk to you Damon." Jeremy said from behind him.

"Somebody clean this asshole up." Damon said rising back to his feet.

Jeremy handed him the phone with a smile.

"Hey Mani."

"Jeremy sounds happy." Mani said.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? I'm busy."

"Elena called for you. Apparently Jer left her at the pool without a ride home for after practice. She thinks he's busy and you wouldn't answer your phone." Mani told him.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket off the back off his comfortable chair and shrugged it on.

"Call her back and tell her I'm on my way."

"Bye Damon." Mani said hanging up.

Damon nodded to Jeremy. The men moved out his way as he moved towards the exit. His got onto his motorcycle and rode toward town.

* * *

><p>Elena was irritated. Damon hadn't answered his phone for an hour then she had to call Mani to get a hold of him. She knew for a fact Jeremy was at the warehouse. He had been on the phone with one of his goons when he was dropping her off. She knew he wouldn't be able to get her. Jeremy took her to lunch at the Grill and gave her a ride to the pool. Her jeep was currently getting detailed so she had to wait for Jeremy to get it until tomorrow. She spotted a man on a bike flying toward the building. She got her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She stepped outside annoyed with everything. Damon came to a stop on the back, leaned back and took off his helmet.<p>

"I'm sorry I wasn't answering my phone. I was at the warehouse. Mani had to call Jer's work phone to get a hold of me. I got here as quickly as I could." Damon explained.

Elena's irritation quickly left. She now had a guilty expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I would have got Kat to pick me up." Elena said.

"Don't be sorry Elena. You're more important than whatever I was doing. Come on. Are you going home or to my house?"

"Home. Isobel is there and Kat doesn't want to be alone with her." Elena said with reluctance.

Ever since hearing with Paula and Amber were talking about that day, she was not as sure of what was going on with her and Damon. He acted the same. However Isobel was not making her obsession a secret. Whenever Damon was around, she was in a pair of shorts that could be mistaken for skimpy underwear.

"Alright."

Elena tightened the strap on her bag as Damon handed his helmet to her.

"Don't you need one?" Elena questioned.

"If you're safe, I can ride without one." Damon told her.

Elena smiled, putting the helmet on. Damon started the engine. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he leaned forward. She suddenly felt the bike jerk and fly off. The wind felt amazing in the hot Virginia weather. Elena smiled leaning her covered head onto Damon's back. Her fingers traced the bottom of his six-pack as she held onto him. Once she realized what she doing, she stopped. She thought she heard Damon chuckle but dismissed it to the sound of the wind whipping around her. The bike was slowing down. Her house came into view. The two finally came to a stop in front of her porch. Elena lifted the helmet off of head and shook her long brown hair out. She climbed off the bike. She stepped in front of Damon and smiled.

"Thanks and I'm sorry again for calling you when you were busy. Mani could have told me."

"Well Mani does a lot of things she shouldn't." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she smiled. She tried to play it off by looking back toward the front door of her house.

"Want to come in?" Elena asked.

"Yea."

She watched as Damon cut off his bike and put into onto its kickstand. He grabbed her hand as she started to walk off. He fell into step with her. She unlocked the front door and walked in.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked.

Music was blasting through the house from upstairs. Elena could tell it was from her room. Katherine was definitely home.

"Lena!" A girly voice exclaimed.

Suddenly Amelia flung into Elena's arms. Elena laughed swinging the young girl around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spending time with my brother's future wife."

Elena's eyes widen and she saw Damon tense next to her. 'Is she talking about me', Elena thought.

"Katherine was showing me how to do my make-up. She says I need a girl to teach me how to catch a winner." Amelia laughed.

Elena sighed with relief. Elena looked up to Damon to see a frown on his face. She could not help but laugh.

"Well Kat is insane." Elena offered.

"She says I need to be able to pick out the snakes from my real friends."

"Oh yea, and how did she do that?" Elena questioned as the group walked into the living room and sat down.

Amelia sat next to Elena who Damon currently had his arm around over the couch.

"She gives me examples and characteristics. She says your cousin Isobel is a snake who doesn't know to keep her grubby little hands off D." Amelia said with a giant smirk.

Elena's eyes widen with shock but she could not help the laughter that came out of her mouth.

"She said that?" Elena questioned.

Amelia nodded with confirmation and scooted closer to Elena.

"Yep. I have to know my competition and take them out. Katherine says she doesn't have competition because Stefan values his life. Would she really kill Stef if he cheated on her?"

Elena and Damon both laughed.

"Maybe." Damon said.

Elena elbowed him in the chest and he just chuckled.

"Kat also told me that you have possessive issues Lena."

"What?" Damon exclaimed.

"Yea. She said it's the reason why your vanity mirror is smaller than the last one. You smashed it out of anger."

Elena could not believe her twin told Amelia that. What was with everyone having a big mouth lately?

"Did she tell you why?" Elena asked.

"No. Just that you're crazy." Lia exclaimed smiling.

"Well I'm not. I do not have possessive issues. I was just having a bad day. I had been in a car nine hours with Jeremy rambling about nothing by myself and when I got home I got bad news. The mirror just happened to collateral damage."

This was the first time Damon was ever close to what happened when Elena returned for the summer. He listened intently to see if she would give anything away.

"I believe you."

Just then Isobel walked into the living room. She spotted Elena with Damon and their positions together on the couch. She narrowed her eyes at Elena before coming toward them. Elena sighed irritated with her cousin's constant presence.

"Hey Damon." Isobel exclaimed, waving toward him.

"Are we not sitting here too?" Amelia questioned with a smirk.

Elena could not help the giggles that left her mouth. Amelia was sounding just like Kat. The sound of heels signaled Katherine's presence in the room too.

"Look what the cat drug in." Katherine said swaying her hips with every movement.

Isobel rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll go." Isobel said walking toward the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Lia see I told you. It's like she's got Damon radar. He appears so does she." Katherine said with an evil smirk.

"Are you staying over Damon? Elena's bed is free." Katherine teased.

Elena threw one of the pillows at her sister as everyone laughed. She appreciated her twin's ability to joke but she didn't need a constant reminder of Damon and Isobel right now. She needed him by himself to see what the hell was going on with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it? Well I hope you did. Jeremy and Damon's dangerous sides will be on display more often now. Their "work" sides and family sides are complete opposites. Review to show you love it. Thanks. -Nee<strong>


	8. Meaning Behind Everything

**I meant to update yesterday seeing as I promised farmgirl4life. Being sick though, I fell asleep without a care in the world. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A lot of writer's block was hindering me early yesterday but today the words just flew onto the page. This chapter is dedicated to farmgirl4life and fytvdok who constantly review and message me. Thanks. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Hope you all review for this one. The alerts and reviews keep me going.**

* * *

><p>Elena sat in her bed waiting on someone to call so she could have something to do and leave the house. Waiting for someone had always annoyed Elena. She was impatient most days. She had been on edge lately. Jeremy almost found out Damon had slept over when Katherine went out with Caroline. Of course, they hadn't slept together but Jeremy would think they had been sneaking around behind his back. He hated a liar which was ironic; his entire persona was a lie. Kat and her big mouth was squealing about him staying the night when Jer came around the corner. Her twin quickly made it seem like Stefan stayed over and Elena had sighed in relief. Elena lied back and her head went into her collection of stuffed animals. She reached above her head and grabbed the animals her head hit. One was a large Woodstock, the bird from the cartoon Charlie Brown. Elena had loved the show when she was little. For some reason the friendship between the bird and dog, Snoopy, had always fascinated her. She remembered Jeremy bringing it to her when she was six for no apparent reason. She had hugged him and brought him his favorite candy for months. The second stuffed animal was a gigantic baby Taz, the Tasmanian Devil from the Looney Tunes. Stefan won it for her at Six Flags in Georgia. Elena had cried because she could not shoot the ball into the basketball without missing. Her best friend could not stand to see her cry so he played for her and won it. That was when the two became inseparable. The third stuffed animal made her take a deep breath. It was from the Mystic Falls Festival. It was three days of parades, carnivals, and water fun. It was held right before the school year started every year. Elena was ten when she had obtained the toy. Jeremy and Damon were both going through their no younger siblings phase. Elena's mother had left around this time three years before so Jeremy took her and Katherine because her father had to work. The memory was pressed into Elena's memory for some odd reason. Maybe it was because her crush on Damon started that day. The girls had gone off with Caroline and Bonnie. Somehow Elena got separated from the quartet. She did not want to be there anyway since her mother had always taken the girls and she just wanted to forget about her mom. She had not been to the carnival since she was seven but her father insisted they go. She did not want anyone to ask if she needed help seeing as how everyone in Mystic Falls knew one another. She walked around as if she knew where she was going.<p>

_Flashback_

_Elena was trying to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes. They stung but she held them in firmly. She was lost and the first thing to come to her mind was to look for her mom. She quickly shook that thought out of her head. 'So what Mommy, no her name is Miranda, left', Elena thought to herself. Elena walked through the crowd trying to find her sister and best friends. She did not need Jeremy to find her so she would get in trouble. Suddenly she spotted Damon wearing all black again; talking to a girl named Amber who she knew was only two years older than her. She didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on. The girl obviously liked Damon. Elena could tell by the way she kept twirling her hair on her index finger. Katherine always did that with Stefan. She turned to leave when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Damon alone and smirking in her direction. She stalked over to him slowly._

"_Hey Damon." Elena said quietly._

"_Where are your crazy twin and the posse?" Damon questioned her._

"_Umm … I don't know. We got separated." Elena said with a weak smile._

"_Want me to get Jer?" Damon asked her with a worried expression._

_Elena's eyes widened as she shook her head no with an insistent "no" coming from her mouth._

"_Jer will kill me. He doesn't want me around anymore. I'm not cool enough." Elena said._

_Damon laughed taking in her appearance. Elena was tall for ten; she was as tall as some of the girls in the seventh grade. _

"_Come on. You can hang out with me. I'll tell Jer you ditched your crazy twin and company."_

_Elena smiled as she and Damon started walking toward the booths. The two went on all the rides and the giant Ferris wheel. Damon brought Elena a funnel cake which she devoured after three hours of no kind of snack. Finally they stopped at a bottle toss game. There were so many stuffed animals as prizes and Elena's smile grew. She loved stuffed animals._

"_Do you want one?" Damon asked her, pulling money from his pants._

_Elena nodded her head in excitement. She watched as Damon paid the man and was handed his rings. He tossed the rings effortlessly. Elena watched Damon in awe. Her stomach fluttered and she held it curiously. She had heard Katherine and Caroline talking about butterflies in their stomachs. Katherine had whispered that Stefan was the one who gave her the butterflies. 'Are these butterflies', Elena thought as she looked down at her stomach. _

"_We have a winner!" Mr. Louis, one of her father's friends, exclaimed._

_Elena looked up to see Damon telling the man what to give him. Mr. Louis handed Damon a black crow stuffed animal. Elena titled her head in confusion. Why would anyone want a crow? Damon turned back to her and held out the stuffed animal._

"_It's my favorite animal." Damon told her._

_Elena smiled, accepting it with wide eyes._

"_What's your middle name?" She suddenly asked him._

_Damon looked down at her with a perplexed expression._

"_No one except my Dad, Stefan and Lia will know that. It's weird." Damon told her with his infamous smirk._

"_I guess I'll just name him Dammy then." Elena said shrugging her shoulders._

"_You're naming your stuffed animal Dammy?" Damon asked._

"_Yes I am. You won't tell me your middle name so I'll just use your first one and make it cute." Elena said._

"_My name is cute just the way it is."_

"_Well I made it better." Elena insisted with a smile._

_She watched as Damon looked at her in confusion. He just smiled and swung his arm around her shoulders. The flutters in her stomach returned and Elena tried to contain the smile that was growing on her face._

"_Lena!" A voice called out._

_Damon and Elena both turned to see Jeremy walking toward them. His face was blank of emotion. He looked back and forth between Elena and Damon. His eyes rested on Damon's arm which Damon took from around Elena's arms. He looked down at the stuffed animal in Elena's arms then back to her face._

"_Elena you're supposed to be with your sister." Was all he said._

_Elena just looked down at her feet._

"_I thought we talked about this. Stay with Kat and your friends." Jeremy said._

_Though his words did not seem harsh, his tone was. Elena could feel her lip quivering as she tried not to cry._

"_Relax man. Elena was bored with them. I told her she could hang with me. I promised her rides and funnel cake. I even won her a prize. She just wanted some fun." Damon said with a nonchalant tone._

_Elena looked up to her savior and a smile started to pull at the corner of her lips. Jeremy did not look up at his friend as he spoke. His gaze never left Elena's._

"_Is that true Elena?" Jeremy questioned._

"_Yes Jer. I'm not five. I won't just wander off." Elena lied with a dramatic roll of her eyes._

"_Alright. Well it's ten so we have to go. I don't want Dad to yell at me for keeping you two out late."_

_Elena nodded as she spotted Katherine talking with their friends at one of the picnic tables. Jeremy nodded, hurrying back to the table. Elena turned to Damon._

"_Thanks Dammy." Elena said before she kissed him on the cheek._

_She saw Damon's face go red as she pulled back and smiled. He cleared his throat and just smiled down at her._

"_You better get over to Jer. Don't want to get in trouble."_

_Elena giggled before she turned and walked off toward her family. She clutched the crow to her chest as she approached the table._

Elena found herself doing the exact same thing as she had done all those years ago. She recalled calling Damon "Dammy" for weeks after he got her that crow. She thought back to when she found out about him and Isobel. Why had she never thrown away the crow? She had torn pages from her journal that were about him. She had torn apart pictures of them at the water hole. Why had she never gotten rid of this? She did not even remember thinking about throwing it out. Elena sighed. Elena heard a vibration from her night stand. She looked over to see her phone lighting up. She sat up and saw it was Damon's name with a picture of him showing on her screen. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Are you with your sister?" He asked.

"No. I'm at home … all alone. Kat is at your house with Stefan. Dad is at a conference in D.C. and he'll be gone for another week. Jer is gone, maybe at Bonnie's. He had an overnight bag." I explained.

"Jer went to Florida." Damon said.

'What the hell was he doing in Florida?' Elena thought.

"He's taking Klaus to Disney Land. Mani and her daughter Mia went too. Clark and his two kids are down there already waiting on them. I'm pretty sure Logan went too with his girlfriend and her son." Damon explained.

"Oh."

"Can I sleep over?" Damon asked.

Elena furrowed her brow. Damon wanted to see her. She wanted to see him too. It was just being alone with him for a night. No one would be home.

"Sure."

"I'll be there in five. Bye love." He said before hanging up.

Elena's heart started pounding out of her chest as reality set in and she realized Damon was going to sleep over. What the hell was wrong with her? Why had she said yes? Wasn't she supposed to be keeping them stuck in the friend zone despite her growing feelings? Maybe she could. Tonight was like a sleepover with Stefan … except she didn't want to jump Stefan and lick every inch of him. Elena was so deep in thought trying to wrap her head around Damon sleeping here with no one else in the house that she jumped when the doorbell rang loudly through the house. She hastily made her way down the main hallway, tore the steps, ran through the large passage way and wrenched open the door. Damon stood in front of her with his black leather jacket on and his notorious smirk. He smiled upon seeing her face and walked into the house.

"Are you hungry?" Elena asked, shutting the front door.

"Do you have pasta?" Damon asked as he watched her walk up to him.

Elena nodded her head in confirmation. She stood in front of him, neither saying a word. They just stared at one another. Damon broke their eye connection first. He just grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. The two ate in silence, just staring at one another occasionally. By the time it was ten they were heading up to her room. Damon threw his bag in the chair in front of her desk as he stripped away his shoes and jacket. Elena watched him as his muscles moved through the black shirt. She loved him in black. It was really the only color he wore except for special occasions. He smiled at her as he climbed into her bed. She put in 'Fast and Furious Five' into the DVD player before joining him on her bed. They watched the movie in silence. She sat in between his legs while he had his arms around her.

"Did you sleep with Elijah?"

Elena froze as the words spilled out of his mouth. 'Did he really just ask me that?' Elena slowly turned to look at him. He was leaning back with indifference and his face showed no emotions. However his eyes looked like a storm was about to ensue.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I ran into Elijah and Vickie when I was with Jeremy. Afterward Jer wouldn't quit saying he thought you were lying." Damon told her.

"It was my condom Damon. I think we both know that." Elena said with a solemn face.

"Yea but why would there be a rumor if-"

Elena laughed. She actually laughed. Did he really want to get into rumors when they were having a good night? She brushed off her immediate anger.

"It was just a rumor God! Look Elijah needed his mom to think we were dating. She didn't want him with Vickie. Because were such good friends, I helped them sneak around. Eli and I did hang out so people thought we were together. The sleeping together part is a mystery to me in itself." Elena explained.

"Okay." Damon said as if the conversation was over.

"Do you believe me?" Elena asked.

"Yea. You don't have any reason to lie. Everyone found about Elijah and Vickie anyway so it makes since. I just wanted to know the truth for myself, not that I believed it anyway."

Elena nodded her head and turned back around. As she leaned into his chest, she had the urge to ask him about the rumor about him and Isobel. NO harm in asking right. Just as she opened her mouth, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fished it out to see a text from Katherine.

_**Stefan said Damon went to our house. Have fun with your bad boy. It should be a good night. –Kat**_

Elena smiled to herself as she texted her twin back. She decided she would ask him another time. Why ruin their perfect night with an argument she knew was bound to happen? Tonight would just be about being together. The drama could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Did you love it? Hmm ... did you? -Nee<strong>


	9. Give Me Sip of That Truth Potion

**New chapter ! Yay! I want to thank everyone again. I never expected people to fall in love with my story like this. It's amazing. I'm my own biggest critic so it was very surprising at the results it has produced. The alerts and reviews make me smile and laugh. Some fill me with hope and ideas when I need to think. So thanks to everyone whose read, put an alert on, or reviewed this story. So my rant is now over. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So did you and Damon totally do it?" Caroline asked her best friend as she, Katherine and Elena sat in a booth in the Grill at midnight.<p>

Elena laughed hysterically while Katherine just smiled at her sister and best friend.

"No we did not do it Care. And do it? Are you five?" Elena whispered in exasperation.

Why did Caroline and Katherine automatically assume she and Damon had to be having sex because she was being nice to him again?

"Hey, 'do it' is an acceptable phrase. Tyler and I do it all the time."

Katherine's sprite spilled out of her mouth as she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Care, really? You really need a new word for riding your boyfriend." Katherine exclaimed.

Caroline just shrugged and sipped from her coke. She turned back to Elena, not ready to concede defeat.

"So what did you do if you two did NOT have sex?" Caroline asked with a raised brow.

Elena watched as both Caroline and Katherine leaned forward toward her. She leaned back into the booth before smiling. She should have seen this coming when the two pestered her about having a girls' night.

"We just talked, ate dinner and watched a movie."

"So you had a stay at home date." Caroline said looking excited for the bit of information.

"It wasn't a date."

"Lena he slept in your bed without a shirt on. It was a date." Katherine stressed.

Elena rolled her eyes tiring of the conversation already.

"Damon and I are just fr-"

"If the word friends come out of your mouth, I will stab you with my straw," Katherine said with a sarcastic smirk present on her face, "Remember I know everything about you and Damon."

"What else happened with you and Damon?" Caroline asked with an accusative and offended look.

Elena sighed. Why would Katherine choose now to bring up that night from THAT summer? There was a reason only Elijah, Stefan and Katherine knew about what happened between them. Caroline had a big mouth despite her being an awesome friend. Discretion was not her specialty. There was the other factor of Caroline being the person who told her about Damon and Isobel. She did not want or need the pity look or voice.

"Nothing. Kat just thinks we did it as you would say." Elena lied with a fake smile.

"Well you totally need to. Damon is hot. If you weren't trying to get with him and I didn't love Tyler so much, I would totally test drive him." Caroline said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Eww." Katherine said making all the girls laugh.

"Hey, I won't lie. You guys know I won't lie about a totally hot guy. The fact is Elena you're still a virgin, the only one of us I might add. We need to get you laid." Caroline strained like it was the end of the world.

"If I wanted to sleep with someone, I would have just slept with Damon already. I'm just going to wait. No harm in waiting." Elena replied back.

"Except drive yourself insane with hormones. I mean seriously, how do you do it? How can you lay with him, sleep with him in the same bed and snuggle without wanting to jump his bones?"

Elena and Katherine both chuckled at her over dramatic rant.

"I do want to jump his bones Care. I am a girl. I'd be a fool to not to be attracted to him. Practice, trust me. Care, I'm like a fine wine. The longer you wait to have me, the better I taste." Elena said.

Katherine laughed and held up her hand to high five her twin. Elena slapped her hand as they laughed together.

"Well I taste the same whenever you have me. I love sex!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Care shh. The entire Grill doesn't need to know what you do after hours." Elena advised.

Caroline stood up with a giant smile.

"I love sex! Just so everyone knows I love to have sex!" Caroline shouted.

People started top look their way. Girls were whispering and guys were wolf-whistling and laughing. The bartender just shook his head. Elena grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her back into the booth.

"If Jer finds out what you said he'll kill Tyler." Katherine said laughing.

"I hope not. It would suck to have to find someone else of his size and stamina."

"Really Care?" Elena asked as the girls all laughed.

_**Capture my soul**_

_**Okay you're right**_

_**Just let it go**_

_**Okay you got it**_

_**It's in the can**_

_**Before I played it**_

_**You knew my hand**_

_**You could turn a free**_

_**Throw to a goal**_

Elena pulled her ringing phone from her bra to see Damon calling her phone. She contemplated answering before she slid the green button across the screen.

"Hi Damon." She purred into the phone.

Katherine and Caroline both snapped to attention and silenced their antics. They instantly zoned into the conversation.

"What are you doing at the grill so late?" He asked without any greeting.

"How did you know I was at the grill?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

Katherine and Caroline's eyes widened and the two started to laugh.

"Lena we both know Jeremy and I have people everywhere."

Elena looked around the Grill. She spotted two of her brother and Damon's mid-level thugs named Luca Martin and Maddox. Did he even have a last name?

"So do you have Luca and Maddox following me or is it coincidence?" Elena questioned smiling.

"Pure chance. I promise. I would never have you followed. Jer on the other hand always has someone ready to kill someone over you and Kitty Kat." Damon's voice hummed into the phone.

Elena could not help the smile that spread over her face as Damon's voice hit her eardrum. Did he always have to talk like he invented lust? Kat called it the 'I woke just woke up and I need sex' voice.

"Well thanks for making me even more paranoid. So I pretty sure Maddox told you I was with Care and Kat. We're having girls' night."

"It's kind of late."

Caroline snatched the phone from her best friend laughing.

"Damon, why haven't you deflowered my friend yet?" Caroline exclaimed into the phone.

"Care!" Elena said snatching her phone back.

"Elena?" Damon said into the phone.

"I am so sorry. Caroline spiked out drinks with her vodka stash. We're a little buzzed. Caroline gets insane when she drinks." Elena reasoned.

"It's alright. Do you guys need a ride home?" Damon asked.

"No, we're fine. Tyler's parents are out of town so we're sleeping over there. Plus his friends from that crazy town with the Western bar are in town. We're partying." Elena revealed.

"How many girls does Tyler know? Is Caroline okay with that?"

"Damon, they are not girls. Care would kill Ty. He knows that though he does have the longest phone list of girls that I've ever seen."

Caroline shot daggers in her best friend's direction. Elena innocently shrugged laughing at her friend.

"Guys? Should you be going over there with a bunch of guys?"

"Is someone jealous?" Katherine asked with a sly smile.

"Damon I've slept at Tyler's before. I won't be the only girl. Kat and Care will be there. Jer's slut Bonnie will be there obviously without Jer's permission. Amy Bradley will be there with Kat attempting to kill her all night. That whore Andie is going to be there which I am not looking forward to. There will be only three other guys besides Stefan and Tyler, one of which is Matt."

"Matt Donovan?" Damon asked Elena and she could hear the slight edge of anger in his voice.

"I know no other Matt. Damon you don't have to be jealous."

"I don't have anything to be jealous over E-lena."

Elena hated when Damon deflected. Couldn't he just say he didn't want her to go? Okay they weren't going out. They weren't even technically dating even though everyone seemed to think they were. It was complicated to say the least. Elena knew Damon had anger issues though and jealousy issues. Yet he acted as if he just could not invite her over to his place for the night like a normal man would do. She had to do with his nonchalant attitude which she knew was just a façade.

"Alright if you say so. I can come over tomorrow."

"I'll be at the warehouse until late." Damon informed her.

"I'll wait up." Elena told him.

"Don't you have work tomorrow and practice?" Damon questioned.

She could hear his teasing and slightly amused tone.

"Jer gave me tomorrow off. He's taking Mani's daughter, Mia to the doctor's. Mani has a class at the University and needs to turn in a paper. Jer offered to help her out so I got a get out of jail free card."

"And practice?"

"I can skip practice." Elena offered.

Katherine's eyes widened. Skip practice? Elena Gilbert was going to skip a diving practice? Miss Olympic hopeful was going to skip a seven hour practice to go wait on the notorious Damon Salvatore? Caroline and Katherine looked at one another with similar smiles.

"No you won't. Go to practice. I'll pick you up at nine. Have Stef drop you off at the pool. I'll be on time this time and I will cut my phone on at eight." Damon said.

Elena smiled. He was so sweet sometimes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"I'll cook for you. Want some chicken parmesan?"

"With the special sauce?"

Elena's eyes sparkled with wonder and affection. Katherine and Caroline could not help but look back and forth between Elena on the phone and one another.

"Always love. See you tomorrow."

Elena hung up the phone and looked up to see Kat and Care bouncing with glee.

"The special sauce?" Katherine asked with fake admiration.

"Skipping practice?" Care mocked with fake enthusiasm.

The girls laughed in unison as Elena scowled at them.

"Elena you two are dating." Caroline shouted.

"Whatever. We are so not dating. We just like to spend time together." Elena lied with ease.

Just as Caroline opened her mouth to reply Tyler, Stefan, Matt and two other guys stepped into the grill. Elena saw Katherine go pale for a second then regain her color. The guys approached their table. Elena looked at the guys then she suddenly recognized them. They were Tyler's insane cousins Tom and Wesley. Wesley was the older of the two with jet black hair and a linebacker build. He had bright green eyes and an oval shaped head. He was really cocky when Elena last saw him two summers ago. The way he walked showed he had not changed much. Wesley was fresh out of high school. Tom was going to be a senior like Elena and her friends. He was the quiet one, he observed then spoke. Most of his time, he was fighting to save Wesley's ass. Elena remembered Tom having a huge swollen lip. The only thing Tyler would say about it was "You should have seen the other guy." Tom was short for a guy, about five nine. He had a strong build to him though. He also had jet black hair and bright green eyes. His eyes were softer no doubt. Elena remembered talking to him and he was not a total pig like Wesley.

"Hey Elena." Tom said sitting next to her.

Elena slid further into the booth with a smile.

"Hey Tom. It's been a while."

"A couple of years. How are you?" Tom replied back.

"I guess I'm good. I have no complaints as of right now. How about you, are you alright?"

"Good as I can be."

"Hey Ty, I thought there were more chicks coming." Wesley bellowed out.

"More like sluts." Katherine mumbled.

Caroline giggled at her friend's comment.

"Kat, not tonight please." Elena requested.

Katherine held up her hands in mock surrender with a naughty grin.

"There are. Bonnie Bennet, Amy Bradley, Andie Star and oh, Greta Martin is coming."

Greta Martin was Luca Martin's baby sister. Elena knew for fact that if he found out she was planning to spend her night with Tyler and company, he would pick a fight. Luca was known for being impulsive, mostly when it involved his sixteen year old sister.

"Who invited the junior?" Katherine asked with little interest.

"She's friends with Amy." Matt told the group.

"Well can we go, I need a drink." Katherine said.

Elena rolled her eyes. They all just consumed an entire flask of vodka in the past three hours. Okay, it was mixed in with coke or sprite but vodka was vodka.

"Kat I think you've had enough to drink."

"Who are you? Jeremy?" Katherine asked as the group began to slide out of the booth.

The group walked toward the entrance. Katherine waved to Luca and Maddox.

"Tell Jeremy we don't need a detail tonight. We've got a group of guys with us." Katherine spat toward them.

"Kat we weren't following you. It was just a coincidence." Maddox said still reading texts on his phone.

"Yea, okay. Like I said give him that message. Oh and tell Damon Elena says hi blue eyes."

Elena pushed her sister out of the revolving door as they laughed.

Damon walked toward the office at Mist with a giant smirk on his face. He and Elena had spent another night together. He had just come from dropping her off at Caroline's so they could go shopping in Richmond. Why they needed to go to the city he would never know. He strolled into the office to see Jeremy and on his lap was Mani's daughter, Jeremia. Damon knocked before entering out of respect for his best friend. Jeremy looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Say hi to Damon Mia." Jeremy told the girl with a big smile.

"Hi Dammy." Mia said shyly.

Flashbacks of a carnival eleven years ago flashed through his mind. _'What's your middle name?' 'I guess I'll just name him Dammy then.' 'You're naming your stuffed animal Dammy?' 'My name is cute just the way it is.' 'Well I made it better.'_ Damon smiled at the little girl.

"What's with the kid? Where's Mani?"

"She's in class. Mia here needed to go to the doctor's so I told Mani I was free," Jeremy said tickling the young girl as Damon just watched, "Mia and I have had quite the day. We got her asthma prescription filled then we got ice cream."

Mia smiled up at Jeremy as Damon observed them. Would Jeremy ever learn? Damon knew when something was up. Taking her kid to the doctor's?

"Are you and Mani together now?"

Damon watched as his best friend froze then kissed the little's girls head. He whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head. Damon watched the girl go sit on the floor and play with some toys that were on a blanket in the office.

"Why would you think that?" Jeremy asked with unreadable mask on.

"Just curious. You just took her kid to the doctor's."

"Well I did her a favor. You know I help her out when I can. Mani and I … we're never going to happen. I'm not the type of guy that she gets into relationships with." Jeremy explained.

"Jer, you basically had to beat her ex to the brink of death for beating her." Damon said in a quiet voice so Mia would not hear.

"Those days are over for her. Once upon a time I did like her but Mani made it clear that guys who cheat aren't her type anymore."

"You didn't really cheat on Anna. You guys were over." Damon replied leaning back into the chair.

"Not the last time. Anna didn't leave until Klaus was two months. I was with Bonnie."

"Well maybe you should learn to be faithful." Damon said with a teasing smirk.

Jeremy laughed at his friend then looked over at Mia, staring at her.

"So what is this I hear about my cousin Isobel constantly asking you out?" Jeremy asked.

Damon smiled, leaning back into the chair further.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just love awkward moments? Hmm ... what's going on there? Tune in to find out. -Nee<strong>


	10. Memoirs

**Sorry for the delay. School is busy right now. Then fanfic would not let me log on for like the last two days. It was weird. The page would not load. Thanks for being loyal. I never expected this kind of response. Those 59 reviews and hundreds of alerts. I hope you love this chapter. It took me a while. Lol . This is dedicated to LoveMeant2BE who I messaged a special surprise the other day. Everyone had got questions about the Damon and Isobel rumor. I can't tell you what's going to happen only that the truth always comes out. If it's true then everyone will find out. If it's not everyone will find out. I can tell you all that you will find who started the rumor. Okay rant over! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Elena!" A voice yelled out as Elena walked through the town square.<p>

She turned around to see Tom jogging toward her. She looked down at the watch and saw she was late to meet Stefan and Katherine. Oh well. They could wait another fifteen minutes.

"Hey Tom." Elena replied with a smile.

"Where are you off to?" He asked as he fell into step with her and they continued to walk.

"The Grill for breakfast. I'm meeting Katherine and Stefan. Then I have to get to work. Jeremy picks me up in about forty-five minutes." Elena told him.

Elena took his Tom's appearance. Sometimes he could pass for Tyler despite the fact that he was shorter. Tom's personality was the only thing that made him different from his insane family. He was too quiet to be a Lockwood, not as ambitious and he was content with the life that he led. There was no hidden agenda. Tyler did not have a hidden agenda either but he was so competitive and his anger always got the best of him in the worst situations.

"Mind if I join you on your walk?"

"No. I've kind of missed your company to be honest." She admitted to him.

Elena had a thought that the reason she enjoyed spending so much time with him was because he reminded her of Elijah so much. He might have looked pretentious but he was always calm, cool and collected. They never let anyone ruffle their feathers and that was made people they were both uptight.

"I've missed your company as well. So how have you been since we last met?" Tom questioned.

"I have had my ups and downs. Nothing I couldn't get over. Just life."

"And you and that guy Damon?" Tom asked her.

Elena's eyes widened and she looked at Tom with suspicion. How could he have known about her and Damon? There was that one night the summer he was here and that was it … until recently. Tom just smiled at her.

"Elena, I'm very observant. I was not sure if you two were together but Tyler said you were not. I just assumed you two were together now."

Elena could not help the smile that graced her lips.

"No, we're not together. It's …" Elena trailed off.

"Complex?" Tom offered.

"Exactly." Elena said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well I can get why you would use the word. Is Jeremy not okay with the union?" Tom asked, walking with his hands behind his back.

Elena actually giggled at the last question. Union? Sometimes it was like some of the people she knew lived in a completely different world than she did.

"Jeremy actually doesn't know or he's in denial. Either way I don't think he would approve. He thinks your uncle Mason is like the perfect guy for me."

"Mason likes you a lot. Tyler tells me he cannot take a hint when it comes to you." Tom said.

Elena looped her arm through Tom's as they both smiled.

"Yea, Jeremy is trying to make sure I never end up stuck in this town. I doubt I will but I guess he already his full proof Get Elena out of Mystic Falls plan set into motion." Elena said thinking back unto two nights ago with Damon.

"_Jer says Mason called him to set up another date." Damon said out of nowhere._

_Elena rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Damon. His back was facing her as he stirred the sauce in the giant pot. _

"_Mason calls Jer a lot instead of being like a normal person and just asking me out." Elena replied._

"_Eventually you'll run out of excuses. I can't have you work every Saturday, Jer isn't stupid. Then you'll be dating Mr. Medical School." Damon told her, sill not facing her._

_Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's chest. She pulled them close together so that his back was touching her front. Elena smiled into his back. Sometimes he tried to hide his jealousy and he succeeded, but tonight was not one of those nights._

"_Damon, I don't want him. He likes me for some weird reason which is beyond me. We only hung out the summer before I started high school when he was in his 'still in high school even though he had graduated' phase. It's never going to happen for him and me."_

_She could not tell if he believed her or not. He was still facing away from her. _

"_Damon?"_

_He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her._

"_You should be with him. He could be good for you. Upstanding doctor and all. You need somebody good like that."_

_Elena smiled up at him. His face was serious and his eyes held a mixture of hurt and apprehension. She could tell he was conflicted with not only what he was saying but the entire situation within itself. _

"_Jer likes him and he approves. Jeremy doesn't approve of many people."_

"_Mason is like five years older than me so why Jeremy approves I have no idea." Elena said._

"_I'm four years older than you." Damon countered._

"_Yea but Jer's with Bonnie and we're the same age. Judging in that capacity would make him the biggest hypocrite which he hates." Elena replied._

"_Elena, Mason will always be the better choice." Damon reasoned with her._

_Elena shook her head. That was the problem, they were exactly the same. Stubborn as mules and never conceded to anyone. It seemed like he was trying to push her away for some unknown reason. Elena could only think of one way to make him believe that Mason was never a choice. Elena pushed herself up on her toes and pushed her lips to Damon's. She felt him tense then he relaxed into her lips. Tiny tingles erupted all over her skin and she felt like she was on fire. She grabbed the raven locks on his head, pulling him closer to her. She felt his tongue hit her lip and allowed him entrance into her mouth. Their tongues collided like a nuclear war had erupted. They both battled for dominance as they pushed back and forth, giving one another all they had. Elena wrapped one leg around his waist and Damon hoisted the other leg up. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Damon turned them around and she felt herself begin sat down on the counter of his kitchen countertop. She pulled him closer using her legs. Damon's hands went underneath her camisole and she felt her skin go ablaze underneath his touch. Elena smiled into their kiss then moaned. Damon tasted like spearmint and cherries. How? Elena did not care at the moment; all she cared about was feeling Damon. Damon's hands inched up and finally reached their destination: her strapless bra covered breast. She felt him unhook the bra and whip it from underneath her with one hand. The other hand cupped one mound causing her to gasp into his mouth. Damon refused to let her mouth go. Their tongues continued to wrap around one another and battle for supremacy. His other hand found its way back to the unattended breast. She felt him pluck her pebbled nipples and she moaned. Suddenly, he pulled back from her. His cobalt blue eyes were now teal. Elena's lips were swollen and both were breathing in ragged breaths. Damon's hands were tight on her waist._

"_Not tonight." Damon told her._

_Elena pouted. Did he not want her? Again?_

"_I want you Lena. I always will. I just know we have some things between us that have been keeping us apart. That was our first kiss since the night you got on that train to Georgia. We need to talk about everything before we go there." Damon explained and Elena nodded her head._

"_And we both don't want to ruin a good night." Elena said._

"_Right. So let's eat and spend tonight together, happy."_

_Elena nodded her head. Damon bent down and captured her lips once again. This kiss was slow and loving. There was no tongue but they both could feel the passion between them. Damon reluctantly pulled back from her lips._

"_Come on. You're probably hungry now."_

_On cue her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush in embarrassment and Damon to laugh._

"_It's cute Lena. Don't be ashamed. Come on, let me feed my girl."_

"I think you'll get out of this town perfectly on your own." Tom said pulling Elena out of her trance.

"Yea, me too." Elena said smiling.

"You're much more than Jeremy gives you credit for."

"How is that you are single Tom?" Elea teased.

Tom's grin grew a ten-fold when the words spilled out of Elena's mouth. Elena raised an eyebrow at him when he looked up to her.

"Tom, is there something you would like to share with me?"

"It's new. Her name is Lexi." Tom admitted.

Elena froze up. Lexi was another ex of Stefan. Elena had loved her. She was carefree, fun and not insane like Rebekah. She had moved away to the town where she knew Tom and Wesley lived. Last Elena heard was that Lexi was dating some crazy thug named Lee who was notorious for beating on his girlfriends. She remembered Katherine and Stefan arguing about Lexi when he found about Lexi and Lee. That was one of the only few times Elena had seen her twin sister crying and all over a guy.

"_Why does it matter if she's dating him?" Katherine yelled._

_Elena was desperately trying to ignore Katherine and Stefan's yelling. She had even moved herself into the den to do homework. Sadly, Stefan had followed her attempting to end his conversation with Kat. It did not work which Elena knew it would not._

"_She's my friend. I don't want to have to visit her in the hospital. If this was Elena or Caroline would you have a problem with it?" Stefan reasoned._

"_No! And do you know why? She's your fucking EX-GIRLFRIEND Stefan. Not just your friend. How do you think it makes me look if all you do now is going around talking about the girl you lost your virginity to?" Katherine countered with a red face._

'_Kill me!' Elena thought rolling her eyes. She finished her last geometry problem. She was going to fail and it was only October because of their arguing. Why were they even arguing about this?_

"_Kat, you're letting your jealousy issues get the best of you. It's unattractive." _

_That was a low blow and Elena's eyes snapped up to see the two looking at one another, clearly pissed off. Elena was not prepared for what was going to happen next. Kat launched herself at Stefan, slapping him everywhere she could reach. Stefan was blocking every hit but Katherine was acting like she had lost her mind. Elena eventually pushed herself up and pulled her sister off of her best friend. _

"_Have you lost your damn mind?" Stefan yelled, coming toward Katherine._

_Elena let go of her sister and pushed Stefan back too. She could practically feel her sister's rage rolling off of her._

"_I've had to deal with one of your crazy exes already this year. She attacked me in the lunch line Stefan! Now you won't shut up about another ex. So yes I may have just lost my mind. How do you think I've been feeling? Do you think I just take this all in stride? Are you that naïve?" Katherine screamed._

"_You know what; no I don't know what you feel. But I dumped that girl for you and all you've done is act like I've been cheating on you. You're pushing me away and I might not come back." Stefan argued._

"_Leave! Just go and don't come back!" Katherine yelled._

_Stefan and Elena looked at her in disbelief. Did she really just yell that? Elena did not have time to wrap her head around her sister's words before Stefan stormed from the room. A few moments later, they both heard the front door slam shut. Elena looked at her sister with a shocked face. Katherine's hands were shaking and she was blinking furiously. Tears suddenly fell down her face and she fell to the floor sobbing._

"_Why can't … can't … he just see that he's hurting me?" Katherine asked._

_Elena was in shock. She could not believe Katherine was crying, she had never seen in before. Katherine had never shed a tear that she could remember. Not with her broken arm, not after their beloved grandfather passed away last year, not when Miranda left. Elena just wrapped her arms around her sister and continued to let her cry._

Stefan and Katherine made up two days later. Katherine and Lexi still hated one another to this day. She and Kat had never talked about her breakdown. They just understood it was one of things between them.

"I know Lexi. She's amazing." Elena beamed.

"Yea, she says the same about you when I talked to her earlier. You're like the only person I can be honest with here. I remember when you told me about you sneaking around to help Elijah see Vickie and everyone thought you two were sleeping together." Tom said with reverence.

"I'm still picking up the pieces from that. My brother seems convinced that Elijah deflowered his little sister."

She and Tom laughed in earnest. The Grill was coming into view and the two headed into its direction.

"Well we know the truth and I assume so does Damon."

"He asked me about it. I told him the truth." Elena admitted.

The two walked in silence the rest of the walk. That was how their friendship was. No words were really necessary. They could tell one another things because they knew when it was necessary to keep some things under wraps. They headed into the Grill.

"You might not want to mention Lexi to Stef when Kat is around. They don't agree when it comes to her. Lexi and Katherine love to hate one another." Elena advised.

Tom smiled as the two headed toward the booth where Kat and Stefan were talking and giving one another little peck kisses. Elena shook her head as they approached the table. Would they ever keep their hands off one another? She got herself ready for cake land as she approached the table.

Elena watched as Mia played on the floor of Jeremy's office. When she asked Jeremy why she was here, he said Mani's baby sitter got sick and her grandmother was out of town. Someone needed to watch the young girl. Mia seemed oblivious to the world around her as she played with her dolls on the floor. The two year old had a giant black lap stuffed animal and two plush Disney Princesses: Princess Ariel and Princess Jasmine. She was making all the toys talk and acted like Elena was not in the room.

"Mia, are you hungry?" Elena asked looking up from the folders she had just finished organizing for Jeremy.

"Yes, I just don't want to bother you. Mommy told me you working." The young girl told Elena.

Elena smiled at her statement, then went over and bent down.

"If you're hungry, just tell me. Don't be afraid. You're family here. Come on."

The little girl's smile grew and she latched her hand to Elena's. Elena noticed that she did not let go of the stuffed puppy.

"Do you want to leave your doggy here?"

"No. I keep it with me."

Elena smiled at the girl's good speech but lapse in grammar. It was too cute.

"What's the puppy's name?" Elena asked they walked out the office and down the stairs toward the main part of the club.

"His name is Georgie. My Daddy got it for me when he took me and Mommy to Georgia."

Elena started to listen intently. Never once had anyone mentioned who was Mia's father. Mani acted as she got pregnant by herself. The only two people who Elena thought knew for sure were Damon and her brother. Some people thought it was her crazy ex Carl who Elena found out had been abusive to Mani. Katherine had told Elena that Jeremy beat the living crap out of Carl and he had left a month after he blew into town. Mani had Mia eleven months after that. Elena was not stupid, she knew that was impossible. So the paternity of the little girl remained in question. The only thing that seemed familiar about the girl was the green eyes she had. They were like little emeralds set on her creamy olive skin. The girls reached the floor and Elena saw people working to get the club ready for tonight. There was a birthday party being held in the biggest booth. Elena headed into the back where the kitchen was.

"What do you want little Mia?" Elena asked the girl.

"Mommy always says that I should eat healthy but I really want some wings." Mia said smiling shyly.

Elena laughed.

"Well I can get you some wings. Come on."

Elena lifted the girl and carried her on her hips. She reached the back where she saw the cook Lorenzo. He smiled watching her approach him.

"You two look just alike. It's crazy besides the green eyes." He said smiling.

The statement shocked Elena but she hid it well and smiled down at Mani.

"Well you should get my little twin some wings."

"Mani would tear me a new one and Jeremy would kill me. He doesn't like for me to feed Mia things Mani doesn't like." Lorenzo said.

"Well say you made them for me and they'll never know. I'll take the blame."

Lorenzo shrugged going to work. Elena sat Mia on the countertop where there was nothing sharp or harmful in sight. She watched as Mia hugged the dog to her chest looking around like she did not what to do. She watched her do that for several minutes before she decided to speak.

"So Mia, do you like The Little Mermaid?"

The little girl instantly perked up and smiled at Elena.

"Yes!"

"Well when the club opens in a little bit, you can go home with me. I can't dive today because we have family night later on. We can watch the Little Mermaid together. Is that okay?"

Mia's smile intensified as she shook her head yes. She hugged Elena, nearly choking her. Elena smiled hugging the young girl back.

"Food's ready!" Lorenzo exclaimed.

Elena grabbed the plate after she set Mia down on the floor. The two walked out of the kitchen and out to the main part of the club. Elena sat Mia down on the bar and put the plate next to her. The two girls began to dig in. The girls ate smiling and talking. Elena found out that Mia's dad did not live with her, her mother and great-grandmother. Elena figured the two weren't together but Mia did not really elaborate.

"Is that chicken?" A voice said from behind Elena.

Both girls turned to see Mani and Jeremy with Niklaus at his feet. Elena smiled and waved at them.

"She is not supposed to be eating that Lena." Jeremy said.

Elena just smiled innocently.

"Well I figured we could break the rules since you two weren't here. Hey Niklaus." Elena said.

Klaus ran over and hugged his aunt. She picked him up and sat him on the bar. He picked up a piece of chicken and instantly put it into his mouth.

"See the children love it. Don't get mad at me!" Elena pouted.

Mani just laughed walking toward the trio.

"Did she behave well?"

"Mia's a darling."

"Elena said that I can go to her house and watch The Little Mermaid. It's family night!" Mia exclaimed.

Mani looked at Elena with a hesitant expression.

"That's okay. Lena, she's alright."

"No, she's family, right Mia?" Elena said smiling.

"Right! Please Mommy!" Mia gave her mother a pout identical to Elena's and Mani just smiled.

"Is that okay Jer?" Mani asked turning to face him.

He nodded with a big smile. He walked toward Mia and lifted her into the air. She giggled.

"Can we watch Cars 2 too Auntie Lena?" Klaus asked from his position.

"Yea buddy. You both have got a movie. We've got some games too. Auntie Care, Auntie Kat, Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon will be there."

"What about grandpa?" Klaus asked with his excited green eyes.

"He's got the night off so he will be there Klaus. Uncle John and your cousin Isobel are coming too." Jeremy said.

Elena unconsciously rolled her eyes at the mention of Isobel's name. Niklaus smiled and waved his finger in disapproval at Elena who just smiled back at him.

"Mani, do you want to join or do you have to work?" Elena offered.

"I have to work-"

"You can have the night off. " Jeremy said instantly.

"Jer I need to work." Mani complained.

"You know I won't take no for an answer and I can help you out if you actually need the money."

"And you know I hate when you do that. I like to do for myself."

Elena got quiet. Something was going on between Mani and her brother. No, he was with Bonnie. Well … that never stopped him from cheating on Anna. Then again, he and Anna were doomed from the start. Jeremy loved her, just was never in love with her. Bonnie had his attention for almost three years now. Mani was not the type to sleep with someone else's boyfriend. Elena knew that for certain. Maybe Jer just had a thing for her, it would explain a lot. Mani stayed away from douchebags now, everyone knew that. Jer was a douche, a lovable one but a douche none the less.

"So is that a yes?" Elena asked.

"Yea, I guess."

"Is Bonnie coming?" Klaus asked.

Mani and Jeremy both seemed to still for a second.

"Whose Bonnie?" Mia asked.

"No one of importance. Jer, she is not invited to family night." Elena exclaimed.

""I didn't invite her Klaus and Elena calm down. You two used to be best friends." Jeremy reasoned.

"Until she lied to me to sleep around with you when you had a baby on the way!" Elena bellowed.

"Anna and I weren't together."

"Doesn't matter. If she had told me, things could have been different. They're not. I'm content with Care, Kat and Jenna. You can do better. … Hey Mani, are you single?"

Jeremy's eye widen as Mani blushed. Elena giggled.

"I think Jer might have a crush on you." Elena teased.

"Daddy has a crush! Daddy has a crush!" Klaus said making Elena and Mia laugh.

Jeremy rolled his eyes bouncing a laughing Mia.

"That's funny Mia?" He said then he began to tickle her.

"Stop it!" She said giggling with infectious laughter.

Elena knew Jeremy always wanted a daughter. He had hoped Niklaus would be one but it never turned out like he wanted. Jeremy loved his son though.

"So are we going home so I can watch Cars?" Klaus asked hugging Elena.

Mani and Jeremy laughed.

"Yea just let me talk to Hank about Mia not working tonight so the other girls can expect to pick up the slack with the tables. Then we can leave."

"I'll go get my car."

"I'm driving Mani. Just put Mia's car seat in the back next to Klaus'. Lena will strap them in."

"Yes because I am the official baby sitter." Elena mocked back as Jeremy headed toward the back with Mia still in his arms.

Mani sighed and smiled.

"Well Niklaus, let's go." Elena said lifting her nephew onto her hip.

"Daddy does have a crush. He blushed." Klaus whispered into her ear making her erupt into giggles as they headed toward Jeremy's Honda Pilot.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? -Nee<strong>


	11. Guess No One Told You About Consequences

**__Hope you all enjoy this chapter. This has been calling my name to be typed out since the idea jumped into my head. I got kind of obsessed with Demi Lovato's new C.D. for some reason and the idea just came to me. All the answers to all of your questions are still not answered. And I know everyone will have a lot to say about this chapter. Hope you like it, I poured my soul into this one. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I begged and if I cried<strong>_

_**Would it change the sky tonight?**_

_**Would it give me some light?**_

_**Should I wait for you to call?**_

_**Is there any hope at all?**_

_**Are you drifting by...?**_

_**When I think about it**_

_**I know that I was never there or even cared**_

_**The more I think about it**_

_**The less that I was able to share with you**_

_**I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you**_

_**You're nearly here**_

_**And then you disappear**_

Elena sat in her room painting the last toe on her left foot cobalt blue. Katherine had done her nails earlier the same color. They were doing their own personal spa day. Beyoncé's voice was flowing through their bedroom courtesy of Katherine's iTunes. Elena knew her sister had the best taste in music. Maybe it was because she was Miss Prima Ballerina. Katherine was good and she knew it. Her great dancing skills were what had a guaranteed spot for auditions at the prestigious Juilliard in New York.

"So what's going on with you lately?" Elena questioned her twin.

"Nothing."

"Katherine, you know you can't lie to me. Ever since that night of the sleepover at Tyler's place … Wait, is it because of … well you know!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, sighing and putting the hot pink nail polish on her night stand.

"Lena can we not do this tonight?"

The door to their bedroom bounded open then shut close. Their Aunt Jenna and her fiery red hair flew into the room and onto Elena's massive bed.

"So are we getting drunk tonight you guys?"

The twins laughed in unison. How Jenna graduated with her Master's was a mystery to them. She was either going to drink, already drunk or nursing a hangover almost every day.

"Jenna how do you expect to get a job while getting drunk every day?" Katherine questioned.

"I have a job. I started in a month." Jenna told them smiling.

Elena turned around and faced her aunt. Katherine scooted toward the edge of her bed closest to Elena's.

"When did you get a job? All summer you've been partying."

Jenna narrowed at eyes at her nieces but smiled the entire time. She laughed.

"It's a private company called Smith & Regan Inc. They have multiple divisions. They just so happen to have a security division which my kick ass analyst skills get paid handsomely for. I got an interview through my old professor. I am in training starting next week and I start in a month. So that means I need to get drunk as much as I possibly can before next Friday."

The girls all laughed. Elena got up and sat down in her bed, next to Jenna.

"Sorry Jenna, we were just going to stay in tonight. Where's Alaric?" Elena said.

"Alaric was with Damon earlier. I know he had plans with Elijah later on but you know Damon and Elijah don't really get along anymore." Jenna said smiling, looking at Elena.

"It's because Damon is heels in love with Elena and he thinks she lost her virginity to Eli, which he was going to do until I walked in."

"What?" Jenna exclaimed.

Elena leaned back and allowed her upper body to fall onto her bed.

"Kat!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

Jenna dragged Elena into sitting position with big eyes. Elena rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion to make it seem like she was tired of having this conversation, which she kind of was.

"Damon and I may have hooked up the summer Klaus was born." Elena said.

Jenna screamed in shock and excitement. Katherine giggled, joining the other two girls on her sister's bed. She was finally going to get the entire story from her twin.

"What the hell? Tell me everything!" Jenna yelled with glee.

"First off, please calm down. Damon and I … we had come back to the house. Kat was off being a slut with Stefan even though he was still with Rebekah. No one was here. We both admitted to having feelings for one another. We kissed and one thing led to another."

"But Kat just said that you did not sleep with Damon!" Jenna disputed.

"Can I finish?" Elena asked in annoyance.

"Go on." Jenna mumbled with a smile.

Elena ran her hand through her hair and sighed. 'One night of peace, why was that so hard to get,' Elena thought cursing whoever sent Jenna to their house tonight.

"Anyway we went down on one another. And-"

"Wait; is he as big as he thinks he is?" Jenna asked making Katherine burst into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously Jenna, are you really asking your seventeen year old niece does her boyfriend have a big dick?" Katherine asked with an amused face.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Elena argued.

"He better be or Jeremy will kill him. Lena you should tell him, that's his best friend."

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Elena questioned with a serious peeved off face.

Jenna and Katherine both got quiet and leaned in toward Elena.

"The answer to your question is yes Jenna. He's as big as he brags to be," Elena said then Jenna giggled which made her smile, "I had condoms that Katherine gave me that summer. Damon had ripped it open and was putting it on when Kat walked into the room screaming that Rebekah was a bitch. She saw us and walked out, all embarrassed. It was actually kind of funny. We just sat and held each other for an hour. Well we made out some too. He had to go take care of some things; I guess one of those strippers was doing something wrong. I didn't really ask. Kat burst into the room when he left asking a lot of questions. All I knew was that I was in love with him and it was scaring the shit out of me! We hung out the rest of the week but could never quite get alone. Then Jeremy called me down to Georgia to see your Mom and Dad. I had to go. Damon said we could try to you know … have sex when I got back. He dropped me off at the train station. I got back a few weeks later and Care was sitting on the porch waiting to share all the latest gossip with me. The major rumor going around was Isobel blew Damon behind the Starbucks a week after I left. I hated him Jenna. Kat came home and found me throwing my vanity mirror across the room."

Jenna sat wide-eyed and in astonishment. How could anyone miss everything that had happened between the little sister and the brother's best friend?

"So what is going on now? Did you sleep with Elijah?"

Elena should have known that this would come up. Why did everyone think they slept together? Two people could never just hang out in this town without rumors flying about someone being pregnant or sleeping with their best friend. It was getting to be too much. No she had never slept with anyone, why was that so hard to believe all of a sudden?

"Damon and I … we're just doing things how we should have done things last time. He asked me about Eli. I told him the truth. I never slept with Elijah. I was helping him cover his tracks with Vickie like I told everyone that summer. I am a virgin!" Elena explained.

"You never slept with Matt?" Jenna asked with curiosity.

"No but he tried. I mean we did stuff together but no, I would never sleep with that idiot."

"So Alaric said you slept over there last week."

Elena looked to her aunt with a questionable expression on her face.

"Damon told him apparently Lena!" Kat exclaimed.

"Yea, I sleep over there a lot. He had slept over here when no one was around. We spend a lot of time together. No, we aren't together if you're going to ask that."

"So are you going to sleep with him?" Katherine asked.

There it was: the million dollar question. Was she going to go down that road with him again? Would they finish this time or would fate just continue to make sure it didn't happen?

"Well I think it'll happen eventually whether it's planned or not. That's just how things are."

The girls all smiled at one another. The door suddenly opened. Isobel walked in with a tight, strapless black dress. It stopped mid-thigh and hugged every curve in her body. Her hair was pinned up on one side and she was smiling.

"Hey Kitty, can I borrow those black feather earrings you had on the other day?" Isobel asked.

She did not wait for an answer. She sat down at Katherine's desk and began looking through her jewelry box.

"First off, no one calls me Kitty except Lena and my Dad. Second I didn't remember you knocking and waiting for a reply. Third, who the hell said yes Isobel, go through my shit and wear my things?"

Jenna stifled her laughter as Elena examined her cousin's appearance. Why was she so dressed up? Isobel and her brown hair flew around to face the other three girls.

"So can I wear them Kat, please?" Isobel asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a dismissive wave as to concede to Isobel's wishes.

"Thanks! You're like the best cousin when you don't insult me."

Isobel continued to dig through the jewelry box smiling.

"Why are you so dressed up? Going to Mist?" Jenna questioned.

"No, I've got a date." Isobel explained.

Katherine burst into laughter.

"Yea right, who would be desperate enough agree to be seen with you, let alone go out on an actual date with you?" Katherine ridiculed.

"Well Damon asked me out."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop fifty degrees. Isobel was looking at herself in the mirror, putting in the earrings. Jenna was watching Elena who seemed frozen. Katherine was looking back and forth between her sister and her cousin. Elena's face suddenly turned red as she sprinted out the room.

"You're lying!" Katherine accused.

"Why would I lie? He should be here in a few moments. I was at the club visiting Jer."

"You were stalking Damon." Katherine cut in.

"I was visiting Jer and Damon asked me out. Well I had asked him out before but there were scheduling conflicts. He had some things to take care of last week."

Katherine laughed. Damon was with Elena almost every night last week except when they were at Tyler's. The doorbell rang through the house.

"Could you get that?" Isobel asked, scanning herself in the full length mirror now.

Katherine tore from the bed and down the stairs. She saw Elena heading into the hallway as she opened the door. There stood Damon in a black V-neck with black jeans and his signature leather jacket. Katherine had to admit he looked good enough to eat.

"Elena's not available right now."

"I'm actually here for Isobel. However, I do need to talk to your sister."

"Like I said, she's not available to talk." Katherine spat toward him.

"Like I would ever listen to you Katherine."

Elena could hear Damon and Katherine talking in the living room as she hid in the side hallway. Her heart was beating inhumanely fast and she felt like her lungs were constricting. 'Idiot!" She chided herself. She was just talking about him upstairs like they were going to end up married and here he was taking out the same bitch who ruined them the first time. She should have known. She was naïve and stupid for believing he could ever be better than Jeremy was about women.

"I need to talk to Elena Kat. Could you just get her? I know she's here."

"How would you know anything? I know for fact you haven't seen her all day. So she could be out."

Elena heard Damon sigh heavily.

"Stef told me. I just really need to tell her some things before I leave." Damon practically begged.

"Why are you taking Isobel out?" Katherine replied ignoring his pleas.

"It's not by-"

"I'm ready." Isobel's voice called down the steps and she walked down the steps.

Elena had the strongest urge to go out into the living room and throat punch both Damon and Isobel.

"Just tell Elena to call me. Please."

"We can go. Bye Kat. Tell Lena I said have a good night. She left the room pretty quick." Isobel said with a calculating smile.

"Bye bitch. Don't trip on your cankles on the way out." Katherine said.

Elena waited for a minute before coming out. She had heard the door close. She had heard the doors to his Camaro close and he drove off. She exhaled a giant breath as tears begin to spill from her eyes. She came around the corner to see Jenna sitting on a couch and Katherine on the phone.

"Care, get over here now. It is an emergency. Like Code Red, right now!" Katherine yelled into the phone.

It only took Caroline ten minutes to arrive at the Gilbert Residence.

"He is such an ass. Come on Lena!"

Caroline dragged her best friend up the stairs with Jenna and Katherine following behind the pair. She let go of her when they got to the girls' room and she walked right into their giant walk in closet. Elena lied back and let the tears free fall down her face. She felt like the dumbest girl to ever step foot on the planet. She got fooled twice by the same guy. She really had an urge to call Jeremy but she could not tear the friends apart like that. That would be a bitchy move. That would be a Katherine move. Suddenly clothes were thrown on top of her. Elena sat up to see a green corset and short black shorts on her legs.

"Get dressed like now!" Caroline told her.

"Care, I just want to wallow in my own stupidity."

"Oh no, you won't. Damon is a first rate jackass and right now you need therapy. We are going over to North Grove to that western bar. Tom, Wesley and some of their friends will be there. We can have fun and drink. Wallow yourself in a shot of tequila and a cute guy for a couple of hours. Now get dressed!" Caroline ordered.

Elena dressed slowly as she saw her aunt and sister following suit. Caroline was wearing a blue corset with shorts matching Elena's. She had combat boots with aquamarine laces. She tossed a pair of combat boots Elena's way with emerald laces. Katherine was wearing a red corset with matching shorts. Her combat boots were taller than Elena and Caroline's. Her laces were a blood red with white stripes. Jenna had on a pink camisole with blue jean shorts. She allowed Caroline to get her into matching combat boots with pink laces.

Two hours later …

The girls had been at the Whiskey Creek Bar for about an hour and a half. Tom and his friends were around playing pool. Elena was at the bar, downing her sorrows with tequila. Katherine and Caroline were having a good old time playing pool and drinking. Tom came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Elena."

She just nodded her head, taking another shot.

"You don't seem so chirper today."

"I just found out that the guy I've been in love with for three years has a thing for my cousin despite what has happened between us. God, I am so stupid. Why didn't I learn the first time?" Elena rambled on.

"Are you talking about Damon?" Tom questioned with the beer in his hand.

"Who else? You know I can't even blame that dick," Elena said emphasizing the word dick, "I went through this once already with him and Isobel. I was the fool to actually think that maybe the rumor was just a rumor. I should have asked him. Hell I could have asked her."

Elena did not know where the words were coming from. Maybe it was the six shots she already had.

"Lena you have to dance!" The voice of her twin said from behind her.

Elena rolled her eyes as she felt herself being dragged from the stool.

"Kat, I'm really not in the dancing mood."

"Look he's dumb and if he can't see you're awesome then his loss. I will not let my baby sister go into a stupor because of Damon Salvatore!"

"You're only older by five minutes."

"Those six minutes count. As the oldest I am the wisest. So take my advice and dance!"

Suddenly the beat to Demi Lovato's 'All Night Long' filled the bar. Katherine laughed and got on top of the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elena exclaimed.

"Come on, let's dance!" Katherine yelled.

The men in the club were coming toward the bar to see Katherine. Caroline giggled and cheered her friend on. Katherine began to shake her hips walking up and down the bar.

_**I love the way you're talkin'**_

_**I'm lovin' what you're doin', boy**_

_**I don't fall easy often**_

_**I never had a love like you before**_

Katherine was dancing all over the bar. She shook her hips and dipped down to the level of the men ogling her. Elena caught Jenna recording her twin dancing and she laughed. Katherine stuck out her hand and Caroline joined her on top of the bar top. The two girls danced to the beat doing a dance Elena remembered doing when she was on the cheerleading team with them.

"Come on Lena!"

_**Let's keep the party goin' all night long (hey)**_

_**all night long (hey)**_

_**all night long (hey)**_

_**all night, all night**_

Elena shook her head but then realized she was actually laughing. So she told herself what the hell and climbed on top of the bar. Elena stepped into the middle and pushed the two girls aside. She stepped up and started to dance. The girls moved back in perfect harmony and shook their hips to the beat.

"Solo!" Katherine yelled as Missy Elliot's voice pumped through the bar.

_**We can party all night (night)**_

_**Wanna spend the night (night)**_

_**Boy you be my type by the end of the night**_

_**We can pillow fight**_

_**Your kisses real nice**_

_**Come closer 'cause I don't bite**_

_**You talkin' how I like**_

_**You play daddy I play wife**_

_**I-I-I'm so alone**_

_**No-No-No one is home**_

_**I got yo, got yo n-n-number in my telephone**_

"Go Kat!" Jenna cheered with her IPOD high in the air recording the dancing.

Katherine kicked her leg up and spun around. She smiled, blowing kisses to the men. Caroline stepped up next. She moved her hips sensually to the beat. She spun her body around and made circles with her arms, smiling seductively to the crowd. Everyone was cheering.

_**Wanna wanna wanna be your girl**_

_**Wanna wanna be my man**_

_**Well we could hold hands, run our hands in the sand**_

_**it's the weekend, don't make plans**_

_**Party Starts**_

_**When you're here**_

_**After Dark**_

_**We don't care**_

_**We gon' set it off, we gon' set it off**_

_**Party Starts**_

_**When you're here**_

"Lena go!" Kat encouraged her twin.

Elena stepped the front and center where the large pole was in the middle of the beat. She wrapped her hands around the pole smiling.

_**After Dark**_

_**We don't care**_

_**We gon' set it off, we gon' set it –**_

As soon as the chorus rung out, Elena spread her legs apart and went down into a split. She bounced up and down gaining the largest applause from the crowd. She swung her legs over the bar top and sung the words to the guys closest to her. Katherine and Caroline continued to dance behind her. They struck a pose as the song closed. The bar filled with cheers and applause. Elena jumped off the bar smiling with a new reverence for her current situation. She was single and it was time to have fun. She grabbed one of Tom's friends and started to dance with him on the floor to slow, revenge-filled song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. It was making her think about taking Jer's bat to the front of Damon's Camaro. Then she felt the guy behind her and started to concentrate on feeling that rather than letting thoughts of Damon consume her.

A couple of days later back in Mystic Falls …

Damon tried for the tenth time to call Elena for the day. It went straight to voicemail. He had asked Jer about it earlier but Jeremy said Elena had been sneaking around and leaving her phone off so no one but Kat would know where she was. Damon walked into the large conference room that he and Jer made in the warehouse. He saw two of his low level thugs named Brady and Ben. The guys were laughing in the entrance way but stopped once Damon walked past out of respect. When he just nodded and followed past, Ben pressed play on his I-Pad. The two guys laughed watching the video.

"Are you going to show this to boss?"

"And get my fuckin' head cut off? Hell no!" Brady exclaimed.

"Who would have thought baby sister had those moves?" Ben said smiling.

"What the hell are you two idiots watching?"

Both guys looked up to see Logan Fell standing in front of them. Logan Fell was the legal advisor of Damon and Jeremy. He was tall with dirty blond hair and he had a superior essence to him. If there was a problem that none of the guys wanted to let Damon or Jeremy know about, they either went to Maddox, Luca or Logan. Logan tried to date Jenna when they were in high school but she quickly kicked him to the curb when Alaric showed interest. Logan never let that get to him; Jeremy and Damon treated and paid him well. Logan snatched the device from the two thugs and pressed the play button. As soon as he saw Katherine and Caroline dancing on the bar, he headed in to the conference room.

"Boss I have something you need to see."

"Not now Logan. I need to call Anna." Jeremy said.

Damon just sat back on his laptop, typing his essay that was for his Business class.

"Is it an emergency?"

"No, my dad has Klaus today." Jeremy said scrolling through their work phone: a blackberry.

"You need to see this. Its family related."

Jeremy and Damon's head both snapped up. They saw Logan holding an I-Pad which Damon just saw two of his guys have. Jeremy nodded his head. Logan laid the device on the table and pressed the play button. Jeremy watched as his baby sister Katherine got on top of a bar and was talking to someone off camera. She began dancing like she was seducing someone. He watched as Caroline joined Katherine and they both danced to the song. Damon watched as rage filled his best friend. Damon was starting to feel it. Where the hell were they at when this happened?

"Come on Lena!" They watched Katherine yell.

Damon saw Elena climb on top of the bar top and start to dance with her best friends. She moved like she did not have a care in the world. Damon could feel his anger build. Katherine stood out by herself and danced. Caroline did the same. The camera suddenly showed a lusty looking Elena holding a pole, and out of nowhere she went down into a split. Both Jeremy and Damon's eyes widen. Damon held in his anger trying not to let anyone know. Jeremy's fist tightened and his face turned red. The two sat and watched though without making a move.

"Look at my niece. He really is an idiot!" A voice behind the camera that they both recognized as Jenna said.

"She is so hot. If we were gay, I'd tap that!" Caroline said laughing.

The camera went out and they could see Elena dancing on a guy to some country song. Jeremy jumped up from his seat and kicked the chair over.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"Ben and Brady. They're standing by the door."

Damon got up and followed as his best friend made haste toward the entrance of the room. Jeremy spotted the two guys and walked over to them. He grabbed the one he knew to be Brady and slammed him against the door.

"Where the fuck did you get that video?"

"It's on the Mystic Falls gossip Twitter. The girl who runs it said her friend asked her to post it!"

Ben watched with fear as his boss held hid friend up from the ground with rage.

"Is that how you watched it?"

"It's a trending topic. You put #CEK if you've seen it. It started out on YouTube and it has three million views."

"How long has this damn video been up?" Jeremy asked, slamming the guy back into the door.

"Last week to the day. I was just watching it today man. I'm sorry."

Jeremy dropped the guy who fell to the floor in a pathetic manner. Jeremy could barely see. Everything was blurred and he was trying to process what had just happened. He could expect this from Katherine and Caroline, Jenna would do anything when she was drunk. But what the hell was wrong with his baby sister Elena? Had she lost her damn mind? Jeremy stormed off, making his way toward the exit fuming.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all don't hate me. It would make me sad. I just have one thing to say though. Everything is not as it seems and answers will be coming. Reviews are loved and appreciated with me. ;) -Nee<strong>


	12. I Want To Be Free Like A Bird

**Okay so I know everyone dying for the next chapter so I'll keep this short. Thanks. I never expected this kind of response. You all keep me motivated. As a treat, the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours but first I need to feed myself before I starve. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Girls! We run this mother! Yeah!" Elena sang along with Beyoncé through the kitchen.<p>

She danced around the kitchen as she made her sandwich completely oblivious. She had avoided Damon, Jeremy and Isobel for an entire week. Jenna started her job today so Elena texted her 'Good luck!'

"My persuasion can build a nation. Endless power. The love we can devour. You'll do anything for me. Who run the world? Girls!" Elena exclaimed going into the fridge.

She continued to move her hips as she looked through the fridge. She found her private fruit bowl and pulled it out. She got a bottle of lemonade out and put both her items on the counter as she closed the fridge with her hip. Elena did not care that anyone could home and find her in her panties and a camisole dancing around the kitchen. She hardly had a care in the world now. She had not been to work since that Saturday night.

She was pretty sure Jeremy thought she was sneaking around which she kind of was. She had been hanging out with Tom in North Grove where she would sure no one would find her unless their names were Caroline or Katherine. North Grove was two towns too many out of Jeremy and Damon's territory. She left her phone turned off on her bed. She would hang out with Tom and get advice from him then she would dive until late. She was sleep when Jeremy had to be at work and made sure to be in bed sleep by midnight so he could not talk to her. It had worked so far. Elena was so into her own world that she didn't hear two engines pull up in the driveway by the kitchen.

Jeremy and Damon had just come back to the Gilbert Resident. They looked at one another curiously when music could be heard loudly from the kitchen. They looked through the window to see Elena on top of the counter dancing in her underwear.

"This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind. To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine. Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions. Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business." Elena sang eating her fruit and dancing around.

"My persuasion can build a nation. Endless power. The love we can devour. You'll do anything for me. Who run the world? Girls!" Elena exclaimed.

Both of their eyes widened. She got off the counter and slid across the floor in her socks. Jeremy noticed she was unmindful to the world around her. The song came to an end and she just laughed drinking some of her lemonade. They could the bass to another song start.

"Up in the club, we just broke up. I'm doing my own little thing. You decided to dip but now you wanna trip. Cause another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me. Don't pay him any attention. Cause I cried my tears, for three good years. Ya can't be mad at me. Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it."

Elena flashed her ring finger which had a big diamond that she inherited from her grandfather that was her late grandmothers who passed when Jer was just three. She popped a piece of a peach in her mouth and dipped down to the ground to the beat.

Damon watched as his best friend's fist turned white from squeezing together so tight.

"Did you know she was going to be home?" Damon questioned.

"She's never home unless she's sleep now. I have no idea where she's been so this is a surprise."

"Are we going to go in?" Damon asked stepping away from the window and leaning on his motorcycle.

"I am. Wait out here." Jeremy said heading for the door.

When he opened the door, Elena looked toward it then continued to eat her fruit. 'What the hell did he want?' Elena wondered drinking some lemonade. She continued to bob her head to her music as he headed out of the kitchen. She internally rejoiced that he chose not to speak with her. Chris Brown filled the room from her laptop next and she just moved her hips back and forth as Jeremy came back into the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Are you still working for me?"

Elena looked at her brother and a giant smile spread across her face.

"Yea I am. Just some things have come up. Today was just me being lazy. I'll be in tomorrow even though it's Friday. I could use a break."

"You've had a break. Have you even been diving?" Jeremy questioned with an accusative glare.

"Well Dad, I have." Elena said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Lena. It was just a question."

"Whatever floats your boat …" She replied.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at her. 'What the hell was her problem?' He thought.

"Can I see you laptop right quick? I need something." Jeremy told her.

Elena nodded and continued to eat her fruit.

"Maybe I should put on pants." She said walking into the hallway.

She found her discarded short shorts and slipped them on. She hummed her way back into the kitchen to find Jeremy watching something on it. She came back toward her original spot then froze when she saw what was on the laptop. It was their video, the video from the night Damon and Isobel went out. Who the hell showed it to him?

"Where did you get this?" Elena questioned.

Jeremy just laughed sarcastically then gave her a hard look.

"No, the better question is: what the fuck was wrong with you? Where the hell were you even at?"

"Obviously out of your reach." Elena replied with an attitude.

Jeremy jumped up from leaning on the counter and into his little sister's face.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Why were you doing that on bars like you're some little slut?"

"Nothing has gotten into me. This is me. I'm not seven Jer. You can't lock me in the house and wait for some expectant doctor to rescue me. I don't need to be rescued!" Elena shouted.

"That video begs to differ." Jeremy yelled back.

Elena looked back at the screen to see herself swinging her legs off the bar and singing to the guys nearest to her. She smiled at the memory and turned back to Jeremy.

"Is this funny to you?" Jeremy hissed toward her.

"Yea, now that you mention it. It is kind of is hilarious. The really funny part is how I see you yelling at me and not Kat or Care. Or how you aren't yelling at Jenna who is fucking twenty-four yet she took your two seventeen year old sisters and your seventeen year old surrogate sister to a damn bar! It's fucking funny as shit!"

Jeremy seemed to back up when those words flew from Elena's mouth.

"For your information I already talked to Kat, Care and Jenna. I expect this from them. The dancing in unknown bars but not you. What the hell is up with you? You haven't come into work, you're dancing on bar tops, and you're dancing in the house in your underwear. Are you sneaking around with some guy? What about Mason?"

Elena just laughed. That was what stopped her from her most immediate reaction which was to kick her brother in his nuts.

"Why do you always assume me doing something which you consider out of character has something to do with some effin' guy? There is no guy! No guy Jer! And as for Mason, catch a clue! I never liked him and I never will. So he can quit calling you and quit arranging dates. I don't need a doctor to get out of this hell hole of town. Getting away from you and all these assholes is enough inspiration for me!" Elena shouted heading toward the door.

Jeremy caught her arm and brought her back to him.

"This conversation was never over!"

"Jer, I don't care what you have to say. No matter what you say. I danced on top of a bar top because it was fun and I felt like I was having a panic attack! I danced in my underwear because I could. I've been around, just out of your reach which is perfect for me! I was in that famous Western bar in North Grove when I supposedly acted like a slut! I ditched work because I needed some freedom! And for your information I have been with a guy!"

Jeremy opened his mouth to accuse her of doing something with the guy.

"Who just so happens to have a girlfriend! So no we did not sleep together to answer the question that was going to fly out your mouth next! I am an effin' virgin for the last time! I never slept with Elijah or Matt or whoever else is on your list of imaginary sex partners for me. He is my friend and he's helping me through a hard time and no it's not Stefan! No, I won't tell you his name or where he leaves. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Elena snatched her arm away and grabbed her laptop, fruit and lemonade. She headed out the door to see Damon leaning against his bike in front of her car.

"Of course he brought Thing 2 with him." Elena said opening the passenger door.

Damon moved toward her and she rolled her eyes.

"Lena I've been calling you."

"Oh trust me. I got the forty-six missed calls, twenty voicemails and fifty text messages. I am choosing not to reply so if you excuse me, I need to go."

She wrenched open her driver's door and he stopped her from closing it.

"Why have you been ignoring me? Did Kat tell you I needed to talk to you?"

"Yea, she did. Like I said, I am ignoring you which is kind of hard to do with you stopping me form leaving." Elena replied, starting the engine up.

Nicki Minaj came through her speakers and she turned it up so that the bass was loud and blaring.

"Lena, what the hell was that video?"

"I know you heard Jer and me fighting two minutes ago so you know exactly what that video was. Now bye." Elena said closing her door hard.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart as she pulled back from the driveway.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Can I come over? I really need to talk to you." Elena pleaded.

* * *

><p>"So you cursed out your brother and basically told mine to go to hell?" Stefan asked as the two sat on the roof of the Boarding House.<p>

Elena laughed, grabbing her best friend's hand. She laced their fingers and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's just hard Stef. I can't be around Damon and Jer is an idiot."

Stefan nodded and smiled to encourage her.

"Lena, where have you been? You haven't returned my calls either while you were ditching the other Salvatore." Stefan questioned.

"North Grove."

"What the hell is in North Grove?"

"Tyler's cousin Tom."

Stefan raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Elena laughed and swatted his shoulder.

"Not even. We're just friends. He's just a great listener."

"I'm a good listener." Stefan reasoned.

"I needed to talk to someone who wasn't caught up in this mess. Tom was perfect. I talk to him about the Damon and Isobel situation and he talks to me about Lexi." Elena said.

"Lexi?" Stefan asked with curiosity.

"He's dating your ex apparently. Her brother came home from war and found out about Lee who hadn't hit Lexi yet. Though he was saying something to make her afraid of him. The brother basically beat him bad and Lexi left him. So now she's dating Tom."

"Small world." Stefan said smiling.

"Yea I know. However Tom thinks I need to talk to your ass of a brother."

"Maybe you should." Stefan offered.

Elena rolled her eyes. The two leaned back and lay down on the roof.

"Not going to happen. I learned my lesson for the last time. If I talk to him, I take the risk of being caught in that trap again. Not going to happen to me yet again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice and I need to be slapped."

Stefan and Elena both laughed in unison. The two looked up to the sky which was clear on this hot July day and observed the stars like they use to do when they were little. Elena remembered sneaking up on the roof with Stefan when they were eleven. They would count stars and name constellations.

"Did you ever find out if the rumor was true?" Stefan asked through the silence.

"What rumor?" Elena asked in confusion.

"The Isobel and Damon behind Starbucks rumor. Did you ever ask him if it was true?"

"No and that was one of my lesser mistakes."

"What was the major mistake?" Stefan asked.

"Letting him in the first time. Obviously if he hangs out with Jer, fidelity was never going to be his specialty." Elena explained with a sad smile.

"How does it feel?" Stefan inquired.

"How does what feel?"

"To get your heart broken. Lexi and I, we broke up because we knew we were better as friends. I dumped Rebekah for Kat. Kat and I have been together almost three years now. I don't know how it feels."

Elena looked to her best friend with tears in her eyes. Stefan squeezed her hand.

"We don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Stefan offered.

"No, I'll tell you. Not like you will ever go through that. Umm … it's like having a continuous panic attack. I couldn't breathe for five minutes when I heard he was taking her out. I just wanted to cry myself to sleep. I couldn't feel anything for a while thus the drinking at the bar. The only thing I can feel now is free. The dancing, the sneaking around and the drinking it makes me feel free. No one can take that from me. Damon took my heart but that's all he's ever going to get out of me."

Tears escaped out of the sides out her eyes as she smiled.

"Were you going to have sex with my brother?" Stefan quizzed.

"I thought about it. We almost did it once this summer but he said we needed to talk about some things first." Elena revealed with a confused face.

"Did you guys ever talk?"

"No. Not about what he wanted us to talk about. Now we never will." Elena answered.

The two sat in silence; hands laced and just looked up to the sky. It was nearly a half an hour when Stefan broke the silence.

"He's an idiot."

Elena looked to her best friends with her eyes full of questions.

"My brother is an idiot. Even though you're like another sister to me and I could never see you that way, Damon needs someone like you. He's an idiot. You're patient and kind. You actually listen. You're sweet. Damon is used to people letting him run over them except Lia because she's his baby sister. You run over him. He needs someone like that. No offense to Isobel but she seems like she was too desperate to be his type. Maybe I'm just biased. You're the only girl he seems to respect in that category as potential girlfriend. Not to mention you're smoking hot," Stefan told her making her laugh with the last comment, "I mean I am dating your twin so you have to be like one of the hottest girls on the planet. Damon is one of those people who never learn until it's too late when it comes to family and friends."

"Thanks Stefan. You know how to make a girl feel appreciated." Elena said squeezing her best friend's hands.

Tears slipped from her eyes and Stefan wiped them away.

"I think you need to quit crying over him too."

Elena laughed, letting go of his hand to wipe her face with both hands.

"I never got to really cry the first time. Care and Kat would never let me. So I guess you can be the girlfriend telling me he's no good and eating ice cream with me."

"I guess I will be." Stefan said.

Elena sat there contemplating everything she had talked about with Tom and had just talked about with Stefan. She contemplated all the messages Damon had left. She contemplated her argument with Jeremy. She contemplated her relationship with Isobel. A song by Rihanna popped into her head. The lyrics flowed into her mind.

_**On my roof. Dark and I'm burning a rope. I don't need proof. I'm torn apart and you know. What you did to me was a crime. Cold Case Love. And I let you reach me one more time. But that's enough. Should've investigated. But love blinded eye. Couldn't see. And then I tried to cage it. But your love ain't the kind you can keep. Release me now cause I did my time. Of this cold case love. My heart's no longer cold & confined. I've had enough. We lost our way. Took this too far. And I'll never find the pieces of my heart. We've lost enough. Looking for a truth. That was here all along.**_

"Hey Stef. Are you up there?" A little girl's voice asked breaking Elena out of her trance.

Stefan and Elena both sat up once they heard Amelia's voice. The young girl climbed out of the window and up on the roof. Her smile grew a ten-fold when she saw Elena sitting next to her brother.

"Hey Elena. Are you alright?" She asked, frowning when she saw the tear treks on Elena's face.

Elena smiled, wiping her face clear.

"Yea just guy drama."

"Did Damon do something wrong? Because if he did, I'll kill him for you. No one will ever have to know."

Stefan and Elena laughed in unison at the young girl's declaration.

"It's complicated Lia. We're just going to have a girl's night plus Stefan alright." Elena said with a smile.

"Yay! Okay so since my oldest brother is the biggest jackass and made you cry we can catch crazy movies. So I like All the Real Girls and How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. Oh! We can watch The Break-Up!"

Stefan and Elena burst into hysterical laughter together as Lia continues to ramble on about what to do.

"Let's get off this roof. I don't want you to jump." Lia said climbing down.

Stefan chuckled hard, holding his stomach from the joke. Elena punched him in the shoulder as she started to climb down.

* * *

><p>"Just let me talk to her Stef!"<p>

Elena stirred from her sleep to see the TV still on in Stefan's room. Amelia was curled into her side asleep. 'He's Just Not That Into You' was still playing from the DVD player. She looked to see the door was cracked and she could see Stefan standing outside of it. There was another pair of boots which she instantly recognized as Damon's.

"Damon lower you voice. Lia is sleeping in there too. No, you can't talk to Elena. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I don't even know why Stef! Please."

Elena could feel her heart beat speed up at the sound of his voice pleading to see her.

"Well maybe go over your actions in the past two weeks and pick a jackass move." Stefan advised.

Elena could hear the anger in the youngest Salvatore's voice. She wanted to get up and stop them from arguing but she didn't want to see Damon. So she sat down and listened.

"Stef, can you just tell her I really want to talk to her … and I miss her. So much. Just do that."

She heard Damon walk away and rolled back over to pretend she was still sleep. Elena heard Stefan come back into the room and sigh deeply. He got back into his bed and she rolled over to face him.

"Did you hear that?" Stefan asked looking down at her.

Elena nodded as she smiled sadly.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

Her best friend smiled down at her and scooted back into his pillows.

"Let's finish watching these depressing movies." Stefan offered and she sat up next to him laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rihanna song was called "Cold Case Love" unless anyone was wondering. Reviews and Alerts are loved, appreciated and cherished with me. ;)<strong>


	13. All The Reasons Why I Never Said Ily

**I can honestly say I am proud of myself for this chapter. This is the one I know everyone has been waiting for. It will definitely make you all happy, I can guarantee that. I hope you all enjoy. One mroe thing: Thank you again for all the love. I never thought I would get 50+ reviwes let alone 70+. I am more grateful than you all will ever know. Alright let me shut up. Here's the next chpater:**

* * *

><p>Elena walked through town with a lot on her mind. She had successfully avoided Damon when she was at work ever since their confrontation at her house. He did not call as much as he did but she always had at least three missed calls from him a day. She had texts messages from him wanting to see her but there were no more voicemails. He was gone in the morning when she spent the night with Amelia and Stefan. She assumed Stefan asked him to be gone before she was waked. Elena missed him, like he claimed to miss her. The difference this time was that she could no longer allow herself to be played over Isobel.<p>

"Don't look so grim sexy!" Elena heard a voice yell from the side of the sidewalk.

She glanced over to see Tom in a pick-up truck smiling at her. Elena returned the smile, walking up to his car. She leaned into the open window of the passenger side of the truck.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls Tom?"

"I thought I would come spend time with my favorite person. I called to see if you were free but I forgot you like to leave your phone off now."

"Just so Jer won't stalk me." Elena said getting into the truck.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Tom questioned.

"Nope, it's Sunday. I do not work on Sundays. Plus Jer is like MIA, I think he's with Bonnie. For some reason it seems like she's going to be around for a while."

Tom laughed putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curve.

"Are you hungry?"

On cue, Elena's stomach grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tom said chuckling.

The two drove until they reached the town drive thru. Tom offered a burger, onion rings and a large Pepsi. Elena ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with a large chocolate milkshake. Once they had their food, Tom pulled off.

"Thanks for buying me lunch. I hardly noticed I hadn't eaten since I left the house this morning."

"It's alright Lena. You know I have to keep my girl fed," He said eating two onion rings, "So have you talked to Damon?"

Elena scoffed then took a large drink of her milkshake.

"Please. I am not talking to him. I have nothing to say." Elena said.

"Lena, you need to get some things off of your chest and you keep holding them in. It's not good for your soul. Balance your chi."

"I'll do that Zen master." Elena teased as her house came into view.

The two laughed in unison as the car came to a stop.

"Where's your sister?" Tom asked as the two got out of the car.

"Umm … she's with Stefan and his little sister, Amelia. They're having a day at the zoo in Richmond. I declined the offer. Stefan and I have been spending enough time together and I don't like to see him and Kat making out every five minutes." Elena explained opening the door to her house.

Tom nodded as they walked into the house. Elena led him back into the kitchen and the two sat at the large counter with their food.

"So have you talked to Jeremy since the fight?"

"We only talk if it's about the work he gives me at the clubs. The only good thing was that I got to one of their strip clubs Friday to file some paper work. Some of those strippers are hot."

Tom laughed sipping on his Pepsi.

"Your brother really let you go to a strip club by yourself?" Tom inquired.

"Well no, he sent his friend Mani with me. She's friendly with some of the girls well the ones who don't hate her." Elena told her friend.

"Why would some strippers hate your brother's friend?"

"If she was banging Jer, it would explain so much. I think it's because he takes care of her. She would be the wife and they would be the groupies who he never sleeps with. Jer actually treats her like a person, more than he does with Bonnie. I mean, she's a waitress and his executive assistant so it's weird." Elena explained with amusement.

"Maybe he likes her."

"Maybe that's true. Mani doesn't do dirt bags though so neither my brother nor Damon qualifies."

Tom laughed at the blow she threw to her ex. He knew Elena was a complex girl but she was one of the best people in the world. She was an awesome friend. She would never judge him or Lexi. She never judged the fact that Lexi cheated on Lee with him and that was enough to make her great friend in his book.

_**Baby I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy**_

_**And every time I'm around you girl it feels amazing**_

_**And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby**_

_**Cause I can't lose my baby...**_

_**I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you**_

Tom looked down at his phone to see Lexi calling. Elena just smiled at him telling him to answer it.

"Hey babe." Tom said into the phone.

"Hey. I got out of class early. I should be home in an hour and I was wondering if you wanted to just hang out."

"Hey Lexi!" Elena exclaimed making Tom smile.

"Is that Elena?" Lexi questioned.

"Yea I saw her wondering the streets all lost and alone," Tom said making Elena and Lexi both laugh, "So I decided to treat her to lunch."

"That's nice. So will you be home in an hour or will you be treating Elena's broken heart with your genius advice?" Lexi teased.

"He'll be home in an hour Lexi. Don't worry. I won't nag him too much today." Elena shouted toward the phone.

Lexi laughed through the phone. Elena took a chunk out of burger and gave Tom her questionable look.

"Thank you Lena. I miss my boyfriend. He has been at work too much." Lexi exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Bye Lexi." Elena replied with a huge smile.

"Bye Lena. Bye Tom. See you later." Lexi said hanging up.

Tom put his phone on the counter and gave Elena a look with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked with a mouth full of burger.

"I think my girlfriend loves you more than me."

Elena giggled swallowing all the food in her mouth.

"It wouldn't be that far off base. She used to love going shopping with me. You know she hated Katherine so I was her go to shopping buddy. Lexi didn't have many friends when we were fourteen."

"Why is it that she and Katherine hated one another so much?"

"Katherine wanted Stef and Lexi had him. It's as simple as that." Elena answered throwing her burger wrapper away.

"Well I guess Lexi could have felt like you then. Isobel wanted Damon and you had him." Tom said.

"That means we both lost them. I am not going to rejoice about that fact we have in common."

Tom smiled and Elena actually laughed at the sight of his smile.

"Seriously that is not funny. I am in pain here!"

The two continued to laugh together though.

"So I know you told me that you won't talk to him but you could at least tell me how you feel." Tom said.

"I did." Elena said with a confused face.

"No, you've vented about how you hate him and how you want to murder him. You haven't told me how you feel with all this coming up again."

Elena thought about it for a second then grabbed his hand. She started to drag him out the kitchen and down a hallway people rarely went down in her house.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a special room. Just wait." Elena told him.

They turned a corner and went up a spiral staircase. They came to a room and Elena slowly opened the door. Tom stepped in to see a giant grand piano in the middle of the room. Acoustic and electric guitars lined the sides. There was a drum set in the far left corner. There was a huge mirror and dance floor with a bar. 'This must be where Katherine practices her dancing.' Tom thought to himself. A violin was set on a small table beside the guitars.

"What is this?" Tom asked Elena.

"My granddad passed away four years ago. He was a music teacher in Richmond, a great one actually before he got sick. When he had his third stroke, my dad made him move to Mystic Falls so we could all take care of him. He took us how to make music, how to read it and it was great."

Tom looked around to see a large couch lining the right side of the room.

"This room is huge." Tom awed.

"Yea, Dad had it built for my Pops. It was like his little special gift." Elena told him pushing him down on the couch.

"What are we doing in here?" Tom questioned her as she walked toward the piano.

"You asked me how I felt and I'm telling you the only way I know how." Elena said, sitting down at the piano.

"You play piano?" Tom asked skeptically.

"I play piano, acoustic, and violin. I told you he taught us how to make music."

The room got quiet as Elena swept all of her hair over her left shoulder. She relaxed her shoulders and began to press down on the keys.

Damon walked into the Gilbert home using the spare key Jeremy gave him. He needed to talk to his best friend. He walked down the hallway to the office he and Jeremy used for their meetings. Suddenly the sound of a piano caught his attention. Damon continued down the hallway, past the office, and saw a staircase he had never noticed. He climbed the staircase and the music got louder.

"It's probably what's best for you. I only want the best for you and if I'm not the best then you're stuck. I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind like you're pouring salt in my cuts." A sweet voice filled the hallway he was walking down.

Damon caught himself walking toward the sound of a young girl singing. 'Who the hell was it?' He thought to himself.

"And I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage. You never really can fix a heart." The girl's voice sang with a piano playing along with her.

Damon trudged down the hallway and finally came to the door where he knew the girl was singing from.

"Even now I know what's wrong. How could I be so sure if you never say what you feel, feel? I must have held you hand so tight you didn't have the will to fight. I guess you needed more time to heal."

Damon pushed the door open to see Elena sitting down at a piano as he fingers flew past the keys. Her eyes were closed as she sang the words to the song.

"Baby I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start cause you can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart. Ohh ohh ... yeah ohh …Yeah."

Her fingers looked as if they just never touched the keys. They looked as if she was pretending but the nostalgic sound coming from the piano let Damon know he wasn't just imagining what was in front of him. He felt his heart squeeze with love.

"You must be a miracle worker, swearing up and down you can fix what's been broken yeah. Please don't get my hopes up no no. baby tell me how could you be so cruel It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts," Elena sang feeling every word that flowed from her mouth and then she paused for a brief moment before beginning again, "Baby I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage you never really can fix a heart."

Her feelings for Damon, the betrayal of him choosing Isobel over her, her own self-stupidity were going into the song she was singing so Tom could fathom at least a tenth of what she was feeling.

"Baby I just ran out of band aids. I don't even know where to start. Cause you can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart. Oh no no no. You never really can fix a heart. Oh no no no. You never really can fix a heart. Oh hoo ohh. Oh hoo yeah ohh ohh ho oh oh oh. You never really can fix my heart." Elena sang hitting every high note and feeling like this was the first time she was actually letting all of her feelings about the entire Damon situation out.

Elena allowed her fingers to play a few more keys before she smiled. She opened her eyes to see the last person she thought she would see. Damon was standing at the door just staring at her.

"That was amazing!" Tom exclaimed.

Elena smiled, remembering he was indeed in the room. She turned toward him. She saw Damon look Tom's way. He had never seen the kid when he came in. Elena smiled at Tom.

"That's how I feel." Elena told him.

He got up and smiled at her. He saw Damon in his peripheral vision and turned his head to him. He smiled.

"Hi. I'm Tom, Elena's friend." He said waving with two fingers.

"I'm Damon."

Tom smiled at him, nodding. He looked down to his watch and feigned surprise.

"Whoa! Look at the time. Look Lena, call me later and let me know how everything goes. That was amazing. I am a bit upset I never knew you could sing but that's alright."

Elena got up and hugged Tom. She watched Damon the entire time. He was analyzing every move she made, she knew that look.

"I'll let myself out. Nice meeting you Damon." Tom said before leaving out the door.

Elena sat back down at the piano, letting her fingers press a few keys. Damon came and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for minutes without acknowledging one another.

"I didn't know you could sing." Damon told her breaking the silence.

"No one really knows. Only a few people know. It was my thing with Pops." Elena says with no emotion.

"You're an amazing singer." Damon complimented her.

Elena nodded and looked over at him. He looked like he was fighting sleep.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Elena asked.

"I was looking for Jeremy. I have some papers we need to decide over together as mutual partners."

"Jeremy has been gone since Friday night. I don't know where he's at. He took Niklaus to my Uncle John's and left." Elena informed him.

Damon nodded his head.

"How have you been?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked refreshed like she had just gotten out of the shower. He couldn't find an imperfection in her at the moment.

"Good. You look like hell though."

Damon laughed at her sudden bluntness.

"I've been having trouble sleeping for the last couple of weeks."

Elena wanted to laugh and roll her eyes. He had probably been with Isobel every night.

"Who was the guy?" Damon asked, pressing down on the C key.

"That was Tyler's cousin Tom. You've met him before. They were down here the summer Niklaus was born." Elena said looking at him curiously.

"Are you two … a thing now?"

Elena actually let laugh herself this time.

"No. Tom is dating Stefan's ex Lexi. We're just friends. He's been helping me with some stuff. He listens."

"Oh." Was his only reply.

"So how was your date?" Elena asked; she couldn't help herself.

"What date?" Damon asked confused as to what she was referring to.

"You just went on the date barely three weeks ago Damon. Your date with Isobel." Elena said getting irritated.

Damon let himself get a good laugh out of that one.

"Elena it wasn't a date."

"Isobel said it was." Elena disputed.

"Isobel is a little too overdramatic. She had been asking me out all summer. Jer heard about it. He asked me to do him a solid and finally agree to take her out. He said he couldn't have the girl losing her Gilbert confidence." Damon explained smiling.

Elena felt like someone had just thrown a huge bucket of water on top of her head.

"What?" Elena exclaimed, her voice going up in pitch.

"Isobel will never be my type. She likes me a little too much, it's almost stalker like." Damon said laughing.

"Jer asked you to ask her out?" Elena said like a zombie.

"Yea, I would have kept making up excuses otherwise. He didn't want her to get all down on herself. I'm surprised she still likes me after what I did to her three years ago."

Elena instantly perked up. That was the summer everything went downhill.

"What did you do to her three years ago?" Elena asked forcefully.

Damon looked at to see Elena looking at him with genuine curiosity and her eyes looked conflicted like she wanted to say something.

"It was like a week after you left for Georgia and Stefan like became obsessed with that Starbucks coffee," Damon began and Elena's breathing hitch when he mentioned Starbucks, "So I went to go get some for him seeing as he was too busy making out with your sister. I had just gone grocery shopping too. Anyways, she cornered me in Starbucks and was trying to ask me out. I kindly turned her down but it was like she was the energizer bunny. She kept coming back for more. I had to get Luca to distract her. Thank God he was taking Greta to get a latte. I snuck out the back with the coffee."

Elena couldn't stop herself form blinking. It was like her entire world tilted a hundred and eighty degrees in a few seconds. She was trying to stop herself from having one of her famous panic attacks. What the hell was going on?

"Wait, I think I'm going insane." Elena mumbled and Damon looked at her worriedly.

"Lena, are you alright?" Damon questioned her.

"You and Isobel … nothing ever happened between you two?" Elena asked him, looking right in his eyes.

"No," Damon said looking confused, "You look pale. Are you alright?"

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Elena asked ignoring his question.

"To tell you exactly what I just told you. Not the 'her being desperate' thing. That was kind of weird. I know … we were getting into something and I didn't want you to think that I was sneaking around with your cousin."

Elena started breathing heavily and held the piano keys to calm herself down. Damon looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Lena, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm just … I feel like I'm losing it. I need to ask you something." She told him.

"Go right ahead." Damon said.

"When I left for Georgia, did Isobel ever … did you and her … did you two get together?" Elena shouted out at the end.

Damon looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Did you let my cousin suck your dick Damon?" Elena shouted with wide eyes.

"No Lena. I just told you I basically had to hire five people to get her off my tail so I could get coffee to my brother. Wait … you heard that rumor?"

Elena looked at Damon with wide eyes. Her head was pounding but her vision was fine so she tried to keep her grip on reality.

"Yea, Care told me." Elena revealed to him.

Damon shook his head trying to contain his anger.

"So if you never … if she never … then it … I feel like I'm going to throw up." Elena said leaning into the piano.

"Elena, listen to me. Can you hear me," He asked and she nodded her head in confirmation, "I wasn't with anyone else that summer. Not when you came back, not when you were gone or before you left. It was … it was only you."

Elena could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She turned her head to look at him.

"Is that why you haven't been talking to me? You think I did something with Isobel? Is that why you ignored me when you got back?" Damon grilled.

Elena felt a pair of tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. Damon wiped them away. He leaned down as if to kiss her. Elena closed her eyes waiting for his lips to connect to her but a faint buzzing noise interrupted them. Damon sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"What the hell do you want?" He exclaimed into the phone without looking at the screen.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Jeremy yelled into the phone.

Damon exhaled a long breath then laughed.

"Nothing man. Just tired. Do you need something?"

"Ray told me that the papers came in. I'm coming from John's. Sorry I was at Mani's. I should be in three minutes. Can you be there?"

"What were you doing at Mani's?" Damon questioned with a smile.

"Not what you think I was doing. Mani had to work and she doesn't like when I offer to pay for her to work when she doesn't. She needed a baby sitter and her grandmother is still in Florida visiting Mani's brother. Mani got off work and relieved me so I'm going to get my son." Jeremy explained.

"Well I'm at the house. Elena let me in." Damon lied.

"Can you ask her if she can watch Klaus when I get there? We haven't really talked in a while."

"Sure. I can do that. Oh and Jer, no more favors."

Jeremy laughed at his friend and Damon heard him pulling up on grovel.

"Isobel said you were a gentleman. I don't think you seemed to like her as much as she liked you."

"You know I don't. It was a favor. One I don't think I'll be repeating. Isobel's not my type."

"I know Damon. Thanks though man. She seems happier. Now if only I can cheer up Lena, I think she hates me." Jeremy said.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She loves you Jer."

"Coming in the house now. Klaus is sleep so I'm trudging a load. Bye."

Damon hung up his phone to see Elena looking at him with so emotion in her eyes.

"I guess I need to get Klaus." Elena said wiping off her face.

She got up from the piano and walked toward the door. Before she could step out of the room, Damon grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"We need to talk like I said. Maybe if you had talked to me three years ago we wouldn't be here."

Elena nodded her head as Damon cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips in his. The kiss was slow and tender. It spoke a thousand things and nothing at all. When they broke apart, Elena missed the contact his lips provided.

"Damon!" A voice yelled through the house.

"Coming man!" He yelled down.

He gave Elena a peck to the lips.

"We're going to talk."

She shook her head yes. A million things were consuming her right now. She didn't trust herself to speak. Damon kissed her forehead before heading out of the room. Elena waited a few moments before following him. She reached the stairs and went to their office. She grabbed Niklaus from her brother, smiling at him. 'This is so fucked up.' She thought to herself as she walked her nephew upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are literally jumping for joy inside your head right now. Come on. Tell me you love it. Lol . -Nee<strong>


	14. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Real Chapter

**I know everyone has been anxious for this chapter. Sorry school is like swamping me. I want to get another chapter in by tomorrow night. Sadly I'm going to Michigan to be with my sister. I will finish the chapter once I get there and upload it but it'll be late at night. Be on the lookout. Thanks for all the support and love. You guys are the greatest. Hope you enjoy this chpater as much as I enjoy reading your reviews. Which is a lot. Onto the story:**

* * *

><p><em>Two days later …<em>

Despite their promises to talk fate just was not just working in their favor. Every time she and Damon were even close to talking someone had to come and interrupt their moment. Elena was starting to hate her brother for the simple fact that he was becoming a cock block and he was unconsciously doing it. It was annoying to say the least. Jeremy always seemed to happen to pop up as soon as their conversation was starting to get serious and this conversation was not one either wanted to do over the phone. 'Seriously, what happened to him disappearing all the time,' Elena remembered thinking at their last encounter. Elena had told no one but Tom of their encounter.

"_Didn't I tell you to just talk to him?" Tom rattled on._

_Elena seriously had the mind to shove the bag of hot Cheetos into his mouth just so he could stop bragging about him being right._

"_You should have just talked to him. I knew he wasn't into your slutty cousin, no offense. She's just kind of a slut."_

_Elena actually smiled at that comment. Isobel was a slut. If she would concede to one thing, it would be that her cousin was slutty. Everyone knew; it wasn't a secret._

"_Tom, shut up!" Elena shouted out._

_Tom laughed looking at his friend on the swing. He could tell she was happy. She was practically glowing at the moment. He smiled at her happiness._

"_You were right." Elena said quietly._

_Tom smiled in a mixture of excitement and happiness._

"_Excuse me? What was that?" Tom exclaimed._

"_You were right Tom! If I wasn't so stubborn and I had listened to you, then I wouldn't have been crying over Damon."_

_Tom smiled at his friend, bringing her swing toward his. He winked at her and made both of them laugh._

"_Take my advice more. Your smile is beautiful Lena. Never let Isobel ever take your light from you again."_

_Elena could only blush and nod at her friend's words. She had felt like she was on cloud nine despite not talking to Damon yet. Maybe she just needed to head back to her house._

"_Tom, can you give me a ride back home?" She questioned him._

"_Sure, I should probably be heading back to North Grove. Lexi gets out of class in two hours. That only gives me a half an hour of downtime with the drive."_

Elena sat in the family room with Caroline and Katherine who were busy gossiping as she daydreamed about Damon. She couldn't help herself anymore. All that was on her mind was that kiss after everything had come out. It was amazing; it made her knees feel like wet clay. His lips were just like she remembered but better. He seemed like he was heartbroken when he figured out why she had been ignoring him. Elena felt like the epitome of foolishness. Gossip around Mystic Falls was just gossip, well most of the time anyway. People like to exaggerate. 'Who the hell could even make that up?' Elena exclaimed internally. She knew Caroline would never do that. She only reported gossip that was well known or had more than three confirmations. The only exception she ever made was if she had it from a witness, and Elena knew for fact there was no witness to their imaginary hookup.

"Earth to Elena, are you in there?" Caroline exclaimed snapping Elena out of her trance.

Elena looked up to her best friend and smiled.

"You've been on cloud nine for like forever! What is going on with you?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Nothing is going on." Elena lied with a giant smile.

"Okay now I know you're smiling Lena. Why are you smiling so damn much?" Katherine shouted.

Elena tried to stop smiling but it was no use. She could not help but to smile. Damon had her on a plane all her own and she felt like no one would ever make her this happy ever again.

"Can't I just be in a very happy mood?" Elena questioned.

"Please, you've been sulking around here-"

"You've been acting like Mother Nature paid you a visit ever since Damon took Isobel out!" Caroline shouted.

Elena laughed. Caroline could over exaggerate anything. You could spill a couple of drops on the floor and she would make it seem like you flooded the house.

"Ha! Since I'm on the shot, I don't have a period!" Elena exclaimed making Caroline laugh.

"Well we need a party so I'm cutting on some music." Katherine told them.

She got up from the couch and walked over to her laptop which was hooked up to the huge speakers. The beat to one of Elena's new favorite songs flowed throughout the room. Katherine pulled Caroline up laughing. Elena watched her sister and best friend like they did not have a care in the world.

_**We can do this all night**_

_**Damn this love is skin tight**_

_**Baby, come on**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Boomin like a bass drum**_

_**Sparkin' up a rhythm**_

_**Baby, come on!**_

"Baby, come on!" Elena sang as she hopped up.

Katherine and Caroline's eyes went wide as Elena hopped on top of one of the couches and started dancing. Elena still felt free, she felt more than that. It was as if nothing could ever touch her ever again. Isobel was like a particle of dust on her windshield. She was irrelevant compared to her Ferrari. All she needed to get rid of her was a good wash. Elena got her wash, Damon's confession. Elena dipped down and came back up with a seductive smile.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Katherine exclaimed giggling.

Elena did not answer her sister. She continued to dance.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there. Don't you know? You spin me out of control!" Elena sang hitting every note.

Caroline's eyes went wide as she watched her best friend sing in front of her for the first time. Who knew she had a set of lungs? Elena jumped form the couch and danced in the middle of the room. She spun Caroline in a circle before bumping hips with Katherine.

"Lena, you can sing!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena just laughed and continued to sway her hips to the beat. Suddenly the music was caught off.

"What the hell?" Elena exclaimed turning toward the laptop.

The girls all turned to see Jeremy and Damon standing behind them.

"Do you need something Jer?" Katherine asked with a smile full of wickedness.

"I have a guest I would like to add to the party list." Jeremy said.

"If it's Isobel, people will have a snowball fight in hell before that-" Elena began to say seeing Damon smile at her statement.

"Elena calm down. Come on in!" Jeremy exclaimed.

The girls all looked to the door. They could hear boots clicking against the wood floors. All of their jaws dropped when Bonnie walked through the door with a duffel bag.

"Did you have an aneurysm Jeremy? Because if you did, it would definitely explain why your little slut is here. I thought we made it clear we were steering clear of her when we found about you cheating on Anna with her." Katherine said.

"Look Kat, this is the way it's going to be. Bonnie and I are together, get over it. I don't like my sisters hating my girlfriend."

"I hate Anna." Katherine butted in.

"Anna and I are no longer together."

"Seriously Jer, she broke up your family!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Look all of you all carry weight in my decisions except this one. Get used to it." Jeremy said smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and threw her bag on the floor next to the girls' set of nail polishes and snacks. Elena smiled when she caught Damon's eye. He just did his infamous smirk as he glared at her. Everyone turned to the door when a set of heels were heard. Isobel entered the room with a bag. Elena froze. 'What the hell was going on?' She thought ready to kick her cousin out.

"Am I too late?" Isobel questioned.

"Too late for what exactly? You weren't invited just like that bitch wasn't." Katherine said nodding to Bonnie.

"Jer invited me." Isobel said smiling at the sight of Damon.

Elena wanted to laugh in her face then go kiss Damon in front of everyone. She refrained herself. She saw the smirk on Damon's face slowly fade as he seemed to back away from Isobel who was stalking into the room.

"This isn't Jer's event. Sorry to bust your obsessed bubble." Katherine replied with malice.

"Kat that's enough! You all need to get along. For some reason, people in this room have a reason to not like one another. It's insane really. I don't like it so I'm doing something about it."

Katherine rolled her eyes as her brother pulled Bonnie aside and started whispering things to her. Elena walked over to Damon and leaned on the wall opposite of him.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey."

Elena wanted to giggle. It was all so surreal. She was nervous for some reason that she could not explain. It made her have the want to laugh.

"So I didn't get an invitation to this sleepover." Damon said smirking.

Elena swore her heart skipped five beats before restarting over again.

"It was an all-girls party. Sorry." Elena said with a fake pout.

"That's okay. We can have our own sleepover soon." Damon told her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Elena felt herself blush. All the heat rushed to two places: her cheeks and well … Why was he having this effect on her all of a sudden?

"I'll be sure to pencil you in soon." Elena teased with a wide smile.

Elena and Damon just stared at one another until he turned his head to the side smiling. Elena looked down to hide her flushed cheeks. Out of nowhere, he laughed. Elena looked up at him and looked at him curiously.

"What's funny?" Elena questioned.

"Why is Katherine looking at us like we have three heads and why is Barbie laughing?"

Elena felt herself panic. She had totally forgotten that no one but Tom knew about this new development about her and Damon.

"I … I didn't tell anyone but Tom that we had that talk. It's just … we haven't talked about everything yet and I didn't want-" Elena began looking down at her bare feet.

Damon lifted her chin up with his index finger and smiled at her.

"Lena, it's okay. I decided to put off telling Jer until we talked."

"You're going to tell Jer?"

"I'm his best friend Lena. I can't just sneak around with you. He'll know something's up. He may be a little self-involved but he's not dumb." Damon explained smiling.

Though she was worried her brother would flip out, she felt her heart explode with love for the man in front of her. He was willing to tell Jeremy who would most certainly make it seem like world war three erupted in Mystic Falls when he found out.

"I missed you."

The words had spilled form her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. She felt herself blush all over again and just smiled.

"I missed you too." Damon revealed making her smile go larger.

Her cheeks were starting to hurt but it was worth it. He was like some kind of miracle, her own special miracle.

"Alright. We're going to leave." Jeremy said.

Elena stepped back from Damon and walked back over to her sister, who was watching her carefully. Bonnie flopped down on the couch. Isobel had her eyes watching every movement Damon made. Jeremy waved and walked out. Damon looked back until the room and winked at Elena. Elena wanted to squeal but abstained from her initial reaction.

"So, what are we doing?" Isobel asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes and went up to her laptop.

"We were actually having fun. Feel free to not include yourself if you feel unwelcome … which you should."

Elena and Caroline both laughed at loud at Katherine's low blow. Katherine could be a bitch; it was just the way things were. A deep bass filled the room and Katherine smiled knowingly.

"I saw him dancing there by the record machine … I knew he must have been about seventeen!" Katherine exclaimed.

Elena laughed and cheered her twin on. Caroline stood up on the coffee table.

"Yea me! And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me! Yeah me!" Caroline exclaimed swaying on the table top.

"Singing I love Rock and Roll! So put another dime in the juke box baby! I love Rock and Roll. So come and take your time and dance with me!" Elena joined in, jumping up on the table with her friend.

She saw Bonnie roll her eyes. Why was she here except to please Jeremy? 'Would she do almost anything for him?' Elena said to herself. It wasn't like Jeremy was the best boyfriend. The song ended and the girls all laughed together. Katherine gave Elena a knowing glare and pushed her down into a love seat.

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Katherine inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked innocently.

"Please. You were ignoring him or at least to my knowledge. You hated him. Now you two are smiling like nothing ever happened." Katherine accused.

"Lena, you have some things to tell us. Don't act innocent either. I saw you two giving each other the sex eye!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena giggled. She caught Isobel's threatening gaze. She smiled at her just to throw it back into her face like she had done the night she went on the date with Damon.

"We talked." Elena finally said after moments of silence.

Caroline squealed and jumped up from her seat. She giggled and squealed loudly.

"I am so happy for you!"

"Seriously Lena. Two days ago you hated him." Katherine said breaking the trance of happiness.

"I found out some things aren't always what they seem." She said looking right at Isobel as she said it.

"So you found out why he took the lemur out?" Katherine asked as if Isobel was not in the room with them.

"Excuse me I am sitting here. For your information, Damon asked me out. Thank you very much."

Elena laughed. She had to laugh. Isobel was a clown. She was only here for entertainment.

"Please you've been stalking him all summer." Katherine replied with a 'get it right' expression on her face.

"Then why did he ask me out?"

"Because Jer asked him to." Elena revealed making Caroline's jaw drop and Katherine laugh.

Isobel looked as if she smelt something bad. Then she suddenly looked offended.

"As if. Someone is just jealous because they've been in love with their brother's best friend for years and I won." Isobel taunted.

Elena had the urge to slap her. She was never violent; Katherine was always the one fighting. However at this moment, she was willing to make an exception.

"Bitch please. You were saying how he could never take you out when he was with Elena every night he turned you down except if he was at the warehouse or at work. Suddenly he takes you out? You kept asking him too, desperate much?" Katherine disputed with a winning smirk on her face.

"He realized I wasn't going to wait forever."

"For Christ sakes, Jeremy asked Damon to do him a favor!" Bonnie exclaimed then put her hand over her mouth after she realized what she said.

Caroline burst into hysterical laughter.

"I think that was a #fail." Katherine said smiling.

Isobel looked embarrassed. Elena felt bad for her for a second then remembered the last thing she had said to her. She won? More like she dreadfully failed.

"Who won again?" Elena asked with a smirk that could rival Katherine's.

"Why would Jer tell you that?"

"O.M.G! Give it up. Elena please tell her the truth about that summer. Tell her what happened with you and Damon before you left to Georgia."

"What happened before you went to Georgia?" Caroline asked in shock.

The sound of Nicki Minaj came through the speakers. Katherine turned it up smiling.

"I'm Angelina, You Jennifer. Come on, bitch. You see where Brad at. Ice my wrists-is, then I piss on bitches. You can suck my diznik, if you take this jizz-is." Katherine sung with her tongue out.

"In case you didn't realize, you're Jennifer. Lena is most definitely Angelina." Caroline said smiling.

Elena and Bonnie both laughed, they couldn't help it. Katherine was mouthing the words to Stupid Hoe and dancing around the room.

"You a stupid hoe! You a, you a stupid hoe!" Katherine said smiling.

"Put this girl out her misery. You won Lena. You rode that horse like a prized jockey!"

Elena's mouth fell open as she giggled. Leave it to Katherine to throw the fact that they had nearly had sex in Isobel's face, even if it was almost three years ago. If looks could kill, Kat would most certainly be dead. Isobel looked like she wanted to murder her.

"Hey yo, baby bop, f-ck you and your EP! Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?" Katherine rapped with the song.

Katherine danced along with the song laughing. Elena could see Bonnie trying not to laugh as Caroline full on had a laughing fit on the floor. Katherine turned down the song as it ended and smiled at her cousin.

"So who did Elena ride like a jockey?" a voice said from the entrance way.

Isobel stormed out in a mad rage. All the girls spilled over in laughter but Jeremy kept his face like stone.

"Jer it's a metaphor. Chill out. Cool?"

Jeremy turned out and walked off.

"Thanks Bonnie." Elena said after they all stopped laughing.

"What for?"

"For not letting everyone think I lied. Not that I had a reason to." Elena said smiling at her old best friend.

"You're welcome." Bonnie said smiling.

"Umm, make up time over. What happened with Damon?" Caroline exclaimed.

"We talked. He overheard me singing to Tom and wandered in. He told me why he wanted to talk to me. Jeremy asked him to take Isobel out as a favor because she's like a stalker. Damon did it for his best friend but he didn't want what we were building to get messed up because of it. … He also told me about what really happened that summer."

"What summer? What am I missing?" Caroline exclaimed.

Katherine just looked at Elena who looked around. All eyes were on her.

"The summer Niklaus was born my feelings for Damon went up to another level. We … hooked up."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie said with a shocked face.

"What?" Caroline shouted with wide eyes.

"He went down on me and I returned the favor. We would have gone all the way but Kat walked in."

Caroline swatted Kat upside her head.

"Ow!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You stopped hot sex! You deserved that."

All the girls chuckled but then Caroline's face got serious.

"But you two never-"

"The rumor you told her Care, the one about Isobel blowing Damon behind Starbucks." Katherine said.

"Oh." Caroline said her face dropping.

"So what was the truth?" Katherine asked.

"She basically was trying really hard to get a date with him. He had Luca distract her so he could sneak out the back." Elena informed the group.

Katherine burst into hysterical laughter. She held her sides as tears started forming in her eyes. Elena looked at her with a serious face.

"I'm serious. It's just weird. How did someone get blowing him from him ditching her? Who told you that rumor Care?"

Caroline looked nervous as all eyes went to her. She fidgeted with the strings on her socks before Katherine snapped her fingers in her face.

"Rebekah."

The room suddenly went quiet. Katherine's face instantly went up into a grimace.

"Rebekah? As in Stefan's ex Rebekah?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yea, she came up to me and told me that she saw Isobel on her knees giving Damon a blowjob behind Starbucks. Apparently other people knew too. I don't just tell people anything."

"She hated me!" Elena shouted.

"And me!" Katherine added.

"When she told me, she kept saying that Damon was in for a surprise because he didn't know his girlfriend was doing his brother. Maybe that's why he cheated on her."

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked with wide eyes.

"She said Damon had a girlfriend who was dating his brother."

"I never touched Damon!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Well she just kept saying … wait," Caroline said then took a long pause, "She called you Elena."

"What?" Elena and Katherine exclaimed in unison.

"She was mumbling Elena." Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Katherine shouted, jumping up.

"What?" Elena replied.

"That bitch. Rebekah!" Katherine shouted.

"What are you talking about Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"When Stefan and I first started out together, he broke up with her. The same day I first kissed him, he ended things between them. She caught us by the school making out. She kept shouting 'You're going to pay Elena' and 'I knew you two weren't just friends'. I kept repeating 'My name is Katherine, you slore!' but she was too busy shouting at me to hear anything." Katherine revealed to them.

"OMG!" Bonnie exclaimed.

All the girls looked at her. Bonnie had wide eyes and her mouth was wide open.

"Bonnie, what?" Elena shouted.

"Rebekah started the rumor. She thought Kat was Elena so when she found out about Damon and Elena, she made up the Damon and Isobel rumor to hurt her. She was trying to come between Katherine and Stefan but she had the wrong twin!" Bonnie clarified jumping up from the couch.

"That bitch is going down." Katherine bellowed out, her face turning red.

"No Kat. Calm down. We have to do this by being smart."

"Oh, I'll smartly beat the hell out of her!" Katherine yelled.

Bonnie laughed making Elena laugh which in turn made Caroline laugh. Katherine narrowed her eyes at all of them.

"This is so not funny!"

"It kind of is." Bonnie said.

Katherine glared at her before smirking.

"So Bonnie, why did you sleep with Jeremy knowing he was with Anna?"

All the laughter died in the room. Bonnie seemed to freeze as the other girls waited for her answer.

"At first, I didn't know. They were broken up. Then I was too in love to leave even when I found out they were back together." Bonnie said quietly.

"To be honest. You can do better." Elena said with a serious face.

"I know you think so. You shouted that at me when we argued." Bonnie said.

Elena just nodded her head, the moment slightly awkward.

"I want to say sorry though," Bonnie began making all the girls return their attention to her, "I didn't want to break up a happy home. Sometimes things just don't go as planned. I never wanted to lie but I didn't think I could tell you all the truth."

"Understandable." Elena said.

"I agree." Caroline added.

"I'm still upset. You called me a bitch when we argued." Katherine told her.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all laughed.

"Let's party!" Katherine exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong> Any thoughts? Review. Alert my story. I love it all. Also you can contact me through here or at:<strong>

**Talk to me on my twitter at AveryCali003 [The name will say Imani(dot)Nee That's me.]**

**Or at my new Live Journal tvdbonesfanatic(dot)livejournal(dot)com**


	15. Talk That Talk To Me

**Everyone has been reviewing and messaging me about getting this chapter up. Sorry it wasn't sooner. I got into Michigan late last night and instantly slept. Earlier I was busy and went to a basketball game. So I finally finished. Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the 90+ reviews. I feel excited coming up on one hundred. Thanks to all my dedicated fans who read and review this faithfully. I want to send a special thanks to Angela76 who warms my heart with her kind words and constant keeping up with me. Also thanks to everyone who wished me a good time in Michigan. I'm having fun but I leave soon so I will get home and start updating. There will be updates hopefully tomorrow when I get home and definitely on Monday since I have no school. Anyway enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Elena said stepping into the office at Mist.<p>

Instead of seeing Damon liked she hoped, Mani was seated behind the huge desk that Damon and Jeremy usually was seated behind. Mani was going through books and typing on a laptop when she looked up to Elena.

"Oh hey Elena."

Elena waved at her smiling. She looked around to see the puppy Mia usually had in her hands.

"Is Mia here?" Elena asked getting slightly excited.

"Oh yeah, she's here. Jeremy took her around the corner to get some Italian ice."

Elena smiled. Mia was the sweetest little girl she had ever met. Elena really liked her, she thought of her as a niece instead of just Mani's daughter.

"Jeremy really loves that little girl." Elena said sitting down on the couch in the office.

Mani stopped typing and looked over to Elena. She had a conflicted expression on her face that Elena could not quite decipher.

"You think so?" Mani questioned.

"Yea, I do. Jer always wanted a daughter. Niklaus was supposed to be a girl or so everyone was hoping. I totally thought he was a boy, so did Anna. So she and Jeremy decided to keep the gender a secret," Elena explained, "Anyway, Caroline went out and got this shirt made for Jeremy. It was this cute onesie that was pink all over. In cursive it said 'I'll always be Daddy's little girl.' Jeremy thought it was the cutest thing ever. So he kept it in hopes that Anna would have a girl. So he and Anna had broken up for like the thousandth time for no reason at all. She had to be rushed to the ER because she was stressing so much she thought she was going into labor. It was just stress but the ER doctor accidently told her the gender not knowing it was a secret. Anna came home cheering that she was right all along."

Mani laughed than stared off into space.

"So Mia told me her dad got her that dog."

Mani instantly looked to Elena with wide eyes. Elena smiled weirdly at her then Mani's face went back to normal.

"Umm … yea. We're not together so one of the times we were actually like a family he got it for her when she was one. Of course, she doesn't remember that but she loves that puppy. Her dad tells the story of how she begged him for it."

"I notice he's not around." Elena said quietly.

"It's complicated. He loves us being a family but we have issues." Mani said tapping the pen in her hand.

"Oh I know what that feels like." Elena said smiling.

Elena got up and looked around the office. There were new pictures all over the place. There was a new picture of her, Katherine and Caroline from the end of the school year. Elena remembered that day. They were at Tyler's waterhole that day. They were on Stefan's truck acting silly and Jeremy had actually gotten a cute picture of them smiling like models. Elena saw another new picture. It was Elena and Damon. They were sitting on the couch and he was hugging her from behind. Elena was laughing. It was the family night that Mia and Mani had joined in. The picture made her smile without a thought. They looked like everything was perfect; it was at that moment and now. The next picture was of Mani and Jeremy. They were leaning over the bar looking at one another. It looked like they were having a conversation between lovers as close as they were. Elena had to give Mani props for getting under Jer's asshole ways. Elena moved down the row until she saw a picture of Niklaus this summer. He had chocolate smeared over his mouth and Jeremy was behind him, looking down at him smiling. Klaus had eaten the cake that Grayson told him not to touch and then ran like a bat out of hell. Jeremy had chased him through the house until he caught up with him. The only reason he caught him was that Caroline told Klaus to smile for the picture. The last picture nearest to the door was a surprising one. Jeremy was holding Jeremia in his arms. The little girl looked like she was falling asleep and Jeremy was holding her like the most precious gem on Earth. Elena had so many questions running through her mind. Jeremy was playing father to a girl with a complicated parental issue and it seemed like he barely noticed.

"Hey babe." A voice said.

Elena looked to the door to see Damon smiling at her. Elena smiled at him as he came close to her. Damon captured her lips with his own and they let themselves get lost in one another.

"Umm … when did this happen?"

They both turned around to see Mani looking at them with a knowing look. Elena's eyes widened as she remembered that Mani was still in the room. Damon tensed up a bit next her.

"We're not really official." Elena said.

"So does Jer know about this?" Mani questioned.

"No and I would like to keep it that way until we decide it's time to tell him." Damon said.

"I don't lie to Jeremy." Mani replied.

"It's not lying. You just won't tell him about us or what you just saw." Elena told her.

Mani looked at odds as to what to choose. Elena and Damon were both staring at her, hoping she could stay quiet about this one thing. Mani finally sighed and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. I will keep quiet about this, just don't take too long."

Elena smiled and ran over to hug Mani. Mani chuckled as Elena swung her arms around her neck smiling.

"Did I miss a girl moment?" Jeremy asked coming into the room, holding Mia's hand.

"Elena!" The little girl screamed running toward her.

Elena broke away from Mani to scoop Mia into her arms.

"Hey Mia." Elena exclaimed with a giant smile.

"I no see you around that much anymore."

Elena could not help but smile. The little girl was just too cute.

"I know baby girl. I've been busy lately but I promise to come around more."

"You should. I get lonely around here." Mia said with a pout identical to Elena's famous one.

"I hope you don't pretty. No one around here is giving you trouble right?"

Mia giggled, blushing. Her cheeks flushed red causing Elena to smile and kiss her on the right cheek.

"No. Everybody loves me. Georgie and me are the life of the party." Mia told Elena.

Elena laughed putting the girl down.

"You take care of that sweet girl Jer."Elena teased heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon is going to cook lunch for me since it's my day off being Sunday and all. I really need some good food."

Elena could see Mani smirking from behind Jeremy, Elena wanted to smirk back but she did not need to make Jeremy get suspicious. Jeremy nodded.

"Feed my little sister well Damon. No one is cooking tonight."

Elena stuck her tongue out at her brother as she and Damon headed out the door. Damon draped his arm around her shoulders as they headed out of the club. They got into his Camaro and began to drive. It was silent for the first few minutes until they both looked at one another. Elena just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just weird. I feel like we're on cloud nine or something. I don't want anyone or anything to ruin it but I know we have to-"

"To talk." Damon finished.

"Yea …"

"We could start the talk right now." Damon offered as they started driving.

"Alright … I guess I should start by saying sorry. I should have talked to you instead of letting rumors and my slutty cousin pull us apart." Elena said as they turned a corner.

"Lena you shouldn't be sorry. I don't want you to feel guilty or bad for it. I understand it. You witness your brother treating women like disposable sheets and it sticks with you." Damon said.

Elena laughed making Damon look at her in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Lena we aren't supposed to be laughing during this conversation."

Elena instantly tried to stop laughing and ended up with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make it seem like this is a joke. I told someone that I felt somewhat stupid to be getting into whatever we were again when you hung out with Jer. His specialty was never fidelity so his friends can't fall to far from the tree."

Damon nodded his head with a sad smile. Elena watched him as he drove down a long street in silence.

"I know differently now." Elena added.

Damon looked over to her without any emotion in his face. However, he did look like he was searching her face for answers. Elena just stared back at him.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked after moments of staring at each other.

"Yes Damon, I know differently now. I wished I had talked to you three years ago. I just feel like I was in my own way." Elena explained.

"Elena I want you to know that I would never do that to you. If I choose to commit to someone then I commit to someone." Damon said looking at her seriously.

Elena blushed and smiled. She looked away from him and saw that they were approaching the Salvatore Boarding House using the long grovel path. The rest of the ride was silent and they just rode up to the house. They both exited the car and walked into the house. Damon walked into the kitchen ahead of Elena. He began to pull out ingredients for food and set them on the island. Elena grabbed his left hand and stopped it from opening up a pack of pasta. Damon turned to her slowly and she cupped his cheek.

"Elena?" Damon said.

"I feel like my heart is beating so fast that I might go into cardiac arrest." Elena said a little above a whisper.

Damon just smiled softly at her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and their lips met slowly. The kiss was short but sweet. It felt like home.

"I want you to trust me with every part of you. Your heart, your mind and your body. I will not lie to you and I don't want you to feel like we can't talk about anything." Damon told her while stroking her cheek.

"I do trust you. All I ever needed was the truth and now I've got it."

"I just don't get why you didn't confront me about the rumor."

"Damon, let's be realistic seriously! You were this nineteen year old sex god! Every girl in town was drooling over Damon Salvatore, badass. You were sex personified, the bad guy, and not to mention everyone knew you and my brother were getting money like running water. I was the fifteen year old virgin who had barely even reached third base. I was Miss little innocent. Then you show an interest that seemed too good to be true, of course, I was insecure about it. Then I come back and find out you were supposedly with Isobel. Isobel was and still is this experienced slutty chick. She wanted you and I felt like she got you." Elena exclaimed.

"Elena I told you I wanted you. I do not like liars and I would never lie to you. There was and still is no one except you. If you are going to believe anything, believe that." Damon said earnestly.

Elena smiled up at him. She stepped up on her toes and kissed him passionately. She broke apart reluctantly due to her stomach growling. Damon laughed then kissed her cheek. His concentration went back to the food and Elena had to let out a little giggle.

"The rumor was stupid anyway. Caroline feels really guilty about telling me."

Damon looked up in shock then his eyebrows knitted together.

"Caroline told you the rumor?"

"Well I was gone for weeks. She had to tell me all the gossip that was going through town, but I think she knows she can't believe anything that comes out of Rebekah's mouth now."

"Stefan's ex Rebekah?" Damon questioned in surprise.

"Yea, she was the one who started the rumor." Elena revealed.

"Why would Rebekah care about me?" Damon questioned in genuine misunderstanding.

"It wasn't you, it's me … well not me … more like Kat … no, it's complicated."

Damon smiled at Elena's rambling mumbles and she looked up at him in irritation.

"It's not funny!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon put the pasta in the water and starting chopping vegetables still smiling at Elena.

"Why would Rebekah have to do something so you would think I snuck around with your cousin?"

"Rebekah thought I was the twin with Stefan so I guess Isobel told her about liking you but you had a girlfriend. I think she may have seen us together one of those days so she plotted. She gave a rumor where people could confirm seeing you both at Starbucks around the same time … I guess she wanted Stefan back more than anyone knew." Elena explained in exasperation.

"Stefan needs to find more girls who aren't clinically insane. One stops dating him and dates a serial beater. The other one plots to ruin his relationship by any means. The current one, well that's Kat. We all know she's a little off the wagon."

Elena let herself laugh at the one joke despite her urge to defend her sister. Elena knew she was crazy especially when it came to Stefan. He was a magnet for troubled girls. Elena walked over and just watched Damon. He was an amazing cook that much she knew. He had to take care of two kids so he needed to cook. Elena just watched in silence as Damon cooked the pasta and made the sauce. When he started on the chicken, she couldn't help but become memorized by him. He was like a deadly panther. His personality was more like a lion, the animal that hunted the gazelle. His moments though, were graceful and powerful.

"So are we going back to what we were building before I made the mistake of doing your brother a huge favor?" Damon asked looking at Elena out of the corner of his eye.

"Yea, we are." Elena said grinning at him.

Damon set the chicken in the oven then looked over to see Elena staring at him. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

"Are you going to talk to Jer?" Elena asked out of the blue.

"Yea, but I want us to be together when I do. I won't have Jer thinking I'm just messing around with his baby sister."

"You kind of are messing with me." Elena teased running her hands over his chest.

Damon smiled seductively back at her. He ran his hands over her waist and made circles on her hot skin with his thumbs. He felt her shiver against his touch and left Goosebumps when his hands left her skin. Elena seemed to glow in his presence. No one could deny that.

"That's not all we are." Damon said pulling them closer so their bodies were flush against one another.

Elena leaned into him just as the timer to the oven went off. Damon just smirked at her as he let her go. Elena wanted to drag him back to her but she was hungry. Damon cut up the chicken and put it into the pasta. Elena could only smile. He such a detail orientated person, it was so cute sometimes. He brought over their plates and set them down at the kitchen table. Elena sat down next to him and dug into her plate. They talked about everything and nothing really, as they ate. Damon took their plates to the sink and went back to Elena who was now standing.

"So we've talked …" Elena, said trialing off.

"Yea, we have." Damon said.

Elena did not remember what happened in between, all she knew was that one minute they were looking at one another and the next their arms were around each other in a heated frenzied. Their tongues were like fire and rain battling through a storm. Right when Damon's hand trailed up Elena's shirt and cupped her breast, a ringing sound erupted through the kitchen. They broke apart grudgingly and Elena looked down at Damon's pants. The ringing was coming from one of his pockets. Damon, irately wrenched the phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah?"

Elena could hear someone semi-shouting something into the phone. Damon looked upset over whatever was going on.

"Is that really necessary?" Damon questioned, sighing into the phone.

The person was damn near yelling into the phone now.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way. Tell Logan not to get Maddox to kill Ben." Damon said hanging up the phone.

Elena looked up at Damon with a pout and he smiled down at her.

"Sorry love. Duty calls."

"Can't Jer take care of it?" Elena asked urgently.

"Sadly no. Jer is getting Niklaus tonight so I promised him I would take care of everything with the warehouse tonight." Damon explained.

Elena frowned and Damon kissed her forehead.

"Don't frown love. I don't want you to get permanent creases like Stefan." Damon teased her with a smile.

"I won't get permanent lines like Stef!" Elena exclaimed slapping her hand to her forehead and making Damon chuckle.

"Come on Lena, I want to take you home before anyone over there kills one another."

"Can't I just come with?" Elena asked curiously without thought.

The smile on Damon's face instantly left and Elena wished she could take back the question right now. She already knew the answer. Her face dropped when she saw how fast his expression had changed.

"You know I can't do that Lena. I don't want you in that stuff or witnessing anything to do with that. I don't know how long I'll be but I will come get you. You can spend the night tonight." Damon said.

Elena's smile returned in full force. Damon always knew what to say to make her mood change instantly.

"If I spend the night, you have to get me the cookies."

Damon just laughed at Elena's comments. Sometimes she could be such a kid and her innocence brightened up his day. He had to grow up to fast for his own liking sometimes. Elena grounded him with enough innocence for the both of them.

"We will get the cookies Lena. The chocolate chip with almonds right?"

Elena just leapt at him, threw her arms around him and kissed him with pure desire. Damon responded to the kiss eagerly and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. They broke up apart laughing.

"Alright, let's go sweet cheeks." Damon said.

Elena let go of him and walked in front of him. She swayed her hips suggestively and he just smirked. He walked up behind her and smacked her right on the ass.

"Speed it up and stop trying to seduce me." Damon said making Elena laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>You can follow me on Twitter at AveryCali003 if you want to talk to me after this. Please review, alert or both. All are appreciated and I will reply no matter what.<strong>

**(I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Just my story.)**


	16. Someone Like You

**So here's the next chapter. I'm happy to be home and writing for you guys again. When I saw I made it to one hundred reviews, I like screamed for joy. It made me so ecstatic. It brightened my day. So now I want to brighten everybody's. I hope you really enjoyed this. This was one of the chapter that just flowed right out of me and onto Microsoft Word. It was insane how fast my fingers were flying cross my keyboard. So thanks again for the love, reviews and alerts. I've said this before and I'm goign to say ti again: you guys sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the warehouse with a scowl on his face. He had to leave Elena for this bullshit. People really needed to learn how to behave. Everyone was moving out of his way as he just walked through the building. Everyone knew what was going on. He could hear the yelling getting louder as got closer to the stairs that led directly to the basement.<p>

"Bullshit and you know it!" A deep voice yelled.

All Damon could see was red. All he could feel within himself was pure anger. This was exactly why you could never just hire anyone. Some people misunderstood hierarchy. You listen and shut the hell up. That was all. Your opinion was not needed or welcomed. If you didn't understand, you could leave. If you leave, you make sure you keep quiet unless you want to become a floater in the river on the other side of the woods.

"Shut the fuck up Ben!" A different voice yelled.

Damon descended the stairs slowly and he could hear shuffling around. As soon as he reached the bottom he could see a guy on the floor bleeding and Maddox standing over him with a nine millimeter pointed down at him.

"Maddox put the gun down." Logan said but Maddox was in a rage.

Maddox shook his head just looking at the guy on the floor with red eyes. Something had happened, something went really wrong. Damon was beyond pissed off now.

"Put the damn gun down Maddox." Damon said.

Maddox's head shot up as soon as Damon's voice was heard throughout the room. Everyone was looking at Damon now. There were at least twenty guys in the room including Logan, Maddox, Brady and the guy on the floor who Damon couldn't make out. Damon approached the group without another word. Maddox put the gun down and Damon put his hand on his shoulder when he reached him.

"Go cool off. Don't let this set you off. Be smart Maddox. Always think before you act. That's how you'll get to the top." Damon whispered into his ear.

Maddox nodded his head and Damon spotted Luca. He nodded his head for Luca to follow his friend and make sure he wouldn't do something idiotic. Luca nodded and followed Maddox out the room. Damon looked down at the ground to see Ben wiping his blood streaked face.

"What the fuck happened here?" Damon yelled out.

The room was deadly silent. No one wanted to get in his way. Damon looked livid and everyone knew it was smart to stay quiet than get stabbed or shot.

"Oh, so no one can fucking speak now? I asked what the fuck happened?"

Logan stepped up and walked over to Damon. He leaned into him knowing it was best to keep the man calm than start yelling about how Ben disrupted the business.

"Ben and his friend Brady had a disagreement. The two started fighting throughout the warehouse. They shuffled all over the place until they reached the back room that Luca and Maddox use. Maddox got some bad news about his daughter. She caught RSV and is in the hospital. He was on the phone with his fiancé when the two idiots bounded into the room fighting and he got pissed off. Suddenly he jumped into the fight and Brady backed down. Ben wouldn't do the same though. Maddox was ready to kill him; I was trying to calm him down when I had Luca call you." Logan told Damon quietly into his ear.

Damon stalked over to Ben with a scowl on his face. Damon made a gesture so Ben stood up. Without warning, Damon struck him in the nose and Ben fell back a couple of steps.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Damon yelled punching Ben again.

Damon repeatedly punched him the face until he fell. As Ben hit the ground, Damon just kicked him in the side.

"I'm running a fucking business if you didn't fucking notice! Who the hell did you think you were to disrupt my workplace?" Damon questioned as Ben backed up into a door.

Damon just kicked him the stomach. Ben held his stomach as blood poured from his mouth.

"I had to leave my girl to come handle this shit because you wanted to fight your little bitch!"

Damon bent down to Ben and grabbed his face.

"I give you a job and welcome you into my family. I give you power and this is how you return the favor." Damon said quietly but everyone could hear.

"No, I promise." Ben said after moments of spluttering out nonsense.

"I don't think I believe that. It seems like you're saying fuck me and fuck Jeremy. Fuck this family! Is that how you feel?" Damon yelled into Ben's face.

Ben managed to shake his head no despite the pain he was feeling everywhere in his body.

"I didn't think so. Next time you won't get it this easy," Damon said getting up and turning to Brady, "You ever do this again; you'll be on the ground next to him. Clean his dumbass up."

Brady just nodded his head and headed over to Ben. Damon looked around to see everyone watching him for his next move.

"Did anyone see where Maddox went?" Damon questioned.

"He went outside for a smoke. Luca is out there with him boss." One of the guys said.

Damon nodded and smirked at Logan. He headed up the stairs in a hurry to talk to Maddox. He found him on one of the balconies smoking a blunt and talking to Luca. Damon approached them both.

"Luca let me talk to Maddox. You can come back out when I leave."

Luca just nodded his head and went inside the building. Maddox continued to smoke looking upset.

"Why are you still here Maddox? Logan told me Sarah is at the hospital because Lucie caught RSV. You should be with your family." Damon said leaning over the railing looking at Maddox.

"I've got a job to do. I'm not off for another two hours."

Damon smiled at Maddox's loyalty. That was why he was one of their right hand men.

"Well I give you the night and however long you need off. Jeremy would tell you the same. He would have shot Ben in the leg for pulling this shit after you found that out. Go on and if you need some extra money to pay for her treatment just let me know."

Maddox looked over to Damon in appreciation. He dropped the blunt onto the ground below them and stepped on it. Maddox gave a small smile to him.

"I couldn't ask for that." Maddox said a little over a whisper.

"You don't have to ask. I'm offering. You're family and family takes care of family. Just go to your baby girl and make sure she's alright. Text me when you find out."

Damon could see the tears in Maddox's eyes. He just nodded his head at Damon and left in a hurry. Damon exhaled deeply looking out over the terrace. You could see some of Mystic Falls in the distance, it was small but it was there. Damon walked back inside to see Luca leaning on a wall without a facial expression.

"Do you think you could handle it from here?" Damon asked Luca.

Luca nodded his head and a small smile came upon his lips. Damon smirked at him.

"Good, I've got a girl to see about a sleepover." Damon said making Luca laugh.

"Good looking boss." Luca said chuckling.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena walked into the Boarding House with the bag full of the cookies. Elena seemed upset to him but he couldn't really tell. He had picked her up from her house not even half an hour ago. They walked up to his room in silence. After several minutes of silence, Damon could not take it anymore.<p>

"Did I do something Lena?" Damon inquired from her.

"Why is there blood on your shirt?" Elena asked him for the second time that night.

"I told you I went to the-"

"Warehouse, yea I know. You told me that. That's not answering my question and I would appreciate if you didn't just brush my questions aside like I never spoke." Elena said narrowing her eyes at him.

Damon sighed, running his hand over his face. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Lena, I wasn't trying to brush off what you asked me. I just don't want to talk about it."

"You could have just said that instead of ignoring me completely." Elena said pulling off her jacket and throwing it onto the chair.

Damon smiled as she undressed herself angrily. He took off his clothes trying not to show his amusement of her display of anger at him. He started laughing making her look up at him. Elena narrowed her eyes in irritation. 'Why the hell is he laughing like I told a joke?' She thought.

"What the hell is so funny?" Elena asked with an attitude.

"You're cute when you're angry." Damon told her.

Elena wanted him to say something stupid so she could have a reason to throw her flip flops at him. Of course he would say the sweetest thing and make her smile.

"You're lucky I like having you around." Elena said climbing into his bed.

Damon just laughed climbing into bed with her. The two ate the cookies in silence for a while before Damon sighed.

"I had to beat the crap of one of the guys down at the warehouse." Damon revealed suddenly.

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked concerned.

"It was just two dumbasses fighting for no reason. They somehow ended up fighting in Maddox and Luca's private rooms and Maddox got upset. His daughter is in the hospital and they were just annoying him. I gave him an extended leave so he could be with her." Damon explained in frustration.

"That's sweet. Will she be alright?" Elena asked.

"I hope so. I told Maddox to text me when she's feeling better … I'm just tired I guess. I nearly kicked his teeth in. We were together and I do not like people interrupting us unless it's important."

"It was important Damon." Elena said even though she knew she was lying.

Damon looked down at her smiling. He knew she was only trying to make him feel better about the situation.

"No it wasn't. Those two low scums did not have to be fighting over who would be selling the AK-47's. They're just two idiots." Damon said.

Elena just allowed Damon to lay his head on her chest. She stroked his soft raven black curls as he held her around the waist.

"I just want to spend my time with you now." Damon admitted.

Elena smiled. Sometimes he was the most romantic person without even trying. He could make a girl swoon with the most simplest of words. He said some things and it was like he didn't even notice the effect the words had on her. Elena could stay in his arms forever when they had moments like this.

"I know … I feel the exact same way." Elena told him smiling.

She could feel Damon smile against her chest. She stopped stroking his hair as he looked up to her. Their eyes locked in one of their famous stares. Elena felt as if she was the only thing in the world when Damon looked at her like this. Damon felt like all that was on the planet was him and Elena when she looked at him like that. He sat up higher and captured her lips with his own. Fireworks exploded underneath her lids as their lips met. There was no tongue yet she could felt the passion between the two of them. It was like nothing else mattered. They could spend forever within one another's arm and it would be enough to last them for an eternity. When they broke apart, they both had bright smiles on their faces.

"I wish we could spend forever like this." Elena whispered even though there was no reason to.

"We will someday. It'll be me and you like this, just being together without anything in the way."

Elena smiled at his words. How did she get the guy who always knew what to say? It was amazing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Closed off from love<strong>_

_**I didn't need the pain**_

_**Once or twice was enough**_

_**And it was all in vain**_

_**Time starts to pass**_

_**Before you know it you're frozen**_

_**But something happened**_

_**For the very first time with you**_

_**My heart melts into the ground**_

_**Found something true**_

_**And everyone's looking round**_

_**Thinking I'm going crazy**_

_**But I don't care what they say**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**They try to pull me away**_

_**But they don't know the truth**_

_**My heart's crippled by the vein**_

_**That I keep on closing**_

Elena looked around the house curiously as she heard music coming from living room. She saw Mani and Jeremy dancing slowly to the Leona Lewis hit and talking. Her eyes went wide. Okay, something was up. Would Jeremy really cheat on Bonnie after everything? Elena was not sure of that but she knew Mani had her full of assholes for a lifetime … So what the hell was she doing here dancing with Jeremy like she didn't have a care in the world.

"So are you still upset with me?" Elena heard her brother ask Mani.

"Jeremy I learned to stop expecting things from people a long time ago. It saves me a mountain of disappointment." She heard Mani reply.

"Mani I don't want you upset with me, you know how I feel about that."

"I know how you feel about a lot of things. You know it'll never change my reaction Jer yet you continue to do things like somehow things will change." Mani said to him.

Elena was getting confused. They couldn't see her because she hid in one of the side hallways by the living room. She did feel kind of guilty listening into their conversation but hey, the living room is public domain.

"Mani I-"

"Jer, just don't ruin this happy moment. I'm not still upset and I never really was. I just don't like Mia doing things like that."

"She's just a kid Mani. Mia won't be expecting much of anything until she's a little bit older."

Elena looked over the wall to see Mani shrug and Jeremy pulled her closer. Mani laid her head on his chest and Elena smiled. 'They could just be friends.' Elena thought to herself. 'But when did friends do things like Mani and Jeremy?' Elena replied to herself inside of her head. She had the urge to laugh at herself for arguing with herself about her brother's love life. Maybe she was just suspecting something because everyone knew Jeremy would cheat on his girlfriend. Everyone always suspected him of being a cheat because he had a history of doing so and all his friends who were in fact were girls were questionable. Elena knew Mani was close to her brother but she was catching on to how close and now everything looked suspect. Suddenly a shrill ring broke through the room. Elena watched as Jeremy fished a phone out of his back pocket.

"Hello?" He asked.

She watched Mani let go of Jeremy but continue to stand in front of him.

"Listen Bonnie, I'm busy. We can talk later … No, it's not work. It's important alright. Good-bye."

Elena's eyes enlarged as she watched Jeremy hang up on Bonnie. He was ditching Bonnie to dance in his living room. Things were getting beyond weird now. Elena heard little footsteps coming down the corridor on the other side of the house by the living room. Suddenly, Niklaus and Mia both bounced into the room.

"Hey, when did you two get up?" Jeremy asked bending down to the kids levels.

"We just did." Mia exclaimed getting into Jeremy's arms.

Elena smiled at the image. Jeremy needed a daughter, not with Bonnie though. Elena had enough of his baby mama drama now with Anna and didn't need another potential crazy one on her brother's trial. Bonnie was definitely crazy baby mama territory.

"Daddy, my birthday is next week!" Niklaus exclaimed.

"I know buddy." Jeremy said.

Mani picked up Niklaus and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mani smiled down at him.

"Are we going to the festival?" Niklaus asked.

"We always do buddy then we're having a barbeque here. Are you excited?"

Elena decided it was now safe to come from her hiding spot. She would never get any juicy information while the kids were around. Kids were always either cock blockers or instant conversation stoppers.

"Where's my invitation to the party?" Elena exclaimed.

"Elena!" The voices of both of the little ones exclaimed.

Elena watched as they squirmed out of the adults' arms and ran to her at full speed. Each one attached themselves to a leg smiling up at her.

"What are my two favorite people doing?" Elena asked looking down at them.

"We were napping. I had a dream about a princess!" Mia exclaimed.

"That's awesome Mia. What about you Klaus? What did you dream about?"

"We were going to the festival like we do for my birthday."

"I have a surprise for you at the festival alright. So the night of the concert you remind me." Elena instructed her nephew.

"I will do that Auntie Lena." Klaus promised.

Jeremy pried the children from his sister's legs smiling. He held one in each arm as they both snuggled into him.

"Is Bonnie coming over?" Elena questioned her brother trying not to sound like she was snooping.

"No. I'm spending the day with Mani and the kids." Jeremy told her looking at her suspiciously.

Elena just nodded her head wanting to smile but resisting the urge to do so.

"Where are you coming from?" Jeremy asked her.

"I, dear brother, am coming from the boarding house," Elena told him and saw Mani's smile, "I had a date with my best friend earlier. Stefan feels really neglected."

"So you aren't diving?" Jeremy asked her.

"I don't happen to be. I'm taking a break so I could just relax. You should try it."

Jeremy laughed holding both of the kids up. He looked back and forth then looked back at Elena.

"Somehow I doubt I'll get that relaxation."

"Is Anna getting him?" Elena questioned her brother.

"No. She's moving back in with her mom, Pearl so she can handle her course load with Klaus. I'm keeping him for three more weeks until she can get settled."

"I can't believe she agreed to that." Elena mumbled but she knew everyone in the room heard.

"She was reluctant but I'm not having my son going through that when he can stay here in peace. Anna knew it was final when I told her so. She doesn't want him around Bonnie." Jeremy explained.

"I haven't seen Bonnie in weeks. I thought you guys broked up." Klaus said.

Elena's eyes widened. Something was definitely going on.

"No we didn't break up buddy. I've just been busy." Jeremy said though Elena had a feeling he was lying.

For someone who despised being lied to, Jeremy was the King of all things Lies. Elena would find out what was going on. She was determined to.

"Well I'll give you a break. Come on little ones. Auntie Lena had cartoons and ice cream."

The kids cheered and squirmed out of Jeremy's arms over to Elena's side. She smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know. -Nee<strong>


	17. I Only Wanna Give It To You

**Thank you all for your support. I know I say this every time but you guys are so great. It inspires me to write. Everyone has been reviewing and/or putting an alert on my story. I literally wake up to an inbox full when I check my email on my phone. I love it and I hope it continues. Here's another chapter for my AMAZING followers. Everyone had questions about Mani-Jeremy situation and the Big Delena moment (sex lol). I can assure you that this is just the beginning and everything is about to spill over in the next few chapters. Anway Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Katherine danced in front of the mirror in the music room. Caroline was cheering their sister and best friend on. Katherine was performing with her dance group at the Festival later this week and needed to practice her solo dance. The beat to Rihanna's song blasted loud, Elena was sure people outside could hear. Katherine's hips moved every time she beat dropped and Elena could never guess how her sister did it. It was one thing to be Miss Prima Ballerina in the state of Virginia but then to be able to do any kind of dance was another thing. Elena could dance but Kat was like a league of her own. Katherine's dance friend and Bonnie's cousin, Lucy was seated next to Elena laughing.<p>

"Put your name on it. Come and put your name on it." Caroline sang with the track said as Katherine moved down then up using her hips.

"Get it Kat!" Caroline exclaimed eating popcorn on the couch.

_**It's not even my birthday (my birthday)**_

_**But he want to lick the icing off (the icing off)**_

_**I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)**_

_**Can't wait to blow my candles out,**_

_**He want that**_

Katherine's body moved with every single beat as she moved side to side.

_**Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake,**_

_**Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake,**_

_**Cake, cake, cake,cake,cake,**_

She jumped up into a split, turning around in it then suddenly then dipped to the ground when she landed to the ground. She rolled to the right seductively and wiggled her finger back and forth. She jumped up and down then ran to a spot. She continued to move as the song faded out. The next song came out. Lucy got up and ran into position.

"Kat, why are you guys practicing alone?" Elena shouted over the music as her sister and Lucy jumped up and down.

"No practice today and I like to be perfect!" Kat shouted as she moved to a different spot.

Kat and Lucy continue to jump then stopped.

"Shake that!" The electronic voice form the song said.

The two moved side from side changing positions as the beat continued on. Caroline was just swaying back and forth on the couch mouthing the words. Elena shook her head at her best friend.

"So have you and dangerously sexy done the deed yet?" Caroline exclaimed so Elena could hear over the music.

"No Care, my maiden head is still intact." Elena mocked with a smile.

"Well isn't that like something out of the 1800s." Caroline said with a small smile.

Elena threw some popcorn at Caroline who just giggled. Elena felt a vibration from her leg and looked down to see her phone glowing. Damon's name and a picture of the two kissing were showing on the front screen.

"Cute picture." Caroline teased making Elena roll her eyes as she answered the phone.

"Hey!" She yelled into the phone.

"Hey Lena … where are you?" Damon asked.

"Home." Elena shouted as the music got louder.

"What the hell is going on? Are you three throwing a party?" Damon exclaimed into the phone.

"Not exactly. Kat's dance group is performing at the Carnival Saturday so she and Lucy are practicing in the music room. We're just all having fun."

"Oh. I thought I would swing by, I mean, I'm downstairs with Jeremy now but I kind of thought you weren't home."

"Trust me, we're home."

"We're coming up now. Warning there are children with us." Damon said laughing.

Elena hung up the call and flopped back down on the couch. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her that was her sign to start talking.

"Damon and Jer are on their way upstairs." Elena revealed.

"Does Jer know about you two?"

"It's not like we're official. When we are, we'll talk to Jeremy." Elena told her best friend.

Caroline and Elena turned around to see Katherine and Lucy laughing and going into a formation. Elena recognized the song playing as Get Outta Your Mind by Lil Jon; it was a notorious party song from a couple of years ago. Lucy and Katherine were partners and Lucy was standing behind Kat. They jumped up and hit the ground hard. They arms flung downward as the bass bumped. The door to the room suddenly opened Katherine did a back flip over Lucy who was bending down. Damon, Jeremy, Amelia, Niklaus and Mia came into the room. Amelia walked up to Katherine and starting dancing in front of her. Katherine could only laugh and grab Amelia's hand.

"Dance Lia!" She encouraged.

Katherine and Lucy started moving to the side. Lia watched then copied them perfectly. Caroline squealed cheering them on.

"Get it Lia!" Caroline cheered.

Lucy and Katherine showed Amelia what to do next and she caught on quick.

"You should try out for the team." Lucy told Amelia.

"She's too young." Damon replied instantly with wide eyes.

"Damon, she'll be thirteen soon. It's just dancing; we don't want her to work at one of your strip clubs." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Please Damon, I won't become a stripper." Amelia said pleading.

Caroline and Elena both laughed at Lia's stripper comment. Elena knew Damon was probably fuming on the inside.

"Thank you Katherine for corrupting my sister." Damon said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You're welcome." Katherine replied with a sly smile.

"So what's with the group? Family outing?" Katherine asked laughing.

Jeremy gave his sister a glare which she just shrugged at.

"Damon needed to get Amelia from her friend's house which isn't far from that ice cream shop. Mia and Klaus wouldn't stop begging from ice cream so it was a win-win." Jeremy explained.

"Nice. So where's Bonnie?" Katherine asked with arrowed eyes.

"You tell me, I know she was here earlier." Jeremy replied back, his face becoming red.

"It was just a question. I didn't think you two hung out with a crowd, that's all." Katherine mocked.

"She went to go get her dress gosh. She'll be back later." Caroline exclaimed.

"Dress?" Amelia questioned.

"For the Miss Mystic Falls Ball. She didn't enter but she needs a dress for the after party."

"Are you two doing it this year?" Jeremy asked Katherine and Caroline knowing Elena did it every year.

"Yes, I am but I can't dance the first song because I'm singing the song."

"Just like Carol Lockwood to use her future daughter in law for one of her events." Damon said smiling.

"Well everyone knows I can sing. The council voted and I won. So in return I can't dance for the first dance which is weird." Caroline said.

Jeremy looked to Katherine who was smirking toward Caroline.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed.

"Are you in the competition this year?"

"No, I don't feel like putting on clothes from the 1800s the day of the parade. I will pass, though I do have a sexy outfit for the Ball after the competition." Katherine told her brother.

"So do you guys need anything else? Shoes?" Jeremy asked pulling out his wallet.

Katherine was the first to hold her hand out and Jeremy looked up at her suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like I murdered someone? I need my shoes!" Katherine exclaimed making Caroline and Elena burst into giggles.

Jeremy handed her a hundred dollar bill hesitantly before making his way over to Caroline and Elena. He headed them each a hundred dollar bill.

"Jer, I have everything!" Caroline said holding out the money.

"Then get more things. Take the money and spend it." Jeremy said brushing off her attempt of giving the money back.

"Thanks." Elena and Caroline said in unison and Jeremy looked to Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed loudly. She looked at Jeremy with a mocking expression.

"Thank you Jeremy Jonathon Gilbert."

All the girls in the room except Mia laughed. Jeremy just pushed Katherine lightly as she laughed at him.

"Well I brought lunch for at least twenty people. It's all downstairs."

"Lunch? I'm out." Caroline said heading down stairs.

"I will never understand how she stays skinny as much as she eats." Jeremy said joking.

"It's the drugs she's on." Katherine joked as everyone headed out the room.

Damon and Elena were the last two to leave. Damon smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"So can I see your dress?" Damon questioned.

Elena just giggled leaving the room. Damon ran after her and held her by the waist on the stairs. Elena just giggled and squealed loudly.

"Damon let me go before Jer wonders where I'm at!" Elena said.

"He went to go get Mani from work. So he's not here." Damon whispered his teeth grazing her ear.

Elena shivered as she felt it and tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Damon picked her making her squeal. He carried her downstairs over his shoulder laughing.

"Damon put me down!" Elena exclaimed loudly.

"I want to see your dress." Damon told her making her laugh.

"You can see it Friday!" Elena shouted to him from over his shoulder.

"That's three days away. Too long!" Damon exclaimed carrying her up the main stairs.

Elena could see Katherine and Caroline with their heads out the kitchen door smiling at them.

"Have fun Lena!" Katherine's voice sang teasing her.

"Screw you Kat!" Elena shouted as they reached the top of the stairs.

Elena finally stopped struggling as they headed into her room. Damon threw her down on her bed making her laugh. Elena pouted at him as he stood at her bed watching her.

"Don't pout. Go get that dress."

Elena just stuck her tongue out like she was five and went into her huge walk in closet. She picked up the bag and brought it out. Damon was leaning back in her computer chair with a smile on his face. His eyebrows knitted together when she came out.

"I thought you were going to model for me." Damon said to her.

"No one sees me in this dress besides Kat until the day of that competition," Elena said with a severe face, "That reminds me I need to text Stefan so he knows the color of his tie."

"Why do you need to tell Stefan the color tie he needs?" Damon questioned.

"He's my escort." Elena said texting his brother.

"Were you going to tell me?" Damon asked looking offended.

"Damon, I asked him to be my escort at the beginning of the summer. The summer is almost over now and it was already set. I forgot to tell you." Elena said looking up at him as she finished the text message.

"I'm not mad about my brother escorting you; I just wanted you to tell me."

Elena walked toward him and sat on his lap, putting a leg on either side of him. Elena kissed him lips sweetly, cupping his cheek.

"I'm sorry babe. I just forgot." Elena apologized.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Elena snuggled into him.

"So why can't I see the dress on you?" Damon asked making Elena laugh.

"It's like a Christmas present. You wait until Christmas to unwrap it. It builds suspense and makes it better." Elena reasoned with him.

Damon just laughed at her reasoning. Hey, whatever floated her boat. Elena smacked his chest playfully smiling.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you babe."

"Whatever. I know you were." Elena said getting up from his lap.

Damon pulled her back down and started tickling her. Elena just giggled.

"Damon stop! I do need to eat."

"I can feed you." Damon offered making her smile at him.

"I know you would feed me, but Jer bought food for me. I can eat that. There's no need for you to make a production so I can eat."

"I like cooking for you." Damon revealed to her.

"So sweet." Elena mumbled giving him tiny kisses along his face and neck.

Damon just chuckled making her body shake with each of his laughs. Elena smiled into his neck kissing it.

"So I have a question." Damon said quietly.

"YEA?" Elena asked without looking up from the curve of his neck.

"Will I be able to undress you in that dress?" He joked.

Elena smiled into his neck. Of course, he was still a man.

"You must be backed-up." Elena joked making him confused.

"Backed up?" He questioned her.

"You've been with me all summer so I know you weren't getting any. You must be backed up down there." Elena explained to him making him laugh.

"Just a bit but it's okay." Damon told her honestly.

"I want to ... you know, with you." Elena told him pulling away from his neck.

Damon looked at her like he was searching her face for some answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Damon if Kat hadn't walked in three years ago, I would have done it with you without all this extra tension. So yea, I'm completely sure." Elena told him.

"Alright." Damon said kissing her lips.

"Lena your fries are going to get cold!" A voice said coming into the room.

Damon and Elena broke apart and turned to the door. Katherine was standing there smiling in appreciation with her hands on her hips.

"Kat get out!" Elena shouted making her twin laugh.

"Well Jeremy just got back with Mani. Bonnie is about five minutes away and I don't think you two want to be caught up here dry-humping one another. So I'll let you decide and I'll cover for five minutes."

Katherine walked out the room. Damon exhaled and dropped his head into Elena's breast.

"Your sister is like the biggest cock block ever." Damon's muffled voice said making Elena laugh.

She slowly got up from his lap and dragged him up too.

"Come on pouty." Elena said dragging him from the room.

"I hate Kat." Damon whined making her laugh.

"Damon you do not hate my sister and plus you weren't getting any now anyway." Elena said walking off.

Damon's mouth hung wide open as Elena laughed running down the stairs. He finally pulled himself together and chased after her.

* * *

><p>Mani and Elena sat in the office typing on separate laptops.<p>

"Hey Mani, are you working the floor tonight?" Elena asked looking up from the Mac in front of her.

"Jer didn't tell you," Mani asked looking up, "Of course he didn't. He and Damon made me a manager so no more getting hit on floor except when I'm bartending. The only upside is I get great tips when I bartend."

Elena laughed at Mani's revelation. Of course, tips were the only reason a pretty girl like Mani would stay a bartender.

"I bet Jer threw a fit when you told him that you were staying a bartender for the tips."

"He might have yelled at me." Mani said smiling.

Elena looked back down at her laptop smiling. That nagging thought consumed her again. It was either now or never, or at least that's what it felt like.

"So does my brother like have a thing for you or something?" Elena asked looking up at Mani.

"Why would you ask that?" Mani asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Mani. You're not stupid, far from it actually. Jer doesn't go for stupid girls … It's just the way he treats you. I've never seen him with a girl like that for as long as I can remember. There was Vickie, Brenda, Kelly, Anna, Bonnie and now it seems like you."

"I don't know. Jer and I … it could never happen." Mani said leaning back into the chair.

"Do you want it to?"

Mani sighed and Elena watched her as she looked as though she was looking for what words to use when she spoke.

"Once upon a time, a guy who treated me like Jer would have been amazing. But you know Jeremy just like I do. I had one horrible boyfriend and now I'm cautious. Jer's amazing but he can't be trusted to not to cheat on a girl."

Elena had to concede to that point in Mani's statement. If there was one thing Jer could win an award for, it would be infidelity. He had cheated on every girl except Vickie who had cheated on him.

"For what it's worth, I don't think Jer would cheat on you. You're different to him. I mean, he practically treats you better than Kat and me. He full on cursed me out when I missed work that one week. Has he ever even cursed at you?"

"Once," Mani said smiling like she was travelling down memory lane, "We got into this huge argument. It was the only argument we've ever had. He was so mad. His face was red and kept getting darker every time he shouted at me. He called me the most selfish fucking person in the world. Looking back on it I laugh because it was just unnecessary. He apologized a couple days later when we made up."

"Jer still hasn't apologized to me and I don't think he ever will." Elena told Mani with a smirk.

"He'll come around." Mani encouraged but Elena knew that argument was long forgotten by Jeremy.

"So I can't help but notice Mia's name, it's unique. Where'd you get it from?" Elena asked trying to be sneaky.

"My dad." Mani revealed.

Elena looked right at Mani's face. She looked happy and sad all at once, it was weird.

"Tell me about him." Elena encouraged.

"He reminds me of your brother a little, always looking out for me. My mom was selfish human being who left our family for another man," Mani began and Elena could get where she coming from with selfish mothers, "Anyway, my mom left when I was like eight. About two years later, nine-eleven happened. My dad was a Sergeant Major in the army and he got sent over to Iraq. He died a year later. His name was Jeremiah. Jeremia's name is Hebrew; I did it in honor of him."

Elena was stunned. She thought Mani would say it was because of Jeremy which she was still on the fence about.

"It also helped that Jeremy's name was similar. He was there for me when I was pregnant, more than anyone could have been." Mani said to Elena.

There it was, Jeremy. Everything always came back to the other with those two.

"That's nice Mani. I like that you honored your Dad. I might name my first son after my granddad; I mean I love my dad. My Pops was just special to me, you know."

"Yea, so was mine." Mani said with a wistful expression.

"So would you date my brother?" Elena asked changing the subject back after a couple moments of silence.

"He's with Bonnie." Mani said deflecting.

"That's not really answer Mani. You can tell me. I mean, Bonnie and I are repairing our friendship but as a rule we don't talk about Jer unless it's important or funny. This is neither." Elena said trying to get the information she needed.

Mani laughed at Elena. The girl was persistent, she wouldn't let it go.

"Jer and I have our own issues Lena. Everything isn't black and white. You should know that. I mean, didn't Damon take Isobel out in the middle of the summer?"

"You're deflecting and I may I say, it was a great deflect … and yea, he did. We had issues because of it. I get it; I just don't want to see someone like you get hurt by my douchebag brother." Elena said.

Mani smiled at the young girl.

"Jer is a sweetheart to me and you don't have to worry. I'm smart enough not to go there with him."

Elena nodded her head going back to her Mac. Mani was right, she was smart, but Jeremy was smarter when it came to the matter of getting hearts. Mani was like a bright star, she didn't need someone diminishing her. But hey, people have their own faults and Jeremy was loved. Elena loved her brother and she hoped that if Mani did dumb down and go there with him, he wouldn't be a dumbass and fuck everything up. Elena could only hope!

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, support. Thanks. -Nee<strong>

Follow me on Twitter at AveryCali003


	18. So I Heard About This Town Where The

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been swamped with Production class and catching up in school since I was absent to go to Michigan. I think this is the longest I've gone without updating. I hope it's the last time. Anyway, I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for forever. Finally I got it on the computer. I know everyone will be excited for the next four chapters. All of your reviews, alerts, tweets and support keep me going and make me smile everyday. I'm going to try to update after I finish my AP paper but if not it will DEFINITELY be up TOMORROW. I promise. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I try to reply to every review and tweet quickly, and I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO do so. You guys are like the best supporters ever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hint: It's not DE heavy but drama heavy. They will be plenty more DE in the next chapter, trust me. (Wink Wink) AN: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. They all belong to their respective owners, I just own my story. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Elena and Bonnie were walking through the grocery store with a cart full of sweets. It was Niklaus' third birthday today and everybody was going to the Gilbert Residence for his backyard birthday party. Elena knew her brother got him a bouncy house and a castle. She knew he had a mini water park set up by the pool in their giant backyard. Jeremy and Damon were barbequing all day. All far as she knew it was going to be a crazy day. At about six, they were all going to the carnival. Elena and Bonnie had half an hour before it was four and the party was almost over. Most of the food was at the house but Jeremy sent them out for extras and more chicken breasts. Jeremy and Niklaus loved grilled chicken breast for some odd reason.<p>

"Why does Jeremy need more chicken when he has like ten packs of seven at home?" Bonnie questioned her friend.

"Your boyfriend is very complicated." Elena said making both of the girls laugh.

"Does my boyfriend know about you and your boyfriend?" Bonnie questioned as they found the produce section.

"What boyfriend would you be referring to?" Elena asked, feigning innocence.

"Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bon, he's not my boyfriend. We're not official or whatever." Elena reasoned.

"He might as well be your boyfriend. I mean, the boy is so in love with you." Bonnie said.

Elena raised an eyebrow at Bonnie. Was Damon in love with her? Where did that come from? Sure they might love one another, they were practically raised together, but in love? No, he couldn't be in love with her.

"I don't know about all of that."

"Well it sure seems like it. I mean, I've never seen anything like you two." Bonnie reasoned.

"You and Jer have been together for like years Bon."

"But it's me and Jer. Jeremy is not like Damon when it comes to relationship." Bonnie told Elena.

"You're right about that."

The girls found the grilled chicken and put about five packs into the cart.

"Do we need anything else? We've got Klaus' cake and the cookies."

"We need some juice and pop." Elena told her and the girls headed off to the back of the store.

Elena could feel her friend staring at her and it made her laugh.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Elena asked laughing and making Bonnie frown.

"Anna doesn't like me." Bonnie said.

Elena wanted to laugh and roll around on the floor of the store at that point. Was she really serious?

"Of course she doesn't like you Bon! You're the other woman." Elena hissed to her still laughing.

"I'm not the other woman anymore." Bonnie said defensively.

"Well Bonnie some girls don't like to be cheated on. Anna happens to be one who likes to hold a grudge. What did you expect? Did you expect Anna to treat you like a step-mother to her son? You're seventeen; she thinks Jeremy is cheating on you already. Plus she's still upset about that you giving him a sibling comment you told him." Elena explained picking up fruit juice and apple juice.

"I was serious. I want to have kids someday." Bonnie said and Elena just chuckled at her friend.

"Well you won't have baby mama approval." Elena said looking back to her friend.

"I never wanted her to be friends with me. I helped Jeremy cheat on her when she was pregnant I just want her to not hate me, it's no fun."

"If it makes you feel better, they were doomed from the start anyway." Elena offered trying not to laugh.

"No, it doesn't Lena," Bonnie exclaimed, "And stop laughing! This is not funny!"

Elena tried to stop laughing but couldn't help herself. The two walked to the checkout center and got into one of the laughs. Elena was wiping tears from her eyes when they started loading their purchases onto the conveyer belt. Elena could see the scowl present on Bonnies face from her laughing tirade.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. You dug your own grave and now you have to lie in it. Anna doesn't hate you, she just strongly dislikes you. She doesn't like that her son has to be around the woman who she felt broke her family apart. How would you feel if she broke you and Jer up while you were pregnant with his son?"

Bonnie did not say anything after Elena said that. The cashier wrung them up and the bag boy played their groceries in the cart. They were silent as they walked outside and loaded Stefan's pick-up with the food. The ride was silent until Bonnie just grunted loud and turned toward her friend.

"Lena just please get her to not dislike me!" Bonnie whined.

"Bonnie, I don't think I'm the person you should talk to about this. Anna and I aren't best friends."

"Yeah but Katherine hates her. Caroline is not happy to associate with her unless it deals with Niklaus. You're the only one besides Jer that actually talks to her."

"You need to talk to Anna yourself." Elena advised her friend as they pulled up in front of the large Gilbert home.

The party had already started. There were little kids everywhere and adults standing around talking. Elena spotted Mani holding Niklaus up, talking to him. She could see Bonnie grimacing at the girl from the corner of her eye. The jealousy issues she had were beyond crazy. The girls went into the kitchen which was empty but covered in all kinds of foods. Mostly everyone was outside.

"Lena I have to tell you something." Bonnie said.

"Do tell please." Elena said jokingly.

"There's this guy and he likes me."

Elena's eye shot up to Bonnie. Bonnie instantly got quiet and Elena just looked at her.

"Finish whatever you were saying Bon." Elena ordered with an emotionless face.

"It's this guy and he likes me. I mean, he's nice and all. I could be into him-"

"Are you cheating on my brother Bonnie?" Elena shouted.

"Quiet down Lena. No, I'm not cheating on Jer. I would never do that."

Elena exhaled the breath she was holding ever since Bonnie told her there was another guy.

"So what's with this guy?" Elena questioned her friend and brother's girlfriend.

"He really likes me. He's waiting on me and Jer to break-up. I'm confused because lately Jer has been avoiding me. Every time I call him he's not with another woman or anything, it's just like he's irritated with me. He's been working a lot or not having time for me. I don't know what I did."

"Jeremy is foolish and impulsive. Sometimes you know he doesn't think."

"So he hasn't been thinking for weeks huh? He's been like this for over a month since before that sleepover where we all made up."

Elena sighed. Her brother could write a book on crushing a girl's heart. It did not matter it he meant to do it or not. He was a master at heartbreaking.

"So who is this guy?"

Bonnie seemed hesitant now. Oh, she could not shut up now. Elena knew it was more to this than just some guy.

"Who is the guy Bonnie?" Elena questioned.

"It's Finn." Bonnie mumbled and Elena's eyes widened.

"Repeat that Bon." Elena ordered.

"It's Finn Michelson."

"Do you mean Finn, as in my best friend Elijah's brother?" Elena exclaimed.

Bonnie threw a towel at her friend making Elena giggle.

"Shut up Lena. If Jeremy hears we're both dead." Bonnie exclaimed in whispers.

"Jeremy hates their entire family by association. Bonnie, how can this be happening?"

"I didn't plan it. He's back from Vanderbilt for the summer. I haven't seen him since he left for college two years ago. I know he had a crush on me when I first started high school but I thought that was it. We've been hanging out lately. He tried to kiss me but I did the head turn. I turned it into the cheek kiss. I like him though, a lot. It's just that I love Jer, a lot. It just seems like Jer doesn't love me anymore."

Elena could not tell Bonnie what to do. Jeremy could act one way for a while then suddenly flip the script out of nowhere. Sometimes she believed he could have multiple personalities who just kept all the memories.

"Bonnie, I won't and can't tell you what to do. Just don't cheat on Jer."

"I'm not going to cheat on Jer. It's just that what if we break up, should I give Finn a chance?"

Bonnie looked vulnerable like she was lost. At least, Elena could answer her last question without feeling like she was betraying her brother or suffocating with all this drama. She and Damon finally get into a good place and everyone needed to suck her into their drama. It was becoming exhausting.

"If you and Jeremy break up, you have no obligations to him. Of course, go out with the Michelson."

Bonnie just smiled before running her hand through her long brown hair.

"Well I hope I don't have to worry about dating anyone else besides your brother for a long time."

Elena laughed grabbing her best friend's arms. The two headed out to the backyard. Instrumental music was playing low in the backyard as the older people sat around talking. Elena spotted talking with Mani. Okay, now she knew she was in a Twilight Zone episode. That was the only explanation for everything that had been going on lately.

"Are they friends?" Bonnie said into her ear.

"Not to my knowledge." Elena said, untangling herself from her friend when she saw Mani walking off from Anna.

"I'm going to go talk to Anna. I'll find you later."

Bonnie nodded her head and headed off to find her boyfriend. Elena walked over to her nephew's mother and linked arms with her.

"Hey Anna." Elena said.

"Hey Lena. Thanks for going to the store. Jeremy likes to go big." Anna said.

"Trust me, I know. Is Pearl here?" Elena asked, curious about Niklaus' only constant grandmother figure.

"Yea, my mom is talking to Jeremy. She was talking to Mani earlier … I like her."

Elena smiled and looked to Anna who was looking at her with a smile.

"What's with the smile Anna Banana?" Elena asked hitting her hip with hers.

"Did Jeremy and the little home wrecker break up?" Anna questioned Elena.

"No, they're very much still together. Elena said laughing.

"So there's no way that Jeremy is with Mani?" Anna asked her favorite of Jeremy's sister.

"Well, I'm not entirely certain about how Jeremy feels about her but Mani says she learned her lesson with douchebags." Elena clarified to the short girl entwined with her.

"Well if he decided to break up with the other one and go for her, I would approve."

Elena could not believe what she was hearing. Okay, she knew Anna and Jeremy were sleeping together until Niklaus was about almost one. Anna had broken it off saying that the Ping-Pong game was getting old. Anna sometimes acted as if she wasn't ready to move on.

"That's a bit funny. I just had a conversation with his current girlfriend that she doesn't like the fact that you seem to hate her."

"Elena you know I don't hate her. I just don't like her. If she's willing to sneak around with a family man then she clearly had no values. I mean, Jeremy is an asshole and so I expect it form her, she's just some chick with no awareness."

"I guess that's understandable." Elena said.

"Mani's daughter looks familiar." Anna said out of the blue.

"I know it's the-" Elena began.

"The eyes!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Elena and Anna laughed at their unison.

"They're a bit out of place. Someone in her family had to have had the most beautiful set of green eyes in the world." Anna said almost swooning and making Elena giggle.

"I know. When I saw her for the first time she was about two months old and Mani needed a baby sitter. So I volunteered for her and when that little girl opened her eyes, I swore I knew her from somewhere."

"At least Mia is friendly. Her name is a bit unique."

"It's not after Jeremy; I got the bit of information of out her. Mani's dad is named Jeremiah."

"Interesting. I mean, if I did the math Jer could have had another kid. We were broken up during that time. Mia's birthday is five months after Klaus'. Jeremy and I didn't get back together until I was about seven months pregnant. He had to time to get her pregnant."

"As if! Jer is many things but he's not careless to get two girls pregnant in less than half a year!" Elena defended.

"Elena I love your brother for being my first love and all but come on, it's Jer."

"No, not possible. I know everyone is starting to wonder that but no, he wouldn't. Jer could never keep that from us."

"Jer doesn't like for everyone to know his business." Anna offered.

"No way." Elena said, dismissing the thought immediately.

Anna just laughed.

"Alright Lena. I don't believe it anyway, it's just possible. Did you see your bad boy yet?"

Elena turned to Anna with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be so shy Lena. I know about you and Damon, it's so obvious." Anna said.

"Know what?" Elena asked attempting to throw the girl off.

"Jer might be blind to your escapades with his partner in crime but I'm not. So is he good?"

Elena's smiled hung wide open like a fish.

"I am so not answering that and you cannot tell Jer!" Elena exclaimed.

"No problem. I'm actually surprised Jeremy didn't throw Christian out yet."

"Christian?"

"My boyfriend. We've been together for a couple of months but it's finally getting serious. I brought him, he's right there." Anna said then pointed to a group of men.

Elena could see her Uncle John and Grayson talking to a blond guy. He was tall for one. Elena could not see the color of his eyes clearly but they appeared to be blue. He was muscular but too not muscular. He was hot. He held a beer in his hands as he talked with the other two men.

"He's hot Anna Banana. Good work." Elena said hitting the side of her hips with Anna;s.

Anan just laughed at the young girl. She felt she had done a good job too.

"He's twenty-five. I know he's five years older but hey. He's a T.A down at the University and he's getting his PH.D to become a professor of psychology."

"A professor, well isn't that a total 360 from your local crime boss." Elena teased making them both laugh.

"Yea and Jeremy seems to like him. I know he'll be cautious no matter what because Klaus is his son but he didn't chew me out for bringing him. Klaus likes him too." Anna told Elena.

"Speaking of my nephew, I need to go say Happy Birthday to my little three year-old before he feels he's too big to get a kiss from his auntie." Elena said walking off to find Niklaus.

Elena spotted him helping Mia out of the bouncy house. Elena could not help but smile.

"Is that my two favorite people in the whole world?"

Jeremia and Niklaus both turned around to Elena. The smiles on their faces grew a tenfold and they raced over to her. They both slammed into her at the same time, sending her into the ground laughing.

"Auntie Lena!" They exclaimed in unison hugging her and giving her kisses on her cheeks.

"Hey Thing 1 and Thing 2. Are you two having fun?"

"Me like the bouncy house." Mia said warming her heart.

"That's awesome. What about you Niklaus? Is your birthday cool?"

"It's awesome Auntie Lena. Daddy got me all this stuff. I saw alls my presents and there's a lot. I said thank you to everyone. Daddy got me a motorbike. Guess what? We're all going to Wisconsin Dells in March for Spring Breaks!" Niklaus exclaimed.

Elena wanted to cheer with him. Jeremy could be such a spoiler sometimes, it was awesome. Hopefully he would let her bring people along.

"That's awesome. Now old are you today Klaus? Are you two?"

A pout formed her nephew's face making her smile grow bigger.

"Auntie Lena, I'm not two. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm three!" Niklaus told her in excitement.

"That's right buddy. Auntie Lena got you a giant cake with a three on it!"

Niklaus' eyes seemed to sparkle. Sometimes he could act like he was a teenager but he was a child. His innocence was amazing at times with everything dealing with his parents.

"Lena you might want to get off the floor with the kids, it's time for cake." A deep voice spoke from over her.

Elena looked up to see Jeremy towering over her. She smirked at him before getting off the ground with the children.

"Very funny Jeremy. I saw Anna's boyfriend."

She saw her brother nod his head as he picked up Mia and Niklaus got on his back. He seemed to shrug it off.

"Jeremy, I saw your son's mother's boyfriend."

"Are you going to be a parrot today?" Jeremy asked teasingly.

"I thought you would care about another man being around your son."

"Nope, Anna told me about him two weeks ago. I had Luca check him out. He's good. She could do way worse."

"Like you?" Elena teased with a small.

Jeremy just shook his head as they stepped up to the big table. Elena could see Damon talking to Anna's boyfriend along with her Uncle John.

"It's time to sing Happy Birthday everyone!" Elena heard her father Grayson announce loudly.

Everyone came to the table. Elena took Mia from Jeremy's arms and he pulled Klaus from his back. Klaus just smiled. He knew everything was about him today; he was a lot like Jeremy sometimes, self-centered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KLAUS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Everyone sang in unison.

"I AM THREE NOT TWO!" Klaus shouted making all the adults in the crowd laugh.

Claps erupted when Niklaus started telling Jeremy he didn't want any more singing, he just wanted cake. Elena had to smile at her nephew's bluntness.

"Auntie Lena, my birthday is soon too." Mia spoke into her ear.

"I know sweet girl."

"I hope everybody comes. Last year, Daddy just took Mommy and me to California. My uncles lives there and we all went to Disney Land. But this year I want to stay here so everyone can come." Mia told her.

Elena could not help but feel all the love in her heart going to the sweet little girl in her arms. She looked innocent and serious. She did not look sad though, just determined a bit.

"I'll make sure it happens baby girl. Now do you want some cake?"

Mia nodded her head and laid it back into the crook of Elena's neck. When Elena got the girl's slice of cake, she walked over to the garage to sit in Damon's car. The top was down and she knew Mia loved this car. Mia smiled when they sat in the car and ate her cake. After a while, she began to doze off on Elena's chest.

"When did my car come with two lovely ladies in it?" Damon's voice said.

Elena could see and hear him walking into the garage and instantly smiled. She scooted over and he sat next to her. He stroked Mia's hair with one hand and swung his opposite arm around Elena's shoulders.

"My girl has been away from me all day." Damon said pecking her lips.

"I know, I've been busy. I'm sorry." Elena told him.

"No problem," He said looking down at the girl in her arms, "She's precious. I wonder if my little girls will look like that."

"If they have your eyes, you'll be sitting on the porch with a shotgun." Elena joked.

At the mention of latter years, Damon's smile faded a bit.

"So not funny." Damon told her leaning back into the seat.

"Are you going to win your lovely ladies some prizes tonight?" Elena asked.

"You know I will. Jeremy will have his hands full though."

"So is he going to be hanging around Mani tonight or Bonnie because-?"

"I honestly have no idea. Klaus wants his parents to stay together tonight as a group so I know it will Jeremy, Anna and her boyfriend Christian. Maybe both of the girls will tag along."

"I'm so glad I don't have to be there for that awkward moment." Elena told him quietly.

"Everyone's about ready to leave now. It's about five minutes to six so we all need to get going."

"Mia! … Mia!" A woman's voice exclaimed.

Elena and Damon's heads both snapped up to see Mani looking around for her daughter. She started into the garage and Elena could see her sigh when she saw her daughter sleeping on her.

"Thank God! I had no idea where she went." Mani said quietly.

"Can I keep her for the night? I like having her around." Elena asked looking back and forth between the mother and daughter.

"Sure Lena, of course. I'll be with Jer all night. So if you need to give her back-"

"I won't." Elena assured her as Damon started up his car.

Mani smiled gratefully at the young girl before moving back so Damon could exit his car. Mia snuggled further into her chest as Damon pulled out into the driveway.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten at night. Elena and Mia both had hands full of stuffed animals that Damon had won them. He was carrying Mia as Elena just trudged through the crowd with her giant blue bear leading the way. They spotted Jeremy, Anna, Klaus, Christian, Mani, Katherine, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Tyler all sitting at one table talking. Katherine smirked at her twin as they approached the group.<p>

"What is all this?" Jeremy questioned when he saw them.

"Uncle Dammy got me all these stuffed manimals. I got a puppy, a frog, a whale, a dolphin, a fishy, a rabbit, a birdy, another puppy, another birdy, a heart and I gots a giant bear. Rawr." Mia said smiling at Jeremy.

"Maybe I should have traveled with you guys. Stefan, where is my giant bear?" Katherine said to the group.

Elena just laughed sitting down at the table.

"Lena what did Damon win you?" Caroline teased.

Mia smiled dropping all her stuffed animals and walking toward Elena and the girls.

"Auntie Lena got a big blue bear, a turtle, a fishy, two birdies, three puppies and some lips kissing."

Mia laughed at the last one causing Caroline to squeal.

"Oh my God Mani, your daughter is like the cutest thing ever."

"Thank you." Mani said laughing.

Mia hugged Caroline before she said "Tank you." Caroline just squealed all over again and hugged the little girl back.

"Niklaus did Jeremy win you anything?" Damon asked.

"Daddy said I'm big enough to win on my own and I lost all the time." Klaus said with a giant pout.

"Don't worry buddy. Uncle Damon will get you something."

"Stop trying to turn my kid against me. Your attempts to win are futile." Jeremy told his friend making him laugh.

"They can't be futile if I'm winning." Damon said as Klaus climbed on his back.

The group all laughed as the two walked off toward the booths where the hugest stuffed lion was. Klaus loved lions.

"Jer, I think our son is going to trade you up." Anna said.

"Yeah right." Jeremy scoffed and Elena just laughed.

"Is the baby jealous?" Katherine teased making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, alerts ? You can follow me on twitter for spoilers at AveryCali003.<strong>


	19. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**I know I said I would definitely post Monday and then I got sick. Bummer :(. So I missed school and I'v been making up work. Luckily I made sure I did all of my homework in school so I could finish this chapter. I think this is my favorite chapter yet and I love it. Thank you guys for Pming me, tweeting me, reviewing my story and just staying with the story. It inspires me to know my idea is loved by so many people. I'm going to do my thanks to certain people in the next chapter since this one is pretty long for me and I just want you guys to get straight to it. I hope you enjoy. I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. All rights go to the respective owners. I own my OCs and my story. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"Damon, stop it!" Elena said gigging.<p>

Damon and Elena were in his king sized bed wrapped up in his white comforter. Damon was sucking on the right side of Elena's neck as she just giggled.

"I need to get to Tyler's house." Elena whined as she giggled still trying to escape him.

"Skip it." Damon mumbled into her neck.

"No, you know I would never do that. I love competing in Miss Mystic Falls. I won-"

"Jr. Miss Mystic Falls when you were fourteen. I was there Elena." Damon said holding his iron tight grip on her.

"Then you know I love this and I can't miss it." Elena told him turning to face him.

She pecked his lips softly multiple times. Their innocent kisses quickly turned into Damon flipping Elena over and their tongues battling for dominance. Elena moaned into Damon's mouth when his right hand traveled into her jeans. He swiped his fingers along her folds making her shiver.

"Damon, it's not nice to tease." Elena said into his ear biting down on it.

Damon smiled at the contact before her rubbed her clit slowly with his thumb.

"Oh shit … Damon, faster!" Elena said huskily.

"Have patience butterfly." Damon instructed her as he continued his ministrations slowly.

Elena felt like her skin was on fire. Damon sped his thumb up and continued to make circles on her clit. Elena's breathing got heavy and she gasped when he stuck two fingers inside of her.

"Damon … oh … Damon!" Elena exclaimed as she could fell the orgasm creeping up on her.

Damon sped both his fingers and thumb up. Elena felt her back off of the bed and she screamed out his name loudly. Damon smiled as he felt her walls clasp down on her fingers and Elena scream his name over and over again loudly. He continued to pump in and out of her as she came down from her high. He slowly pulled his fingers from her jeans and licked each one slowly. Elena just smiled up at him. Suddenly her phone began to ring. Elena rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Elena dear, where are you?" The voice of Mrs. Lockwood said.

"Sorry Mrs. Lockwood. I couldn't find my dress. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Elena told her friend's mother.

"Alright dear. Hurry."

Elena hung up her phone and tossed it back onto Damon's night stand.

"Do you have to go?" Damon asked, putting on his best pout.

"You know I have to. Now take my things down to your car while I get cleaned up." Elena told him.

She pushed her boy toy off of her and headed into the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed and she was blushing. Elena quickly looked in the bin she kept underneath Damon's sink. She changed her underwear in a hurry and put some water on her face. Once her face was dry, she hurried downstairs and out the door. Damon was waiting in his Camaro with the top down smiling at his girlfriend. She looked beautiful in her after-orgasmic glow. Elena got into his car in a hurry and he pulled off.

"So what does Stef do as your escort?"

"Look pretty and dance with me." Elena said as she changed the stations in the car.

Damon laughed as she settled on a station that was playing Adele's Melt My Heart To Stone.

"I could have looked pretty for you." Damon said looking to his girlfriend.

Elena looked to Damon to see him smiling at her. She quickly kissed his lips. Damon chuckled before concentrating on the road again.

"I know you could have babe. I had already asked Stefan because Kat isn't participating. We talked about this already." Elena said smiling at Damon's jealousy.

"I don't like anyone but me on your arm." Damon said with an edge to it.

"I know you don't but it's Stef. At least I didn't ask Matt. He was my escort until I dumped him."

Elena watched her Damon gripped the steering wheel tighter. Elena kissed his neck smiling.

"Damon you know I dated Matt, why are you acting weird about it."

"I never got why you dated that idiot." Damon said.

"I needed to get over you." Elena said simply and Damon felt slight anger at himself.

"Well it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that anymore. You can be with me forever."

Damon turned to smile at her. Elena could have sworn no one ever said anything as romantic and sweet as what just left Damon's mouth. Forever, she could picture that with him. It would be simple. They would be together for the rest of their lives. She would have his chestnut haired, blue eyed children and he would take care of them. Elena couldn't wait for forever with the man next to her.

"I like the sound of that." Elena told him smiling.

She laid her head down on his shoulder and let Adele's voice carry her off into a dreamland for the rest of the ride.

Elena didn't snap out of trance until about ten minutes later when she felt the car coming to a stop on gravel driveway. Elena could see workers coming in and out of the Lockwood Mansion. The lengths Carol Lockwood would go to for anything in this town.

"Have you talked to Jer today?" Elena asked Damon.

"Nope. The last time we spoke was last night at the Carnival after I won Klaus five toys."

Elena could not help but laugh at the memory. Jeremy was pissed when Klaus returned with not only the giant lion but two water guns, a Lego set and racecar helmet. Damon had laughed in his best friend's face as Klaus talked about how awesome his "Uncle Damon" was.

"Jeremy was about to kill you." Elena said with a serious expression despite the large smile on her face.

"He's going to kill me … when he finds out about us." Damon said seriously.

"We've been sneaky but I don't know if it's enough. Everyone is catching on. Jer won't be in the dark for long." Elena said.

"I don't think it'll be long before you're only mine." Damon said as they leaned closer to one another.

Their lips met. The kiss stayed innocent enough because they were in public but the passion was bursting from them. Elena reluctantly pulled away smiling.

"You'll be back in two hours right?" Elena asked him.

"Of course I'll be back to see my girl compete. Now go on in there before I never let you out again."

Elena reached into the back seat and grabbed all of her things. Elena hurried from the car and into the Lockwood residence. Damon just shook his head as he watched his girl hurry away to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Stay still Elena!" Katherine exclaimed while curling her twin's hair.<p>

Caroline just giggled. They could hear everyone downstairs in the Lockwood's ball room and outside on the dance floor. Elena just wanted this part of the night over with. It seemed like her sister had been doing her hair for two hours.

"Care, you look really hot!" Katherine exclaimed flipping her long hair over a shoulder and looking at her friend.

"Thanks Kat. I guess you're pretty too." The girls all laughed.

Caroline was wearing turquoise ball gown. The top of the dress was in a mermaid style and hugged her breasts perfectly. It gave them ample cleavage. Sequins lined the middle of the chest downward to her waist and around the right side of her chest. The dress started to flow out right under her belly button and was covered in a sequined patterned. Caroline was strapping her feet into a pair of sequined silver platform heels. She had on light eye makeup and pink gloss that helped to bring out her natural beauty. Diamond studs were in her ears. Her hair was up in a series of buns at the top of her head that wove together like it was string. Her nails were covered in clear polish with a white French tip to complete her look. No one could deny she was beautiful tonight.

"So question Lena." Caroline said to the group.

"Yea Caroline?" Elena asked sitting perfectly still for Katherine.

"Why isn't Damon escorting you?"

"Because I asked Stefan at the beginning of the summer when I hated Damon." Elena explained, tiring of the same question.

"He could have escorted you." Katherine said to her sister.

"Well Stefan and I went to all the practices and danced so we're going now shut up." Elena said.

"Damon knows the dances." Caroline said.

"How would Damon know the dances?" Elena questioned.

"He was an escort when we did Jr. Miss Mystic Falls. He escorted that girl … what's her name?"

"Her name was Sage Johan." Katherine said.

"No, I would remember if Damon was an escort." Elena exclaimed with a smile.

"He was an escort." Caroline said standing up and admiring herself in the mirror.

"No!" Elena exclaimed.

"Lena he was. She won Miss Mystic Falls. Everyone was saying it was because Damon was her escort and everyone knew what he was up to." Katherine told her sister putting the curlers down.

"I cannot remember …" Elena said trailing off.

"Doesn't matter now. You need put on your shoes carefully. I don't want the curls to mess up." Katherine instructed her sister.

Elena inspected herself from head to toe. Elena looked in the mirror at herself. Her eyes were smoky at the top with dark browns then blended with creams and mochas perfectly. Her lips were glossed pink to perfection like pink roses set upon her lips. Her hair was pinned up on the right side with long, sleek curls hanging down her back and over her shoulder. Elena was wearing a full length sleek one shoulder holster dress. It was red but her left shoulder and right breast were covered in red sequins. The dress hugged every curve in her body until about three inches above her knee then it flew out. Katherine handed her the black platform heels, which at the toe was covered in red. Elena's nails were a nude color and from her ears hung her new diamond chandelier earrings she had just gotten from Damon this morning. She had refused them at first, knowing they cost a lot but Damon refused to take them back. He wanted to spoil her forever. Elena knew there was no way to appease him but to accept them. Hopefully, he would be ecstatic that she wore them tonight. Elena felt like something out of a fairytale book.

Elena carefully slipped on her shoes before standing up. Katherine just clapped her hands together smiling.

"If I wasn't like the best dancer of my generation and destined for greatness, I could totally be a celebrity stylist, hair and make-up." Katherine said cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, you think you're awesome. What time is it?" Caroline mocked.

Katherine pulled her phone from her pinned up hair, making Elena and Caroline laugh hysterically, and looked down at it.

"It's efficient … do you want to know the time or what?" She yelled after the two didn't stop laughing.

"Of course Kitty." Caroline teased.

"Its six fifty one so in about five seconds, Mrs. Lockwood will be running in here and saying-"

The door suddenly opened and Carol Lockwood emerged into the room looking rushed.

"Alright girls, it's time to line up to be introduced. Hurry." She said clapping her hands.

Katherine just laughed at her friends and hurried from the room. Caroline and Elena were still in shock from Kat's dead on guess about Mrs. Lockwood coming in. The girls quickly composed themselves and hurried out of the room. They walked over to the railing where the staircase began to descend. Carol was talking to the other contestants at the top step, probably giving moral support or spouting orders to them. Elena could see Christina Fell, whose ancestors built the first church in Mystic Falls, her sister Camille Fell who Elena thought was too old for this occasion anyway, and the other contestant was Paula Washington who Caroline said was only allowed to participate so the competition did not look favorably to the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. Elena thought she had a point, that and neither the Lockwood's nor the Salvatore's had any girls of age. Tyler was an only child and Amelia was not even old enough for the Jr. Miss Mystic Falls Competition.

Elena saw Carol descend down the steps as the girls' waited at the top. A couple of minutes later she could hear the girls being announced. Camille went down the steps first looking snobby as though she had it in the bag. Caroline and Elena leaned over the banister to see their dates lined up. Elena could not see Stefan anywhere she looked.

"Care, do you see Stefan?" Elena asked worriedly.

"No, but I see Tyler and boy does he look yummy."

No matter how much stress Elena was ever under, Caroline was the one person besides Damon who could ever make her laugh. Caroline seemed to always look on the bright side of things although sometimes she was a little brash and tactless. That was just her best friend's way and Elena would never have her any other way. Caroline grabbed Elena's hand so they could get in line seeing as though Paula was the only one left and they had just called her name. The two girls smiled at one another in encouragement right as Mrs. Lockwood called Caroline's name.

Elena still could not see Stefan. She needed to focus and calm down her racing heart.

"And our final contestant, Miss Elena Gilbert." Carol Lockwood's voice rang through the house.

Elena began to descend down the stairs. 'Back straight, head forward.' She said to herself. She wanted to freak out, where the hell was Stefan? Suddenly like a knight in shining armor, Damon appeared at the left foot of the stairs and smiled at her. Elena exhaled as she reached the bottom and he took her hand.

"Where's Stefan?" She subtly whispered to him still smiling.

"I have no idea." Damon told her playing his part as they walked out to the dance floor.

Elena could see Caroline climbing the stairs to the stage to sing the first song while the rest of the girls were lined up for the traditional "near-touch" dance. Damon stood in front of Elena, staring at her like she was the finest wine he had ever tasted in his life. The music started and Elena could not help but smile. No, her best friend wasn't here but Damon was. He just always seemed to be there and it warmed her heart.

"The slightest words you said have all gone to my head. I hear angels sing in your voice. When you pull me close, feelings I've never known. They mean everything, and leave me no choice." Caroline's majestic voice sang.

Damon and Elena circled one another like felines in the heat. They could feel their pull even if no one else appeared to not to have noticed. It was the sexiness thing she decided right then and there. No part of them was touching but it felt like they were connected in every way. Maybe Carol Lockwood got one thing right. The seduction of the near touch in this dance was the allure. When the key went high on the piano, Damon and Elena came together like magnets.

"Light on my heart. Light on my feet. Light in your eyes I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak?" Caroline sang with her eyes closing with every high note.

Elena felt as though something was taking over her as she and Damon made their way across the dance floor in circles. It felt like her heart was complete and she felt refreshed. It was like she was a new person for some reason. She felt like she was walking on air. They separated as the Caroline began to bellow the chorus grandly.

"I'm a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart … I'm a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart."

Elena curtsied at the beginning of the chorus as Damon took her right hand. They danced side by side, keeping their eyes on one another. The way he looked at her made her feel like only she mattered on Earth. Whatever would come with what they were, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling being with him right now.

"Make a promise, please. You'll always be in reach. Just in case I need. You're there when I call. This is all so new. Seems too good to be true. Could this really be a safe place to fall?" Caroline sang with passion as the couple twirled around the floor in unison, "Light on my heart, light on my feet. Light in your eyes I can't even speak. Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa? I'm a lightweight. Better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling down."

Damon and Elena reunited with smiles on their faces. It was not like anything she had ever known. Elena felt like Damon controlled her with one look. Was this love? If this was love, it was amazing, she decided. Of course, it hurt like hell in the beginning but now all she could feel was how much she meant to him. How much he meant to her … she could spend forever in this moment with him.

"Drowned in your love. It's almost all too much. Handle with care. Say you'll be there!"

Caroline belted out the last note and held it like her life depended on it. The crowd seemed in awe. It seemed like Caroline was taking all of Elena's feelings and hope for Damon and singing them to the world. The world did an entire three sixty as far as she was concerned. It was like magic existed when she was a kid. She could believe in anything as long as Damon was next to her.

"Oh, I'm a lightweight. Whoa! Better be careful what you say. With every word I'm blown away. You're in control of my heart. I'm a lightweight. Easy to fall, easy to break. With every move my whole world shakes. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling apart. Keep me from falling apart, oh. Falling apart!" Caroline sang then faded out with a giant smile on her face.

Elena and Damon separated as the song came to an end. She curtsied as he bowed at her. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers (from the young crowd). Caroline descended the steps and placed her hand right into Tyler's. They took their place on the dance floor before the next song started.

Two hours later …

Mostly everyone was either drinking or conversing among themselves now. They were a few people on the dance floor like the outside world didn't exist. Damon and Elena were among those few.

"Thanks for saving me today. I know I've said it before but I really appreciate."

"I couldn't let my girl dance alone … I am going to have to kill my baby brother though." Damon told her.

Speak of the devil and he thus appears was the only thing in Elena's mind as she saw Katherine and Stefan step outside onto the floor. Damon noticed her narrowed eyes and turned to see his brother. Damon and Elena broke apart to approach the couple.

"Where the hell were you Stef?" Damon exclaimed trying not to cause a scene.

"It was my fault." Katherine said.

Elena glared at her sister. Before she could ask why it was Kat's fault, her twin opened her mouth.

"I swear it was supposed to be a ten minute quickie which turned into an hour and a half production."

Stefan turned as red as a tomato. Unlike Katherine, he was not as open about his sexual relationship with his best friend's sister. The smile on Damon's face quickly made itself into unstoppable laughter.

"It's not funny." Stefan mumbled.

"It's time to announce the winner of the annual Miss Mystic Falls Competition." The voice of Carol Lockwood echoed through the estate.

Katherine, Elena, Stefan and Damon headed inside along with everyone else. Elena stepped onto the stage along with the other girls.

"We would like to thank all of our girls and their handsome escorts for participating in the 2012 Miss Mystic Falls Competition," Carol said as the crowd applauded, "You all did an amazing job. Now onto announce the winner."

"This year's winner of Miss Mystic Falls is …. Caroline Forbes!"

Elena smiled as her best friend's eyes lit up and she had to push her up to the front. Caroline Forbes was speechless, who would have ever thought? The crowd clapped as tears streamed down Caroline's face. She wiped them lightly to not mess up her still flawless make-up and allowed them to place the tiara on top of her head. They draped her with the Miss Mystic Falls Sash and a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Caroline waved to the crowd like a princess. Elena could not help but laugh as she descended the stairs and walked over to Damon, Katherine and Stefan.

"She totally just did the pageant girl wave!" Katherine exclaimed making her twin laugh in amusement.

"She was your best friend first." Elena whispered to her twin.

"Oh no, you will not blame that on me." Katherine said nodding toward their friend who was talking to other girls, most likely subtly bragging about her win.

"Oh I will."

Katherine just laughed then looked over at her boyfriend who seemed to be staring into space.

"Hey, is Jeremy here?" Elena questioned.

"I saw him earlier. He said you looked amazing. He was around with Bonnie. You should see Klaus in his little suit. Anna totally looked hot, which is a surprise," Elena laughed at her sister's attempt at complimenting their nephew's mother, "She was talking to Mani who looked smoking. Mia looked like a little princess. Anna's boyfriend looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, I swear. Bonnie looked smoking in her green dress, it made her eyes pop … Are you looking for him?"

"No, just wondering." Elena said shrugging.

"Well, I'm going to dance with my future so see you later." Katherine said dragging Stefan off.

Damon just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. The two walked out to the Lockwood's porch. They stared at one another for the longest moment. Elena kissed his lips softly. A raging fire seemed to explode beneath her lips as they came into contact with his. Their soft kiss quickly turned into a passionate one. Their breathing was heavy and her hands were pulling on her soft hair. Elena pulled away from him when she remembered where they were.

"I think we should get out of here." Elena told him quietly.

"You want to go home?" Damon asked confused.

"Your place." Elena said with a gleam to her eye.

Damon seemed to understand what she meant at that moment. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached his driveway, everything seemed to be fade into the background except their raw need for one another. They hastily made their way from the car and into the Boarding House. When Damon slammed the door shut, Elena latched her mouth to his. Her hands went across his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer to her. The two stumbled back until they reached the steps. Damon scooped her up bridal style making her giggle.<p>

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena asked giggling.

"We'll get up the stairs faster without you trying to dry hump me." He joked sprinting up the steps.

They reached the door to Damon's room in record time and he allowed Elena down. She instantly sought his lips again as he opened the door. They stumbled inside and he closed the door with his foot and locked it with his free hand. His hands went up to her back and unzipped the dress. Elena shrugged the one shoulder strap off of herself and wiggled her way out of the rest. Damon stood in awe as he saw Elena standing before him. It wasn't the first time he had seen her half-naked or naked for that matter. This time was just different and they both knew it. Elena stood in a black and red lingerie set. The bra was a push up covered in lace while the panties were red lace leaving little to imagination.

"Perfect." He said aloud without thinking.

Elena could feel herself blushing at his comment but Damon wasted no time in reclaiming her mouth. They walked backwards toward the bed as Damon shrugged his suit jacket off. Elena began to unbutton the shirt in haste, she needed him now! She had a heating sensation in the pit of core and it needed to be taken care of it. Damon could feel his hard-on pulling through his pants. He unzipped them and stepped out of the pants, taking his socks with them. Now they both just stood in their underwear. Damon laid Elena down on his bed and she scooted up to the pillows. He regained her mouth and they balanced for dominance. Fire versus fire, and they loved it.

Damon thanked God for whoever invented the clasp in the front of the bra. He quickly undid it and pushed the bra cups away. They were just like he remembered. Her breasts were full, not too little and not too big. Her rosy buds stood up at attention demanding attention. Elena pulled the entire thing off and threw it onto his floor. Damon quickly latched his mouth onto her right nipple. Elena's back arched off his bed as Damon lightly sucked on her tender breast.

"Oh Damon!" She moaned loudly.

Damon smirked into her, trailing his hands downward. Each one grabbed a side of her panties and pulled them down from her waist. Elena kicked them off when they reached her ankles. One of Damon's hands attached itself to her unattended nipple, brushing over it and squeezing it. Elena was panting loudly. Damon was taking her somewhere she had never been before and it felt amazing.

"Damon don't stop!" Elena exclaimed as he bit down on the nipple his mouth covered.

Damon's other hand made itself up to her core. He went up and down her folds and she began to shiver.

"So wet." He mumbled into her.

Moisture was coating the inside of her thighs and his fingertips. She was ready. Damon detached his mouth and hand from her breasts and quickly kissed her.

"I love you Elena." He told her looking her in the eye.

Elena froze. He what?

"You-"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. It's been that way for a long time. We've been through so much in the past few years but I'm glad you trust me enough with this. I love you and I'll love you forever."

Elena pulled her head up and kissed him again. He was perfect. Just perfect.

"I'm in love with you too. So in love with you." Elena told him.

Damon took one hand and pulled his underwear down freeing his erection. Elena's eyes got big. It seemed bigger than she remembered. Would he be able to fit it in her?

"I'll be gentle." Damon promised her.

Elena just nodded. He reached over to his nightstand but she grabbed his hand.

"I'm on the pill … I don't want anything between us."

Damon's eyes seemed to feel with more love at that second. He just nodded his head and reached down. He positioned himself at her center and slowly pushed in. Elena hissed from the initial pain. Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie had always told her it hurt. Some of their experiences were worse than others but there was still pain involved. Damon continued to push in until he was all the way in. He paused and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with eyes full of concern.

"Yes. Just keep going." Elena said.

Damon nodded and slowly pulled himself out. He slowly pushed his way in with a look of astonishment on his face.

"So tight and warm. So wet." She heard him say.

Damon continued to push himself in and out of her slowly. Elena could feel the pain subsiding.

"Faster Damon." She told him.

His eyes opened to look down on her.

"You won't hurt me. Go faster." Elena assured him.

Damon started to pick up the pace. Elena felt a wave of pleasure come over her as he started to go in and out of her faster.

"Oh! Damon!" She moaned into his ear.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself up to him. Damon's eyes rolled back into his head when she did that. Elena knew she did something right. She continued to bring herself up as Damon brought himself down into her. They followed this pattern as they moaned out loudly.

"Damon .. right there! Oh!" Elena sighed noisily.

"Elena .. shit."

Damon's pace picked up faster. He swiped in and out of her with power and force but not enough to hurt her. Her moans filled his ears as she met him thrust for thrust. Elena felt the beginning tales of her orgasm coming upon her and continued to let Damon hit that special spot within in until she saw white lights behind her lids.

"DAMON!" She screamed as her walls clasped down on him.

It took all of his restraint not to cum then and there. He wanted to prolong this for her. It was a first time and she needed it to be special. Elena sighed as she came down from her high.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes to see Damon under her. He was grinning like it was Christmas. He grabbed his still hard erection and positioned himself at her entrance. He brought her down on him and they both moaned at the feeling of being reunited again. Elena's walls were like the perfect fit. They were tight and wet. Damon felt like he was home inside of her. He had never felt this way before.

"Ride me butterfly!" He told her.

Elena blushed. He grabbed her hips and moved them back and forth on him. He moaned in pleasure.

"Just move like this." He instructed her.

Elena followed Damon's orders. She moved her hips back and forth on top of him, moaning with every movement. Damon felt amazing. All she could feel was him and pure pleasure. Nothing else mattered.

"Bounce yourself up and down." Damon told her between moans.

Elena didn't respond to him. She just brought herself off of him and brought herself back down. Amazing. They were both moaning and panting as Elena moved up and down on Damon. Damon flipped them over after a couple of minutes.

"I love you on top but I don't know if I'm going to last much longer."

Elena just smiled but then her smile turned into her eyes closing and her mouth widening. Damon was pounding into her powerfully and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Damon! Damon! Damon! Oh! I love you!" Elena shouted.

The waves of her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and the white lights appeared behind her lids again. She was screaming in name in the longest mantra ever.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Damon exclaimed as he sliced back and forth into her.

His body jerked and he felt his balls grow tighter. His release hit him like a semi-truck as his seed streamed into her body. Damon rolled over, not wanting to squash Elena. They were both breathing heavily with giant smiles on their faces.

"That was fucking great!" Damon said turning his head to look at Elena.

All she could do was nod and smile at him. Damon kissed her lips slowly and smiled as they pulled apart for air.

"I think we should tell Jeremy about us."

Elena's eyes lit up.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Elena asked.

"You're my girlfriend. He needs to know and after tonight, there's no way I'm keeping my hands off of you." Damon said to her.

Elena just giggled and kissed him all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all like it? I know you've been waiting for some DE Sex! I love it! Lol .<strong>

**If you want to see Elena and Caroline's outfits you can go to pics(dot)livejournal(dot)com/tvdbonesfanatic/gallery/00002kde.**

**If the link doesn't pop up and you want to see, just PM me. **

**Review, Alert, Enjoy. :)**


	20. Center of Attention, Love the Spotlight

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, tweets and love. It'a amazing. I'm excited you all love this story as much as I do. It's like my baby. I want to especially thank Angela76, kurochatchan, LoveMeant2BE, and vamplover2011 who always PMing me and talking to me a lot about the story. Thanks you guys. Special shout out to vamplover2011 who figured out a special secret but was sworn to secrecy. Shout out to Annesthesie (twitter name) whose always tweeting me. My followers of this story are the absolute best. I always want to thank everyone who wished my health well. It was no nice and I appreciate it so much. Now onto the story. [I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. They belong to the respective owners. I only own my story and OCs.] Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Elena stood in front of the mirror while Jenna was fixing the corset on her dress. All that she could think of was Damon. Last night was possibly the best night of her existence, well last night and this morning. Elena smiled at the thought of what they got up to on his bathroom counter and in his shower.<p>

"Elena! Elena!" Katherine exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face.

Elena was in her own world. Nothing could bring her out of this bubbled state.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed in her best friend's ear making Elena jump in surprise.

Elena turned to see Jenna, Katherine, Caroline and Bonnie smirking at her. They all had knowing looks on their faces.

"Did you need something Care?"

"We've been talking to you the past ten minutes and you've been day-dreaming." Caroline complained.

"I'm sorry. I sort of spaced out." Elena offered with an innocent smile.

Katherine circled her sister with a smirk. She reminded Elena of a lion stalking its prey with her stance.

"Something is different Lena. What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Elena replied feigning innocence.

Elena turned back to the mirror and admired herself. She was hot, there was no denying it. The corset around her middle was tight but other than that, she had no complaints.

"YOU TWO TOTALLY DID IT!" Caroline exclaimed out of the blue.

All of the girls including Elena turned to face Caroline who had a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"How did you know?" Elena asked curiously.

Katherine, Bonnie and Jenna turned back to Elena with wide eyes.

"You had sex with Damon?" Jenna questioned with excitement evident in her voice.

"Yes." Elena admitted with a small smile.

"I knew it. See when you disappeared after I won at first I thought you might have been slightly bitter," Caroline said making Elena laugh, "Then I noticed both you and Damon were gone. The sexual tension surrounding you two could have been lethal. I'm glad you took care of it."

Elena could only laugh at her best friend's statement. Caroline could be weird at times. Elena turned back to the mirror and was instantly surrounded by the girls. Katherine grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her down to the couch in one of the school offices.

"We need to get ready for the parade."

It was the Founder's Day Parade this morning. Elena and Caroline needed to get dressed in their costumes, which were nineteenth century dresses, and then be on the Miss Mystic Falls Court float.

"The parade won't start for another twenty minutes so that means you get another five minutes before Mrs. Lockwood comes and hunts you two down. You are not going to let Care drop that bombshell then ignore it like we don't need details." Katherine said with 'I'm the boss' expression.

Elena sighed, giving up. It looked like she was going to have to tell them everything.

"It was … amazing." She told them.

"Wait, is Damon your boyfriend now?" Jenna questioned.

Everyone knew that if the two were just sleeping together and Jeremy found out, Damon was as good as dead. It did not matter that the two guys were best friends, that fact only made matters what. Jeremy would kill Damon without a thought to it and go on like he never existed.

"Yes." Elea admitted to the group.

Caroline squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I can't believe you finally lost your V-Card and to Damon Salvatore no less! Good choice. So is Damon as big as I think he is?"

"Care!" Bonnie scolded with an expression of embarrassment.

"Come on, we were all thinking it." Caroline defended.

Elena could only smile. It was not like it was the first time she had ever heard the question. Katherine asked her that summer three years ago and Jenna asked her the night of Isobel and Damon's "date."

"This is my last time answering this question ever. Yes, Damon is as big as everyone thinks and as big as he brags to be. He has a reason to be cocky." Elena said making Caroline smile.

"Caroline, the way you're looking is not right. You should not be happy about this."

"Elena needed this so of course, I'm happy. I hope they continue to do it. One time is not enough with Damon Salvatore!" Caroline exclaimed in reply to Bonnie.

"It wasn't one time." Elena said quietly but everyone heard her.

"What?" Jenna exclaimed.

"It was once last night and twice this morning." Elena explained blushing.

"No wonder you're smiling. He must have done a very good job." Katherine said with her signature cocky smile.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Lockwood's head came into the room.

"Girls, I need you outside to get on the float. Hello Bonnie. Hello Jenna. Hello Katherine."

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood."

Carol Lockwood left the room as the girls got up.

"This isn't over Lena. You know I want to know exactly how you rocked his world." Katherine told her.

"Kat, I think you can just let Elena tell you the basic details. Some things need to stay between her and Damon." Jenna said with a disapproving look to her niece.

"Unfair." Katherine said with a pout making Jenna scowl at her.

Katherine just laughed as they all exited the room and went out into the town square. Caroline and Elena smiled at one another as Elena spotted Stefan talking to Damon. The two were laughing about something. Stefan was facing her so she put a finger to her lips so he would not say anything about her coming over. She covered Damon's eyes and he jumped.

"Stefan who just grabbed me?" Damon questioned.

"Guess who?" Elena whispered into his ear.

Damon spun around to face her and Elena dropped her hands. He smiled down at her and lowered his lips down onto her hers. They kiss quickly escalated to a passionate make out. The two did not break apart until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart to see Stefan looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Elena apologized with a flushed face.

Damon just shrugged his shoulders and kept Elena in his arms.

"I don't think you two want Jeremy to see you making out in town square and he has no idea why. Also, I'm not a statue and it's not appealing to watch you guys tongue one another down."

Elena smiled at her best friend before giggling.

"Your girlfriend is hammering me with sex questions." Elena said with a roll of her eyes.

She felt Damon stiffen behind her as Stefan laughed.

"She's your sister." Stefan said to her.

Damon had a look of confusion on his face. Why would he brother know about what happened between him and Elena last night?

"You told Stefan?" Damon questioned his girlfriend.

"I could hear you two in your bathroom down the hall in my room. I' pretty sure Lia heard Elena screaming."

Damon his face in Elena's shoulder and groaned. His baby sister heard him having sex.

"I think it may be time for the talk." Stefan teased his brother laughing.

Damon's head instantly came up and he had a mad look to him.

"Oh, there won't be any need for that for years and I'll leave that to you Stefan." Damon explained.

"Oh no, you're our guardian. You are telling Amelia about sex."

"I won't do it." Damon said completely disregarding Stefan's statement.

"Just get a girl to do it." Elena said amused by their choice of conversation.

"Katherine could do it." Stefan offered.

Damon looked as if he smelt something bad. Stefan could not help but laugh at his brother's facial expression.

"Amelia will be pregnant before she finishes her sophomore year." Damon said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hey!" Stefan said getting offended.

"I have to agree with Damon on this one Stef. Katherine would only encourage her to do it. If Damon doesn't want that, I wouldn't advise him to ask Katherine to talk to her."

"Caroline could do it." Damon said after some thought.

"Caroline shouted out she loved sex at the Grill, very loudly." Stefan said laughing.

"So she's out." Damon said immediately.

Elena could not help but giggle. Her best friend and boyfriend, who just so happened to be brothers were seriously having a conversation about what girl they would get to talk to their younger sister about having sex. It was all so awkward moment worthy.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled waving her arms.

Elena turned in Caroline's direction to see Caroline waving for her to come over to the float.

"Stef, I think it's time for us to get onto the float. We better hurry before Mrs. Lockwood comes for us."

Damon loosened his hold on his girlfriend and she kissed his cheek. Stefan held out in arm to Elena who took it like they were back in the 1800s. Damon shook his head as he watched the two walk off.

"So, you and my brother are official." Stefan said.

"Yep." Elena said looking up at him for his reaction.

"I'm happy for you Lena. I wouldn't want you to end up with some ass. I'm glad my brother smartened up even if it took him a while."

Elena giggled as they got onto the float. They stepped onto the second to tallest platform right in front of Caroline and Tyler.

"So Elena, are you and Damon going to be doing it everywhere now?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned around in disbelief. Caroline definitely needed a filter.

"Care shut up! You can't just go around blabbing about me and Damon having sex. That's private."

"Katherine tells me about having sex with Stefan all the time."

Stefan stiffened turning toward his friend. Tyler was laughing from behind his girlfriend.

"Elena I didn't know you were with Damon now." Tyler said.

"It happened just recently and this is not funny Ty!" Elena exclaimed swatting him on the arm.

"Katherine should not be telling you whatever she's telling you." Stefan said with a brooding expression.

"Stef you don't need to be ashamed. I think it's very sexy that you do that thing with your hips."

Tyler held his stomach as he laughed. Stefan turned red in embarrassment as Elena could not help but to laugh. Of course Kat would leave no detail out. She wouldn't be Katherine otherwise. The float started to move slowly making them all return to their positions. Elena could still hear Tyler snickering from behind her.

"Shut up Ty or I'll tell Caroline what you said about that thing she does." Stefan said as they rounded the corner to the main street of the parade.

"What thing do I do?" Caroline asked in horror.

Elena could only giggle. Her friends were insane. She knew that as soon as the parade ended Caroline would be rounding on both Tyler and Stefan.

Elena could see people watching the precession now and could hear the cheers. She put on her best smile and started to wave to the crowd. Everyone was cheering and waving to them.

Elena could see Mani with Mia who was waving wildly to Elena. Elena blew her a kiss and she could see the little girl jumping in her mother's arms in excitement. She saw Jenna and Alaric next who looked like he had a beer in his hand. Elena rolled her eyes. It was only noon and here he was drinking. Elena spotted her Uncle John next. He smiled at her and she titled her head in acknowledgement. Isobel was visiting her mother with her mother in Sicily right now and Elena could not have been happier. She did wish her father could have been here though. He was in California at some convention. They were getting near to the end of the precession and Elena was glad. Her mouth was starting to hurt from all the smiling. Her upper arm was getting stiff too. Elena saw Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and Katherine next. The group was talking but stopped to wave at them. Elena could hear her sister shouting her and Caroline's names. The last group Elena saw was Anna, her boyfriend Christian and Klaus. Klaus was in top of Christian's shoulders and was waving at them with the biggest smile on his face. Elena could not help but to laugh at her nephew. He was one for the theatrics. He liked to be seen. Elena waved to him and blew him a kiss like she did to Mia. He pretended to catch it and she laughed. Soon the float was pulling off into a side street signaling they were done. Elena did a huge sigh and dropped the smile off her face.

"Thank you! I never thought waving would be exhausting." Caroline exclaimed making Elena chuckle.

They all got off the float and hurried to change. Elena made haste and quickly changed out of her costume. She put on a purple strapless top with a black jacket and a pair of blue jean skinny jeans. She did not get how women wore those corset dresses back in the day. They were painful and heavy. She felt as if fifty pounds were lifted from her body. Elena walked to find her girls and she saw Mani with Mia. Mia instantly saw her and ran to her at full speed. Elena scooped the little girl into her arms with a smile.

"Auntie Lena I saws you in the parade. You was pretty." Mia said giggling.

"Thank you sweetie. You're very pretty too."

"I want to be pretty in the parade." Mia said with a pout.

"When you're older I bet you will be."

That was all it took for the girl's smile to take over her face. Mani walked over to them happy to see her daughter had not just run off.

"You were fantastic Lena." Mani complimented her.

"Thanks Mani. Have you seen my twin or my brother?"

"I saw Jeremy walk somewhere a couple of minutes ago. He looked upset though so I thought I should leave him alone."

"Probably best." Elena said bouncing Mia who was hanging onto her.

"Are you staying for the concert later on tonight?"

"Yea, I go on at six." Elena said making Mia's puppy kiss her face and she scrunched her nose up giggling.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"No one really does. It's a surprise. Caroline and I are doing a duet."

"I'll make sure to stick around." Mani said trying to get her daughter form Elena.

Mia only hung tighter to Elena and shook her head no. Elena just smiled to Mani.

"I've got her Mani. I'll find you in about…," Elena said looking at her watch to see it was now one thirty, "About two hours. That should be enough time for us to hang out. Maybe you should find Jer and make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

Mani just smiled at the youngest Gilbert and nodded her head. Elena headed off to find her twin. She spotted Bonnie first. She was flirting with Finn Michelson. Elena's eyes widened as she walked over.

"Hey you guys."

"Hello Miss Elena. Excuse me, I see my brother." Finn said with the Michelson charm.

He was just like Elijah in a way; the only exception being Finn looked more down to Earth than his brother. Elena turned to Bonnie when Finn left with an eyebrow raised and a face that said Bonnie better start talking.

"Jeremy and I broke up." Bonnie said, the smile sliding from her face.

It felt like someone had smacked her in the face. Broken up? What the hell was going on?

"Who broke up with whom?" Elena asked.

"It was supposedly mutually but I felt like he was dumping me. We've been arguing and I told you he's been ignoring me. He was like this has been coming for a while now like we've been having issues for a long time and we haven't. I don't know. I'm just glad it's done with." Bonnie explained to her best friend.

"I'm like dumbstruck right now. You and Jer have been together forever."

"I know. He was upset because I asked him if he had planned on breaking up with me before we started arguing. He acted as if I accused him of marrying someone else." Bonnie explained in annoyance.

"Bon, its Jer. You both need time to think about what just happened between the both of you. You've been together forever. It's natural for you both to be a little angry over the breakup."

"I guess. I know Kat will be happy."

"Why?"

"She hates us together, forgiveness or not. I think we all know that." Bonnie said.

"Don't be sads." Mia said sitting up from Elena's neck.

Bonnie smiled at the girl before looking at her. Elena narrowed her eyes at Bonnie for staring.

"She looks vaguely familiar."

"Bon you've seen her like a million times this summer and before that." Elena pointed out.

"No, like she reminds me of someone," Bonnie said shaking her head, "I don't know maybe it's just the breakup brain."

Elena laughed at her friend.

"It's not. Everyone says that. It's the green eyes. Mia is going to be the hottest teenage girl in this town when she grows up. Isn't that right Mia?"

"If you say it then it musts be right Auntie Lena." Mia said smiling.

"Hey bitches!" Caroline's peppy voice said from behind them.

"Caroline, there's a toddler here." Bonnie said scolding her friend again.

"Sorry. Is that my cutie?" Caroline exclaimed tickling Mia.

"Hi Auntie Care."

Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline in confusion.

"Since when does she call you Auntie Caroline?" Bonnie questioned.

"Since I taught her to do it two days ago. It's only fair since she calls Elena Auntie Lena."

Bonnie shook her head smiling.

"What's up with the scowl on Jeremy's face lately?"

"We broke up." Bonnie admitted to her friend.

"Did you just say you and my brother broke up?" A voice from behind the girls asked.

They all turned to see Katherine leaning against the tree next to them smiling.

"I told you she would be happy." Bonnie said to Elena.

"I am. Plus I saw you chatting up Finn earlier so I figured something went down. Well since you had a bad break up, I guess we need to throw a party." Katherine said.

"A party?" Elena questioned.

"Yea, to cheer her up." Katherine said as if it was obvious.

"Dad would kill us." Elena disputed.

"Dad is in California Lena. Relax Jer will probably be out all night and with Damon and Alaric no less, drinking probably. We can have a party." Katherine countered with a cunning smirk.

"Yes! Okay we need to get word around." Caroline said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Elena no babies allowed." Katherine said nodding toward Mia.

"Of course I would never bring her to party you and Caroline throw." Elena said offended.

"I cans party." Mia said with a pout.

Caroline squealed and squeezed Mia's cheeks making Mia blush.

"Okay I am spending an entire day with this one. She is the cutest thing ever."

Katherine giggled and winked at Mia who just giggled.

"If Jer finds out, we're dead." Elena argued.

"As if he would find out." Katherine scoffed.

_Four and half hours later…_

"Our next two performers are two of our lovely girls from Miss Mystic Falls Court. I present Miss Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert." Mrs. Lockwood said.

Elena approached the mic smiling as Caroline grabbed hers from the stand. The bass to the music was loud as Caroline swayed to the music.

"I wanna get you by yourself. Yeah, have you to myself. I don't need nobody else. Don't want nobody else. He's special, I know. His smile it glows. He's perfect it shows. Let's go!" Caroline sang swaying her hips to the music.

"I've been staring atcha. And I could do it all night. You're lookin' like an angel. That kind of body, needs a spotlight," Elena sang making the crowd cheer loudly, "Ain't nobody know your nameBut lookin' like you do, could be famous. I could see us makin' ways. From the back of the club, To a bed in the shade now."

The background singers were dancing like Caroline as Elena sang smiling. She could see Damon in the crowd grinning like he had won the lottery. He knew she could only be talking about him.

"Don't know who you are. But you look like a star. And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Wanna take you home! And getcha all alone! And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Oh he got me! No I've never seen! No one like him! Damn he's everything! Girls they want him! Guys they wanna be! Who's that boy? Who's that boy?" Elena said with her hand on the mic stand and swaying to the music.

"You could say that I'm distracted. At how you got me so attracted. But boy I tell you what the fact is, is no one else in this room that could rock it like you, you do!" Elena sang pointing to the crowd but looking to her boyfriend.

Her adrenaline was pumping. It was like when she dived. The attention was addicting and the crowd's response only pumped her up and egged her on.

"Ain't nobody know your name! But lookin' like you do, could be famous. I could see us makin' ways. From the back of the club to a bed in the shade now," Elena sang as Caroline bumped her hip making her smile, "Don't know who you are. But you look like a star. And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Wanna take you home and getcha all alone! And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Oh he got me! No I've never seen! No one like him! Damn he's everything! Girls they want him! Guys they wanna be! Who's that boy? Who's that boy?"

"Who's that, who's that? Who's that, who's that? Who's that boy?" The background singers sang moving their arms and hips to the beat.

"Everybody in the club turn around sayin'," Elenasang along with the background singers as she turned to look like she was looking for someone, "Who's that, who's that? Beautiful boy with them big blue eyes tell me. Who's that, who's that?"

"I've got my eye on this boy. Can't get him off my mind. He's one of a kind. The cherry to my pie. I just want to get him close. Wanna make him mine. Come hold my hand and dance away the night! Give me the green light. Kiss my lips! Who's that boy, watchin' my hips," Caroline sang moving her hips side to side when she mentioned hips, "I, I, I wanna know who you are. My name is Care. And you can be my star!"

"Don't know who you are. But you look like a star. And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Wanna take you home and getcha all alone! And everybody here be thinkin' Who's that boy? Oh he got me! No I've never seen! No one like him! Damn he's everything! Girls they want him! Guys they wanna be! Who's that boy? Who's that boy?" Elena sang, snatching the mic from the stand and dancing around the stage with Caroline.

"Who's that boy, who's that boy?" The background singers exclaimed.

"Tell me who's that, who's that? Who's that?" Elena sang as the music faded out.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Elena could see Katherine waving her hands around and exclaiming 'That's my sister!' Elena was proud of herself. Caroline hugged her best friend and they walked off stage. They were bombarded with a lot of 'great job' and many 'Lena, I didn't know you could sing!'. Elena finally found the one person she wanted to see since this morning. Of course he was smirking and his blue eyes looked electrified.

"Hey babe." He said with a smile.

"Hey. Did you like my performance?" Elena asked.

"Of course I did. My girl did great. Now I want you to myself for the rest of the night."

"Sorry, Bonnie and Jer broke up." Elena said with a sad smile.

"I know." Damon said as if it made no difference.

"And I have to be there for a girls' night." Elena lied.

Technically it was a party night but Damon would surely tell Jeremy no matter if he and Elena were official now or not. Damon rolled his eyes smirking.

"Alright. Go off with your girls before I don't let you go."

Elena smiled kissing his lips quickly and making off to find her friends.

* * *

><p>Damon and Jeremy approached the Gilbert house. They had been drinking but they weren't drunk. Loud music was erupting from the house and Damon could see some of the grovel shaking the closer they got to the house. Jeremy looked to him in confusion and Damon just shrugged. He knew the girls were having a girl's night but the music usually wasn't this loud where you could hear it outside unless they used the gigantic speakers Katherine seemed to love. Jeremy pushed the door open the bass coming from the speakers was shaking the floors. They could both hear a lot of people and as soon as they stepped into the living room they could see a lot of people dancing and drinking.<p>

"What the hell?" Jeremy exclaimed and looked to his best friend.

Damon shrugged. Elena had lied to him. She knew they were throwing a party when she talked to him. Damon could see Katherine dancing on top of a table with Bonnie as a Rihanna song played. They were both yelling out the lyrics to the song.

"There's party at the bar! Everybody put yo glasses up and I'll drink to that! I drink to that!" They exclaimed in unison.

Elena and Caroline were laughing from the floor and Bonnie and Katherine pulled them both on top of the table as a T-Pain song came on. The crowd all got pumped out and started jumping up and down. It got quieter as Katherine started shouting.

"Go 'head and kiss your baby! And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!" Katherine shouted and everyone jumped up and down in unison.

Jeremy and Damon were both shocked. At the fact that the girl decided to throw the party and at the scene they were witnessing.

"And if you wanna get with me! Put your hands in the air, show me that energy!" Elena shouted next.

Everyone continued to sway until Katherine shouted again.

"Go 'head and kiss your baby! And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh!"

Elena was excited. The party was bigger than they expected but it was epic. No doubt everyone would be talking about it until school started. Elena was jumping up on the table. Caroline jumped into the crowd and began to crowd surf making the crowd cheer. The song came to end but the music continued with the party. Damon decided to go into the crowd as soon as he realized Jeremy was no longer next to him. Damon went behind Elena who was dancing behind the table she was just on.

"So you lied to me." He shouted into her ear.

Elena spun around in shock. Damon was supposed to be here. If he was here … oh shit, they were totally busted! Elena grabbed his hand dragged him into the nearest room which just so happened to be his and Jer's office.

"I didn't want to lie but they made me." Elena said with a pout.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her pout and she just pouted harder.

"Damon!" She exclaimed.

"Don't say my name like that and think I'll cave. The pout isn't working either."

Elena just smiled and walked over to him. She stood up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss which he automatically responded to. Damon groaned pulling away.

"You can't do that." Damon told her.

"Why not?" Elena asked kissing him again.

Damon just laughed sitting down in a chair and Elena sat on his lap.

"I won't lie again. I just didn't want you to tell Jer. We needed to throw Bonnie a breakup party and tonight was perfect."

"I forgive you. I just don't like you lying."

"I know." Elena said with a pout making Damon smile.

He cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her face closer to his own. Their lips met and their kiss escalated. Elena could kiss Damon forever. He tasted like spearmint and mangos. It was intoxicating. He was her drug. Their tongues mingled in their battle for supremacy until the door wrenched open interrupting them.

"I'm going to kill Kat man. She has no boundaries." Jeremy said before looking up to see his little sister straddling his best friend.

"Oh my God! Jer!" Elena said in shock.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jeremy yelled with a red face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I love them, except when I'm reading them. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this. You all can follow me on twitter at AveryCali003 for spoilers or to talk. Review, alert, love. :) I always reply to my reviews even if it takes me a while. If you can show me love, I can surely return it. Thanks everyone. -Nee<strong>


	21. Who Opened Pandora's Box?

**I am so sorry this was not up yesterday. Fanfiction would not let me upload it. Every time I clicked upload manager it logged me out. I got so upset. But I am glad it let me do it this morning because I promised you guys you would have it yesterday. I hope the content on this chapter makes up for fan fic being dumb last night. This is the chapter everyone is so anxious for. I think I got the most reviews for the last chapter; everyone wanted to know if Jeremy would go all postal. Anyway let me stop ranting. Thanks for the reviews, tweets and all of your support again. You guys are phenomenal. The best anyone could ask for. (I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own my story and OCs.) Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Jeremy's face was red from anger. What the hell was going on with his baby sister and his best friend? Elena hastily made her way off Damon and stood in front of her brother. Jeremy turned to her to explain.<p>

"Jer, I'm sorry we wanted to tell you-"

"Tell me what Elena?" Jeremy asked shaking with anger.

"Damon and I are-" Elena mumbled but looked up to see her brother's crazy glare and stopped talking.

Jeremy turned his murderous gaze to Damon who was standing with a mask of indifference on his face.

"How long has this been going on?" Jeremy asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Three years ago-" Elena began but a shuffle in the room disrupted her.

Jeremy had Damon lifted off his feet and was holding him by the collar of his shirt on the nearest wall.

"You are supposed to be my fucking best friend. You shouldn't be fucking with my little sister! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's not what you think man." Damon said getting upset but not untangling himself from his friend.

"What I think is that you're some fucking asshole who's taking advantage of my baby sister!"

"You're not mad at me, you're mad at yourself." Damon spat at his friend.

"How am I mad at myself you piece of shit?" Jeremy asked tightening his grip on Damon's shirt.

"The only reason you think I would do that is because you would do it. We're not the same person Jer."

Jeremy lifted Damon higher and slammed him into the wall making Elena jump at the scene unraveling in front of her. She was stuck and speechless. She had never seen Jeremy like this before.

"I could fucking kill you right now. She's not like everyone else in this town. That's my fucking baby sister. You don't deserve her." Jeremy shouted at Damon with tears in his eyes.

"Jer, stop!" Elena exclaimed.

"Shut up Elena. This is between me and Damon right now," Jeremy said not even facing her, "How could you even do this? She's not like the other girls you mess with. She's not a game."

The door to the office opened. Elena turned around to see Alaric with Katherine and Jenna. All of their eyes were opened wide in shock assessing the scene.

"Jeremy what is going on?" Jenna screamed at him.

"This little dick is messing with Elena." Jeremy said emphasizing the word dick.

"Who finally told you?" Jenna asked cautiously.

If did not matter that she was his aunt or older than him, Jeremy was the one who took care of them besides Grayson. Jeremy had two personalities. Jenna had witnessed that her senior year of high school when she and Alaric broke up for a while. She dated a guy who tried to feel her up and she told Jeremy. She watched him beat the guy half to death until Damon pulled him away. She knew he was dangerous when he had to be.

"You knew?" Jeremy asked turning his head to her.

Alaric, Katherine and Jenna could see the red eyes filled with rage. Elena had tears in her eyes trying to figure out what she should do.

"Jeremy, everyone knew." Katherine said watching her brother's face contort further in rage.

"I didn't." Alaric said stepping into the room fully and toward Jeremy and Damon.

Jeremy turned back to Damon who was looking at his best friend like he did not know him.

"Jeremy, let him down man. I doubt you listened to the entire story and you're scaring Elena. Think of her man." Alaric said with his hand on one of Jeremy's shoulders.

Jeremy turned to see Elena wiping the tears off of her face and had a look of fear on her face. Jeremy set Damon down but added a shove at the end. Elena ran to Damon and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine Lena. It's alright." Damon said rubbing her back.

"I am so sorry. This is my fault." Elena said, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Elena it's not your fault Butterfly. Just calm down love." Damon said looking to Jeremy who was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

Elena nodded her head and loosened her grip on him. She slowly turned to her brother hesitantly. Jeremy looked at her in anger but his face softened. He never wanted to scare his sister. He reached out and grabbed her away from Damon. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be scared Lena. I just lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"Don't be mad at him Jer." Elena begged into her brother's chest as he hugged her.

Jeremy released his sister and Alaric stood in between him and Damon.

"You need to explain this right now. Three fucking years Damon? Really?" Jeremy asked.

"It hasn't been three years Jer. Elena and I just got together last night. If you had let her finish talking she could have told you that!"

"So what the hell happened three years ago?"

The room got deadly silent and Jeremy looked around at everyone.

"Get to talking!" He yelled.

"Hey you guys, you're missing the party," Caroline said barging in then noticed the tension, "Oh, who told Jeremy about Damon and Elena finally doing the deed?"

"Care!" Elena exclaimed.

"You had sex with him?" Jeremy shouted toward Elena.

"I am so sorry Lena. I thought he knew. I mean, obviously he's cool with the fact that you two hooked up three summers ago when he in Georgia so why wouldn't he-"

"Care shut the hell up!" Elena shouted to her best friend.

"You touched my sister when she was fifteen?" Jeremy asked in anger stalking to her friend.

"I thought he knew!" Caroline repeated defending herself.

"Jeremy calm down man and back up." Alaric said pushing him back.

"You're overreacting Jeremy, Bonnie was fifteen." Katherine said annoyed.

"We're not talking about me and Bonnie. We're talking about these two!" Jeremy shouted pointing at his sister and best friend.

"Alright, everyone just shut up! Elena and Damon are going to talk and Jeremy you're going to listen. You're being a bit of a hypocrite considering your situation with all the women in your life." Jenna said, scolding her nephew.

Jeremy breathed in slowly calming himself down. He looked up at Elena and Damon who were standing side by side. Jeremy waved his hand as if to tell one of them to start talking.

"About a week before you called me down to Georgia, we were all down at the water hole. I had a thing for Damon all summer and it just kept growing," Elena said then moved her hand through her hair, "Anyway, we came back to the house to dry off. Damon and I confessed we both had feelings for one another and we started making out. You don't need all the details but we did things. It wasn't sex but we almost had sex. Damon had just opened the condom wrapper when Kat walked in."

"Katherine, you've known for three years?"

"Of course I have Jer. We're best friends." Katherine said calmly.

"That was the condom wrapper you found in her room Jer." Damon said knowing his friend was going to lose his mind.

"So you let me think my sister was running around with that Elijah kid when it was you all along. At least you could have been man enough to tell me you were screwing my sister!" Jeremy said feeling anger at his best friend.

"He shouldn't have told you!" Elena shouted at her brother.

Jeremy instantly brought his gaze down to Elena's. She looked upset at him.

"Why shouldn't he?"

"It didn't matter anymore. We weren't talking. I heard a rumor about him and Isobel that turned out to be false and I stopped talking to him. There wasn't anything to tell you. We were done."

"So what's changed that?" Jeremy asked confused and angry at the same time.

"I told her the rumor was just a rumor Jer. Look Jer, I didn't want to tell you that Elena and I were hanging out when I didn't know what we were doing. We just start sorting things out. I was going to tell you man. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Do you really think I'm that low?" Damon exclaimed at him.

"I don't know what to think Damon. I just found out my best friend has been screwing my little sister so I'm angry right now."

"I'm in love with her Jer!" Damon said quietly yet everyone heard him.

Jeremy looked up to see sincerity all in his friend's face. He knew Damon wasn't lying, Damon hated lying more than anything.

"You two should have told me instead of letting me walk around like some clueless moron whose friend is having sex with his sister and he doesn't know." Jeremy said.

"I'm sorry man. I never wanted you to find out with her straddling my lap."

Jeremy cringed when Damon said straddling making Alaric and Damon laugh. Jeremy shook his head and looked to his best friend.

"So you love her huh?" Jeremy asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yea, I love her Jer. She's the best thing I got." Damon said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You better take care of her or I really will kill you." Jeremy said with a threatening gaze.

"I got you man." Damon said laughing.

Katherine looked around the room in disbelief. What the hell just happened?

"Really? That's it? He just was ready to kill him two minutes ago. You two seriously couldn't have gotten over it that fast!" Katherine exclaimed in doubt.

"We're guys Kat." Jeremy told her like that was all the explanation she needed.

Elena just laughed at the expression on her twin's face. She looked like someone had smacked her right across the face.

"Kat let it go." Jenna advised chuckling.

Elena turned around in Damon's arms and kissed him. A groaning sound broke them apart.

"Just because I'm not upset anymore doesn't mean I want to see you two playing tonsil tennis."

Alaric, Jenna, Damon, Caroline and Elena laughed at Jeremy's statement. Katherine remained with her mouth wide open like a gutted fish. Caroline smiled at her best friend, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Kat, let's get you a drink. You look like you could use one." Caroline exclaimed as they headed out the room.

Everyone except Damon and Elena exited the room.

"Well that was not what I expected." Elena said sighing loudly.

"I know babe. Just be glad I didn't have to fight your brother to the death." Damon said with a smile.

Elena rolled her eyes and dragged him back to the party.

_Five days later …_

Elena trudged into the kitchen slowly. She had worked at the club late last night without Damon to keep her company. Jeremy was not even there. She had not even got to go diving afterward because she left the club at two. Waking up at nine in the morning to go to work was not what she wanted to do. She pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and poured some Frosted Flakes into a bowl. She opened up the fridge and got her milk. As she poured her milk, she snapped up hearing little feet running through the house. She was confused. Klaus was at Anna's this week. What the hell?

"Grandpa?" The voice of a little girl sounded through the kitchen.

Elena looked to see Jeremia enter the kitchen in pajamas with bedhead. Elena's eyes widened as she remembered the little girl calling for her grandfather.

"Hey Mia. What are you doing here?" Elena questioned.

"I'm sorry Lenas. Daddy told me that Grandpa was in here and he could make me my breakfast like he did yesterday." Mia said holding her puppy Georgie in her arms.

Elena's eyes widened. Daddy? Grandpa? What the hell was going on?

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Elena questioned.

"Grandpa makes me breakfasts while Mommy and Daddy stay in beds. Grandpa goes to work at eight in the morning so he fixes me breakfast." Mia explained with a look of conviction on her face.

"What's your grandpa's name sweetie?"

"Mommy calls him Grayson." Mia said smiling up at Elena.

Elena dropped her spoon onto the counter and her mouth hung open. Elena quickly fixed her composure to help the girl. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"My Dad left an hour ago Mia. It's nine."

"Oh … Daddy might be upset now." Mia said with a sad smile.

"Why would your Daddy be upset?"

"Only Grandpa is supposed to know about me being here. I might get in troubles now." Mia said with tears quickly forming in her eyes.

"No don't cry baby girl," Elena told the little girl picking her up and sitting her on the counter, "I'll make you breakfast."

"Mia!" A woman's voice said coming into the kitchen.

Elena turned to see Mani coming into the kitchen in a camisole and a pair of shorts. Elena's mouth dropped open as her eyes attempted to pop from her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena exclaimed looking back in forth between Mani and Mia.

"I am so sorry Elena. You weren't supposed to see me here."

"Oh, I have and I'm not going to just forgot you're here like you slept here last night. Where is Jer?"

Speak of the devil and he thus appears had to be the saying of the week. Jeremy came into the kitchen wiping his eyes, not even looking up.

"What's taking so long baby?" He asked groggily then looked up to see Elena and froze.

"Jer, what is going on?" Elena asked loudly.

"Elena I thought you were at the Boarding House."

"No, Damon was at the warehouse last night. Why is Mia calling Dad Grandpa and why is Mani half naked in our kitchen?"

"It's a long story." Jeremy told her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh somehow I think you'll be able to explain to me what the hell is going on."

"Stop cursing in front of her." Jeremy said heading toward Mia who was holding her puppy to her chest.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to runs into Auntie Lena." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

Elena felt as if she was about to pass out. Daddy? Jeremy was Mia's father? Did she go into a parallel universe last night? Was she still asleep?

"It's alright sweet pea. I'm not mad. I'll make you breakfast." Jeremy said wiping the tears from Mia's face and she smiled at him.

"Jeremy, I'm losing it here. You need to start talking." Elena said pacing the floor of the kitchen.

"Mia's mine." Jeremy told his sister facing her.

"As in you're taking care of her or your sperm made her?" Elena asked spitting the questions from her mouth.

"The normal way Lena. Mia's my daughter like Klaus is my son." Jeremy said with a sigh.

"Why don't I know this?"

"It's complicated."

"Well dumb it down." Elena exclaimed getting angry.

"I didn't want anyone to think I cheated on Anna with Mani and treat her different."

"That's what it seems like." Elena shouted at her brother, her face turning pink.

"Maybe I should take Mia to your room." Mani offered getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere Mani. I want answers and not just from Jeremy." Elena told her.

Jeremy kissed the top of his daughter's head and set her down from the counter.

"Mia, go back to my room and wait for your breakfast. I'll bring it soon."

"Alright Daddy," Mia said smiling up at him then turned to Elena, "Bye Auntie Lena. Don't be too mad at Daddy."

Mia ran from out of the kitchen and Elena threw her spoon at her brother. It hit his head and he flinched.

"Ow Elena. That hurt." Jeremy exclaimed rubbing the side of his head.

"You hid my niece from me jackass. You seriously got mad at me from hiding a relationship then you hide a niece from me." Elena shouted at him.

"I saw how you treated Bonnie when it came out we were messing around together. I didn't want you doing that to Mani or my daughter."

"Katherine practically hates Anna and she loves Niklaus! Why would we treat Mia any different Jer? She's family. As for the Mani situation, can you keep it in your pants?"

"I didn't cheat on Anna with Mani. We were broken up. Anna didn't even know she was pregnant with Klaus yet." Jeremy bellowed to his sister causing her to jump back in shock.

"Then what happened?" Elena asked curiously.

_Jeremy and Mani were talking softly to one another after their night together. Jeremy was finally happy. He and Anna had been broken up for three months and he was glad that Mani had finally given him a chance. He and Mani were leaning over the bar in Mist talking as everyone else set up for a party later on that night._

"_Last night was amazing." Mani said to him._

"_I know. I'm glad it happened. I never thought you would look at me like that after you broke up with Carl." Jeremy told her cupping her cheek lovingly._

"_You're not Carl Jer."_

"_I l-"_

_The sound of crying filled the floor of the club causing everyone to look for the source. Jeremy spotted Anna crying, walking over to him. He pulled away from Mani confused._

"_I'll be back." He told her walking away and going around the bar._

"_Anna what are you doing here?"_

_All he got in response was a wrenching sob coming from her. She buried her face in Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his ex-girlfriend confused by her actions._

"_Anna you need to tell me what's wrong." Jeremy said to her._

_He could tell everyone was listening to their conversation. It was deathly quiet and everyone seemed to keep looking their way._

"_I'm pregnant." Anna told him through her tears._

_Jeremy's face fell and he could swear that his heart stopped of a couple of seconds. He pulled back from her and looked down at her in confusion._

"_What?" _

"_I'm (sniff) three (sniff) months (sniff) pregnant. I went to the doctor's this morning. He said I'm fourteen weeks Jer. I'm ... I'm …" Anna said crying and wiping her face._

_Jeremy wanted to throw something. He was careful with her. How the hell did this happen? He sighed loudly and looked down at her._

"_It's okay Anna. We'll get this this."_

"_I don't know what to do. I just graduated from high school. I'm supposed to go to the University this year. Jer, we're not even together."_

"_It's okay Anna. Look, calm down. It's not good for the baby. I'll get you a glass of water. Sit down."_

_He led Anna to one of the tables and she sat down. He headed back to the bar but Mani was gone. 'Shit!' He internally cursed himself. He got Anna the water and told her he'd be right back. He walked back to the office to see Mani on the couch with her face in her hands._

"_Mani-"_

"_Jer, don't. Just don't." Mani said looking up with tears in her eyes._

"_I had no idea she was pregnant."_

"_I know. It's just … I've just gotten out of one messed up relationship. I seriously don't need to get into another one." Mani told him._

"_Mani, I don't want to let you go. I finally got you." Jeremy said kneeling down in front of her._

"_Jer, your ex is pregnant by you. I think right now you need to worry about her and your baby."_

"_Hey man, what is going on with Anna?" Damon asked coming into the office._

_He froze when he saw Mani crying. She pushed away from Jeremy and hurried away from him toward the door._

"_Excuse me." She said wiping her face and hurried from the room._

"_Is it PMS Day or something?" Damon joked._

_Jeremy chuckled softly before standing up. He was screwed._

Elena could not believe the story she was hearing. Jeremy had a soap opera for a life. A mob boss with multiple kids and relationship issues. It sounded like something from Days of Our Lives or All My Children.

"Okay Jer. This still doesn't explain how Mani got pregnant shortly after Anna. Mia's birthday is five months after Klaus'. Anna was only three months along when she told you."

"I know. I got back with Anna but we broke up again. I didn't want to be with her just because she got pregnant and she was dating that guy before. They were going to try it out even though I wasn't cool with it. A month after Anna and I broke up I asked Mani out. I told her Anna and I were done. We were. Mani and I ended up sleeping together again. We were dating for a couple of weeks."

"Seeing Jer with Anna kind of freaked me out. I told him that I couldn't be with him. I told him I knew about him sneaking around with Bonnie behind Anna's back when they were back together even though he broke it off with Bonnie when we started dating. We stopped dating." Mani said interrupting him and giving some of her input.

"So when did you find out about Mia?"

"_I think you need to go check on your girl." Damon told his best friend._

"_What are you talking about? Anna isn't here." Jeremy said in confusion._

_He and Anna had gotten back together a couple of days ago. They wanted to try and be a family. They were working through their issues._

"_Mani, she's in the bathroom on the floor crying. Rachael said she heard her throwing up. I went to check on her. I couldn't understand her through the sobs." Damon said with a sad smile._

_Jeremy nodded and headed toward the bathroom on the upper floor. He pushed opened the door to the women's. It was a one occupancy toilet so he knew she would be alone. Mani was on the floor with bloodshot red eyes and crying._

"_Mani, are you alright?" Jeremy asked her concerned._

_She looked up at him. Usually seeing Jeremy made her feel better but this time all she could do was cry. Jeremy sat down next to her and pulled her into his chest._

"_Jer, I screwed up." Mani told him in tears._

"_What's wrong? Whatever it is, I can fix it."_

"_No you can't. I can't do that this time. It's not an option." She said sniffing._

"_Mani you need to tell me so I can try."_

"_I'm pregnant." Mani told him._

_Jeremy stiffened. His body filled with rage. She had sex with someone else after they broke up. It had only been two weeks since they stopped dating. He felt betrayed for some reason even though he was back with Anna._

"_Oh. Have you told the father?"_

_Mani smacked him in the chest hard and he pulled back rubbing his chest in pain._

"_You are the father dumbass. I'm a month and a half pregnant. I found out three days ago. The doctor said he did it as accurate as he could. I'm sorry. I know Anna's already pregnant. I understand if you don't want to be involved. It's okay. I can do it by myself."_

_Before she knew it, Jeremy's lips were pressed firmly onto her own. They had missed one another's company._

"_I love you." Jeremy told her when they broke apart._

"_Don't say that." Mani said and new tears formed in her eyes._

"_I mean it. I love you more than anything in this world. I'll love this child more than anything."_

"_Jeremy you're with Anna. I've had a guy cheat on me and it's not nice. Not to mention, I know you started messing with that Bennett girl again behind Anna's back. Do you think I'd put myself through that again?" Mani asked him in disbelief._

"_I would give up everything for you. I'm so in love with you." Jeremy said to her caressing her face with his thumb._

"_Jer, we can keep the baby. You and I are not getting back together." Mani said._

_Jeremy felt like someone had bruised his ribs and it hurt to breath. He just told her what he had wanted to tell her for over a year now and she rejected him. He felt tears come to his eyes and he shook his head._

"_You don't want me." He said dropping his hand but still holding her._

"_No Jer, I want you more than anything … I just can't trust you. I love you so much, please don't doubt that. I've just had too many disappointments in my life already. I don't want to add you to that list."_

_Jeremy nodded still upset. Mani snuggled into his chest and let silent tears fall. Both of their hearts were breaking but they could do absolutely nothing about it. Life had thrown them a curve ball. _

"That was unexpected." Elena said still in shock from the information overload.

"I know how you feel." Jeremy said smiling at his sister.

Elena smiled at her brother than remembered something Mia had said.

"Does Dad know about her?" Elena shouted out of the blue.

Both Mani and Jeremy looked taken back by the question. They clearly had not expected that to be the next thing out of the brunette's mouth.

"Yes. He found out when he saw me and Mani coming from one of her check-ups one day at the hospital. He was upset but he didn't judge."

"So Dad has been lying to me too. Good to know." Elena said.

"Lena, we were going to tell you soon."

She saw something that caught her eye and hit Jeremy upside the head.

"What the hell is with the hitting today?" Jeremy asked.

"Is that Grandma's engagement ring on Mani's finger?" Elena asked with wide eyes.

Mani blushed, taking her hand off the counter.

"I told you we were going to tell you soon. Mani and I are together now."

"I thought she said you were a cheating douche." Elena said smirking.

"Hey!" Jeremy said offended.

"It's true." Elena said shrugging and eating some of her cereal.

"You just broke up with Bonnie not even a week ago."

"I know that Lena. Bonnie and I have been over for a while now. You think I don't know about her and Elijah's brother."

Elena tried to hide her guilty expression.

"I know you know Lena. I'm not dumb." Jeremy accused with a smile on his face.

"So obviously you said yes. I'm glad." Elena said turning to Mani.

"You are?" Mani asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to be the only girl Jeremy cannot cheat or hurt in any capacity minus the whole finding out his ex is pregnant after he slept with you thing. I don't know what you do to him but it must be good."

"Lena!" Jeremy exclaimed embarrassed to have this conversation with his sister.

"What? Obviously something is being done if you asked her to marry you Mister Commitment makes me sweat." Elena said making her and Mani laugh.

"So are you still mad?" Jeremy asked looking up at her.

"Hell yes! Not at Mani, just at you. You hid my niece from me. That's two birthdays. Not to mention Christmas, Easter, New Years, Thanksgiving. Oh wait until Kat finds out. She is going to skin you alive."

Jeremy laughed at his sister's rant. At least she didn't go insane like he knew Katherine would.

"Green eyes … Green eyes. Klaus." Elena mumbled.

"What?" Jeremy asked looking at her like she had three heads.

"Klaus has green eyes. Dad has green eyes. That's why she looks familiar."

"Not catching on." Jeremy said.

"Jer, really?" Mani said looking at her fiancé like he was dumb.

"What?" Jeremy asked genuinely confused.

"Grayson has green eyes. Niklaus has green eyes. Everyone says Mia looks familiar because of her eyes. She inherited them from your Dad."

"Oh. Well I knew that. Plus she looks like Elena when she does that whole pout thing. It's how she gets her way. Elena did it to me all the time back when she was little."

"Did not!" Elena screamed faking offense.

"Oh you so did. Don't even deny it."

A little voice cleared their throat and everyone turned to see Mia who looked upset.

"You said my breakfast was comings Daddy. It no in my tummy. Where is my food?" Mia asked with a scrunched up brow looking exactly like Elena.

"That's exactly how Elena looked too minus the eyes." Jeremy said.

Elena laughed rolling her eyes. Her life was doing en entire three hundred sixty turn around in just one summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So did everyone love it? Reviews. Alerts. Equals Love. Thanks again everyone. You can follow me on twitter for spoilers or questions at AveryCali003. I'm always on. Like always.<strong>


	22. The Boiling Point

**SN: Okay so I received my first negative reviews. One was from an anonymous person. I did not delete it. I actually laughed after reading it. All it said was "awful" by anon. Some of my favorite authors on here were getting similar things and wrote about it. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be stopping my story. I actually am motivated by it. There are only two reasons you would do it. Either you're mad that people think I'm talented and you don't think you possess any or you are simply a hater with nothing better to do with your life. The followers of this story are amazing. I cannot let some people's view or hatred stop me from doing or writing something I love. Also if you took the time to read my story and then review it to tell me if was awful, I must be doing something right. So please continue to hate and try and bring me down. I'm used to it. I want everyone reading this to remember what I'm about to tell you. People will always be mad at your successes in life, just let them be angry. Let the hate fuel your fire to do what you love. Some people are simply haters and nothing better. With that in mind, I want to kindly (excuse my crudeness) give the finger to whoever wrote that review. Especially if you're reading this now, obviously it's not awful. Get some self-confidence and cheer up. OAN: I know some people were worried I hadn't updated in so long. School has been kicking my ass. I actually attempted to do all of my homework before updating. I only did like part of one. So I needed to update because I love you guys way more than homework. I want to dedicate this chapter to vamplover2011 whose idea inspired Katherine's actions. Now on to the story. Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Katherine said after Elena finished talking.<p>

Elena was now confused. Why did Kat look in shock? Oh shit, that meant …

"I thought Jer told you everything." Elea said quietly.

Elena looked up to see her sister with a dreamy expression on her face. Jeremy was in for it now.

"He didn't tell me a thing." Katherine said mumbling.

"Katherine calm down."

"I'm calm." Katherine mumbled even though they both knew it was a lie.

Katherine got up and headed into her closet. Elena's brows scrunched up in confusion. Katherine came out the closet with five pairs of heels, some flats and an old blow dryer. She headed out of the room. Elena slowly got up and followed her sister down their giant staircase. Jeremy and Mani were standing in the living room kissing. Katherine ran down the stairs with wide eyes. Jeremy and Mani pulled apart and Katherine threw one heel at him. The heel hit him in the head at the toe and rebounded off of him.

"What the hell-" Jeremy exclaimed turning around only to be smacked right in the face by a red ballet face.

Katherine continued to throw a combination of hells and flats at her brother who was guarding his face.

"You ignorant ass bastard!" Katherine exclaimed throwing two more hells at him.

"Katherine, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jeremy yelled.

"How could you keep a niece from me for almost three years you asshole?" Katherine yelled throwing the last thing in her arms which just so happened to be the blow dryer.

Jeremy caught it when enraged her further and Katherine attacked him with full force. Mani and Elena stood watching as Katherine punched and slapped Jeremy in the head.

"Stupid, stupid bastard!" Katherine yelled out.

Elena finally decided her brother had enough after a few good laughs and pulled her thrashing sister off of him.

"You need to calm down." Jeremy said red in the face and pointing directly at her.

"You need to stop lying asshole!" Katherine replied in anger.

Elena laughed but stopped once she caught a glare from Jeremy.

"I'm sorry Jer. I thought she knew." Elena apologized with a guilty expression on her face.

"I haven't told anyone but you and Damon yet Lena. A little warning would be nice." Jeremy yelled.

"No, what would be nice is getting to spoil my niece. Oh wait until Dad finds out!"

The room got deadly quiet as everyone got guilty faces. Katherine looked around then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He knew? Dad knew? Oh I am so killing everyone in this family!" Katherine exclaimed fighting loose from her twin.

"Kat calm down." Elena said.

"I get it. Mani's not a slut. You never cheated on Anna with her. It does not excuse not telling us about Jeremia." Katherine shouted.

"I didn't want anyone to assume anything. It's not fair to her or my daughter."

"You could have told us the story just like you told Lena. You probably would still be hiding it if Mia hadn't run into Lena in the kitchen a couple of days ago. How could you be so low as to hide family Jer?"

"It's not that simple." Jeremy replied looking at the fresh cuts on his arms and shaking his head.

"It actually is that simple ass hat. I don't appreciate being lied to."

"Why is Kat shouting at Daddy?" Mia's voice echoed through the room.

Everyone looked toward the direction of the hallway where Jeremy's room was and there was Mia. She was standing in purple sundress with daisies all over it. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail at the middle of her head. Her green eyes were sparkling as she watched them all observantly.

"Oh My God! You are just the cutest thing ever." Katherine exclaimed heading toward her niece.

Elena watched as her sister did a complete one hundred eighty turnaround like she was bipolar and scooped Mia into her arms like she was a teddy bear. Mia giggled into Katherine's arms.

"Tank you." Mia said giggling.

Katherine smiled down at the girl then glared at Jeremy.

"I hope you know I hate you know asshole." Katherine said.

"Don't curse in front of my daughter!" Jeremy scolded making Mani smile.

"What's an asshole Daddy?" Mia asked with innocent eyes.

Elena laughed then coughed to cover up her humor at the situation. Katherine was truly going insane.

"Don't repeat that sweetie." Mani said with a smile.

"Don't laugh at her," Jeremy said to his fiancé then turned to his little sister, "And you! Do not teach my kid that type of language. I've already got Klaus asking what a home wrecker and hoe is."

"Well maybe if she had been around us, you wouldn't worry about us corrupting her. It would be too late already. Wouldn't it asshole?" Katherine exclaimed stressing the asshole.

"I'm warning you Kat." Jeremy threatened heading in her direction.

Mani grabbed his arm, pulling him away from rounding on his sister.

"Babe, she's upset. You need to understand." Mani said cupping his cheek.

Jeremy nodded rolling his eyes. He scoffed then smiled as Mani pecked him on the lips. She just smiled as he made the kiss deeper. They broke apart laughing.

"I like her." Katherine said nodding at Mani.

Elena shook her head. Her family needed therapy, like constant everyday therapy for the rest of their lives.

"Now how am I going to make up lost time with my favorite little niece?"

"Daddy says I'm a princess. Auntie Care says princesses' needs lots of clothes. Let's go shopping Kat."

Kat squealed in excitement at the little girl's suggestion.

"Perfect idea. She's like a little me!"

"Lord." Jeremy stressed rubbing his neck in exhaustion.

"Daddy Kat go to take me shopping." Mia said with a giant smile.

"I am and Daddy gave Auntie Kat two platinum credit cards with a five thousand dollar limit each. I think we can make a record on them."

"Katherine you do not spend over the limit on one of those cards. Understand?" Jeremy said looking away from Mani to give his sister one of his famous bad boy glares.

"Jeremy I owe her countless presents. Because of you, I missed birthdays which equal two presents each. I missed Christmas where she would have gotten at least five maybe more. New Year's deserves a new outfit so does Valentine's day. Easter involves a dress and a basket. Plus Halloween. Duh! Because of your foolish actions, I now need to act accordingly and fulfill the missing quota. You can only truly blame yourself." Katherine said smirking and swaying her niece on her hip.

Mia laughed and clapped her hands together.

"Yay! Shopping with Kat!"

"You can call me Auntie Kat just like Klaus does. You're family caterpillar. Now that you have me, I can turn you into butterfly."

"I like to be a princess better." Mia said turning her head in determination.

"Then I princess you will be. That means I owe you a Tiara." Katherine said smiling.

Katherine walked over to her brother and held out her hand.

"What?" Jeremy asked in irritation.

"You really need to toss the tude young man. Thank you very much. I need you to get her car seat from your car to put into my car so we can go shopping." Katherine said like it was obvious.

"Fine." Jeremy said heading out the door.

"Good boy." Katherine said smiling.

"Auntie Kat, I love shopping. Will you always take me shopping?" Mia asked with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"Of course I can caterpillar. I'll get you everything. When you get old enough, I'll teach you how to get boys and drive your Daddy crazy. I'll teach you to how to drive. I'll even teach you how to catch a big fish."

"What's a big fish?" Mia asked curiously, her brows going together in confusion looking like the spitting image of Katherine and Elena.

"Oh, a boy with a lot of money that you can use to shop. Your Daddy is a big fish." Katherine said.

"Kat, you need to quit teaching her stuff like that before Jer kills you." Elena warned smiling.

"Like I'm afraid of Jer killing me. I'm his baby sister." Katherine said with an innocent smile.

"You need to stop smiling. It's creepy. Picturing innocence on you is weird." Elena teased then laughed.

"Haha. I am going to take this little princess shopping. Are you coming?"

"Sadly no, I think I'll skip you turning our two year old niece into a siren. I want to talk to my boyfriend."

"You and Damon are disgusting." Katherine joked with a fake look of disgust.

"Well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black? This coming from the girl who will willingly share what happened the night she and Stefan made ice cream sandwiches out of one another in graphic detail. Now that is disgusting."

"Eww. I think I am just going to go back to the room." Mani said with a giant smile.

Katherine smiled and waved at Mani before noticing the boxes all over the living room.

"What's with all these boxes?" Elena asked noticing Katherine staring at them.

"Umm … I think you might want to talk to Jeremy about that." Mani said smiling at the twins then disappearing down the hallway where Jeremy's room resided.

Katherine and Elena looked at once another in confusion. Katherine grabbed her purse off of the table still holding Mia on her hip as Jeremy came back into the room.

"Umm … Jeremy what's going on with the boxes?" Elena asked as they both turned toward their brother.

"I was going to tell you both when I told Katherine the truth. I'm moving out."

"You're what?" Katherine and Elena asked in unison.

They looked at one another and smiled. Twin telepathy, it never failed.

"I'm moving out. I already talked to Dad about it. I've been saving up ever since the club started turning really good profits. I always wanted a house of my own. It's not far from here, maybe twenty minutes away. It's close to the warehouse but not too close. Maybe it's a forty minute drive whereas from here it's an hour."

"Why are you moving out?"

Elena fidgeted. This was the part she never got to tell Kat.

"Mani and I are engaged. I don't want to live here with my wife and kids forever." Jeremy said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Excuse me? You're what?" Katherine asked.

"I never got that far Jer." Elena mumbled with a small smile.

Elena looked back and forth between her brother and sister with a slight smile. Katherine had a type of serial killer smile on her face.

"If Mia wasn't in my arms right now, I would totally kick you're A.S.S. Just so you know."

Elena wanted to laugh but started coughing as to cover it up. Jeremy just glared at his sister as she started toward the door with his daughter in tow.

"Kat!" Jeremy called and she turned around slowly.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Katherine asked feigning innocence.

"Be careful. Do not drive more than ten miles per hour over the speed limit."

"Why yes father, I will make sure I won't crash my car just to spite you." Katherine teased, swaying her hips as she left out.

Jeremy exhaled a breath. Sometimes Katherine drove him insane to a point where he thought he might need mental help. Jeremy turned back to his youngest sister who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"So tell me about the new house." Elena said with genuine curiosity.

"It's like twenty minutes away from here like I said. Red brick house with two stories. It was foreclosed so I got it for a good deal. It has five rooms."

"Five rooms?" Elena asked interrupting Jeremy's stream of information.

"Well yeah."

"Is Mani pregnant?" Elena asked making Jeremy go pale.

"No definitely not. We want more kids though. Niklaus and Mia both need a room. Mani and I have our room. The extra rooms can be used as guest rooms until we fill them up." Jeremy explained.

Elena smiled at him. When he caught her staring and smiling, he looked at her funny.

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Nothing. You just really look excited for something since you opened your clubs. You look happy. It's a good look on you."

Jeremy hugged his baby sister trying to get her to see how much he loved her and how he wished he could put some things from this summer behind them.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too Jer … even when you drive me insane sometimes. I know you care."

Jeremy laughed at the last comment as the two started walking toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! I am wiped out." Katherine exclaimed coming into the house.<p>

Elena looked around. Katherine had about twenty bags in her arms.

"Where is Mia?" Elena questioned her twin.

"Behind me."

Mia looked like a miniature version of Katherine with a pair of Gucci sunglasses framing her small face. 'Seriously, where the hell did she find those so small?' Elena thought to herself. Mia was carrying about ten bags with her and smiling at Elena.

"Jeremy and Dad are going to kill you." Elena said laughing.

"Oh please I should have spent at least three grand not just twenty five hundred."

"Yep, you're dead. " Elena said laughing.

"Anyway, I'm putting these up. I bought you something from La Femme Sexuelle too for you and Damon."

"Kat! You took a two year old in a lingerie store?"

"Please, it was a pick up order. I just went in and got out." Katherine told Elena rolling her eyes as she jogged up the stairs.

Elena rolled her eyes and watched as Mia waddled her way over to her smiling. Elena relieved the little one of the bags and put them on the second couch as she lifted her up.

"Hey Mia Bia. Did you have fun shopping with Auntie Kat?"

"Yes, I dids. Kat got me a lot of clothes. She got me some sunglasses and some shoes. I got a shirt with my face on it and we took pictures."

Mia went into her pocket and handed Elena a set of pictures of Mia and Katherine posing in a photo booth. No one could ever deny that they were related. It made Elena wonder if people guessed that Mia was Jer's back before he and Mani decided to out themselves. Someone had to guess they were together.

"I like the pictures. Can I have one?" Elena asked.

Mia nodded pulling another set of photos from her pocket.

"These are for you Lena. I hopes you likes them."

Mia smiled at her Aunt glowing. Elena could feel her heart melt. She hoped that if she and Damon had kids they would look like Mia minus the green eyes. Their kids would have blue eyes just like their father. Ice cold but able to melt the entire Artic if someone dared them too.

"I love them sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. We eat some food but shopping is hard work." Mia said with a convincing expression on her face.

Elena picked her niece up and took off the glasses. As they started toward the kitchen, the doorbell rang out. Elena headed toward the door with Mia in tow and was surprised to find Bonnie at her doorstep at nine at night.

"Hey Bon." Elena said.

"Hey BonBon." Mia said smiling.

"Hey Lena. Little Lena." Bonnie said coming into the house smiling.

Bonnie walked into the house like she did when she was still dating Jeremy. She was sure she did not know about her brother and Mani. She would certainly not be here if she did and risk running into them.

"No offense but what are you doing here Bon?"

"I wanted to tell you how my first date with Finn went."

It had totally slipped Elena's mind that Finn took Bonnie to Richmond on a date. She was surprised they were back early but knowing Bonnie, she wanted to get home to gossip with Caroline. Elena smiled at her friend and they both sat down on the couch.

"So how was it?" Elena questioned.

"It was magical. He is so sweet. It's like a breath of fresh air."

Elena laughed from the irony of the situation. Bonnie was going on about another guy like Jeremy was the boyfriend from hell to his own sister. Bonnie caught the look on Elena's face and waved her hands.

"Not that Jeremy was a bad boyfriend. He always was good to me. It's just that Finn is new and exciting. I'm like finally dating someone without emotional baggage. It's nice."

Elena was happy for her friend. She needed someone nice. Bonnie had to deal with Jeremy and his cheating for far too long.

"What did you guys do?"

"Finn said because it was out first date he wanted to take me out during the day. We went out to this huge arcade and to the movies. He paid for everything which is surprising. I mean, Jer always paid for me to do things but I never thought it was common."

"That sounds amazing Bon."

"That's nwice BonBon." Mia said gushing, following her aunt.

Bonnie and Elena both laughed at the young girl's simplicity.

"It was nice. I like him a lot. I hope he comes around once the school year starts again which is like in three weeks." Bonnie said sighing dreamingly.

Elena smiled at her friend as Mia twirled around in circles. Bonnie looked around in confusion.

"What's with the boxes?" Bonnie questioned her friend.

"Daddy bought a house. He's moving away from his Daddy." Mia said acting like a ballerina.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the young girl and looked to Elena for confirmation about what was going on.

"You met her Dad?" Bonnie asked.

Elena knew everything was about to go to hell now. Once Bonnie found out, their house would turn into a war zone if Mani and Jeremy ever emerged from his bedroom.

"Yeah…" Elena said trailing off.

"Is he hot?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Umm. I think I will pass on that question." Elena said getting uncomfortable.

Was her brother hot? Eww.

"So who is he? Do I know him?" Bonnie asked.

Elena wanted to shrink into a corner and disappear.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting a house. I'll get my own rooms. Niklaus' room is next to mine too. Our house is bigs." Mia said dreamingly doing a plié.

"Niklaus?" Bonnie asked, things starting to connect in her head.

"Bon-" Elena started as she watched Bonnie's eyes water.

"No, Lena. Please tell me I'm wrong with where I'm going with this."

"Bonnie, I need for you to understand." Elena said standing up.

"Why is BonBon crying Auntie Lena?" Mia asked stopping with her dancing.

"Elena, I am going to break down in the middle of your living room if what I think is right." Bonnie warned.

The sound of feet padding down the stairs turned the three girls' attention to Katherine coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bon." Katherine said before noticing her tears.

Katherine looked like a deer caught in headlights as she guesses why Bonnie was crying.

"Oh gosh, who told Bonnie about Jer being Mia's dad and being engaged to Mani?"

Bonnie's jaw dropped as the tears started free falling like rain down her face.

"You told her dumbass." Elena scolded her sister as she approached her friend.

"What?" Bonnie said not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face.

"Bonnie you need to calm down."

"How long have you known?" Bonnie asked not even getting loud.

"Three days." Elena admitted with a guilty face.

"I can't believe him."

"BonBon, don't cry." Mia said pouting.

Bonnie smiled down at the young girl wiping her face.

"I knew there was a reason he was pulling away from me. Engaged?"

"He never cheated on you Bon." Katherine said looking at her nails like she was bored.

"It doesn't matter. He kept a kid from me for years. Then he basically dumped me for her mother."

Laughter echoed into the living room as Jeremy stepped into it alone. At the sight of his ex-crying and his daughter in the same room, Jeremy froze.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"You are the biggest, lying cheating ASSHOLE ever!" Bonnie exclaimed rounding on him.

She began to whack Jeremy with her purse.

"How could you?" was the only thing coming out of her mouth as she repeatedly hit him.

Katherine sat there laughing as Elena watched not knowing what to do. Jeremy's actions were coming back to haunt him and he had no one but himself to blame. Bonnie finally stopped hitting Jeremy and just looked at him like he was the scum of the Earth.

"I loved you." Bonnie told him.

"I loved you too Bonnie. You'll never know how much I loved you, it just wasn't enough. I loved Mani more."

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding before storming out of the house.

"I think it's safe to say Bonnie hates you now." Katherine said laughing.

Mia looked around at everyone in confusion. Elena sighed. She definitely needed some boyfriend time.

* * *

><p>Damon answered the door wiping his eyes. He took in the sight of his girlfriend with a backpack on her shoulders. She smiled at him. He could not help but smile back.<p>

"Hey Lena. Is everything alright?" Damon questioned her.

"Yea, just everything at my house is hitting the boiling point. I needed a Damon break."

Damon chuckled at his girlfriend's choice of words as she came into his room. Sure, it eleven but he would make time for her any day of the week. Her lips were suddenly on his and he wrapped his arms around her as their lips pressed against one another in remembrance.

"I love you." Elena said to him.

"I love you too babe." Damon told her.

"Good. And I am the only one allowed to have any kids by you."

Damon laughed at her but nodded his head all the same.

"You my dear are the only woman I ever want to bare my Salvatore babies."

Elena smiled hugging the love of her life. Damon would always be the constant light in her life when everything else remained in chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasn't a lot of DE but there will be next chapter. Review, alert, enjoy. I hope you all liked it. You can follow me at AveryCali003 on twitter for spoilers or questions.<strong>


	23. You Fill Me Up, You Break Me Down

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. At first it was school but then I started having to deal with some personal issues at home. Everything is better now. So I'm focusing on my story again. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart whose stayed with this story. It's my baby and I love it. **A special thank you to those who gave me words of encouragement and made me smile during my problematic time: LoveMeant2BE, LovingDamon4Ever, TheMadKatter13, Orionsbabydoll, vamplover2011, and a very special thanks to Angela76 who continuously checked in with me. **I find comfort that it brings joy to so many of you. I hope that it can continue to do that. I will be updating all weekend so don't worry about me not updating too soon. I've already started on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I put a bit of my soul into the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Elena exclaimed as Damon thrust into her roughly.<p>

Damon's hands gripped her hips as he sunk down into her again. Elena's heat was gripping his dick like a vacuum. Damon was doing his best not to cum at this very second. He bit down into her shoulder to restrain himself.

"Elena!" He groaned out as he flipped them over so she was now on top.

Damon sat up so they were both chest to chest. Elena could feel as he stretched and filled her completely. He was filling her to the hilt. It was like this every time between them. They could barely keep their hands off one another now. He was her addiction.

The angle he was filling to now made her feel as if her body was on fire. Every part of her was extra sensitive. Elena ground her hips into his pelvis as he thrust up. Her moans filled his vast room as they made love. Damon could feel her inner muscles start to clench around his dick.

"Come on baby. Just let it all go."

"Oh! God ... Damon!" Elena screamed as she felt the waves of her orgasm rip through her.

Damon caught her mouth and they kissed passionately as she milked him. Damon's body shuddered as he cum hard into the love of his life. They both breathed heavily as they rode out their highs.

"You know I can't resist when you touch me right there." Elena joked and they both laughed.

"I know baby. That's why I did it." Damon replied and jumped back from the slap she threw to his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

Damon laughed as she slowly climbed off of him. He saw her wince as she tried to stand up.

"I got you good huh?"

Elena rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She suddenly turned around and gave him her notorious doe eyes. Damon raised his eyebrows as to ask what she wanted. Elena just smiled at him innocently.

"Can we take a bath?" She asked, her eyes turning seductive in those few seconds.

Damon smiled and walked to her. He pulled her into one of their passionate kisses. They claimed one another's mouths and got caught up in the moment. When Elena moaned, Damon pulled back to reveal her pouting face.

"I'm just going to fill the tub up. I'll be back in a few minutes babe."

Elena reluctantly let Damon go and walked, slowly, back to the bed. She could still smell them on the sheets and pillows. It made her smile. Being Damon was one of the best things to ever happen to her in life. Sure they had a rough patch but what couple doesn't? The sound of a phone ringing brought Elena out of her day dream. It was Damon's phone. She had her own personal ringtone not the one that was set on the phone when she first got it. She grabbed it and an unsaved number was showing on the screen. She slid the answer button over the screen and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" The familiar voice of a female asked.

"I believe you called this number. So the correct reply to my hello would be you stating what you needed." Elena replied with a sudden annoyance.

"Is Damon around?"

"Damon's busy right now."

"Can you tell him to call Andie back? You should pick up your fucking panties on the way out. I'm the only one who's allowed to stay the night."

Elena could feel the anger pulsate through her veins. No wonder the voice sounded familiar. Another one of Damon's many conquests. She had seen him delete countless text messages from different girls ever since they got together all those weeks ago. Hell even before they were officially together, she heard him turning down girls from another room. Andie, however, was a completely different story. She had been around for months about almost a year ago. Elena could remember her walking around the boarding house in only Damon's shirts at the end of her sophomore year. Damon treated her like a rag doll though. That was the only fact she could rejoice in.

"Excuse you, maybe you've been absent from Mystic Falls or it's the Botox going to your head bitch. I'm his girlfriend so this will be your last time calling."

"Girlfriend? Please," Elena could hear the amusement in Andie's voice, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Elena Gilbert you dumbass! That's who I am and I'd appreciate if you stopped calling starting three years ago."

The phone went silent for a moment and Elena had to look at the screen to make sure Andie had not hung up on her. She had not hung up but Elena could tell she was dumbstruck.

"Elena?" Andie's voice floated through the phone.

"The very same you just basically called a whore."

"Where is Damon?" Andie asked.

"With me. Are you deaf or something? I don't understand."

The movements of something in her peripheral vision made her turn to see Damon looking at her curiously. Elena just glared at him angrily and threw his phone at him. He caught it, just by a second and looked down at the screen.

"Who is this?" Damon asked as he watched Elena scurry around his room.

"Damon, it's me." He heard the voice of Andie say into his ear.

"What do you want Andie?"

"So you were just going to go back to her without telling me. I thought you were over her."

Damon watched as Elena put on her clothes and looked around for something he had no clue of.

"I love her Andie. That would never happen. I need you to find someone to do whatever we were doing. We haven't even talked in four months. Why are you even calling me? You know what! I don't even want to know. Just don't call or text or email. Forget me." Damon told her before hanging up.

Elena found her car keys and phone stuffing them into her pockets. She was headed out the door when a strong grip grabbed her back. She whipped around to see Damon looking down at her confused.

"Where are you going? I ran our bath."

"Well you seem busy dealing with one of your many girls so I thought I would just go home and take a bath in my own tub."

"Elena, you know there is nothing going on between me and Andie." Damon told her.

"That's not the point Damon. I've had my insecurities regarding you. Everyone knows that, but I don't like to be disrespected. She's not the first one to call."

"And I've set them all straight."

"It's just irritating and I want to be alone right now. I can't deal with this right now. Okay?"

Elena snatched her arm back and stormed away from Damon. She raced down the stairs and out of the house. During the drive back home, she had a lot to think about. She knew she had slightly overreacted. It just was so hard to deal with it. Elena was jealous, hurt and angry. She did not want to lash out at Damon later, something she had a tendency for doing even when it was not his fault. She loved him, with everything she had. It was the simple fact that she did not want to share him with anyone ever again. All the calls and texts made her feel as if she was sharing him.

* * *

><p>Elena stormed into her own house startling everyone sitting in the living room laughing. She jumped when she heard someone gasp. She saw her father, Abby, Jeremy, Mani, Jenna, Alaric, Mia, Klaus, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler and Stefan sitting around with food. She had forgotten it was family dinner night. She ran her fingers through her hair.<p>

"Sorry everyone."

"You're late." Jeremy said lifting his fork to his face.

"I was with Damon."

"Is he coming in?" Grayson asked with an excited tone.

Her father thought Damon was the eighth wonder of the world. He could do no wrong. When Grayson found out Damon and Elena was dating, it was like the world was perfect. Nothing could ever go wrong where Damon Salvatore was concerned.

"No he's at home dealing with an issue." Elena said with a bitter tone.

Jenna put her food down and got up. She smiled at everyone as she linked arms with Elena and led her into the kitchen. Elena was waiting on her aunt to say something but all she did was get a plate to put Elena's Thai food on.

"So what happened?"

"Andie."

Jenna's eyes snapped up to Elena's, instantly knowing what happened. Jenna and Andie were friends; they had been since the sixth grade. Jenna knew how Andie was. She was clingy and possessive. She had warned Andie that Damon was not serious about her when they first started to date but she could care less.

"Did she come by?"

"She called." Elena said getting a fork and pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Elena, what did you do?" Jenna asked with a knowing look.

Elena sighed. Jenna knew her too well sometimes and it irritated her to no end.

"I got into an argument about Damon … it's just she's not the first to call."

"I'd be surprised if she was." Jenna said with a smile.

"I'm just upset I guess. That's about ten different girls. I don't want to be number eleven, "Elena waved her hand at her aunt when she saw her open her mouth, "And it's completely irrational, I know. Trust me. Damon loves me. I'm the only girl he's been serious about. I'm not vapid. It's just he's my first in almost everything. I don't know. I feel bad now. He didn't deserve me storming out. He had just drawn me a bath."

"You should feel guilty. I have a feeling you tore into him and that's partly his fault. But he can't help that the girls call. He can only decide if he wants to be with them or not. We both know he doesn't deserve that."

Elena hated when everyone was right. It pissed her off. Now her guilt was multiplying by the thousands. Damon was the best she could ever hope for. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy and be happy with her. That could never be considered a bad thing.

"I'm just going to go take a nap."

"Alright sweetie."

Elena hastily made her way back into the living room and to the staircase to avoid any more questions. She felt drained for some reason.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Gilbert home to see Jeremy sitting with all the guys including Grayson.<p>

"Hi Grayson." Damon greeted him.

"Damon, we were looking for you earlier. My daughter stormed in here like a tornado." Grayson joked.

"Yea, I was looking for her actually."

"She's in her room." Stefan told him.

Damon nodded about to head up to her room when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see his best friend nodding at him toward the office. Damon and Jeremy headed into the office. Jeremy poured them each a glass of bourbon as they sat down across from one another.

"What happened between you and Elena man?" Jeremy questioned his friend.

"We were fine. I left to fill up the bath," Damon saw his best friend grimace at that and he smirked, "I could hear her yelling so I came out into my room. She was holding my phone and she threw it at me. It was Andie."

"That's rough."

"Tell me about it." Damon said taking a gulp and letting the alcohol burn his throat as it traveled down.

"Then what happened?"

"I set Andie straight. Elena was upset and trying to leave. She said she was upset because it's not the first time it's happened."

Jeremy's eyebrows went up in surprise and Damon shrugged.

"Some girls have been calling and wanting to spend time with me. I always tell them I'm with Elena now. They don't call back. I make it pretty sure it's not going to happen."

"You might want to tell my baby sister that. She was pissed off. She didn't even eat; she went straight up to her room after talking with Jenna." Jeremy revealed.

"I guess I better go find her and grovel." Damon said slowly standing up.

Jeremy laughed at his friend and shook his head. Who would have ever thought his best friend would be pleading with his baby sister to take him back?

Damon jogged up the stairs in the Gilbert home to his girlfriend's room. He did not know what to expect when he would enter the room. Would there be a male bashing group waiting for his arrival? Would she be crying? Damon slowly opened the door to see a lone figure under the covers.

"Jenna, I told you I'm not hungry." He heard the delicate and muffled voice of his girl say.

"It's not Jenna." Damon said.

Elena turned around to see the person she was missing most right now. She was wallowing in self-pity. She should have never left him. It wasn't his fault that now all the girls wanted his attention. Damon moved closer to her with hesitation but with a smile. He knelt down in front of her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey." Damon said to her.

"Hi." Elena spoke quietly.

"I am so sorry Lena. I will get every girl I've ever kissed, hooked up or slept with blocked from my phone if that's what you want." Damon told her with a pleading tone.

"No Damon. I'm just … sorry. It was never your fault. I'm just still dealing with insecurities when it comes to being with you. I know in my heart that I don't have anything to worry about but my mind hasn't just caught up yet." Elena told him with a smile.

"Baby, you're perfect. Don't ever have to feel like we won't be together forever. No one will ever come between us. I've been waiting three years for this … hell maybe even a little longer. I love you. Remember that." Damon told her with a giant smile.

"I love you too."

Damon climbed into the king sized bed and pulled Elena into his arms.

"You do need to do one thing though." Elena said turning to face him.

"And what would that be Miss Gilbert?"

"Delete that bitch Andie and block her from every form of communication." Elena said with a serious face.

Damon laughed at her and just pecked her lips. He continued to lay little kisses along her face and neck. He stopped and sniffed.

"You smell like sex." He said making her laugh.

Elena managed a smile on that one.

"Well I stormed from your house and I never took a shower when I got back."

Damon laughed making Elena pout. His eyes began to twinkle and he pecked her lips. He pulled up from the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Damon what are we doing?"

"We're going to take our bath. Come on."

Elena could not to smile at her boyfriend. Of course, pleasing her would be the only thing on his mind when she had just chewed him out for something that was not even his fault. He was perfection. Damon turned the knobs and allowed the tub to fill with steaming water. Elena watched as he walked back over to her. He grabbed her hips and gave her a slow kiss. It wasn't lustful or innocent like so many of their kisses. It was passionate but loving. He was pouring his love into her so she would never doubt anything about them ever again.

Damon peeled her shirt from her body and planted a kiss to the neck. Elena held back a sigh that threatened to leave her mouth. She watched as he undressed them both slowly. This was not about sex right now. It was just about them. When they were both fully naked, Damon pulled them into a long kiss. Elena moaned into his mouth as he picked her up. Damon stepped into the water and let Elena down. They let the hot water envelope them and they both sighed in contentment. Elena laid her back into Damon's chest. Damon traced little circles on her elbows as she relaxed into his arms.

"I am so in love with you." Damon spoke quietly into her ear.

"I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You make me be this person I never thought I could be. I love your smile. It brightens up my day. You can be so innocent with it and then turn into a total seductress. I love your long hair. It shines so bright in the light and you look beautiful with it fanned out on my pillows. You're like a Goddess … I love your eyes. They're like two little slices of heaven set right on your face. God was thinking of perfection when he made you. … Most of all, I love your heart. You care so much about everyone without asking anything in return. I love that you will help the most random stranger just because it's who you are. You love me unconditionally. You were willing to give me another chance even when you thought there was a chance I had done things with your own flesh and blood. I could never do anything to hurt you. I would rather kill myself than watch you in pain. You do not ever need to feel like you need to compete with my past. You're everything to me. In ten years, the only thing that will have mattered about my past will be you. You're my past, present and future. No one will ever take your place in my heart. Don't ever doubt that. I love you Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled at Damon's little speech. She could tell it was from the heart. He was the type of person to love someone with all of him. She was glad she was the one he would love like that for the rest of their lives.

"I love you too Damon. I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more DE from where that came from. Review, alert, read. 3. -Nee (on twitter at Avery_sWorLd)<strong>


	24. Trouble For Me, You and Everyone Else

**Hi everyone. :) I'm back again. I'm free this weekend and I wanted to make up the time of my hiatus. Another chapter will be up this weekend. Probably by tomorrow afternoon. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's kind of a filler and it leads into the drama at the end. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It warms my heart as it does every time. I want to dedicate this chapter to Angela76 and vamplover2011 who have stuck with me the most through all of this. Of course I love you all equally, they've just done a lot. I hope everyone likes this one. It made me laugh while writing it. My best friend and I act like this when we've had too much to drink. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on. Pick up Bon!" Elena exclaimed loudly.<p>

Katherine and Caroline sat in the back of the media room in the basement laughing. Elena rolled her eyes at the two and hung up the phone.

"Lena seriously. Bonnie will call you when she's ready to talk." Katherine said smirking.

"It's been three weeks. School starts in five days Kat."

"Boo who." Katherine shouted making herself and Caroline laugh.

"Are you guys drunk?"

"Tipsy Lena. There's a difference." Caroline said with a deadly serious expression on her face.

"I'm sure there is." Elena said rolling her eyes at her family.

"Look Jer and Mani are getting married. Does he regret it? No. I'm pretty sure the only thing he regrets is that Klaus isn't Mani's too. He loves her and Bonnie needs to come to terms with that. Jeremy loved Bon in his own twisted sense of reality, just not how she wanted him too." Katherine said.

"So what do you expect me to do? Let her go through this alone?" Elena exclaimed.

"Some people like to grieve alone. Elena, you can't save everyone." Caroline advised with a smile.

"You two should never drink together."

All the girls smile at one another before bursting into hysterical giggles.

"Girls, can you come upstairs?"

Elena looked at Katherine curiously. Why would their father need them to come upstairs? All three of the girls made their way upstairs to see Grayson talking to a woman in the living room. Elena recognized her as a nurse from the hospital. Her name was Abigail Sanders.

"Dad?" Katherine said curiously.

Elena turned to see Jeremy sitting with Mani and talking. Damon was sitting on the opposite couch looking completely stoned. Elena narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend before sitting next to him.

"I just wanted to let you girls know something."

"Is this going to be like some big bombshell? I think we've had plenty of those this summer." Katherine told her father looking wary.

"Amen to that." Caroline added with a smile.

"Well I know you girls are not use to having a mother figure or older woman around my age around since your mother left … Umm, this is harder than I thought this would be," Grayson said rubbing his neck and Abigail rubbed his arm in support, "Well I've been dating Abby for about a year and a half. I didn't want to bring her into our house unless I knew it was serious."

"So it's serious?" Elena questioned looking back and forth between her father and his girlfriend.

"We think so." Abigail said smiling at them.

"Another bombshell." Katherine mumbled making her twin smile in amusement.

"Well, is she moving in?"

"No, we're not there yet but we're working toward it." Grayson said smiling at Abigail.

"We just really hoped you girls would be happy about this. We're happy about this."

Elena looked to Caroline and Katherine, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Dad, you could have told us this when you first started dating. It's not like we expect Miranda to walk through that door." Katherine said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So this is okay?"

"Yes, we're so happy for you Dad." Caroline exclaimed.

Elena laughed. It was so insane how Caroline was just like family. When her dad left, she made herself a part of the Gilbert clan. No one could deny that.

"I'm glad."

Elena watched as it looked like her father let out a giant sigh. She shook her head leaning on Damon.

"So did Jeremy know about this because he's just sitting here whispering dirty things into Mani's ear?"

Elena held back the laugh that threatened to erupt from her mouth when Katherine spoke.

"Jeremy has known for about six months. He saw us out on a date one night." Grayson revealed.

"You and Jeremy seem to be keeping a lot of secrets Daddy." Elena chastised.

"I have no problem with this." Caroline said giggling.

"Dad, go out on your date. Katherine is just showing off and Elena is helping her tonight for some reason." Jeremy said with a face devoid of emotion.

Elena stuck out her tongue like she was five to her brother. He could be a buzz kill sometimes.

"Alright. Behave you all."

"Go out Dad. We won't destroy the house until after graduation."

Elena and Caroline laughed from her humor as Grayson started out of the house.

"You will be paying for it with your college tuition Kat!" Grayson yelled back as the door closed behind him.

"This family can keep secrets for years." Caroline said giggling.

"You and Katherine shouldn't drink on a weekday."

"It's Wednesday." Caroline replied.

"Care, that's a weekday." Katherine said laughing.

"Drunkies." Jeremy said shaking his head.

"It was just some bourbon from Damon's stash. Elena stole it!" Caroline exclaimed pointing at her best friend.

"Care!" Elena exclaimed.

Damon turned his head slowly and looked at his girlfriend who was avoiding his gaze but still in his arms.

"Lena, you went in my stash?"

Elena turned around and threw the doe eyes at him in an attempt to throw him off.

"Usually the eyes work on me but not today. Answer the question. You went into my stash?"

"Damon, it was just one bottle."

"It looked kind of expensive. Not really expensive but maybe a hundred dollar bottle. Not the five hundred kind." Katherine said giggling.

Elena wanted to throw a heel at Caroline and Katherine. Traitors.

"They weren't supposed to drink it until tomorrow night when we all get drunk. You said I could take a bottle."

"Damon, man, don't advocate that." Jeremy said.

"Please like we didn't steal five bottles from your stash in the basement." Katherine said making Elena laugh.

"Kat!" Jeremy said in a warning tone.

"You had to have known." Caroline said then she fell off the couch.

Damon was still looking at Elena with a hard look. When she caught his eyes again, she froze. It felt like he was compelling her mind. She turned around and sat on his lap, forgetting about everything else. She pouted at him and he just shook his head in reply.

"That was my bourbon Lena."

"I know Damon. Don't be mad at me." Elena whispered into his ear before biting on the sensitive spot right behind it.

Damon groaned as Elena continued to bite the exact same spot smiling.

"Elena."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Elena quit dry humping my friend like the rest of us aren't here." Jeremy said with an angry expression.

Elena turned to see her brother with a semi-constipated expression on his face. She just giggled before leaning into Damon's chest. Damon put his arm around her and pulled her close. Everyone was quiet until Caroline broke the silence.

"So Jer, when can we see the new house?"

Jeremy and Mani both smiled. They exchanged glances making everyone confused.

"We've already started moving furniture in. We had painters come in and do the master bedroom and the kids' room." Mani told them making Caroline squeal in excitement.

"We have to see it! Please Jer!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Do you have extra rooms?" Katherine asked out of the blue.

"Yes …" Mani said trailing off at the end.

"Good, I might need a good place to crash when I'm hung-over."

The look on Jeremy's face was priceless. Caroline and Elena both burst into hysterical laughter but Katherine's face remained serious the entire time.

"I am dead serious and if you don't believe me, just wait until you're in there."

"Katherine, my house isn't a hide out just because you don't want to get in trouble." Jeremy said with authority.

"Rawr!" Katherine exclaimed, mocking her brother before erupting into frantic giggles.

Caroline fell off the couch giggling and let out a giant hiccup.

"I'm not even sure if that was a hiccup or if I just burped."

Caroline and Katherine continued to laugh as Elena shook her head. They were all so special sometimes. The no drinking together without supervision needed to be put into effect with those two.

_**Okay, Lamborghini Mercy, your chick, she so thirsty (Swerve) I'm in that two seat Lambo with your girl, she tryna jerk me (Swerve)**_

"Lena, it's your phone. It's Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed making the tension in the room sky rocket.

Elena quickly grabbed her phone and moved into a side hallway. She knew everyone was listening but it made no difference. She desperately needed to talk to her best friend. She slid the answer button over and quickly put her phone to her ear.

"Bon?"

"Hey Elena." Her best friend's voice floated into the phone.

"Bon, I've missed you so much. I know you've been dealing with things."

"Yea, I just didn't want to talk to you until I had everything straightened out in my head. I … I went to my Grandma's house. It's in Mystic Falls but the outskirts not near the warehouse."

"How have you been?"

"Decent considering. I cried myself to sleep that night. I had some bad spells the first week and a half. Lately, I've just been accepting it." Bonnie explained and Elena could hear noise in the background.

"That's good. I know sometimes crying does help." Elena told her running her hand through her hair.

"He called me."

"Finn?" Elena asked in confusion.

"No Jeremy called me."

"My brother called you?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Yea, I didn't answer but he let a voicemail. He said he was sorry. That it was not my fault so I should never think that. He said he loved me, he always would. He did say that he was in love with Mani and he owed it to himself to make them happy. He said I could never be happy with him with the ghost of her around. I kind of think he has a point. I don't think I would want to be in a relationship with someone who's in love with someone else."

"I'm glad he wasn't such an asshole. Are you ever going to forgive him? I don't think you want to hate him forever."

"I could never hate him Lena. He was my first love. I'll always love him. It's just … I don't want to see them together. Yea we had broken up but he was in love with her the entire time we were always together. Sometimes I wonder if she had taken him back would he have broken up with me a long time ago." Bonnie revealed to her best friend.

Elena sighed. Her brother had made a mess of some things in a major way. He needed to repair his relationship with Bonnie. They did not have to be friends, they could just be cordial. Elena wanted to laugh at the irony of the entire situation. Summer was ending and at the beginning of it, everything was so different. Jeremy was with Bonnie and Elena had hated her. Now Jeremy was engaged to Mani and she was helping Bonnie nurse a broken heart.

"Well we'll never know. What I do now is that you'll be okay Bon. … Have you talked to Finn?"

Elena heard her best friend giggle into the phone and a male voice was talking in the background.

"I'm kind of with him right now. Don't judge." Bonnie said so fast it took it a couple of seconds to register what she had just spoken in Elena's head.

"Bonnie, you harlot! I guess my brother isn't that memorable," Elena said into the phone making Bonnie laugh, "I miss you Bon."

"I miss you too." Bonnie said quietly.

"Are you coming to Tyler's end of the summer party tomorrow night?" Elena asked her.

"You know it. Finn and I will make an appearance."

"Are you two together now Bon? You know that will cause talk in this little ole town."

"I'm ready. I always am."

"Kat and Care are super drunk right now so we'll talk later. Okay?"

"Sure thing … I love you Elena. I really missed when we weren't friends."

"I missed you too Bon and we'll always be friends. My dumb brother could never tear us apart."

Elena heard her friend laugh as they both hung up the phone at the same time. Elena wiped the lone tear from rolling down her face and headed back into the living room. Everyone stared at her as she smiled and sat back down with Damon.

"I think you need a new spot to talk on the phone Lena. Everyone could hear your conversation from here. We always can." Katherine said giggling.

"Maybe you should go sober up. Coffee." Elena said to her sister.

"No caffeine!" Caroline exclaimed like a three year old child.

"Is Bon going to call Jer back?" Katherine asked like a five year old child.

Elena just glanced at Mani and Jeremy who were looking like they wanted to be anywhere but on the couch while Katherine talked about Elena's conversation with Jeremy's ex-girlfriend.

"That's up to Bon Kat." Elena responded like she would to Klaus.

Katherine just smiled and starting rolling around. 'Why the hell had I shown them the liquor stash?' Elena thought rolling her eyes. Katherine suddenly stopped rolling around but she was still smiling.

"Is she having sex with Eli's brother?" Katherine asked looking up at her sister from the carpet.

Elena would have laughed at the situation if it was not so awkward. Katherine would definitely not be drinking tomorrow night unless Stefan was watching her. Elena had enough of Katherine's 'baby' drunk stage. Unlike Elena who would get either frisky or angry, Katherine would either cry hysterically or act like she was three years old. Both were equally annoying and right now, Elena preferred the crying drunk Katherine to the miniature one.

"Kat, how about we talk about this later?"

"Is because Jeremy and Bonnie used to have sex? I mean, he has sex with Mani now. There's nothing wrong with it." Katherine said like she had figured out the world's greatest math problem.

"Shh Kat." Caroline said like it was a secret.

"I am leaving these two in your custody Jer. Sorry Mani." Elena said grabbing Damon's hand and getting up from the couch.

Elena and Damon headed to her room and she locked the door once they were inside of it. She immediately turned around and caught him in a passionate embrace. Damon's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her flush against him.

"I love you so much." Elena told him as they pulled back from one another.

Damon laughed against her lips.

"What's with the sudden outbursts of love?"

"You just help me through all this shit. I could wring Katherine and Caroline's necks right now. I can't deal with a kiddy drunk and a stripping drunk at one time." Elena explained to her love.

"Caroline wasn't stripping."

"Give it a few minutes." Elena told him making him smile.

"Are you okay with your Dad's new relationship?" Damon asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Technically it isn't a new relationship since they've been dating for over a year now," Elena said with a smirk and Damon gave her a face that said 'cut the sarcasm', "I'm just glad he's moved on. I don't like him holding on to a shadow. She's been gone almost eleven years and she's not coming back."

Damon smiled and pecked her lips.

"I just want to make sure my girl's okay with all of this. It's my job to keep you happy."

"And if I wasn't happy with the new relationship? Were you going to break them up?"

Damon smiled in a sinister way and Elena smacked his chest playfully. She hugged him tightly and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was by far her favorite sound in the universe except when Damon was telling her he loved her. Then his voice was her favorite sound.

"Caroline, stop taking off your top!" They heard Jeremy yell from downstairs.

Damon chuckled as Elena smirked at him.

"Told you."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later …<em>

Elena and Mia were watching Blue Clues in the den. Elena honestly loved this show; it was still as good as it was when she was younger. Blue now had a little brother named Sprinkles and Mia loved him. She had a stuffed Sprinkles in her arms right now. He was a white dog with different colored spots all over him. Mia was clinging to him and the dog Jeremy had got her, Georgie, like they were her life lines. Only Jenna, Abby and Katherine were here. Jenna was in the office packing up some things for her job. Abby was in the kitchen cooking for their dinner tonight.

"Over there!" Mia screamed along with the TV making Elena smile down at her young niece.

Klaus was coming over in about an hour. Elena would have to check on Katherine in a few, who had the biggest hangover from Tyler's party the previous night. The doorbell to the house rang.

"I'll be right back Mia." Elena told her niece who just shook her head to indicate she heard her.

Elena took her time getting to the door as the doorbell rang out again.

"Coming!" Elena yelled as she sped up.

She opened the door to see a vaguely familiar woman standing at it. She was tall for a woman, probably 5'9 and she had blonde hair. She was dressed in casual clothing but something about her screamed business to Elena.

"Hi?" Elena said putting on manners.

"I'm looking for Grayson Gilbert." The woman told Elena.

"He's out on a grocery stop right now. He'll be back in ten minutes. Would you like to come in and wait?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer but Elena felt someone tugging at her pants. She looked down to see Mia with her dogs looking up at her.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake your daughter up?" The woman asked.

"Oh no. She is not my daughter," Elena said picking Mia up, "This is my niece, my brother's daughter. I'm only seventeen."

Elena thought she saw the woman let out a breath like she was relieved but she shrugged it off.

"Say Hi Mia."

"Hi." Mia said smiling.

The woman waved sweetly and smiled at Mia.

"So would you want to come in?" Elena asked.

"No, that's alright. Could you just tell him to give Miss Sommers a call when he has a chance."

Sommers? That was Jenna's last name. Elena was getting confused but she just nodded.

"Elena, who's at the door?" She heard Jenna ask as she approached.

Her aunt stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman. 'Okay, what the fuck is going on.'

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked making Elena narrow her eyes in confusion.

"I came to see Grayson, that's all. He knows why I'm in town."

"Well you should have known that coming to THIS house was a mistake. Do you understand what you're doing to them? What if Jeremy was here? He wasn't that young."

Elena was trying to put the pieces together in her mind.

"I know that Jenna."

"Leave Miranda."

Elena would have passed out if she did not hold on to the fact that her niece was in her arms. The woman she was being polite to was the woman who abandoned her ten years ago. She had the nerve to show up her. Elena felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Leave. Right now." Elena spoke through her tears.

She watched as Miranda's face contorted in pain as she looked at her daughter.

"Elena."

"Don't say anything to me. I don't want to hear it. You can go to hell." Elena told her mother and stepped back from the door.

"Auntie Lena?" Mia asked making Elena look down at the toddler in her arms.

"Don't cry. We'll watch Blue's Clues and drink lemonade."

Elena smiled down at her niece blinking back tears.

"Yea, we will … You don't know how lucky you got it Mia."

Jeremia had a mother and father who loved her more than anything. Elena wished she could say the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? You can let me know by pressing that review button, please :D. Review, alert, read. It all equals love especially if you do two of those things at once. Lol. <strong>

**-Nee (on Twitter at Avery_sWorLd - you can ask for hints and give me ideas)**


	25. The Problem With Forgiveness

**I will not leave a long message this time. I just want to say thank you to everyone for supporting this story. I have over 200 reviews and more alerts than I could ever imagine and it's all down to you guys. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now onto the drama ... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Elena and Jeremy were talking to their father with pissed off expressions. Elena was confused as to why Katherine sat quiet, mostly because she was always the one with something to say. When Elena had told her Miranda turned up on their front porch, Katherine had frozen and not said anything. She had practically acted like Elena never said anything about their mother and changed the subject to the approach of school in two days.<p>

"Why is she even in Mystic Falls?"

"Quiet!" Grayson yelled with a red face.

Grayson had never really yelled at his kids so it made them sit back with confused expressions. They all knew their parents were hiding something. There was no way their absentee mother showed up after ten years like nothing happened. Something was fishy and it wasn't their dinner.

"Now that I have everyone's attention I can tell you all what's going on. I filed for divorce from Miranda a while ago."

Elena felt like she had entered a parallel universe for a few minutes. Divorce? She had partly forgotten her parents were married. Grayson had been alone until recently and her mother was just never there.

"So she's not here to get you back or anything?" Jeremy asked with face with pain.

"No. We need to settle out some things. Of course, I'm keeping everything in Mystic Falls. The only thing is Miranda wants joint custody of you girls."

Elena's heart flew into her mouth and then jumped started right back into her chest cavity. She wanted to yell. How the hell could a woman want joint custody of daughters she left?

"Demons will make snow angels in hell before that happens." Elena said after she came back down to Earth.

"Elena." Grayson said in a warning tone.

"How can you seriously even consider this? No judge in their right mind would agree to this. There is no way in hell would I ever go spend time with her. She LEFT us. All of us. Am I the only one thinking about this?" Elena exclaimed to the household.

"No Lena. I haven't. I was eleven, I clearly remember everything. I remember letting you and Kat into my bed because you were upset over her leaving. I will never forget that." Jeremy said with a bitter tone.

Elena would never forget it either. She could forgive people easily, even her biological mother. She would never forget though. How could a woman give birth to a child and leave? She missed her first kiss, her first time, the first time she had gotten her period, her first day of high school, her first broken heart … she missed everything. What was her sudden interest in trying to get her now?

"I want you all just to consider talking to her. She is your mother."

"Hardly." Jeremy scoffed.

"She wants you all to go to lunch with her."

"Sorry, I have school." Elena said with defiance.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure you all can fit that into your schedules. School starts on Tuesday and lunch will be Sunday. Jeremy you have to go too."

"Dad!" Jeremy screamed in annoyance.

"You may be an adult but I am still your father. I want you to go. Whether or not you decide to continue to talk to her is your decision. Just have lunch with her." Grayson told his children.

"Alright." Katherine's voice spoke out suddenly.

'What the fuck?' Elena screamed out in her mind. Katherine remains quiet throughout all of this, which is unusual, and the first thing out of her mind is to agree to talk with the woman who went AWOL for a decade.

"Katherine, are you insane?" Elena exclaimed.

"No, I want to have lunch with Miranda." Katherine said with a face void of emotion.

Elena was getting worried about her, it was like she was going through something and would not talk to anyone about it.

"Kat, are you okay? You seriously act like I never told you she came back. Then all of sudden you want to see her. Is this about that picture?"

"How the hell do you know about the picture?" Katherine exclaimed through narrowed eyes.

"I have it!" Elena yelled.

Grayson and Jeremy were both confused. What picture were they even talking about? What was going on with the twins?

"Who the hell made you Queen of Mystic Falls and told you that it was alright for you to invade my privacy? That was my photo!" Katherine screamed with tears forming in her eyes.

"You hate her more than any of us! You make that known if anyone ever brings her up. So why are you so upset about a picture that has sentimental value concerning her? Seems to me as if you don't hate her as much as you would like everyone to think!" Elena shouted back, getting in her twin's face.

"You're right. I hate her more than everyone thinks," Katherine yelled jumping up from her chair and into her sister's face, "You think I want to talk to her. I never wanted to EVER see that bitch again. She left me in a world where I needed a mother. She never even gave a single thought to what could have happened if she left. I don't give a fuck why she did it, I only care how she could have done it. That's the _**only**_ reason we have to talk. She can drive herself off a damn bridge and I would not bat an eyelash. I would spit on her grave in fact. So you don't have to go but I am. I'm giving her a piece of my mind in a public place so everyone can know what a horrible person she is."

Katherine stormed out of the kitchen and everyone heard the nearest bathroom door slam a few seconds later. Grayson sighed, sinking down into a chair. Jeremy was wiping tears off his face and looking at his baby sister.

"Lena, what picture were you two talking about?" Jeremy inquired.

"A picture from the zoo. It was right before she left. It's like the best memory of her that I have. One of the few I can actually remember. It was just the three of us. I found it in Kat's drawer a couple of years ago when I was looking for some mascara. I kept it for some reason, mostly because I was curious as to why Kat had it. She never asked about it so I figured she didn't even remember she had it."

"Lunch tomorrow you all. Please keep the drama to a minimum." Grayson said getting up and exiting the kitchen.

* * *

><p>This had to be the most intense and awkward moment of any of their lives. Jenna, Jeremy, Katherine and Elena sat at in a booth with their mother and sister after almost eleven years. They all had already ordered and now they were all sitting in silence.<p>

"So this place hasn't changed much." Miranda said awkwardly.

Elena let a giggle escape her lips. Jenna, Jeremy, and Katherine looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry. This is just too awkward. I laugh when things get like this."

Miranda smiled at her daughter nervously as Katherine just stared at her.

"So Jeremy I met your daughter. Mia, isn't it?" Miranda said trying to break the ice.

"Jeremia, she's named her grandfather Jeremiah. Everyone calls her Mia for short." Jeremy explained.

"She was a sweet girl and pretty too." Miranda complimented.

"Thank you. I have a son too." Jeremy said sliding a picture of Mia and Klaus across the table.

"He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"Niklaus but we all call him Klaus for short." Jeremy said with a small smile on his face.

"How old are they?" Miranda asked with genuine curiosity.

"Klaus just turned three last month and Mia is going to turn three in about three and a half months."

Miranda had a confused expression on her face. Elena could not help but smile. She was in for a story with her son.

"That's pretty close." Miranda said still smiling.

"Oh yeah. Klaus' mom is my ex, Anna and Mia's mom is fiancé, Mani. It's a long story."

Miranda just nodded her head and made no more comments to Jeremy's children situation.

"Elena, are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah. I'm dating Jer's friend Damon. You remember the Salvatore's right?" Elena asked, ready to gauge her reaction.

"Wow. Yes, I do remember them. I heard about Giuseppe and I sent my condolences."

"Yea, Damon told me." Jeremy said surprising Elena.

"Isn't Damon about four years older than you?"

"He's Jeremy's age Miranda." Jenna said.

"Well I guess if you're happy then that's what matters."

"I like to this so." Elena replied with a smirk.

Elena looked over at her sister who was still staring at Miranda. Katherine had not said a word even when Miranda said hello to them. She had just nodded in acknowledgment. Elena was waiting for the other shoe to drop and Katherine would tear The Grill up in anger.

"So when's the wedding?" Katherine asked looking at her mother.

Miranda pulled her hand back from the table and pulled it up to her chest. Katherine just smiled in a semi-mocking way and Jeremy shook his head. Jenna looked at her sister and gave her a look that said 'oh you better get to talking.'

"Oh, it's not anytime soon. Maybe in March. He just asked."

"Tell us about him." Jeremy said with a slightly angry tone.

"His name is William. He's forty five."

"An older man. Wow." Katherine's voice said with sarcasm.

Elena nudged her sister with an elbow. Of course, when she spoke it was to start something up.

"Yes, he's two years older than me. Will is an engineer with a company in California. We've been dating for five years and he asked me to marry him about two months ago. He can't wait to meet you all, if that's alright with you all." Miranda explained with a hesitation.

"So he wasn't bothered by the fact that you tend to up and leave people? Wow, that's weird."

Elena's eyes went wide as saucers. She thanked God when their food arrived. Everyone immediately dug into their food. She snuck a glance at her sister who had not touched her food and continued to watch their mother.

"So California? Is it nice?" Jeremy asked his mother with a smile.

"Yea, it's nice. It does tend to rain a bit but it's not bad. I live in Berkeley. I'm a professor of psychology at the University of Berkeley."

"That's nice Miranda." Jenna said smiling at her sister.

"So it that where you went when you skipped town?" Katherine asked with a smile.

Elena knew she would do this for the rest of the lunchtime. Could they at least enjoy the free meal Miranda was paying for first before the claws were drawn out? Miranda looked taken back by her eldest daughter's comments but she was trying to make this lunch as good as it could be.

"No, I actually went to Connecticut. I have some friends there and I stayed there for a couple of years before I went to England. I went to California a year later and I've been there ever since."

"I guess our postcards got lost in the mail." Katherine replied with a shrewd tone.

"I see you're not giving this up Katherine." Miranda said.

"Why should I? You only just left my father with a broken heart and my siblings with no mother. I completely forgot about waking up to find no one making me breakfast downstairs after you promised to make me waffles the next day."

"Blueberry waffles." Miranda said with a sad tone.

"Oh, I remember too. I remember crying when Dad told me you weren't coming back either. It's too bad I really don't give a flying fuck anymore."

"Katherine, don't curse at your mother." Jenna said.

"Please, you all have been waiting for this moment. Lena has been watching me like a hawk since we got here." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"I can understand your apprehension and anger-"

Katherine laughed. It was a shrill and evil laugh; Elena recognized it immediately as her take down laugh. Katherine had let out that laugh right after Rebekah slapped her over Stefan in the lunch line. Right after the laugh left her lips she launched at her and never looked back. She remembered pulling her sister off a whining and bleeding Rebekah.

"You couldn't understand it if I planted the memories into your head. You're the most selfish person I have ever met and that's saying something because I'm pretty selfish."

"Kat-" Miranda began to plead.

"Don't. Just don't. I waited for you to come back. Did you know that? Of course you didn't. Sixty five days, eighteen hours and forty three minutes. After that, I decided you weren't it anymore. I mean, obviously we weren't good enough for you. You went and traded up."

"You don't understand everything Katherine." Miranda said, her voice cracking with the impending sound of tears.

"I understand enough. Trust me on that one. Did you know I lost my virginity when I was fourteen? It was with some guy I barely even liked. Hell if I wanted to, I couldn't even remember his name. I wanted to talk to my mom so bad about it, but I couldn't. I guess that showed me huh?"

Elena was ready for yelling, not this. Katherine was pulling out the nukes and it was genuine emotions too. Jeremy looked ready to kill someone when she let out the virginity bit. Elena grabbed her sister's hand and laced their fingers together.

"I don't care why you left. But you were right on one thing. I don't understand everything. I don't understand how you could give birth to three kids, promise to love a man until death did you all apart and then leave? Please help me understand." Katherine said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It was time for me to move on. I wasn't in the right mind to be around a man who loved me and children who relied on me."

"It doesn't sound like a horror movie to me!" Katherine quietly exclaimed with a painful manner.

"It wasn't. There were just things-"

"What things?"

"I had a miscarriage." Miranda said.

The entire table seemed to still. Time did not move for a few minutes and Elena felt her throat constrict.

"I had suspected I was pregnant for a few weeks. I finally got the courage to go to the doctor's. He confirmed it. The day I decided to tell your father, it happened. You all were at school and I had cramps all day. I was out at a flower shop. I had a pool of blood surrounding me and I barely had the strength to stand. The owner had to call 911. No one ever knew. I thought I could past it. I just told your father when I got the divorce petition. He cried, we both did. I'm happy though now. I won't apologize for that. I do regret missing things though. I missed you three with my entire soul."

"Was a letter or phone call too much to ask? I mean, how hard is it to pick up a pen or a phone? Explain this to me." Katherine exclaimed wiping her face with her free hand.

"Katherine, you will never know how sorry I am. I want to be here. I regret that it took your father divorcing me for me to actually having the courage to come back here."

"I applaud your effort." Katherine scoffed.

"Katherine, I'm staying here for a few weeks. I want to spend time with you all. All I'm asking for a chance." Miranda said.

"Excuse me if I need ten years to give you one." Katherine said pushing her siblings out of the booth.

They all watched Katherine stalk off. Elena exhaled. Nothing was ever as simple as people seemed to think. Miranda had a long way to go when it came to all of them, especially the oldest twin.

"Well, I can say this has been an eventful dinner." Elena said.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Tyler, Wesley, Tim and Matt sat in a booth laughing.<p>

"Ex alert." Matt sang and they all turned to see Rebekah strutting toward them.

Stefan rolled his eyes. His ex-girlfriend was always up to something. Today would be no different.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Bex." Matt spoke, licking his lips at her.

"Hey Wesley." Rebekah said, leaning into him.

"How have you been Bex? Still being a bitch?" Wesley asked.

Rebekah laughed and spun her hair in little circles around her index finger.

"You could say that. It's been a while since I've seen you," Wesley nodded his head in acknowledgment, "It was like three years ago. The summer Stef and I broke up. You were pretty tightly attached to the Gilbert twin by the lips. Elena, wasn't it?"

Tyler coughed, trying to not choke on his drink as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bex, you really need to sort out your twins. It was Katherine."

Matt looked back in forth between Rebekah and Wesley, and Stefan. Stefan felt the anger he rarely let out building up in his chest. Wesley and Katherine?

"Oh well. I know it was a twin." Rebekah said laughing.

"Plus, that wasn't anything too serious. Katherine was single and I was single. Seemed appropriate."

Okay, things were getting crazy now. Tyler watched as Stefan's knuckles went white as he held onto the glass in his hand.

"I guess. See you boys when school starts." Rebekah said waving.

Wesley turned back to the group with a wide smile. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

Stefan swung his fist and Wesley flew out of the booth.

* * *

><p>Elena hugged Damon on his porch in a vice grip. Damon was just chuckling as he tried to pry him away from her.<p>

"Lena, you need to go home. I'm pretty sure Jeremy would not have called you back there."

"He's not even home." Elena whined.

"Yea, but he will be." Damon reasoned.

"I just want to stay with you. Everything at my house is so downer-ish. With my mom being back, everything is tense and awkward. With you, I can just relax." Elena replied.

"I can't be your shield forever butterfly. You need to face things there."

"At least drive me. Care dropped me off and I have no intention of taking a cab."

"Fine, let's go." Damon said, practically dragging her to his car.

Elena pouted the entire way to her house. Damon continued to laugh at her as he drove.

"So, are you going to talk to your mom?" Damon asked his girlfriend with caution.

"I really haven't decided on it. Jeremy is talking to her, as you probably already know. I've said hello to her when Jeremy introduced her to Mani. I just might give it a shot." Elena informed him.

"I think you should."

Elena smiled at Damon even though he could not see her while he was driving. She played with his soft curls as he continued to her house.

"Do you?"

"Yea, I mean. My parents are gone. My Dad and I we weren't perfect but we loved one another. I've killed in retribution of him," Elena just stared because it was the first time he ever mentioned the men who had taken away his last parent, "My mom and I loved one another. It's just I don't want you to regret not talking to her one day. She could be dead in a flash."

Elena smiled at his sweetly. She kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet. Did you know that?"

"No, but thanks for notifying me."

Elena let out a small laugh. They pulled up to her house and Elena hesitated before turning back to face him. She gave him a quick but passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Damon asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You just always get everything. I love you for that."

"I guess it's your lucky day. I love you too." Damon told her with a teasing smile.

Elena pecked his lips before getting out of the car. She heard him pull away as she entered the house. The sound of yelling suddenly caught her attention.

"It didn't mean anything!" She heard Katherine yell.

"You make out with some guy a few days before we got together and it doesn't mean anything! Are you kidding me?"

Elena knew that voice. It was Stefan's.

"You were with Rebekah! Are you kidding me?"

"How do I know you weren't sneaking around with him after we got together? How can I trust you?"

"I love you, that's how!"

Elena approached the living room with caution. She could see them standing apart. Katherine had tears streaming from her face and Stefan's face was beet red.

"And how many guys have you said that too?"

Smack. The sound seemed to echo through the house. Katherine was shaking. Elena knew they were too heated to see her standing and watching them.

"You are blowing this out of proportion. I've loved you since as long as I can remember. You cheated on your girlfriend with me! Not the other way around."

"You were messing with so many guys. You could have just strung me along as long as you liked. You're probably doing it now!" Stefan shouted.

"I would never do that!"

"Yea, there's a lot some people say they would never do but they do it anyway. I can't believe you."

"Stefan, wait-" Katherine began.

"Save it. You're the most selfish and conniving bitch I've ever met. We're through."

Elena's eyes widened as she watched her best friend step away from her sister. Katherine looked like she was dying. Elena had half the mind to kick Stefan where it hurt for calling her sister a bitch. Stefan stopped on his way out when he saw Elena. He just nodded and stormed off. Elena watched him go but a loud thud forced her to look back toward her sister. Katherine was on the floor, sobbing and it looked as if she might throw up. Elena rushed over and pulled her sister into her arms.

"It's okay Kat. Calm down."

Katherine started to breathe quick and fast like she was having a panic attack. The sound of a door slamming made Elena look up. Jeremy stood there confused looking down at his baby sister holding his other baby sister who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy exclaimed.

Elena was wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all like the turn of events? Well even if you didn't, I would love it if you pressed the review button to let me know what you think. Alert, review, read. It all equals love.<strong>

**-Nee (You can follow me on twitter to ask for hints or just talk about the story at Avery_sWorLd I will tweet back.)**


	26. The Breaking Point

**Hello everyone. I know I told some people I would update like two weeks ago but I completely forgot about my exams. AP Exams are a curse from hell and I've been concentrating on that. I've finished all my tests so I'm free from the chains that bind me. I want to thank everyone who has been here from the beginning, those who jumped on before shit hit the fan and those who have just joined me on my journey through this world. You all are my inspiration and I have so many places to take this story. I hope everyone stays along for the ride. Here's the chapter. Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>"I'm scared for her Care. She hasn't come out of that room in two days. We have school tomorrow." Elena said walking up to the room she shared with Katherine with a tray of food.<p>

"I thought this was a phase Lena. Kat is never like this. Has she even showered?" Caroline asked.

"No. She hasn't even got out of bed. Katherine hasn't eaten, showered, or drank anything. Hell she has barely lifted her head from the pillowcase. I don't know what to know Care."

"Listen, get her to eat, and call me back. If she refuses to do anything, I'm doing an intervention Caroline edition on her ass. Is she insane? Stefan is a great guy and all but hell, she's Katherine Gilbert. She can get another guy."

Elena laughed at her friend's bluntness. She decided she would still call Caroline over even if Kat did eat. She needed someone to be blunt; not skating around her like everyone was doing since she hauled herself in their room.

"I love you Caroline. I'll call you back in a few hours."

"Bye Lena." Caroline sang into the phone before hanging up.

Elena stopped at the door to the room. She took a deep breath. Katherine needed tough love and that was exactly what she was going to get. Elena knocked first to give her sister a warning.

"Katerina, I have got food and you are going to eat all of it. I'm coming in now!" Elena shouted as she pushed the door open.

The room was pitch-black so Elena led herself to the desk to turn on one of the desk lamps. Elena sat the tray of food on the table before pulling the string to the lamp. Elena looked around but could not see Kat in her bed. She looked around to see a foot sticking out from where their beds met. Elena's eyes widened as she jumped over her bed. There was Katherine, laid out with her mouth open and her eyes closed on the floor. Elena jumped down to the floor and started to shake her sister with no response.

"Kat, wake up! Katherine!" She shouted loud.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to call 911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"My sister, she's not waking up. She's on our floor. She won't wake up!" She yelled into the phone.

"Miss, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are. Do you know how long she has been unconscious?"

"No, I don't. I just came upstairs. Listen I don't have time for this shit. Send an ambulance to 1456 W. Westcott. And hurry the hell up!"

"Calm down ma'am. An ambulance is on its way." The operator said.

"Daddy!" Elena yelled repeatedly even though she was still on the phone with the police station.

Footsteps sounded in the faraway distance as Grayson and Abby came into the room. When they saw Katherine on the floor, they immediately took action. Abby took her pulse and noticed it was there but not as strong as it could be.

"Elena, I need you to tell me how long she has been out." Grayson said shaking is daughter.

"I don't know. I don't know. I was bringing food up to her. She hasn't eaten or drank since that day Daddy. She didn't even eat that day Daddy. Please help her." Elena said sobbing into her father's chest.

The sound of running footsteps was heard through the house but all Elena could feel was herself shaking and tears flowing from her eyes. Her sister had been upset but now, this was a completely different situation from anything she could have fathomed in her mind. Paramedics and the rest of the household pushed their way into the large room of the twins. Abby stepped away from Katherine as the medics took over. Jeremy had tears forming in his eyes. Mani was trying to block Klaus and Mia from seeing their aunt lying out on the floor. Anna stood in shock with her boyfriend holding her as she shook.

"Mommy, I want to see." Elena heard Mia say in the background.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and get some ice cream." She heard Anna's boyfriend Christian say to the kids.

"Yay! Ice cream." The two young ones exclaimed in unison.

"Thank you." She heard Anna and Jeremy say at the say time.

"We need to move her to the vehicle. Please make way."

Elena finally looked up from her father's chest to see her sister being hoisted up and carried out of the room on a gurney.

"Daddy, please tell me she's going to be okay." Elena cried.

"Let's go to the hospital and see Lens." Grayson told his daughter, leading her crying form out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elena was honestly irritated as was her twin. Katherine woke up three hours after being rushed to the hospital. She was severely dehydrated and the question of the hour was if she had tried to commit suicide. Katherine insisted she did not during the interview with the attending but everyone was skeptical except Jeremy and Elena. Their father was talking to the doctor and the hospital psychiatrist now in the corner of the room. Everyone's heads popped out after Katherine screamed loudly.<p>

"Are you in pain?" Jeremy questioned his sister.

"I'm fine. I'm just irritated. I did not commit suicide gosh."

"Katerina, we just want an explanation for the pills in your system." The doctor explained.

"Fine. Fine, if everyone will leave me the hell alone then I will tell you all. Everything that has been happening has stressed me out. I couldn't eat or drink. I could barely lift myself up. But I guess when you don't give your body nutrition, a headache begins. That is why I took the pain killers. I was going to go get in the shower and actually attempt a normal night when everything went black."

Elena's eyes went wide. She just held her twin's hand though, she would be there suicide attempt or not.

"I'm not the kind that would go out with pale skin, chapped lips, a dry throat and absolutely no fashion sense. A hoodie and basketball shorts? Really, do I seem like the type of girl to kill herself with no regard for my appearance? I'm more of the pills and booze kind of girl, not the pass out in the middle of my floor." Katherine explained in exasperation.

The doctors and psychiatrist looked taken back. Katherine sighed before leaning back into the hospital bed. She picked at the neck of the hospital gown she was wearing and turned to her twin.

"You let them put this monstrosity on me? Lena, please bring me regular clothes."

Elena just giggled before covering it back up after receiving looks from her father and brother. Jeremy got up with Mani holding his hand. He stood over Katherine and gave her his serious face.

"I hope you know I'm going to make sure you eat at least twice a day now. I don't want to ever open my front door to paramedics saying they got a call that a girl called saying her sister was unconscious. I thought you were half dead Kat." Jeremy said with tears falling down his face.

He quickly wiped them away making Katherine laugh. She grabbed his hand with her free one and squeezed it.

"You could never get rid of me that easy. You know I still need hangover night at your house. You haven't even left Dad's house yet," Jeremy laughed at his sister's joke while he continued to wipe away tears, "Listen I'm sorry. This was all an accident. By the time I realized that I needed to stop before I made myself sick, it was too late. I promise to let you bring me food unnecessarily until you feel I can be trusted again."

"I trust you Kat. Just don't scare me again."

"Where are the munchkins?" Katherine asked, finally noticing her nephew and niece were missing.

"Anna has them. She knew Mani and I needed to be here tonight. We're going to head out though."

Jeremy kissed his little sister's forehead and Mani hugged her before they exited the hospital room. Grayson approached his daughter's side.

"Look kitten, they need to keep you here for two nights for observation to make sure you get enough fluids and eat. You aren't on suicide watch but this won't go by unnoticed."

Katherine nodded her head before smiling up at her father.

"I love you Daddy. I hope you know that. I could never let you bury me." Katherine told her father.

Grayson smiled as a small sob escaped his lips. He kissed his daughter's forehead as the doctors exited the room.

"Just get better baby. I'll see you in the morning."

He gathered his coat and watched as Elena made no motion to get up.

"Elena, are you ready?"

"I'm going to satay tonight. I can't sleep in that room." Elena said, trying to stop herself from shivering.

Grayson nodded as his daughter's words before leaving the two girls alone. Katherine turned to her sister and gave her a small smile.

"You don't think I tried to off myself, do you?" Katherine asked her sister quietly.

"No, I know you would go out with a bang. I was just so worried. I knew you hadn't eaten anything, I didn't know about the pills."

"I only took three." Katherine said with a raised eyebrow.

"The bottle says one every twelve hours Kat. I think you should read the labels next time."

The girls smiled at one another.

"Does anyone else know I'm in here?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Not unless Jer or Dad called anyone. I was only concerned about you. Dad might call Jenna and Alaric, maybe even Miranda."

Katherine scoffed at the last name.

"Do you want me to tell anyone besides Care and Bon-"

"Like who? Stefan? Please, he would probably say I deserved this." Katherine said causing the heartbeat monitor to speed up.

"Not Stefan Kat. I would never call him after what he said to you."

Katherine could see her sister was genuinely pissed off at her best friend. No one knew what triggered Stefan to do that.

"Just don't tell Damon until I get out of here. I don't want him telling Stefan. I think we both know he would come and visit me. I don't want to see him especially like this … not at all really."

Elena watched as her sister looked out her window which showed a starry night. Elena wished they could redo everything about that day. The meeting with their mother and everything after that. Life was getting to a breaking point now.

"Sing to me Lena. Please." Katherine said.

"_You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper! As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me. Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken. But I'm standing on my feet." _Elena sang as she watched tears flow from Katherine's face.

Katherine was strong but everyone had a breaking point. Elena had never ever seen her twin look as broken as she did now. It was like watching a lion take down a gazelle. Such beauty and power, it should never dwindle down. No one in the history of everything in existence should have the right to snatch away such a thing of supremacy. It was inhumane. Elena could feel her blood boiling at the thought of her best friend. She had not talked to Stefan after he stormed out of their house three days ago.

"_Go run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here. Watch you disappear, yeah. Go run, run, run. Yeah it's a long way down. But I am closer to the clouds up here."_

Everything has changed now. Elena felt the grip on her hand weaken as Katherine's eyes fluttered closed. The heartbeat monitor steadied signaling she was now asleep. Elena hugged her sister as she tried to make herself comfortable on the cot the nurse rolled in after their father left them. She made sure to make sure their hands were still intertwined. Katherine would always have her baby sister, no matter who came and who left. They would always have one another.

* * *

><p>"Elena. Elena."<p>

Elena came to consciousness as she felt someone shaking her. There, above her, stood her father's girlfriend Abby dressed in the nurse scrubs for work with a bag in her left hand. Elena rubbed the sleep put of her eyes.

"Hey Abby." She said with a smile.

She heard a toilet flush and her sister trudged out of the bathroom in the room with her IV pole. She waved at her twin who smiled.

"You need to get ready for school dear. Sorry I'm late. When I got to the house, Jeremy was a bit afraid to pick out your outfit. Mani said you had an outfit already laid out for your first day and packed it with all the things you probably need."

Elena looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 8:15. 'Shit!' Elena cursed internally. School started at nine this morning and she knew she could be ready in half an hour but it took forty minutes to get to the school from Mystic Falls General. She would just have to be late.

"Just come to the front desk when you're ready to go. I'll type up your excuse note. They can call if there are any problems." Abby told her boyfriend's daughter softly.

"Thanks Abby. I'll be ready in a few." Elena said.

Abby nodded before heading out of the room. Katherine smirked at her twin making Elena giggle nervously.

"What?" She asked her sister.

"I saw your outfit laid out on your trunk when I got up yesterday. I love it."

Elena smiled, happy to have her sister's approval. Katherine always made sure Elena looked her best even if it was that time of the month and she just wanted to dress like a guy. Elena pulled out her outfit and laid it on the bed. There was a t-shirt dress. It was black at the top, leopard at the bottom and it fit like a glove. There was a zipper in the back that gave it a punk rock look. She had combat boots and a black leather jacket to complete the look. Elena gathered her necessary materials and headed into the bathroom.

When she exited, she was fit for school. Her hair was pulled back slightly by a clasp and two strings of hair. The rest of her hair was wavy. She wore black eyeliner and bronze eye shadow. Katherine clapped excitedly as Elena spun around.

"I am so jealous. You're dressed like a rock star and I'm the hospital girl." Katherine said smiling.

"_Do the pretty girl rock_." Elena sang with a giggle at the end.

"You need to get to school Lena. It's 8:50. You have Wilson for AP Government first. Go. I'll be in class with in in a few days." Katherine urged.

Elena waved to her sister but stopped before completely leaving the door.

"I'm by back after school. Care will probably notice you're not around so she will most likely be with me."

"Alright. I'll just watch crappy soap operas until then," Katherine said before noticing the look of apprehension on her sister's face, "Lena. Go. I won't let you miss the first day of school just because I am."

Elena nodded and headed out. She stopped by the office before catching a cab to the school. She paid the driver and by the time she got into the building it was 9:37 a.m. She hurried to the office to receive a pass to class. She smiled politely at Miss Winston, the office attendant.

"Miss Gilbert, it's not like you to be late and on the first day no less."

"I know Miss Winston. I have a note to explain everything."

Miss Winston took the note that Elena held out for her. She read the detailed paragraphs and Elena watched as her facial expression changed.

"I hope Katherine will be fine. I need my office aid." Miss Winston spoke typing into the computer.

"Do you need to call?"

"Yes dear, but just to see when Katerina will be back dear."

The printer made noises indicating a job was being completed. Miss Winston handed Elena a note after stamping it.

"Head to class. Mr. Wilson will be ready to make a lesson out of you."

Elena smiled at Miss Winston before jogging to her class. She opened the door hearing everything go quiet silently. She refused to meet the students' eyes as she approached Wilson.

"Miss Gilbert, tardiness is not acceptable, not even on the first day of school." Wilson spoke out.

"I know Mr. Wilson. I'm very sorry. This note should explain everything."

Elena had no idea what the note said that Miss Winston printed out but she handed it to Mr. Wilson. He looked at the paper then headed to the phone. She waited as he talked to who she assumed was Miss Winston. When he approached her after the conversation, he had a look of concern on his face. He leaned into her before speaking.

"Sorry for presuming it your just senioritis on your part Miss Gilbert. Make sure to get your sister's work during your free period. Take your seat so we can continue."

Elena nodded before heading to her seat which was next to Caroline. There were actually two empty seats next to her but she knew the other was for Katherine. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she sat down. Stefan was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Wilson began writing on the board with his back to the class.

"Where is Kat?" Caroline whispered causing others around them to take notice of the conversation.

"I'll explain later." Elena said nodding to the nosy people around them.

* * *

><p>Elena gathered all of her sister's things and her own into her backpack. Caroline walked up to her with a determination.<p>

"Elena Gilbert, you know I do not like to be out of the loop. Things were awkward during lunch between you and Stefan. Kat is not here. There are rumors about them breaking up and Kat going to rehab. You didn't call me back last night. Now what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked with a fierce look on her face.

Elena smiled at her friend and dragged her out to the back of the school where nowhere was at.

"Kat's at MF General."

"What the hell happened after we hung up?"

"I found Kat passed out on our bedroom floor." Elena revealed with a sad look.

"What the fuck happened?" Caroline exclaimed making Elena shush her.

"She hadn't eaten or drank in almost three days. She took three of her pain killers because her head was pounding and it severely dehydrated her body. Thus the unconsciousness and the trip to the hospital. She's alright, Thank God. You know her and Stefan broke up. What you don't know is that he called her a manipulative and selfish bitch right before he said it was over."

"Asshole!" Caroline cried in earnest.

Elena laughed and looked off toward her car.

"So where are you headed off to now?" Caroline questioned.

"I'm going back to the hospital. It's why I was late this morning. I slept there. Kat would love it if you came." Elena told her best friend.

"Let's go." Caroline said already taking off to Elena's car.

Elena sighed in amusement before walking off after Caroline.

"Hey Lena." She heard the voice of Stefan say from beside her.

"Hey Stef." Elena said with no emotion.

"So we haven't spoken. We didn't even hang out like we do before the start of every school year. I texted you yesterday."

"I must have lost my calendar … around the same time you lost your damn mind." Elena said turning to him.

"What?" Stefan asked with a small laugh.

Caroline just smiled because she knew Elena was ready to chew his ass out.

"How could you say that to her Stef? My sister! The girl you've been in love with for three years! You break up with her and call her unnecessary names! We both know Kat is manipulative when it benefits her and she might by selfish but not when it comes to you. She's been in love with you since she was a little girl and everyone knows it," Elena exclaimed making Stefan fill with guilt, "Don't come over my house and call my sister a bitch. If I was guy, I would have kicked your ass."

"I know. I feel really shitty-"

"And you should!" Caroline yelled from her spot at Elena's passenger side door.

"I want to apologize but Katherine's not here."

"Obviously." Caroline said with malice.

"Listen Stefan, we're best friends but I don't have time for this. I need to get to General."

"General? Who's in the hospital?" Stefan questioned.

Elena could punch herself in the throat for letting that little bit of information sip through her lips.

"It's Kat, isn't it? That's why she's not here? Did she do something crazy?"

Caroline laughed at the irony from the situation.

"Like you care." Caroline shouted at him.

"I care." Stefan replied back roughly.

"You have a funny way of showing it Stef. You gave up the right to care when you walked out on my sister begging you to stay with her sobbing. You called her a bitch and walked out like nothing happened. Katerina Gilbert is no longer your concern. And I sincerely mean that. Goodbye Stefan." Elena said getting into her car.

She started the engine and quickly pulled out of the spot with Caroline. Caroline burst into laughter as soon as they exited the school parking lot.

"You totally chewed his sorry ass out!" Caroline shouted, squealing with glee.

"I did, didn't I?" Elena asked cockily as they drove to their missing link in the chain.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will be up by Sunday. I'm too excited to leave it like this even though I'm busy all weekend. I'm definitely squeezing this in. I hope everyone loved this one or at least liked it. The drama won't end soon so stay tuned.<strong>

**-Nee (Avery_sWorLd on twitter if you want to follow and tweet me)**


	27. A New Year, A New Me

_**Hi everyone I am back. Finally I know. I was going through some things including a mild depression and then my best friend died. It was hard but then I remembered she encouraged my writing in all of is guttzy form and it gave me inspiration. I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. I am so glad to be back and I want to thank everyone who checked in on me. I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story through my absence. Enough of my rambling. here it is:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find light in the beautiful sea<strong>_

_**I choose to be happy**_

_**You and I, you and I**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**You're a shooting star I see**_

_**A vision of ecstasy**_

_**When you hold me, I'm alive**_

_**We're like diamonds in the sky**_

_**I knew that we'd become one right away**_

_**Oh, right away**_

_**At first sight I left the energy of sun rays**_

_**I saw the life inside your eyes**_

"So Kat, are you ready for school again?" Caroline asked as the girls painted their nails.

"Oh, my outfit says I'm ready to go back to school tomorrow. I am excited."

"And Stefan?" Elena questioned.

Katherine and Caroline both look at Elena with hard stares. Kat finally shrugs letting out a big breath.

"Stefan made a choice, whether or not he regrets it, he is no longer my problem. I just have to remember that." Katherine said going into their walk-in closet.

"_Unfair, unreal I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal. That'd be one way To unlove you. Undressed, unkind That I can't erase you from my mind. That'd be another way To unlove you._" Elena sang along with the Elise Estrada song playing in the background.

"_Even though my heart is tellin' me to stay Beggin' me to stay. My self-respect is telling me I gotta walk away, so I'm gonna say what I gotta say. I'm gonna Do what I gotta do. I'm gonna break what I gotta break._" Caroline sang to the next lines as she rocked side to side.

"Kat, you know what would be awesome?!" Caroline shouted to her best friend.

"And what would that be my good blonde friend?" Katherine egged her on.

"If Elena and I actually got to see this oh-so fabulous outfit you claim to have for tomorrow so we could tell you if you're going to knock everyone off of their feet."

"Why ruin the surprise my dear Care Bear?" Katherine said giggling.

"No, the most important thing besides outfits and Stefan, what the hell are you going to do about the rumors going on talking about you checked into rehab?"

Caroline burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"That is so true. You know I heard you crashed Jeremy's car into a tree so he sent you off." Caroline exclaimed.

"Someone told me that you got found in the basement of the warehouse with one of the low-level guys snorting coke and sucking dick," Elena said, "And I'm your sister."

Katherine just gave them both her signature sly smile.

"Don't you trouble your great minds with such trifling matters. Leave it to this great mastermind in front of you."

Caroline's smile slid off her face as she glared at Katherine.

"The same mastermind who took pills and just got released from the hospital. Yes, of course."

Elena laughed as Katherine bumped Caroline as she jumped into bed.

"Look, I can only do as much as I can. Tomorrow is going to be a battle for me; I just need to know if you girls are ready for battle."

"Always." Caroline and Elena agreed in unison.

* * *

><p>Elena bunked the horn to her truck as she drove herself, Caroline and Katherine into the school parking lot. It was the third day of school and people were still acting as if it was the first. People scattered around recognizing the car. Elena was bumping Nicki Minaj's Warning from her speakers so the bass was jumping on her truck. The car windows were rolled down so people were staring seeing Katherine in the backseat rapping to the song.<p>

"Damn, bitches wanna fuck with my man. But on the to her hand, things ain't always what you planned. It's the ones up in your prom pictures, at the salon with ya. Now they wanna creep in yo man jeep. I bet you Nicki won't sleep. Cause Imma put the heat to ya beep. You bird like tweet tweet," Katherine rapped as Elena pulled into the spot and she got out of the car, " And watch her smoke like a cigarette. Should have left the bitch a pack a Nicorette's. Leave all them foul bitches wet. I gives a fuck about you and yo bum crew. Mami, I'm the troop. They salute when I come through."

Katherine saluted herself as she rocked to the beat. Everyone watched as Katherine Gilbert returned in typical Kat style. She pulled her Gucci sunglasses from her the top of her forehead and onto her nose to block her eyes. She smirked and waved at the people staring at her. Everyone remained in shock as she twirled to reveal her outfit. Katherine was wearing a high low dress: a black corset for the top and a red skirt that flowed. Her hair was in thick curls trailing down her back and she had on bold red lipstick. Her combat boots were in a wedge style and silver studs trailing up the back. Katherine carried a silver, glitter Victoria Secret book bag. She smirked as the music cut off and the other two girls exited the car. She began her walk to the school.

Stefan watched from the jock section of the parking lot as his ex-girlfriend made her entrance back to Mystic Falls High.

"Oh, look at that Kitty Kat!" one of the hockey players, Brad, yelled, gaining laughter from his crew.

Stefan's fists clenched as he listened to the wolf whistles she was getting from all the males on campus. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder and shook his hand.

"It's like she got hotter just because you broke up with her. Man, were you sure about that?"

Tyler started laughing as Stefan pushed him and walked away.

Elena turned to Caroline with a stale face and the two started laughing.

"Why did she have to do the whole entrance thing?"

"She's Katherine." Caroline said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The two girls headed into the school with the stares continuing on them.

"Do you think she's going to act crazy all day?" Caroline added as they walked to their first period.

"All day? Try all year. Stefan just reawakened the full Katerina Gilbert experience. He tamed her lioness but now she is like a wild animal. If you get to close, you're gone." Elena replied.

Bonnie walked up to Elena and bumped her hip.

"Hey girlie. What's up with Katherine's grand entrance today?"

"She's trying to make Stefan jealous." Caroline said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure she succeeded. The entire male population of MF High is creaming their pants from her little stunt."

"As they should be." Katherine said walking past heading toward the office.

"Stay out of trouble Katerina!" Elena shouted toward her twin.

"Trouble? Little old me? I think I'd love some." Katherine shouted back with a shrill laugh.

"You'll never be able to tame her again." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Let's get to class before Wilson blows a gasket." Elena said.

The three girls stalked off to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"I am loving this attention. I mean, I think I understand when people say new year, new me."<p>

"Kat, don't you think Stefan is going to get in trouble with your little stunt."

"Excuse me, who?" Katherine asked Bonnie with a vacant expression.

Elena laughed pushing her sister forward toward the lunchroom.

"There's so many potentials to choose from. Eenie, meenie, minie, mo." Katherine exclaimed pointing at the guys as they walked past and smiled at her.

"Katherine, I think you need to cool down." Caroline advised.

"No, I think I need to make an announcement. Hold my book" Katherine said tossing her book at Caroline.

Caroline looked back and forth at Bonnie and Elena as if to say 'Did she really just do that'. Elena smirked back at her as they watched Katherine tap a guy on the shoulder. The guy helped her stand on a table and she clapped her hands.

"Excuse me Mystic Falls High School. Can I have your attention," Katherine shouted making the lunchroom go instantly quiet, "Thank you. I know my absence has caused gossip the past two days so I want to set the record straight. No, I was not a patient at a drug or alcohol rehab facility. I do not do drugs and I can definitely hold my liquor. That's one thing. I was admitted to our lovely hospital on dehydration so please remember to drink fluids during this hot summer. That's the second. The most important thing is about my supposed break up. Yes, Stefan Salvatore and Katerina Gilbert are no longer together. No, I will not reveal why. So all you ladies who have been dick-riding for the past three year, have at it. To all you hotties who I never noticed because I was occupied, hello!"

Katherine blew a kiss to the guy who helped her onto the table.

"I am single and I am taking numbers, dates and presents. This lovely hockey player, Kent Daniels, is my first beautiful specimen. So get in line. Have a great day!"

The lunchroom erupted into a bunch of guys cheering and hollering, as well as girls laughter. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were all shaking their heads as they got into the lunch line.

"Katherine Gilbert, boy, I am getting in line for that," They heard one guy say to his friend as they walked by them.

"Unbelievable." Caroline said with a shocked expression.

Elena caught Stefan leaving the lunchroom, red-faced and clenched fists. This was going to be one of those years and Elena was mentally preparing herself for it.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking around during her free period looking for Stefan. She had not spoken to him since the day she told him off for Katherine. Katherine could talk for herself now and she needed to make up with her best friend. She knew he was having a not so good day since Katherine was acting as if they were never together. She found him sitting underneath one of the trees by himself. He did not look as angry as he did earlier.<p>

"Hey stranger." Elena said sitting down next to him.

"Hi." He said looking up at her with a small smile.

"So, I'm not going to lie and say I'm sorry for the other day because we both know I'm not. You deserved that. However, I know my twin. When she's hurt, she hurts people twenty times worse. So I wanted to check in on you, you're still my best friend despite all this mess going on."

"Kat is acting like we never loved each other."

"How do you expect her to act Stef? Is she supposed to be going around moping? She did enough of that. She was sobbing to the point where I had to drug her. She wasupset enough to not eat for three of four days. Stef, you're both just seeing the your own sides and I choose her side at first because of what you said to her. Now, I am neutral. I don't even understand how you both together for three years and are so petty to one another." Elena explained.

"It's just I guess I never noticed how many guys would have been trying to date her if we were never together."

"Well now you know." Elena said with a giggle.

"Lena, there are guys on my team, who I thought were my friends, talking about asking her out. I just can't deal with that right now. Hockey players, football players, lacrosse players, the basketball players, baseball players, hell even swim team members are lining up to ask her out. Did I make a huge mistake? No, I made the right one. Or … no, I did!"

Elena laughed at her friend's indecision.

"I don't think that Kat is going to be willing to take you back anytime soon Stef." Elena said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't either. And for the record, I don't think I'm ready to take her back."

"You overreacted over something out of everyone's control." Elena said.

"She could have been cheating on me this entire time with me having no knowledge of it."

"Please Stef, we both know you elt your imagination run rampant with that idea. She would never cheat on you. Please leave that idea alone. You fucked up, now she's fucking up. You two are two fucking messes."

Stefan and Elena laughed together as he sighed leaning against his best friend.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go on like none of this is happening. I told Kat the same thing."

Stefan looked at his best friend before sighing and wiping the stray year that had been rolling down his face slowly.

* * *

><p>"Lena! Baby let's go!" Damon yelled through the Gilbert house.<p>

"Hey Damon. What's going on?" Jeremy asked, carrying a box into the living room.

"Your crazy sister and this fool is making me drive them two hours to Richmond to see this crazy concert type thing. It's some festival. I didn't ask. Elena let's go!"

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm … I'm just waiting on Elena. I understand if you don't want me here Jer … I just-"

"Katherine's here and after what you said to her, I should kick your ass. Regardless if you're family or not. Do you underst-"

"What did he say to Katherine?" Damon asked with a her stare.

"According to Caroline, he called her a selfish and conniving bitch."

Damon turned toward his brother with a death glare and a tight jaw.

"Stefan, I think we should step into the office. Come on."

Stefan always knew his brother had a bad side and it never scared him … until now. Stefan stalked off with Damon following him. Jeremy smiled shaking his head. Elena came running down the stairs rapidly with a sundress on.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?"

"Umm you might want to wait a few minutes. I think Damon is teaching a moral lesson at the moment."

Elena's eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at her brother with confusion. A loud yell and moaning was heard from the back office.

"What the hell is going on?"

"A lesson is being learned Lena. Respect is key."

"What did you do Jer?" Elena asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't do a thing. It's more about what someone did to a certain someone else."

Elena rolled her eyes as Stefan and Damon came back into the room. Stefan was holding his stomach and Elena ran over to him.

"Stef are you okay?"

"He's fine Elena." Damon said with a tone of finality.

"What did you do to him Damon?" Elena exclaimed.

"I went over certain things he seemed to miss on his upbringing. Obviously it didn't stick with Saint Stefan over here."

"So you beat him?" Elena asked with anger and she pushed Damon in his chest.

He was caught off guard and stumbled back a step. Jeremy laughed as he watched the moment unfold.

"We do not call females out their names, no matter how angry we get. I would never call a woman out of her name. He should know this already. We wouldn't allow this to be done to Lia so I refuse to let him do it to Katherine, no matter his state of mind. He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Sometimes you can be so inconsiderate Damon. Gosh, did you even think about how hard you hit him? His ribs could be bruised or broken." Elena yelled at her boyfriend.

"Elena, I taught him a lesson. End of story. Stop whining about it."

"Go to hell Damon." Elena said turning and walking down one of the halls in the house.

"Sure."

Damon followed Elena down the hallway; before she could reach the stairs, Damon grabbed her back. He slammed Elena into the wall and got into her face, nose-to-nose.

"Listen, you might not agree with what I did to Stefan but it is up to me to teach Stefan things. Our father is gone. Our mother is gone. I am the only person here to teach him right from wrong. I don't ever want him to think that just because he was angry with Katherine he could call her a bitch. That's disrespectful. Would you think it's acceptable if I got mad at you and did it?"

Elena shook her head no still looking at Damon with an angry expression.

"Exactly. He definitely knows right from wrong now. Regardless of how I had to teach him. Stefan knows now and that's the only thing. Plus, I mostly hit him in the stomach and back anyway."

Damon nuzzled his face into Elena's neck and kissed it.

"Forgive me. I was only doing my job as a big brother. Forgive me Lena."

Elena sighed with anger.

"Fine. But I want whatever I want at that concert." Elena said with a giant smirk.

"You would have gotten it anyway babe." Damon said with a giant smile.

"I need to check on Stefan before we leave. Just wait."

Elena headed back into the living room where Stefan was holding his jaw this time.

"Do you need an icepack Stef?" Elena asked with genuine concern.

"No, I'm fine. Can we just head out? Jeremy says Kat is here and I don't want to run into her right now. Especially looking like a football team beat my ass."

Jeremy and Elena both laugh together.

"I certainly hope you took something from that ass whopping because I would hate to have to be the next one to teach you a lesson Stef."

"I'm doing just fine Jer but thanks for the offer."

Damon is smiling by the door when the two walk out.

"Oh you wipe that damn smile from your face Damon. Do you hear me? Or your balls will be having some trouble later on?"

"Eww." Stefan says hurrying out to the car.

Damon laughs grabbing Elena and twirling her around.

"Oh you love me and my balls."

"Please stop!" Stefan yells causing the two to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all enjoy it? Well please review ;) I would love it. It would make my day. There is definitely more coming soon. <strong>

**-Nee**


End file.
